Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Peter et Elizabeth vont partir pour quinze jours de vacances, Neal a le malheur de se plaindre de ne pas avoir droit à des congés devant Peter. Cette plainte ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 1) La bonne nouvelle**

Ce ne furent pas les récriminations d'un certain jeune homme un matin de printemps qui décidèrent Peter Burke à faire une demande surprenante à ses supérieurs lorsque le dit jeune homme eut quitté son bureau, ce ne fut pas plus un brusque élan de folie inexpliqué et inexplicable.

Non, il y pensait depuis longtemps et puisque Neal Caffrey s'était plaint de ne pas avoir droit lui aussi à des vacances dignes de ce nom lorsqu'il lui avait entendu dire qu'il partait quinze jours avec sa délicieuse épouse afin de se reposer après une pénible et oh combien délicate affaire qui les avait éloignés l'escroc et lui, de leurs proches pour une bien trop longue période, il avait décidé de lui permettre d'avoir lui aussi l'occasion de passer quinze jours à se reposer loin de tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler le bureau, son statut de semi prisonnier entre les mains du FBI et ses erreurs passées.

Puisque Neal voulait des vacances, puisqu'il voulait s'éloigner de son cadre familier, il allait lui donner satisfaction, mais selon ses propres règles.

Neal Caffrey voulait des vacances ?

Il allait en avoir.

Avec eux, dans un chalet près du lac Champlain.

Peter raffolait du lac Champlain, surtout au printemps, quand les lieux n'étaient pas encore envahis de touristes.

Sa demande fut acceptée sans trop de mal, on savait qu'il était à même de garder le fantasque consultant sous contrôle, enfin autant que cela soit possible, l'expérience leur avait prouvé à tous que garder Neal Caffrey totalement sous contrôle n'était ni aisé ni totalement faisable.

Parce que Neal Caffrey était Neal Caffrey, et Peter le savait capable de tout, y compris de lui voler sa montre en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec l'air innocent d'un chat et un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

Bon, peut être pas de lui voler sa montre, Peter le connaissait trop bien pour que Neal ait l'audace d'agir de la sorte, mais l'agent du FBI ne se faisait aucune illusion, le jeune homme en aurait eu la tentation, s'il avait eu le malheur de porter une montre qui présente une quelconque valeur.

Heureusement, pour lui, comme pour Neal, il ne possédait pas de montre de prix, donc les doigts agiles du jeune homme ne s'étaient jamais égarés en direction de son poignet.

Peter garda soigneusement le silence sur ce qu'il avait prévu, il voulait en faire la surprise à Neal au tout dernier moment.

Il fit venir Neal ce matin là pour qu'il leur file un coup de main afin de charger la voiture et le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour cela.

Il semblait vraiment très heureux de les aider et Peter n'était pas assez naïf pour croire qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée en tête.

Il avait passé assez de temps avec l'escroc pour se douter que Neal attendait avec impatience le moment où ils tourneraient le coin de la rue, qu'il était ravi à l'idée d'avoir quinze jours de repos, même s'il râlait que ce ne serait pas des vacances il admettait que ce serait des jours de repos, sans FBI, sans mission et surtout sans lui sur le dos pour le surveiller.

Mais sa joie allait être de courte durée.

Peter n'avait pas le moindre remords à l'idée du choc que cela allait être pour le jeune homme.

Neal lui en avait si souvent fait baver, ce serait un juste retour des choses, et il allait savourer chaque seconde des quinze jours qui allaient suivre.

A commencer par l'expression de Neal lorsqu'il allait enfin lui annoncer la « bonne » nouvelle.

Peter avait hâte de voir le visage de son consultant lorsqu'il lui dirait pourquoi il l'avait vraiment fait venir, à n'en point douter, cela vaudrait de l'or.

Lorsqu'Elizabeth lui fit signe que tout était bouclé, la maison fermée, Satchmo installé à l'arrière, et qu'ils pouvaient partir Peter se tourna vers Neal pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Au tout, vraiment tout dernier moment, pour être certain que ce dernier ne lui jouerait pas un mauvais tour à sa façon afin de ne pas être du voyage.

\- Neal, tu grimpes ? Nous avons de la route à faire.

Neal se tourna vers lui, visiblement surpris et Peter apprécia cela, ainsi qu'il l'avait prévu, cette expression de surprise qui n'était pas feinte sur le visage de son consultant.

Oui, ça en valait vraiment la peine.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Lâcha Neal d'un ton neutre, s'étant déjà recomposé une expression sereine.

\- Tu as bien entendu, tu es du voyage, j'ai obtenu des pontes l'autorisation de t'emmener avec nous pour ces quinze jours de vacances. Comme ça tu pourras t'aérer un peu, ainsi que tu le voulais et moi je garderai un œil sur toi. Expliqua avec délectation Peter.

Le sourire de Neal se fana lorsqu'il l'entendit dire qu'il était vraiment du voyage.

Peter était loin de ressentir encore la satisfaction qu'il s'était attendu à ressentir tout au long des vacances. La réaction de Neal était au delà de ses attentes.

Le jeune homme le regardait à présent comme s'il venait de lui demander de faire de la corde raide au sommet de l'un des plus grands buildings de la ville, voir pire.

Sans doute pire, connaissant Neal, faire de la corde raide au sommet d'un building aurait probablement été une partie de plaisir.

\- Ce n'est que pour quinze jours Neal. Tu devrais survivre. Dit Peter qui commençait à ne pas apprécier ce qu'il voyait.

Les yeux de Neal, écarquillés, exprimaient une surprise choquée teintée d'horreur. Comme si Peter venait de lui tenir des propos d'une obscénité absolue. Il restait figé sur place, ce qui était une manifestation très claire de son total désaccord en ce qui concernait l'éventualité de passer quinze jours hors de la ville.

Peter ne tarda pas à s'en irriter vraiment.

Avec tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour obtenir ces autorisations, son consultant pouvait au moins faire semblant d'apprécier l'attention.

C'était hélas visiblement trop en demander au jeune homme dont le regard bleu, toujours rivé sur lui continuait à exposer un sentiment d'horreur absolue.

\- Neal, arrête ça. Je viens de te dire que nous partons pour quinze jours dans une cabane du Vermont, pas que j'allais t'opérer sans anesthésie.

\- Je crois que je préférerais la seconde option.

\- Navré de l'entendre, il va te falloir te contenter de la première. Riposta Peter, pas vraiment fâché de contrarier son consultant.

Neal croisa les bras, la tête haute, le visage fermé.

\- Et si je refuse ? S'obstina t'il.

Elizabeth, qui s'était attendue à une telle réaction, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas caché à Peter qu'elle estimait que c'était une erreur d'obliger Neal à les suivre, se rapprocha et posa une main sur le bras du jeune homme.

Elle ne fut pas plus surprise de la tension des muscles sous sa main.

\- Je me suis occupée des réservations. Lui murmura t'elle. Fais nous confiance.

Sachant que Neal allait détester le voyage et le séjour, elle avait fait son possible pour qu'il ne vive pas quinze jours d'enfer absolu, et eux aussi par la même occasion.

Elle commençait à le connaître assez, et elle connaissait Peter, elle savait qu'ils seraient à couteaux tirés si elle n'accordait pas à l'un un minimum de confort et à l'autre la satisfaction de quinze jours dans la nature.

Elle ne tenait pas à se retrouver prise entre eux.

Elle voulait des vacances, de vraies vacances, bien reposantes.

Elle aurait préféré partir seule avec Peter, avait accueilli avec résignation l'idée qu'il avait eu.

Ce n'était pas comme si Neal venait juste de débarquer dans leur vie après tout, il en faisait partie depuis des années et elle devait s'accommoder de ce fait.

Depuis que quelqu'un avait posé ce maudit dossier sur le bureau de Peter et qu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser au cas de Neal elle n'avait plus été la seule personne à compter pour son mari.

Cela entraînait des avantages et des inconvénients.

Quelques avantages et beaucoup d'inconvénients.

A vrai dire, le seul avantage qu'elle voyait pour le moment à la présence de Neal à leurs côtés au cours de ces vacances était précisément que Peter lui avait permis de prendre en charge les réservations de la cabane.

Elle n'avait rien contre les vacances dans le Vermont, mais les fois précédentes Peter s'était chargé de trouver leur hébergement, et elle avait du faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, pour ne pas le décevoir, alors qu'elle serait elle aussi bien volontiers restée en ville.

Parce que les goûts de Peter en matière de cabane dans le Vermont différaient quelque peu des siens et qu'elle n'avait que moyennement apprécié les précédents séjours.

Il en irait autrement cette fois ci et c'était à Neal Caffrey qu'elle le devrait.

Pour cette raison elle était prête à accepter sa présence à leurs côtés pour les quinze jours de vacances qui allaient suivre.

Même s'il lui en coûtait quelque peu.

_A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 2) Négociations**

Neal était sous le choc, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela de la part de Peter, il s'était préparé à quelques éventualités, mais pas à ça.

En venant il s'était attendu à ce que Peter lui annonce qu'il le mettait sous le contrôle de quelqu'un d'autre pour les quinze jours à venir, c'était de bonne guerre, c'était aussi plus prudent, Peter le connaissait trop bien pour le laisser livré à lui même pendant quinze jours, même avec un traceur à la cheville, il y avait beaucoup à faire dans le périmètre où il pouvait se déplacer, bien trop de lieux tentants pour un escroc ou un voleur.

Il avait prévu qu'il y aurait quelqu'un à ses basques tout le temps, mais il était loin d'avoir pensé que Peter puisse avoir l'idée saugrenue, oh combien, de l'emmener avec lui.

Surtout au lac Champlain.

Neal en frissonnait d'horreur rien que d'y penser, le lac Champlain au printemps... non, rien à faire, il ne se voyait pas là bas.

La main d'Elizabeth sur son bras ne l'apaisa pas, pas plus que ce qu'elle lui soufflait à l'oreille et le regard de plus en plus sombre, le visage de plus en plus courroucé de Peter ne le troublait pas plus, il avait déjà vu Peter contrarié et même très remonté contre lui, cela ne lui faisait plus rien.

Enfin, si, cela lui faisait tout de même quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas se mentir, il connaissait Peter, il savait que son contrôleur ne tolérerait pas très longtemps une insubordination ouverte.

Mais il y avait toujours moyen de négocier, n'est-ce pas ?

Peter était ouvert à la négociation... enfin, s'il était de bonne humeur.

Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas pour le moment.

Neal hésita à se lancer dans les négociations, il savait instinctivement reconnaître les moments favorables, et tel n'était pas le cas actuellement.

Peter était contrarié, et quand Peter était contrarié négocier ne menait à rien, sinon à le contrarier un peu plus.

Oui... mais, le lac Champlain au printemps... ça valait la peine de tenter le coup tout de même, tout sauf le lac Champlain.

Neal jeta un regard par en dessous à son contrôleur qui faisait visiblement de son mieux pour ne pas céder à une impulsion qu'ils regretteraient tous deux, comme celle de le prendre à bras le corps et de le jeter à l'arrière de la voiture par exemple.

Ce dont Neal lui était reconnaissant, mais pas au point de monter dans la voiture, pas sans avoir tenté le tout pour le tout, la négociation de la dernière chance.

\- Peter, commença t'il d'un ton calme.

\- Non. Répondit immédiatement Peter sans même lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

Elizabeth soupira, retira sa main du bras de Neal et ouvrit la portière arrière pour faire descendre Satchmo, connaissant les deux hommes cela allait prendre un moment, inutile que le labrador ait à souffrir.

Elle lui mit sa laisse et l'entraîna dans une petite promenade qui leur ferait le plus grand bien.

Tout en s'éloignant elle se prit à espérer que Neal réussisse à convaincre Peter de le laisser à New-York.

Ce serait tellement bien... quinze jours rien que Peter et elle, avec Satchmo pour seule compagnie, dans une cabane qu'elle avait choisi avec le plus grand soin pour un séjour digne de ce nom.

Neal réprima une grimace et protesta pour la forme.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me laisser terminer avant de dire non !

Peter haussa les épaules, balayant l'objection avec nonchalance.

\- Peu importe ce que tu avais l'intention de me dire, la réponse sera toujours non, tu le sais, je le sais, inutile de perdre du temps.

Neal se tourna vers Elizabeth qui s'éloignait avec Satchmo.

\- Je crois que nous avons du temps... se risqua t'il à dire.

Peter devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort et il était clair qu'Elizabeth ne s'était éloignée que pour leur laisser ce temps justement, du diable s'il comprenait pourquoi par contre.

Mais puisque son épouse semblait vouloir laisser à Neal une chance d'exposer ses arguments, il ne pouvait que s'incliner et les écouter, puis les refuser comme de juste puisque la décision était prise et irrévocable.

Il croisa lentement les bras sur sa poitrine et fit face à son consultant, résigné à entendre tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Je t'écoute, quels sont tes arguments ?

Des arguments Neal n'en manquait pas, mais il y en avait qu'il valait mieux taire, comme ceux concernant Mozzie et les projets qu'ils auraient pu avoir pour occuper ces quinze jours de repos.

Nul doute que l'intérêt de Peter aurait été aussitôt en alerte, peut être même un peu trop, mais Neal ne tenait pas justement à ce que l'intérêt de Peter soit trop en alerte.

Il savait par expérience que ce n'était pas bon pour lui, ni pour Mozzie, même si Mozzie avait toujours réussi à se glisser entre les mailles du filet.

\- Je n'ai rien prévu pour un séjour au lac Champlain, ma tenue n'est pas adaptée, je n'ai pas prévenu June de mon absence, je ne suis pas très amateur de nature et plein air, celui de New York me suffit, mais je te remercie de te soucier de moi et de ma santé. Dit il sobrement.

Il vit les coins des lèvres de Peter remonter, ce n'était pas franchement un sourire, mais c'était indéniablement la preuve que l'agent du FBI était amusé par ses propos.

Neal reprit un peu espoir, si Peter était de meilleure humeur il pourrait peut être reconsidérer la question.

Peut être...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ce qui est de l'habillement, j'ai déjà pris la liberté de me procurer de quoi te couvrir pendant ces quinze jours. Par chance je connais ta taille. Affirma Peter. Pour ce qui est de June, tu pourras la prévenir en route, je suis persuadé qu'elle comprendra et qu'elle sera heureuse d'apprendre que tu vas avoir de vraies vacances.

Ou peut être pas...

Décidé à ne pas capituler Neal reprit de plus belle.

\- Et si elle avait besoin d'un coup de main pendant ces quinze jours ? N'oublions pas que je suis censé lui rendre des services en échange du logement...

\- Je suis certain que tu es parfaitement à même de lui expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas le choix. Répondit Peter. Maintenant épargnes moi le couplet sur la maltraitance et monte dans cette voiture que nous puissions partir.

Neal regarda la voiture en faisant la moue.

\- Quand tu me dis de monter dans la voiture, tu veux dire à l'arrière ?

\- Exactement.

\- Et je dois t'épargner le couplet sur la maltraitance ? Peter ! Me faire voyager près de cinq heures à l'arrière d'une voiture aux côtés d'un chien, c'est clairement de la maltraitance.

Peter haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu n'aimes pas mon chien ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Mais tu viens de dire que passer cinq heures à ses côtés s'apparentait à de la maltraitance.

\- En effet.

\- Donc tu n'aimes pas mon chien, si tu aimais mon chien passer du temps à ses côtés ne serait pas de la maltraitance pour toi, mais un plaisir.

\- Peter, je porte une tenue de Byron, tu imagines dans quel état elle sera dans cinq heures si je les passe à l'arrière de ta voiture aux côtés de Satchmo ? Protesta Neal avec véhémence.

Le coin des lèvres de Peter se releva immédiatement, oui, il s'imaginait très bien dans quel état serait le costume, ainsi que Neal, après ces cinq heures de route.

\- Par égard envers Byron et son costume, je ne vais pas t'obliger à passer cinq heures à le frotter aux côtés de Satchmo en effet. Dit il doucement.

Neal n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se réjouir, Peter venait de rouvrir le coffre et en tirait un sac de voyage. Il le tendit à Neal.

\- Tiens, va te changer.

Neal prit le sac à contre cœur, il devait bien se faire à la pénible certitude que rien ni personne ne viendrait le sauver de ce voyage, et de ces vacances.

\- Je peux avoir les clefs de la porte d'entrée ? Demanda t'il comme rien d'autre ne venait.

Peter haussa les sourcils, une brève lueur d'amusement passa dans ses yeux.

\- Parce que tu en as besoin pour ouvrir ma porte ? Ironisa t'il.

\- Très drôle Peter, mais il n'est pas question que je force ta serrure, encore moins devant toi. Maugréa Neal qui ne trouvait vraiment pas cela amusant en vérité.

Peter le précéda pour lui ouvrir la porte et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bains, seule pièce où Neal pouvait se changer sans avoir la possibilité de prendre la fuite par une fenêtre, la seule qui s'y trouvait étant placé trop haut, trop étroite et munie d'une grille.

Quelques minutes plus tard Neal ressortait de la pièce, le regard sombre, le visage fermé, à la limite de bouder, mais habillé d'une tenue confortable et simple, très loin des élégants costumes qu'il affectionnait. Beige, solide, avec un pantalon pouvant se transformer en short grâce à un système de fermetures éclair sur des chaussures adaptées à la marche dans la campagne, une chemise légère, une veste assortie et un chandail dans les mêmes teintes.

Une tenue qui lui allait cependant à la perfection, qui le rajeunissait, effet accentué par son expression.

Peter se laissa aller à sourire pleinement, Elizabeth avait parfaitement choisi comme il fallait s'y attendre et Neal avait tout l'air d'un adolescent que ses parents forcent à venir avec eux.

\- Tu vois, tu n'en es pas mort.

\- Oui, c'est curieux... j'aurai cru qu'une tenue choisie par toi ne m'irait pas. Répliqua Neal.

\- Une tenue choisie par Elizabeth. Corrigea Peter.

\- Ceci explique cela. Ajouta Neal avec un peu de malice.

\- Dans la voiture ! Tout de suite ! Gronda Peter en le poussant vers l'escalier.

_A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 3) Faux départ**

Elizabeth et Satchmo attendaient près de la voiture lorsque les deux hommes ressortirent, un seul regard à la tenue que portait désormais Neal l'éclairait sur la suite du programme, tout comme l'expression qu'il affichait.

Il était clair qu'il avait encore du mal à se résigner mais qu'il n'osait pas protester plus encore pour ne pas braquer totalement Peter.

La femme de l'agent songea que c'était nettement un gros progrès de la part du jeune homme, avant il aurait insisté jusqu'à ce que Peter sorte de ses gonds ou accepte de faire à son idée.

En regardant plus attentivement le visage de Neal elle surprit une expression furtive qui l'éclaira sur la réalité des choses.

Neal n'avait pas encore capitulé, il attendait seulement le bon moment pour repartir à l'attaque.

Un sourire se posa sur le visage d'Elizabeth, même si elle aurait préféré passer ces vacances en tête à tête avec Peter elle n'était pas non plus contre la présence de Neal.

Il apporterait une petite touche en plus à leurs vacances, il occuperait Peter et cela ne serait pas plus mal.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Elizabeth avait conscience que Peter était plus tranquille lorsqu'il savait précisément où était Neal et ce qu'il faisait, et plus tranquille encore quand il pouvait le constater de ses yeux et non par le biais d'un écran retraçant les déplacements de Neal grâce au traceur.

Elle savait donc que les quinze jours à venir seraient plus paisibles si Neal était à leurs côtés au lac Champlain.

Ce qui faisait que l'expression qu'elle avait cru voir sur le visage du jeune homme l'alarmait quelque peu.

Elle hésita à prévenir son mari puis décida de n'en rien faire, après tout Peter était le principal responsable de la situation présente, à lui de faire avec les tentatives de Neal pour échapper au voyage et au séjour au lac Champlain.

Elle ne se trompait pas, Neal attendait le moment idéal pour faire une nouvelle tentative, et dans le même temps il commençait à caresser l'idée de suivre le mouvement jusqu'au bout.

Même s'il n'appréciait guère d'être obligé de la sorte, passer ces quinze jours à venir aux côtés des Burke ne lui déplaisait pas totalement.

Enfin... pour être franc, cela ne lui déplairait pas si la destination n'était pas le lac Champlain.

Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds mais il n'avait pas besoin d'y être allé pour se douter de ce qui l'y attendait.

Des arbres, de l'eau, des bestioles et un habitat à peine plus confortable qu'une cellule de prison...

Non, là il devait admettre qu'il faisait fausse route, l'habitat n'aurait pas été beaucoup plus confortable qu'une cellule de prison si Peter avait été celui en charge des réservations, mais par chance c'était Elizabeth qui s'en était occupé, donc il pouvait sans trop s'avancer espérer un lieu suffisamment confortable.

Peter fut un peu surpris de voir Neal monter sans protester dans la voiture aux côtés de Satchmo, même s'il prenait bien soin de ne pas en être trop proche.

Au premier feu rouge qui allait les bloquer un moment au vu du nombre de véhicules devant eux, Neal ouvrit la bouche pour une nouvelle tentative.

\- Peter...

\- Non. Dit Peter sans même le regarder, ce qui était indéniablement une erreur.

Neal ne termina pas sa phrase, mais il ouvrit la portière et descendit de la voiture sans se presser avant de s'éloigner d'un pas nonchalant.

Peter laissa échapper un juron devant l'audace de son consultant, chercha vivement une place où se garer, manœuvra sans prêter attention aux klaxons de protestation puis quitta le véhicule à son tour et se lança à la poursuite du fugitif.

Elizabeth resta dans la voiture, songeant qu'à ce rythme ils n'arriveraient pas à destination avant un bon moment.

Peter ne tarda pas à rattraper Neal, lequel se tourna vers lui, le visage serein, comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Les deux hommes se firent face, sans se soucier le moins du monde des regards curieux de certains passants, la plupart les ignorant comme la plupart des passants new yorkais.

\- Tu veux vraiment passer les quinze prochains jours dans une cellule ? Questionna l'agent du FBI d'un ton sec qui exprimait clairement sa contrariété.

Neal ne se troubla pas pour autant.

\- Absolument pas, comme tu m'as autorisé à descendre de la voiture c'est ce que j'ai fait. Affirma t'il avec calme.

Peter fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à descendre de la voiture, je t'ai dit non.

\- Ma question étant « Puis-je vraiment rester à bord de cette voiture et vous accompagner jusqu'au lac Champlain afin de profiter pleinement de quinze jours de vacances ? », techniquement tu m'as clairement dit d'en descendre. Corrigea Neal.

\- Tu n'as pas posé cette question ! Rugit Peter.

\- Peter, j'étais en train de la poser lorsque tu m'as interrompu. Soupira Neal. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher tes propres erreurs.

\- Mais je peux te renvoyer en prison, ce que je n'hésiterai pas à faire si tu continues dans cette voie.

\- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir. Fit valoir Neal.

\- Ne me cherches pas plus sur ce terrain Neal, tu risques de ne pas apprécier le résultat. Je suis sérieux. Nous allons au lac Champlain, Elizabeth, toi et moi et nous y resterons pendant quinze jours et si tu as l'audace de me jouer un autre tour de ce genre, je peux t'assurer que les dossiers que tu as trouvé sans intérêt par le passé vont te sembler passionnants en regard de ceux que je te donnerai.

Neal le fixa en silence quelques secondes, hésitant à faire à nouveau valoir la carte de l'abus de pouvoir, à risquer celle de la maltraitance, puis opta pour une autre option.

\- Tu ne le ferais pas. Affirma t'il.

\- Tu crois cela ? Ricana Peter.

\- Oui, me cantonner à des dossiers sans intérêt serait un gaspillage pur et simple de mes capacités et tu le sais.

Peter serra les dents, réprimant le désir qui lui venait de rabaisser brutalement l'orgueil du jeune homme. Même si Neal disait vrai il ne pouvait pas le laisser se croire si indispensable.

\- Navré de devoir te contredire, mais mon équipe résolvait déjà des cas difficiles avant de te donner une chance de prouver que tu pouvais être d'une quelconque utilité.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais il n'en reste pas moins que votre taux de réussite à sérieusement augmenté après mon arrivée.

\- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas te cantonner à des dossiers sans intérêt. Comme on dit « les cimetières sont emplis de gens qui se croyaient irremplaçables. »

\- Touché. Sourit Neal. Après tout « Trop tranchant ne coupe pas, trop pointu ne pique pas »...

Il sourit et retourna vers la voiture, suivit par Peter qui n'était pas certain d'avoir compris le sens de la dernière phrase du jeune homme, et pas d'avantage envie d'approfondir la question.

Il chassa fermement l'impression désagréable qu'il ressentait et emboîta le pas à Neal.

Il ne savait pas trop ce que le jeune homme avait vraiment cherché à faire en agissant de la sorte, Neal savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas à New-York, il le connaissait trop bien pour croire qu'il pouvait le faire changer d'avis.

Ils regagnèrent la voiture en silence, sous le regard soulagé d'Elizabeth.

Visiblement Peter avait remporté cette manche là et Neal ne le vivait pas trop mal si l'on en jugeait d'après le sourire qu'il présentait.

Bien entendu il n'avait sans doute pas encore capitulé, et elle se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir imaginer pour faire enrager Peter.

\- Nous repartons ? Demanda t'elle.

\- Oui. Répondit Peter d'un ton satisfait.

\- Et Neal est toujours du voyage ? Questionna encore Elizabeth.

\- Neal a eu la gentillesse de me demander la permission de rester avec nous pour les quinze jours à venir, j'ai accepté. Déclara Peter en regardant Neal droit dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme réprima une grimace, il n'avait pas prévu que l'agent réussirait à retourner sa tentative contre lui, mais après tout c'était de bonne guerre.

Il hocha donc la tête en signe d'approbation, s'installa confortablement contre le dossier de son siège, le plus loin possible de Satchmo, même s'il ne portait pas un costume de qualité, il ne tenait pas pour autant à se retrouver couvert de poils.

Tourné vers la portière il s'absorba dans la contemplation du paysage.

Quitter New-York librement et sans pour autant prendre la fuite lui donnait un curieux sentiment de malaise.

Cela ne lui semblait pas naturel, comme s'il était en train de franchir une limite qu'il ne devrait pas, sans savoir ce qui allait lui arriver par la suite.

Ce n'était pas très loin de sa vie habituelle, mais en même temps cela avait un côté... il ne trouvait pas le mot pour qualifier cela, mais un côté qui ne lui était pas familier.

Jusqu'à présent, il y avait eu Peter et lui au bureau, très rarement en dehors d'un côté et Peter et Elizabeth de l'autre, dans leur vie privée qui ne rejoignait pas la sienne.

Il trouvait cela normal, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que leurs vies privées interagissent n'est-ce pas ?

Il était un criminel sous contrôle, Peter était son contrôleur, ils étaient plus ou moins amis, mais pas plus.

Peter et Elizabeth n'étaient pas sa famille...

Alors pourquoi avait il l'étrange sensation d'être justement sur le point de partir en vacances en famille ?

Il se mordit les lèvres.

Non, il était en train de se faire des idées, Peter ne l'emmenait que pour le garder à l'œil, et seulement pour cette raison.

_A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 4) Le voyage**

Neal ne tarda pas à s'ennuyer, une fois sortis de New York ils se retrouvèrent sur une autoroute bordée de hautes palissades qui ne permettaient pas de voir le paysage, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était d'autres véhicules, le sommet des arbres et des panneaux. Rien de bien passionnant en somme et même s'il tenta un moment de passer le temps en contemplant les arbres et en essayant d'apercevoir des maisons.

Cela fut très vite d'un ennui presque mortel et il réprima un soupir, s'agita un peu sur son siège après avoir consulté sa montre.

Cela ne faisait guère plus d'une heure qu'ils avaient quitté New York et il ne savait déjà plus comment s'occuper.

Il enviait presque Satchmo qui s'était endormi à ses côtés et menaçait à tout moment de s'écrouler sur lui.

Neal jeta un regard vers l'avant du véhicule, Peter conduisait comme toujours et Elizabeth était plongée dans l'étude de documents, le GPS donnait ses indications d'une voix monocorde propre à ce genre d'instrument.

Rien de bien excitant en somme.

Neal soupira, repoussa discrètement Satchmo vers la portière opposée, ce qui ne réveilla pas le labrador, il se contenta de laisser échapper un profond soupir et s'affala contre la portière.

\- N'ennuies pas mon chien. Lança immédiatement Peter en le regardant dans le rétroviseur.

Neal réprima une grimace.

\- Je ne l'ennuie pas, je préserve mon espace vital. Affirma t'il.

Peter lui adressa un regard d'avertissement mais ne fit pas d'autre commentaire.

Neal soupira encore et se tassa un peu plus sur son siège, il avait des fourmis dans les jambes et commençait très sérieusement à regretter de ne pas avoir trouvé un moyen de rester à New York.

Il se mit à soupirer de plus en plus fort, à tel point que le couple ne put bientôt plus prétendre ne pas l'entendre.

Peter lui jeta un regard agacé par le biais du rétroviseur, qui n'eut aucun effet sur le jeune homme.

\- Un peu de patience Neal. Conseilla doucement Elizabeth au bout d'un moment.

\- Je m'ennuie... marmonna Neal.

\- Tu pourrais essayer de dormir un peu. Lui dit elle.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil. Répondit le jeune homme.

Peter et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Souffla Elizabeth en se penchant vers son mari.

Peter ne fit pas de commentaire mais ses dents serrées trahissaient son état d'esprit.

Pour faire patienter leur passager Elizabeth lui passa un des documents qu'elle avait pris avec elle.

\- Tiens, tu vas pouvoir en savoir plus sur notre destination. Lui dit elle.

Neal prit docilement le document et l'étudia distraitement.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur leur destination.

Le nom de Vergennes ne lui disait absolument rien.

Vergennes... quel nom étrange pour un trou paumé du Vermont.

Un peu de surprise lui vint en découvrant que Vergennes se trouvait à quelques kilomètres des rives du lac.

Il s'était imaginé que Peter tenait à s'installer tout à côté.

Il s'en ouvrit sans tarder.

\- Nous n'allons pas au bord du lac ?

\- Bien sur que si. Répondit Peter.

\- Pourtant Vergennes n'est pas au bord du lac. Fit valoir Neal.

\- Nous n'allons pas à Vergennes, notre cabane est à Panton. Affirma Peter.

\- Vergennes est la ville la plus proche de Panton. Expliqua Elizabeth.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne crois pas que cet endroit puisse mériter le nom de ville... marmonna Neal.

\- Je suis certain que les habitants de Vergennes seront ravis de le savoir. Riposta Peter. Mais pour eux cet endroit est sans nul doute une ville.

\- Ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une ville. Corrigea Neal. New York est une ville, Vergennes...

\- Est une ville selon des critères qui ne te sont pas familiers et que tu vas devoir assimiler. Dit Peter.

Neal se le tint pour dit... pendant quelques minutes tout du moins.

Sa voix ne tarda pas à s'élever à nouveau.

\- Et il y a... d'autres villes dans les environs ?

Elizabeth posa la main sur le bras de son mari pour l'inviter à la patience.

\- N'oublies pas que c'est toi qui a voulu qu'il vienne avec nous. Lui souffla t'elle.

Peter ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, il avait voulu emmener Neal, il allait devoir en subir les conséquences.

Elizabeth se tourna vers Neal.

\- Oui, il y en a, la plus grande est Burlington.

\- Nous irons ? Questionna avidement Neal.

Elizabeth réprima un sourire, l'expression du jeune homme avait tout de celle d'un gamin qui espère que ses parents le conduiront quelque part.

Peter ne manqua pas de le voir lui aussi et cela l'amusa également.

\- Si tu es sage. Lança t'il.

Neal soupira et reporta son attention sur le paysage.

Son intérêt fut attiré par le fait qu'à présent les murs anti bruit avaient laissé place à une vue plus dégagée.

Il passa le temps un long moment à regarder les maisons devant lesquelles ils passaient, puis recommença à s'agiter au bout d'une heure.

\- Peter... dit il en constatant que le couple n'y prêtait pas attention.

\- Quoi encore ? Demanda Peter en songeant que le moment de répit n'avait pas été bien long, même s'il avait été appréciable et apprécié.

\- On fait bientôt une pause ?

\- Non, nous avons pris du retard, à cause d'une personne que je ne nommerai pas mais qui se reconnaîtra, nous n'avons pas le temps de faire une pause.

\- Dans ce cas j'espère que tu as une bouteille. Lui dit Neal.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- Une bouteille ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes si j'ai une bouteille ?

Neal lui adressa un regard empreint de pitié.

\- Tu ne regardes jamais des films avec des détectives privés ?

Peter se demanda dans quel terrain dangereux l'esprit tortueux de son consultant était en train de s'égarer.

\- Tu peux avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer le rapport entre un détective privé et une bouteille ?

\- Et bien, ils s'en servent lorsqu'ils sont en planque et qu'ils ne peuvent pas quitter leur voiture... je suis surpris, je croyais que vous en utilisiez dans le van...

Peter réalisa brusquement ce que Neal essayait de leur dire et s'empourpra.

\- Je n'ai pas de bouteille, et il est hors de question que tu fasses cela devant mon épouse ! Rugit il.

Neal leva les mains.

\- Je n'en ai absolument pas l'intention Peter, j'ai de meilleures manières que tu sembles le croire... si je parlais de bouteille c'est parce que tu as affirmé que nous ne ferions pas de pause... alors que j'ai besoin de faire une pause.

\- Tu feras ta pause lorsque nous serons arrivés. Aboya presque Peter toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

\- Peter, je t'assure que si nous ne faisons pas une pause très bientôt nous allons avoir un problème. Insista Neal mal à l'aise en rougissant un peu.

Il était mortifié d'en arriver là, mais il n'avait plus vraiment d'autre choix.

Il n'osait même plus se tortiller. Pas parce que Peter avait réussi à l'impressionner mais parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de faire une pause.

\- Chéri, je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous arrêter. Murmura Elizabeth.

Peter jeta un regard au visage crispé de Neal puis obliqua vers la première aire de repos qui se présenta et se gara près des toilettes.

Neal descendit de la voiture aussi dignement et lentement que l'urgence qu'il ressentait le lui permettait.

Il ne tenait pas à avoir l'air ridicule en se précipitant vers le bâtiment, même si ce n'était pas vraiment l'envie qui manquait de le faire.

Il ne savait que trop bien que s'il faisait cela Peter se moquerait de lui pendant tout le reste des vacances.

Tout en progressant vers son but il se prit à espérer que l'endroit était propre. Même s'il n'avait pas une obsession malsaine pour la propreté, vivre plusieurs années aux côtés de Mozzie lui avait laissé quelques séquelles.

A son grand soulagement les lieux étaient propres et bien équipés.

Peter suivit son consultant afin de s'assurer qu'il ne tentait pas de retourner vers New York en se faisant accepter par un autre conducteur.

Il ne pensait pas que Neal ait l'audace de faire une chose pareille, mais mieux valait être prudent.

Elizabeth fit descendre Satchmo et le promena un peu pour qu'il se dégourdisse les pattes et se soulage lui aussi.

Peter avait eu raison de se montrer méfiant, à peine son problème résolu Neal se dirigea vers un autre utilisateur des lieux, avec l'intention de le convaincre de le ramener sur New York. La vue de l'agent près des portes donnant sur l'extérieur le détourna immédiatement de son projet.

Bifurquant en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas donner l'impression que son intention première n'était pas celle-ci, il se dirigea vers les lavabos et prit tout son temps pour se laver les mains.

Il rejoignit ensuite Peter, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

\- Tu avais l'intention de filer n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Peter d'un ton soupçonneux.

\- Cela aurait été vraiment stupide de ma part tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Neal en guise de réponse.

Peter ne releva pas et ouvrit la porte pour leur permettre de sortir.

\- Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois que tu choisirais de faire quelque chose de stupide. Maugréa t'il.

\- Seulement si je suis certain de pouvoir avoir un résultat. Répondit Neal sans cesser de sourire.

Il tourna la tête vers les autres portes.

\- Tu ne veux pas en profiter pour en faire autant ?

\- Pas avant de t'avoir remis dans la voiture.

_A suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 5) Changement de programme**

Neal leva les mains en signe de totale innocence.

\- Je ne vais pas rester dans la voiture Peter. Dit il pourtant.

\- Et moi je te dis que si. Ce n'est pas négociable. Tu retournes dans la voiture et tu n'en bouges pas jusqu'à mon retour.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Je te menotte à la portière.

Neal avait conscience que Peter était tout à fait capable de le faire, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas se retenir de le titiller un peu.

Et puis... des menottes... la menace était ridicule et ils en avaient tous les deux conscience. Elles ne le retiendraient pas longtemps.

Le sourire qu'il arborait exprimait clairement l'amusement qu'il ressentait face à cette menace.

Les sourcils de Peter se froncèrent à l'extrême puis, contre toute attente, Neal vit les épaules de l'agent s'affaisser.

Peter se détourna en secouant la tête.

\- Très bien, tu as gagné, je te reconduis à New York. Dit il d'un ton résigné.

Neal qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à une capitulation de la part de Peter en resta interdit.

Sans plus lui accorder d'attention Peter se dirigea vers une porte entrouverte afin de profiter des installations à son tour.

\- Inutile de convaincre un autre conducteur, je tiens à te ramener moi même, je te dois bien cela.

Abasourdi Neal resta figé sur place, ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Peter avait capitulé ?

Non... ce n'était pas possible... Peter ne capitulait jamais... ce n'était pas dans sa nature... alors, pourquoi ce brusque revirement ?

Se pourrait il que l'agent soit en train de tenter de le manipuler en feignant de capituler ?

Neal en eut un coup au cœur à cette idée, Peter lui avait caché des choses certes, mais il n'avait jamais triché de la sorte.

Le spécialiste de ce genre de manipulation c'était lui.

Il attendit que l'agent ressorte sans bouger.

Peter se lava les mains posément et se dirigea vers la porte sans lui accorder un seul regard.

Neal était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il était au pied du mur, soit Peter bluffait et tentait de le manipuler, auquel cas il ne le ramènerait pas à New York, soit il était vraiment décidé à le faire... dans les deux cas Neal avait le désagréable sentiment qu'il serait perdant...

Comment retourner la situation en sa faveur ?

Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne trouvait pas de réponse satisfaisante.

Il rejoignit Peter au dehors et l'arrêta en posant la main sur son bras.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Tu vas vraiment me ramener ?

Peter hocha la tête, le visage fermé.

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux en effet. Je tiens à passer de bonnes vacances et il m'apparaît clairement que tu as décidé de tout faire pour me les gâcher. Vu que je ne tiens pas à ce que cela se produise nous allons faire demi tour, Elizabeth et moi allons perdre une journée, sans doute notre réservation également, mais au moins nous serons certains que le reste de notre séjour se passera au mieux... enfin, si nous trouvons une autre location disponible... ce qui n'est pas certain. Répondit il.

Il regardait Neal droit dans les yeux et ce dernier n'en menait pas large pour une fois.

Même s'il était clair dans l'esprit de Neal que Peter était en train de le piéger en beauté, de tenter de le manipuler, il sentait également que s'il ne marchait pas dans la combine de Peter ce dernier ferait ce qu'il disait, le reconduirait à New York.

Il le ferait même si cela signifiait perdre une journée de vacances, la réservation...

Neal n'aimait pas être forcé, il n'aimait pas non plus avoir le sentiment d'être manipulé, mais il ne voulait pas non plus être celui qui priverait le couple d'un jour de vacances bien mérité et d'une réservation sans doute assez onéreuse.

Il leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

\- Tu as gagné, je viens avec vous. Dit il dans un soupir.

Le visage de Peter resta fermé.

\- Oh non, ce serait trop facile. Laissa t'il tomber. Je suis navré Neal, mais je n'ai plus envie de te faire confiance pour cette fois. Tu vas rentrer à New York.

L'espace d'un instant le visage du jeune escroc exprima une profonde détresse mais Peter refusa de se laisser attendrir.

Neal lui en avait trop fait voir, il n'avait aucune envie d'en supporter d'avantage.

Il se détourna et fit quelques pas vers la voiture.

Neal esquissa un geste pour le retenir mais n'osa pas l'achever.

Il avait bien cherché ce qui était en train de se produire, il avait sciemment joué avec les nerfs de Peter et ils le savaient tous deux.

\- Je suis désolé Peter... murmura t'il.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'être autant que moi. Répliqua Peter. J'ai vraiment été stupide de penser que nous pourrions passer quelques jours tous les trois dans de bonnes conditions, que tu serais heureux d'être du voyage et que tu en profiterais... j'avais tort, n'en parlons plus. Allons y à présent, nous devons encore expliquer le changement de programme à Elizabeth. Elle sera déçue, mais je me rattraperai plus tard, lorsque nous serons tous les deux.

Neal hésita puis se risqua à poser une question qui le tourmentait également.

\- Et une fois à New-York ?

\- Je te remets entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. S'il veut te garder après ces quinze jours je ne dirai pas non.

Neal sursauta.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux !

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne parierai pas ma liberté là dessus. Dit Peter.

Le visage de Neal perdit toute couleur. Il se dirigea vers la voiture sans dire un mot de plus et s'installa à l'arrière.

Elizabeth le regarda avec inquiétude puis rejoignit Peter.

\- Que s'est il passé ? Pourquoi Neal a t'il les larmes aux yeux ?

\- J'ai changé d'avis, nous allons le ramener à New York et le confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Lui expliqua Peter.

Il essayait de faire abstraction de ce que venait de lui dire son épouse.

Neal avait bien mérité une bonne leçon et lui n'avait plus envie de faire les frais de sa malice et de son esprit rebelle.

Elizabeth l'entraîna vers un banc, l'obligea à s'y asseoir et prit place à ses côtés.

\- Chéri, tu sais très bien que tu ne le penses pas vraiment. Dit elle doucement.

\- Bien sur que si ! Se récria Peter. Il a passé les bornes !

\- Je sais qu'il s'est montré pénible, mais tu savais qu'il allait le faire et qu'il ne le fait pas avec méchanceté. Pour le moment tu es en colère contre lui, mais dans quelques jours tu vas regretter d'avoir pris cette décision, mais il sera trop tard.

Peter garda le silence, les dents serrées, il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir sur sa décision. Ce serait trop facile.

Elizabeth caressa sa joue avec douceur et lui fit tourner la tête vers la voiture où Neal attendait.

Le jeune homme ne regardait pas dans leur direction, il semblait fixer le vide, bien droit et raide sur son siège à côté de Satchmo.

\- Tu vois, il n'est pas à la fête lui non plus. Fit valoir Elizabeth. Même s'il n'était pas ravi de partir pour le Vermont il serait resté sans faire trop de problème. Je suis persuadée qu'il peut apprécier ces vacances si nous faisons tous des efforts.

\- Des efforts ? Grogna Peter. Pourquoi nous devrions faire des efforts alors qu'il n'en fait pas lui même ?

\- Chéri, ne sois pas si rigide... soupira Elizabeth.

\- Si nous le laissons rester il va prendre cela pour une preuve de faiblesse...

\- Si nous le laissons tout court il va replonger et ce sera bien pire.

Peter ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire, Neal lui même l'avait admis, il était le seul à pouvoir faire changer l'escroc d'avis.

Mais était il vraiment celui qui pouvait le changer tout court ?

Il en doutait parfois, comme en cet instant précis.

Dans la voiture Neal ferma les yeux, résigné à ce qui allait suivre.

Il ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas avoir été prévenu que cela pouvait se produire, Peter avait été très clair dès le départ et il avait choisi de ne pas en tenir compte.

C'était si tentant de faire enrager Peter...

Ne ce fut-ce que parce que ce dernier avait décidé pour lui de ce qu'il allait faire pendant ces quinze jours et que cela l'avait agacé.

Il était bien avancé à présent... Peter avait perdu patience et avait fermement l'intention de se débarrasser de lui.

Neal n'était pas loin d'avoir la tentation de supplier l'agent du FBI de ne pas le ramener.

Mais il ne le ferait pas, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, il faisait des erreurs, elles le rattrapaient et il en payait le prix, c'était ainsi et il n'allait pas changer, même s'il en avait très envie.

Il allait retourner à New York, se laisser remettre en d'autres mains et faire de son mieux pour ne pas sortir des limites imposées avant la fin de sa peine, mais cela ne serait pas évident.

Parce que ce ne serait pas Peter et qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la même relation avec un autre agent.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se rapprocher d'un autre agent, aussi sympathique puisse t'il être.

Il ne savait pas encore s'il ne tenterait pas de filer, cela dépendrait de comment les choses tourneraient.

_A suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 6) Une proposition imprévue **

Peter retarda autant que possible le moment de rejoindre la voiture et de faire demi tour.

Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à New York, de perdre une journée de vacances et la réservation d'Elizabeth.

Il n'était pas loin de maudire Neal et son esprit rebelle lorsqu'il s'installa au volant et cela se voyait.

Mais avant qu'il ne démarre la voix de Neal s'éleva dans son dos.

\- Peter, Elizabeth, je ne veux pas que vous perdiez un jour de congé à cause de moi...

La voix du jeune homme avait un ton qui sonnait sincèrement contrit mais cela n'apaisa pas pour autant Peter.

\- Il fallait y penser avant de me pousser à bout. Répliqua t'il avec agacement.

\- Je sais... mais j'ai eu une idée en vous attendant, vous n'avez pas besoin de me ramener, vous pouvez me garder jusqu'à destination et demander à ce que quelqu'un vienne me récupérer pour me ramener...

Peter ne s'attendait pas à une telle proposition de la part de son consultant et il en resta muet de surprise quelques instants.

Il sentit la main d'Elizabeth se poser sur son bras.

Tournant la tête il croisa le regard de son épouse qui lui adressa un sourire bref.

\- Je crois que c'est une très bonne idée chéri. Merci Neal, c'est vraiment gentil de nous le proposer...

Peter restait septique et méfiant.

La proposition de Neal pouvait sembler partir d'un bon sentiment, mais il préférait se méfier de la malice du jeune homme.

Neal ne faisait jamais rien sans raison...

\- Et ce brusque désir de poursuivre jusqu'à Panton n'a rien à voir avec le fait que cela te rapproche du Canada ? Questionna t'il sèchement.

\- Chéri ! Protesta Elizabeth choquée par l'insinuation.

Neal dédaigna de répondre, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Peter savait aussi bien que lui que s'il avait voulu tenter de fuir vers le Canada il se serait montré ravi de l'aubaine que représentait pour lui un séjour dans le Vermont.

Il ne répondit pas également parce que cette question de Peter laissait à penser que l'agent ne lui faisait vraiment plus confiance et que cela le blessait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire ? Insista Peter.

Neal serra brièvement les dents avant de répondre enfin.

\- Si j'avais voulu fuir au Canada j'aurai accepté de venir avec vous Peter. Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela... ceci dit, que veux tu que j'aille faire au Canada ? Ma vie et mes amis sont à New York...

\- Si tu le dis... murmura Peter d'un ton peu convaincu.

\- Après c'est à toi de décider, tu es mon contrôleur. Si tu veux perdre une journée de vacances et la réservation pour me ramener à New-York... ajouta Neal avant de se murer dans le silence et de fermer les yeux.

Elizabeth décida d'intervenir à nouveau.

\- Chéri, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à obtenir cette réservation, tu sais à quel point les cabanes du lac sont recherchées en cette période de l'année. Si nous perdons celle-ci il n'est pas du tout certain que nous puissions en obtenir une autre. Bien sur, nous pourrons toujours dormir à l'hôtel, mais ce ne sera pas pareil.

Peter soupira, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, Elizabeth avait raison et il n'avait aucune envie de dormir dans une chambre d'hôtel quand il aurait pu profiter d'une cabane.

Il tourna la tête vers Neal qui rouvrit les yeux en sentant son regard sur lui.

\- Et tu ne tenteras pas de fuir avant que le moment soit venu pour toi d'être reconduit à New-York ? J'ai ta parole ?

Neal approuva en silence, soutenant son regard sans sourciller.

\- Neal, je veux te l'entendre dire. Insista Peter.

\- Tu as ma parole que je ne tenterai pas de fuir avant qu'on me ramène à New-York. Dit Neal au bout d'un moment.

Peter n'était pas totalement convaincu mais il se sentit tout de même mieux après avoir obtenu cette réponse de l'escroc.

\- Dans ce cas, en route pour Panton.

Neal chercha une pointe de triomphe dans cette courte phrase mais sans en trouver.

Soit Peter était meilleur acteur qu'il ne le pensait soit il ne trichait pas.

Tout en refermant les yeux Neal eut un sourire amer.

Quelle importance après tout ?

Il avait perdu la partie en beauté et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Mozzie lui avait pourtant dit et redit de mieux se contrôler, que sa nature pouvait lui jouer des tours et il devait bien admettre que son ami n'avait pas tort.

Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas se refaire.

Il sentit le véhicule prendre de la vitesse tandis que Peter le lançait à nouveau sur l'autoroute.

Les dés étaient lancés, ils repartaient vers le Vermont et Neal n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait là bas.

Au moins il avait la satisfaction de ne pas être responsable de la perte d'un jour de vacances et de la réservation des Burke... ce qui n'était pas très réconfortant au regard de ce qui l'attendait... il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir encore des doutes, très faibles cependant, sur la réalité de son retour à New-York.

Parce que Peter n'était pas du genre à renoncer, qu'il savait aussi mentir et qu'il n'avait pas encore prévenu ses collègues qu'il voulait le renvoyer sur New-York, il était aussi possible qu'il préfère le faire une fois à destination, pour éviter de perdre du temps en explications sur le pourquoi du comment.

Il avait le sentiment que Peter retardait également cet instant parce que ce serait un moment désagréable et pénible pour lui, il allait devoir avouer à ses supérieurs qu'il n'était pas en mesure de contrôler un criminel dont il avait la charge.

Neal le connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était un constat d'échec aux yeux de Peter et qu'il ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt.

Cela allait créer une tension entre eux pendant un bon bout de temps.

Enfin, si Peter le reprenait en main à son retour de vacances.

Au vu de ce qu'il avait entendu Neal avait des raisons d'en douter.

Son seul espoir était que Peter voudrait prouver qu'il pouvait le reprendre en main justement, qu'il avait connu une défaite mais qu'il n'était pas vaincu, qu'il ne capitulait pas.

Un sourire un peu triste passa sur les lèvres de Neal.

Oui, c'était plus dans la nature de Peter... il le ferait sans doute un peu languir, mais il finirait par le reprendre.

Ce serait à lui de lui prouver à cet instant qu'il avait compris la leçon et qu'il regrettait sincèrement.

Il allait devoir être convainquant... vraiment très convainquant...

Peter qui le surveillait par le biais du rétroviseur sut très exactement à quel moment il avait commencé à planifier son avenir.

Il le connaissait si bien après tout.

Neal était encore affecté par les derniers événements, mais il réfléchissait déjà à la meilleure manière de reprendre la main.

Il réprima un soupir.

Il regrettait presque de ne pas ramener Neal lui même à New-York.

Il savait qu'il ne serait pas tranquille avant d'être rentré et s'être assuré que tout était en ordre, que son fantasque consultant n'avait pas fait enrager l'agent en charge de sa surveillance, ou pire encore, n'avait pas réussi à le séduire.

Il allait devoir préciser qu'il ne fallait surtout pas confier Neal à une femme, sauf si cette femme était Diana.

Un sourire amusé se posa sur ses lèvres à cette idée.

Oui, Diana serait un bon choix, elle savait tenir tête à Neal, était à même de prévoir quand il était sur le point de déraper et surtout, surtout, elle était totalement imperméable à son charme.

Mais Diana voudrait elle se charger du turbulent escroc ?

Elle le connaissait trop bien, elle savait combien l'avoir en charge pouvait se révéler éprouvant.

Peter repoussa ce problème pour un temps, il restait encore un bon bout de route avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination. Il serait bien assez tôt pour faire le nécessaire une fois qu'ils seraient installés dans la cabane.

La cabane... il avait hâte de voir ce que son épouse leur avait déniché.

Elle connaissait ses goûts et elle avait un choix très sur, elle avait sans doute trouvé la perle rare et ils allaient passer un merveilleux séjour au lac Champlain.

Il se doutait que l'endroit serait sans doute un peu plus confortable que s'il avait fait lui même les réservations, mais il n'allait certes pas s'en désoler.

Il savait qu'Elizabeth n'avait pas vraiment apprécié celle qu'il réservait d'ordinaire, mais elle ne s'en était pas plainte, c'était à son tour de faire des efforts et puis... un peu de confort n'était pas pour lui déplaire non plus après tout.

Du moment que c'était une cabane... il était prêt à tout accepter.

Son sourire s'agrandit à la pensée que Neal lui même ne trouverait sans doute rien à redire au choix d'Elizabeth, si ce n'était qu'il s'agissait d'une cabane dans le Vermont, au milieu de nulle part à ses yeux.

Puis il se souvint que Neal ne resterait pas, qu'il allait devoir faire venir quelqu'un pour le récupérer et son sourire s'effaça.

Il avait vraiment eu envie de passer ces quelques jours avec son épouse et son consultant, c'était absurde, un peu stupide sans doute, les événements étaient là pour le prouver, mais il avait eu sincèrement envie de ces vacances avec les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie.

Il était triste et déçu qu'au final cela ne se fasse pas.

Encore quelque chose qu'il pourrait ranger dans la catégorie des occasions manquées.

_A suivre_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 7) Une surprise à l'arrivée  
**

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans un silence pesant.

Neal se tenait tranquille depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'aire de repos et Peter commençait à s'inquiéter de ce silence prolongé.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de son consultant de rester aussi longtemps sans rien dire, au bout d'un moment il se mit à lancer des regards en direction du rétroviseur afin de s'assurer que Neal était toujours éveillé.

Tel était le cas, le jeune homme avait les yeux bien ouverts même s'ils semblaient fixer le vide, les deux mains sur les genoux.

Peter hésitait à lui adresser la parole, il ne voulait pas relancer les hostilités, mais plus le temps passait plus le silence de Neal lui semblait suspect.

S'il n'avait pas la certitude que le jeune homme était toujours derrière lui, il l'avait assez vérifié pour en être assuré, il aurait pu affirmer que tel n'était pas le cas.

Elizabeth s'était replongée dans sa lecture et ne semblait pas concernée par la nervosité croissante de son époux, même si elle en était parfaitement consciente.

Elle se faisait également du soucis pour leur, trop silencieux et immobile, passager.

Elle avait pesé le pour et le contre un moment puis avait décidé de laisser Peter gérer la chose, après tout il était le principal responsable de la situation, c'était donc à lui de régler le problème.

Neal lui essayait de ne plus penser à rien, ce qui n'avait rien d'évident, surtout pour lui.

Plus il faisait des efforts pour vider son esprit plus il avait l'impression qu'une multitude de pensées se bousculaient dans son crâne.

Il revoyait pèle mêle tous les moments où Peter avait été en colère contre lui et où cela avait été bien mérité.

Cela était quelque peu perturbant, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de revivre mentalement ces pénibles instants, pas alors qu'il n'était pas à la fête.

Il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir que cela l'aiderait à chasser ces souvenirs indésirables, mais cela ne fut pas une réussite.

Réprimant un soupir il les rouvrit finalement et se tourna vers la vitre, se replongeant dans la contemplation du paysage.

Une bonne heure avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination la pluie se mit de la partie et réduisit fortement la vision de Neal.

Il eut bien du mal à se retenir de demander s'ils allaient arriver bientôt, vu l'humeur de Peter mieux valait garder le silence.

Il tenta un moment de continuer à regarder au dehors puis renonça et referma les yeux.

Lorsque le véhicule arriva dans les environs de Panton il dormait à poings fermés, il s'était endormi une dizaine de minutes avant que Peter ne quitte l'autoroute.

Elizabeth sourit en le constatant et se tourna vers Peter.

\- Ne le réveillons pas tout de suite. Murmura t'elle.

Peter approuva et se mit en quête du lieu de rendez vous.

La personne en charge de les accueillir était censée les attendre sur le parking d'une station service.

Ils se perdirent à plusieurs reprises, le GPS avait cessé de donner des indications au début de la pluie torrentielle une bonne heure auparavant, Elizabeth avait du prendre le relais, ce qui n'avait pas été des plus évidents, rien ne ressemble plus à une route de campagne qu'une autre route de campagne et les panneaux indicateurs n'étaient visiblement pas une spécialité locale. Plus exactement, il en existait, mais le temps de les apercevoir, petits rectangles de couleur verte avec une inscription blanche, et ils étaient dépassés.

Peter dut faire demi tour et reculer un bon nombre de fois. Ce qui ne les avança pas beaucoup, lire les panneaux indiquant des routes dont ils ne savaient rien n'était pas d'une grande utilité.

A force d'obstination ils atteignirent enfin la station service avec soulagement.

La nuit tombait, ils étaient fatigués et la nervosité de Peter avait atteint des sommets.

Seul Neal et Satchmo dormaient paisiblement à l'arrière, ignorants de l'errance.

Neal se réveilla lorsque Peter stoppa le moteur.

\- On est arrivés ? Demanda t'il d'un ton mal assuré, les yeux rivés sur les silhouettes de deux vaches noires et blanches qui décoraient l'un des murs de la station service.

La bâtisse était blanche au toit vert avec des drapeaux de divers pays flottant au vent... du moins qui devraient flotter s'il y avait du vent et qu'il ne pleuvait pas.

Le pourquoi des deux vaches lui échappait totalement et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de découvrir pourquoi on avait bien pu vouloir mettre des silhouettes de vaches sur un mur de station service...

L'endroit était désert, pas l'ombre d'une personne en train de les attendre, ce qui, au vu de la pluie qui ne cessait de redoubler de violence, était assez compréhensible.

Peter se résigna finalement à se rendre dans la station afin de s'enquérir de la direction à prendre pour gagner leur location.

Une fois les précieuses indications obtenues il regagna la voiture juste à temps pour voir arriver la personne qu'ils attendaient.

Une personne qui n'avait certes pas le sourire.

Neal et Elizabeth eurent le même mauvais pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas et ils ne furent pas déçus.

L'homme se présenta brièvement, avec un tel accent que Neal ne comprit pas son nom et demanda s'ils avaient fait bon voyage.  
Peter se présenta à son tour.

\- Peter Burke. Nous avons fait bon voyage oui, mais nous avons hâte de prendre un peu de repos.

Le visage fermé de l'homme sembla plus ennuyé encore.

\- Il y a un problème avec votre location. Exposa t'il en se passant la main dans des cheveux passablement mouillés.

\- Quel genre de problème ? Demanda Peter en se raidissant.

\- Un arbre est tombé sur le toit, il y a des dégâts, des fuites, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser vous y installer.

Le visage de Peter dut être éloquent car l'homme s'empressa de poursuivre.

\- Nous allons vous surclasser dans une autre location, mais pas ce soir, elle ne sera libre que demain. Vous allez devoir passer la nuit dans une cabane plus petite et moins confortable.

\- Ca ira très bien. Assura Peter. Vous nous conduisez ?

\- Tout de suite. Répondit l'homme visiblement soulagé qu'ils ne lui disent pas qu'ils allaient se débrouiller par eux même.

Il remonta dans son pick up et leur ouvrit la route.

Neal hésita à rappeler à Peter qu'il devait contacter quelqu'un du bureau pour venir le rechercher, il avait l'impression que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Peter y penserait bien assez tôt lui même.

En attendant il était curieux de voir dans quel endroit on allait les conduire, les mots plus petite et moins confortable l'avaient quelque peu titillé.

Comment pouvait bien être une cabane petite et moins confortable ?

Il ne tarda pas à être fixé, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes leur guide stoppait devant une minuscule cabane de rondins grossièrement taillés, avec une cheminée de brique, un porche en planches disjointes et aux fenêtres minuscules.

Il en vint à souhaiter que quelqu'un vienne le récupérer le soir même, mais un seul regard à Peter lui fit réaliser que son vœu ne se réaliserait pas.

Peter semblait exténué mais son regard brillait de plaisir alors qu'il contemplait la cabane.

Neal lui avait rarement vu un regard aussi satisfait, en dehors du moment où ils bouclaient brillamment une enquête ou quand il était sur le point de rejoindre son épouse pour un dîner en tête à tête.

Il se renfonça à sa place et attendit.

Il était pour le moins partagé à présent.

D'un côté l'idée de devoir passer la nuit dans une cabane en bois minuscule et perdue au milieu des bois, il n'aurait pas été surpris de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur Laura Ingalls ou sa mère, ne lui souriait guère, mais d'un autre côté ce n'était peut être pas si mal de rester un peu plus, même si le confort devait s'avérer rudimentaire, ne ce fut-ce que pour voir Peter rayonner de la sorte.

De toute manière il devenait de plus en plus clair à ses yeux que Peter avait totalement oublié qu'il voulait le renvoyer à New-York au plus vite, qu'il entendait se débarrasser de lui, provisoirement ou définitivement.

De cela Neal n'allait pas se plaindre. Il n'avait aucune envie de sortir de la vie des Burke, du moins pas de cette façon peu glorieuse.

Pour rester sous le contrôle de Peter il était prêt à faire des efforts et même à passer la nuit dans une cabane en bois du Vermont qui lui semblait pourtant bien trop petite pour accueillir trois personnes.

Il descendit docilement lorsque Peter lui fit signe de les rejoindre et se chargea sans discuter des bagages.

Elizabeth lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement et se hâta de se réfugier sous l'auvent de la cabane, Satchmo en fit autant, visiblement peu désireux de se laisser mouiller par la pluie.

L'homme qui les avait conduits leur assura qu'il viendrait les rechercher dans la matinée du lendemain puis leur remit les clefs, leur souhaita une bonne nuit et s'en alla après leur avoir indiqué où ils pourraient aller manger s'ils n'avaient pas apporté de provisions.

Neal déposa les bagages sous l'auvent et retint son souffle tandis que Peter introduisait la clef dans la serrure de la porte de bois brut.

Dans un instant il allait découvrir le cadre où ils passeraient la nuit.

Il mentirait en affirmant qu'il en était enchanté.

Il n'était définitivement pas Peter Burke. L'idée de dormir dans cette cabane n'allumait pas la moindre lueur de plaisir dans son regard, strictement aucune et cela n'était pas prêt de changer.

_A suivre_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 8) Première impression**

Une fois la porte passée Neal marqua un temps d'arrêt, surpris par ce qu'il découvrait.

Ce n'était clairement pas le genre d'endroit qu'il aurait choisi par lui même mais c'était plus confortable qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, plus petit également, les murs étaient vraiment épais du fait de la taille des rondins choisis.

Cela lui fit un peu penser à l'appartement qu'il occupait chez June, en plus petit et plus sombre, en plus étouffant donc pour quelqu'un comme lui qui aimait les grands espaces clairs et lumineux.

La pièce principale comprenait le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine, la partie salle à manger séparant le coin salon du coin cuisine.

Il n'y avait ni séparation ni même des rideaux ou des cloisons mobiles pour isoler les différentes parties du lieu, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire en vérité, c'était moins oppressant ainsi.

A droite de la porte d'entrée se trouvait une cheminée d'assez joli aspect, avec sa réserve de bois soigneusement empilée contre un mur.

Un canapé lit recouvert d'un plaid blanc et bleu était disposé contre le mur opposé à celui où était adossée la cuisine, non loin du foyer en pierre.

Neal songea qu'il allait sans doute devoir y dormir, avant de repérer une mezzanine au plafond bas mais avec un lit de belle taille qui était située au dessus de la chambre principale et de la salle de bains, lesquelles se partageaient un rajout, que Neal qualifia mentalement de placard en planches, occupant une part de la cabane.

On y accédait par une échelle de bois artisanale qui promettait une montée et une descente des plus raides.

Neal étudia la chose, pesant le pour et le contre, il aurait sans doute aussi chaud là haut que dans le canapé, ce serait plus confortable, mais il n'avait pas trop intérêt à vouloir descendre en pleine nuit...

Enfin, il aurait plus chaud si un feu était allumé dans la cheminée, parce que pour le moment ce n'était pas vraiment ça... l'endroit n'était pas humide mais il y faisait froid. Le printemps dans le Vermont n'était certes pas des plus chauds. Ils n'étaient pas à deux pas du Canada pour rien.

\- Neal ! Ne reste pas au milieu ! Le tança la voix de l'agent dans son dos. Tu bloques le passage.

Il s'écarta de la porte d'entrée pour laisser passer Peter et continua son examen attentif de l'endroit.

Peter en fit autant, une fois débarrassé de sa charge. Elizabeth séchait Satchmo, pour éviter qu'il ne répande de l'eau partout.

L'agent était vraiment satisfait de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était fonctionnel, rustique et confortable. Il n'y avait rien de superflu et il appréciait.

Par la porte ouverte de la salle de bains Neal découvrit que les concepteurs de la cabane avaient poussé l'amour du bois jusqu'à opter pour une baignoire et des lavabos de bois. Enfin, une baignoire et des lavabos... c'était beaucoup dire... les concepteurs de la cabane avait un goût très prononcé pour le rustique, ils avaient opté pour des baquets, un grand en guise de baignoire et deux petits pour les lavabos. Il se rapprocha de la porte afin de mieux voir, il y avait des évacuations et des robinets aux lavabos, mais ce qui tenait lieu de baignoire en était dépourvu.

Neal réprima un soupir. C'était pousser le côté rustique un peu loin tout de même... devoir remplir et vider le baquet à chaque fois qu'on voulait se laver... très peu pour lui. Il se contenterait d'utiliser les lavabos... et l'eau froide. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur la température de l'eau qui sortirait des robinets. Heureusement qu'ils ne restaient qu'une nuit dans cet endroit.

Il rangea les bagages dans un coin, juste à côté du mur de l'ajout, et regarda Peter.

L'agent avait toujours le regard brillant de joie et cela encouragea Neal à prendre le risque de le questionner.

Il avait besoin de certitudes à présent et il ne les obtiendrait pas en gardant le silence plus longtemps.

S'il devait être renvoyé à New-York ou obligé de rester dans le Vermont pendant quinze jours il tenait à le savoir.

Il opta avec prudence pour une question indirecte.

\- J'imagine qu'on va manger ici... en attendant l'arrivée de la personne qui va me récupérer.

Il vit les épaules de Peter se raidir aussitôt et regretta d'avoir laissé échapper ces mots. Il était hélas trop tard, l'attention de l'agent était tournée vers lui même s'il ne le regardait pas et sa réponse fusa, sur un ton cinglant.

\- Je ne vais pas déranger le bureau ce soir, il est trop tard. Pas question d'obliger quelqu'un à faire la route de nuit parce que tu t'es montré égal à toi même. Navré Neal, mais tu vas devoir passer la nuit sur le canapé.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais... mais cela ne répond pas à ma question... répliqua Neal.

Il était un peu blessé que l'agent songe à l'installer sur le canapé alors qu'il y avait deux lits.

\- Je ne veux pas salir si nous ne restons qu'une nuit. Intervint Elizabeth pour calmer le jeu. Ce sera déjà bien suffisant d'utiliser les lits et les équipements de la salle de bains. La cuisine me semble neuve, je préfère ne pas être la première à l'utiliser. Je suis d'avis que nous pourrions aller au restaurant ce soir.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de conduire d'avantage. Maugréa Peter qui commençait à se ressentir de la fatigue de la route.

Il remua les épaules pour appuyer ses dires et Elizabeth lança un regard très clair à Neal, lequel n'eut aucun mal à le décrypter et y répondit volontiers.

Il n'avait rien contre le fait de manger au restaurant avec eux.

\- Je conduirai. Dit il vivement.

Peter lui adressa un regard goguenard.

\- Prêt à tout pour qu'on t'offre un repas ?

\- Je peux payer Peter. J'avais heureusement quelques économies sur moi lorsque tu m'as... proposé ce voyage surprise.

Neal vit les sourcils de l'agent se soulever et sut qu'il se demandait d'où pouvaient bien provenir ces économies, il sut également qu'il ne poserait pas de question.

Parfois, heureusement pour eux, Peter ne tenait pas à savoir.

Il retint cependant son souffle, redoutant qu'au final les Burke ne décident de se rendre au restaurant tous seuls, et le laissent à la cabane, comme un enfant puni par ses parents.

Peter savait très bien qu'il ne partirait pas, pas alors qu'il avait un traceur à la cheville, qu'il était perdu au fin fond du Vermont, ou peu s'en fallait et qu'il n'y avait personne aux environs à séduire ou arnaquer.

Rester seul dans cette cabane, enfin, seul avec Satchmo... Neal frissonna à cette idée.

Ce serait une punition... une vraie.

Peter était il assez en colère contre lui pour lui infliger ?

L'impression de froid et d'inconfort qui l'étreignait se fit plus forte encore, il avait du mal à ne pas trembler à présent et ce n'était pas seulement d'émotion.

Peter hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, il était vraiment fatigué et devoir faire encore de la route pour dîner dans un restaurant ne le tentait guère, mais cela semblait plaire à Elizabeth.

Il se résigna à accepter, ne ce fut-ce que pour faire plaisir à son épouse qui en avait bien assez enduré dans la journée.

Restait le problème de Neal... devait il ou non l'emmener également ?

Le jeune homme n'avait guère mérité un repas au restaurant, même s'il payait sa part et Peter était toujours fâché contre lui.

Il se tourna vers lui afin de lui signifier qu'ils se passeraient de sa présence et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à avoir disparu à leur retour et réalisa que son consultant n'était pas passé entre les gouttes en portant les bagages de la voiture jusqu'à la cabane, qu'il n'avait pas passé de vêtement de pluie avant de descendre de la voiture et que cela n'avait pas été sans conséquence.

Neal était loin du jeune homme soigné qu'il avait l'habitude de voir au bureau, il ressemblait plus à un chien mouillé, encore que ce serait faire insulte à Satchmo, le labrador avait meilleure allure que l'escroc à cet instant précis.

Le plus surprenant était sans aucun doute que le principal concerné ne semblait pas en avoir conscience.

Peter le regarda avec fascination, ne l'ayant encore jamais vu ainsi.

Neal Caffrey dans des habits trempés, avec des mèches lui dégoulinant dans les yeux et le cou et qui ne s'en plaignait pas... c'était vraiment une première.

Cela fit fondre le sentiment de colère et de rancune qui le tenait depuis des heures.

C'était vrai, Neal s'était montré impossible, mais il s'était ensuite tenu tranquille et pour qu'il ne soit pas en train de se lamenter sur le fait d'être mouillé, c'était sans nul doute qu'il avait été assez secoué.

Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, son épouse s'avançait déjà vers Neal un sac à la main et le regard soucieux.

\- Neal, tu devrais aller te changer, que nous puissions nous rendre au restaurant. Dit doucement Elizabeth en tendant le sac contenant des affaires sèches au jeune homme immobile.

Peter vit le regard de Neal chercher le sien, comme s'il voulait s'assurer de pouvoir le faire et ce fut un coup de plus pour lui.

\- Tu peux y aller, mais fait vite, il est déjà tard. Lança t'il d'un ton plus bourru qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et qui lui valu un regard de reproche de la part d'Elizabeth.

Neal fila dans la salle de bains et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'une tenue similaire mais sèche.

Il avait laissé ses cheveux pratiquement en l'état, se contentant de les frotter avec une serviette et de se donner un coup de peigne rapide.

Il avait passé un imperméable, récupéré son portefeuille et semblait prêt à partir.

\- Allons y. murmura Peter en se tournant vers la sortie.

Même si la température de la cabane n'était pas élevée il préférait n'allumer le feu qu'à leur retour.

Il prit Satchmo par le collier, préférant qu'il reste dans la voiture pendant leur repas que seul dans la cabane.

_A suivre_

_Pour ceux qui voudraient voir chercher cozy log cabin et homeaway._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 9) Un restaurant couleur locale**

Il pleuvait toujours à verse lorsque Neal se glissa derrière le volant avec empressement, ne ce fut-ce que pour éviter de donner à Peter la tentation de le laisser à la cabane.

Elizabeth s'installa à ses côtés tandis que Peter prenait place à l'arrière avec Satchmo, non sans grommeler un peu.

Les indications fournies par l'homme qui les avait conduit à la cabane étaient très claires, Elizabeth les retransmit à Neal et, malgré la pluie, en une vingtaine de minutes ils furent à destination.

Neal gara la voiture et resta immobile et silencieux.

\- C'est vraiment là ? Demanda t'il au bout d'un moment.

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il était consterné de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, non, c'était plus qu'il avait peur de ce qu'on pouvait bien y servir.

C'était terriblement couleur locale et rustique, aucun doute à avoir à ce sujet.

\- Oui. Répondit Elizabeth elle aussi un peu soucieuse.

Ils se trouvaient devant ce qui avait tout l'air d'être une grange.

Une grande, belle et bien entretenue, grange rouge.

Mais une grange tout de même.

Deux lampes qui étaient des copies modernes de lampes anciennes dispensaient une lumière trop blanche laquelle faisait luire la très grande lame de scie circulaire qui ornait la façade, juste derrière le panneau annonçant le nom du restaurant.

Lequel nom avait laissé Neal songeur.

Il avait beau faire des efforts, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment on avait bien pu avoir eu l'idée saugrenue de nommer une grange décorée d'une lame de scie Moulin Rouge (1).

\- Nous devrions y aller, ils ne servent que jusqu'à neuf heures le soir... murmura Elizabeth d'un ton mal assuré.

Peter descendait déjà, visiblement peu sensible au fait qu'ils se trouvaient devant une grange.

Neal et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard résigné.

\- Au moins, s'ils ferment à 9 heures, nous ne resterons pas longtemps. Commenta Neal avec un demi sourire.

Elizabeth approuva et ils descendirent du véhicule.

Une fois la porte blanche, comme de juste, passée, ils se retrouvèrent dans un décor simple, ainsi qu'ils s'y étaient préparé.

Même à l'intérieur l'impression d'être dans une grange persistait.

Des murs de bois, des piliers de bois, un plafond de bois et une décoration hétéroclite. Un sol recouvert d'un revêtement bleu, seul détail qui effaçait, à peine, l'impression d'être dans une grange. Des tables recouvertes de nappes en vichy rouge et blanc avec des chaises rouges... en bois bien entendu.

Neal réprima un frisson en découvrant accroché au plafond le long tuyau noir d'une climatisation que personne n'avait visiblement songé à cacher.

Il n'était pas loin de regretter de ne pas avoir été laissé à la cabane.

S'il n'avait pas eu si faim il serait volontiers retourné tenir compagnie à Satchmo dans la voiture.

Hélas il avait faim.

Vraiment très faim.

Il suivit le couple avec résignation.

Au moins c'était propre... pas l'ombre d'une bestiole en vue.

Il prit place avec eux à une table libre ainsi que les invitait à le faire une jeune femme souriante.

Peter aida Elizabeth à s'asseoir avant de s'installer à son tour.

Neal les regarda en souriant, touché par leur amour inchangé.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur le menu qui atterrit devant lui quelques secondes plus tard.

L'image d'une lame de scie circulaire servait visiblement de logo au restaurant.

Cela lui évoquait irrésistiblement une boucherie, sans qu'il ne parvienne trop à dire pourquoi, peut être l'influence d'un film d'horreur... il commença à lire, s'attendant à trouver beaucoup de viande, mais ce n'était pas exactement le cas, pas autant qu'il l'avait imaginé en tout cas.

Le menu était sans surprises, du moins d'après lui.

Des amuses bouches, des soupes, des salades, une demie douzaine de plats, des entrées, des hamburgers, des hot dogs et des sandwiches.

Il eut du mal à garder un visage neutre et à ne pas soupirer.

Des hamburgers, des hot dogs et des sandwiches... pas de doute ils allaient se régaler...

Il se concentra sur la part de la carte qui proposaient des plats qui n'étaient ni des hamburgers, ni des hot dogs, ni des sandwiches.

Il imita Elizabeth lorsqu'elle opta pour une soupe du jour, légumes variés et jambon fumé, fabriquée avec des ingrédients locaux, suivie par un saumon croustillant des îles Féroé. La carte indiquait qu'il était accompagné d'une purée de chou-fleur et de cardons braisés avec une sauce au beurre et au cidre.

Peter lui se décida pour une salade avec du bacon, des tomates et du fromage bleu puis, après un regard à son épouse qui ne broncha pas, il commanda un hamburger à l'agneau, aux oignons rouges et aux épinards agrémenté d'une sauce au curry.

Elizabeth ne broncha pas, estimant qu'il avait bien mérité un petit plaisir.

Neal goûta avec prudence à sa soupe, il découvrit avec plaisir qu'elle était bien assaisonnée même si elle aurait gagné à être un poil plus chaude et y fit honneur.

Le saumon qui suivit était quelque peu trop cuit, mais Neal avait trop faim pour faire le difficile.

Il regarda Peter savourer son hamburger en se retenant de sourire.

Au moins l'agent serait de meilleure humeur après un plat pareil, surtout agrémenté de bière commandée au moment de l'apéritif et que Peter faisait durer.

En dessert ils optèrent tous les trois pour un crumble aux pommes et au sirop d'érable.

C'était un point qui désola Neal, la carte n'offrait que trois desserts, tous au sirop d'érable.

Même si le crumble était bon il aurait aimé avoir un petit peu plus de choix.

Ayant terminé le premier il se leva pour laisser le couple finir tranquillement et prétendit se rendre aux toilettes.

Il sentit le regard de Peter dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il ait poussé la porte des toilettes et n'en fut pas surpris.

Même dans un moment de détente l'agent ne relâchait pas totalement sa vigilance.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis ressortit et se glissa jusqu'à la caisse. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction de la table afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien et que Peter ne l'avait pas vu ressortir et sourit.

Les deux époux étaient totalement absorbés l'un par l'autre, ils se tenaient les mains, les yeux dans les yeux.

Il régla l'addition en demandant à la personne qui tenait la caisse de dire que le repas était offert par les loueurs de la cabane endommagée. Il ne lui fallut que peu d'efforts pour la convaincre, en insistant un peu il aurait sans doute pu se faire offrir le repas pour de bon, mais il ne voulait pas abuser.

Il regagna ensuite la table comme s'il revenait vraiment des toilettes.

Peter s'écarta d'Elizabeth à regret et adressa un regard d'avertissement à son consultant, pas de commentaire ou il allait le regretter.

Neal leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et se rassit.

\- Je crois que nous avons fini... murmura t'il.

Peter acquiesça à regret. Il avait passé un très bon moment et l'aurait bien prolongé un peu.

Il se leva avec lenteur, aida Elizabeth à en faire autant et regarda Neal.

\- Nous allons payer ? Demanda t'il.

Neal hocha la tête et le suivit vers la caisse, sans montrer le plaisir qu'il prenait à l'avance de la surprise qu'allait avoir Peter.

Comme convenu la personne en charge de la caisse affirma à Peter que le loueur de la cabane avait téléphoné pour demander que le repas leur soit offert et qu'ils n'avaient par conséquent rien à régler.

Neal savoura pleinement le regard surpris de Peter, son expression valait vraiment le prix que lui avait coûté le repas. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas recommencer, mais jouer cette carte là deux fois de suite n'avait aucune chance de marcher, si Peter voulait bien accepter qu'un loueur puisse faire ce geste, il n'y croirait pas une seule seconde si cela se reproduisait.

Enfin... y croyait il vraiment d'ailleurs ?

Une fois la première minute de surprise passée Peter avait posé les yeux sur le visage réjouit de son consultant et il avait eu comme un doute.

Neal avait l'air trop heureux pour que cela soit seulement du au fait de ne pas avoir à payer sa part, il n'était pas prêt de son argent, surtout considérant qu'une part du dit argent avait probablement une origine suspecte.

Il entraîna Neal vers la sortie en le tenant par le bras.

Elizabeth les regarda passer, l'air ébahi.

\- Nous n'en avons que pour une minute. Lui affirma Peter. Juste un point de détail que je veux éclaircir.

Elizabeth soupira, ne chercha pas à les retenir ni à savoir ce que Neal avait bien pu faire cette fois, elle s'installa au bar pour attendre leur retour, la personne qui tenait la caisse fit signe au barman de ne pas la déranger.

Neal se laissa tirer au dehors sans discuter mais se dégagea une fois à l'extérieur et s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés et le visage fermé.

Dire qu'il avait voulu se montrer gentil et faire un geste pour le couple... il aurait mieux valu qu'il s'abstienne visiblement.

Il s'efforça de rester impassible alors que le chagrin lui serrait le cœur.

Pourquoi Peter saisissait il la moindre occasion pour le soupçonner du pire ?

Surtout cette fois là... alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, qu'il n'avait escroqué personne...

Ce n'était vraiment pas juste.

Il fixa Peter droit dans les yeux.

Même s'il avait fait en sorte de travestir la vérité il n'était en rien un coupable que l'agent pouvait accuser de malversation cette fois.

Il ne se laisserait pas faire, même s'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'avouer quoi que ce soit.

Que Peter le soupçonne autant qu'il le voulait, il s'en moquait !

Il s'en moquait... et il allait tout faire pour s'en convaincre, autant que pour convaincre Peter.

Même s'il avait du mal à le croire lui même. Beaucoup de mal. Beaucoup trop pour un escroc tel que lui.

Non... en vérité, il ne s'en moquait pas du tout et c'était bien cela le pire.

Tout ce qui lui venait de Peter le touchait, même des regards injustement accusateurs comme celui que dardait l'agent sur lui à cet instant précis.

Il avait laissé l'homme devenir proche de lui, à lui d'en supporter les conséquences.

_A suivre_

_(1) Red Mill restaurant, Vergennes. _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 10) Affrontement sous la pluie**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Aboya presque Peter.

Neal ne broncha pas, il en avait vu d'autres, Peter ne l'impressionnait plus, du moins pas lorsque, comme en cet instant précis, il se savait innocent de tout crime.

\- Pourquoi crois tu que j'ai pu faire quelque chose ? Répondit il avec flegme.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je commence à te connaître ! Je connais tes expressions, surtout celles que tu as lorsque tu penses avoir réussi ton coup ! Alors je te le redemandes, qu'est ce que tu as fait cette fois ?

\- Rien dont un juge puisse me tenir rigueur. Répondit Neal avec un demi sourire.

Il faisait de son mieux pour plaisanter, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Son sourire était aussi faux que le détachement dont il faisait preuve.

Il était vraiment fatigué des éternels soupçons de son contrôleur.

Les mains de Peter s'abattirent sur ses épaules brutalement et Neal se raidit.

L'agent était vraiment furieux et le fait qu'ils soient dans un lieu public, qu'ils puissent être surpris par le premier venu, augmentait encore sa fureur.

Ils avaient passé un bon moment et Neal gâchait tout, une fois de plus, que pouvait il donc faire pour qu'il ne fasse rien qui mette à mal le peu de tranquillité dont il rêvait ?

Il se retenait à grand peine de le secouer.

Il était fatigué de la malice du jeune homme. Vraiment très fatigué.

\- Une seule soirée tranquille, sans la moindre escroquerie de ta part c'était donc trop te demander ? Questionna t'il d'une voix lasse. Tu ne peux pas simplement apprécier un moment paisible en notre compagnie ?

Face à lui le visage de Neal perdit toute couleur.

Cette fois il ne parvenait plus à faire semblant.

Il croisa plus étroitement les bras pour ne pas céder à la brusque envie de se ruer sur Peter les poings serrés et de le frapper.

Lui faire aussi mal que lui venait de lui faire mal par ces questions.

Il avait voulu leur faire plaisir !

Pourquoi ne récoltait il que reproches et soupçons injustes ?

Il tenta de résister au sentiment dévastateur qui l'envahissait.

Ce désir dévorant de rendre coup pour coup.

Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas frapper Peter, s'il le faisait les choses seraient pires encore.

Il lutta jusqu'à ce que son esprit se bloque, obnubilé par le désir de faire mal en retour.

Mais alors qu'il aurait pu s'y résoudre il ne le fit pas.

Au lieu de cela il se coula souplement sous les bras de Peter et lui échappa.

Fuir était la seule option qui lui restait.

Peu importaient les conséquences...

Peu importait si Peter décidait de le faire arrêter et renvoyer en prison...

Peu importait s'il devait perdre jusqu'à sa liberté.

Il les retrouverait un jour.

Mais pas ce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu.

Si tout du moins il l'avait un jour vraiment gagné...

Il en venait à en douter.

Mais il lui restait une certitude, une seule.

Il devait s'éloigner de l'agent, le plus vite possible.

Le mouvement fluide prit Peter par surprise, il avait bien vu le visage de son vis-à-vis blêmir et son corps se contracter à l'extrême, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que son consultant puisse opter pour la fuite.

Le temps qu'il réagisse et se lance à la poursuite du fugitif Neal avait déjà pratiquement disparu.

A travers le rideau de pluie Peter le vit qui courait en direction des arbres de l'autre côté de la route, il ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un bois, d'une forêt ou simplement d'un groupe d'arbres mais il ne faisait aucun doute que si l'escroc parvenait à l'atteindre il le perdrait de vue et comment le retrouver par la suite ?

Il ne le pourrait pas sans aide et Neal serait renvoyé en prison.

Cette idée le stimula suffisamment pour qu'il trouve en lui assez d'énergie pour accélérer.

Il rattrapa Neal juste avant que le jeune homme n'atteigne les arbres et le plaqua au sol sans ménagement.

Neal se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir, avant de s'immobiliser brusquement, les yeux rivés sur les arbres qui n'étaient plus qu'à deux mètres à peine.

Il avait failli réussir... mais réussir quoi exactement ?

Il ne savait plus trop...

Il avait l'impression que tout se brouillait dans son esprit.

Il ne savait plus trop où il en était, il ne sentait plus que le froid, la pluie qui le martelait, l'humidité sous son corps et le poids de celui de Peter pesant sur lui, le plaquant toujours solidement à terre.

Il entendait la respiration précipitée de l'agent qui se taisait, attendant de reprendre son souffle pour parler à nouveau, pour accuser à nouveau?

Cette fois Neal n'avait aucune intention de se taire, puisque Peter voulait savoir la vérité, il allait la lui dire.

\- Je n'ai commis aucun crime ! Hurla t'il. J'ai payé ce foutu repas et seulement demandé au caissier de vous le cacher ! Alors si tu veux me faire arrêter parce que j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de mentir pour me couvrir, surtout ne te gênes pas !

Peter s'attendait à tout sauf à cela.

Il s'écarta aussitôt de Neal et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe détrempée sans même y prêter attention, bouleversé.

Qu'avait il fait ?

Comment avait il pu immédiatement soupçonner Neal du pire ?

Il n'y avait rien à voler dans cet endroit... et quel intérêt aurait eu Neal à monter une escroquerie dans un restaurant ? Comment l'aurait il pu en à peine quelques minutes ?

Rectification... Neal avait bel et bien monté une sorte d'escroquerie en quelques minutes, mais pas comme il l'imaginait.

Il avait seulement voulu leur faire plaisir et lui l'avait traité en criminel...

Il allait avoir du mal à effacer cette erreur, même s'il la regrettait sincèrement.

Elizabeth allait lui en vouloir, elle serait du côté de Neal et elle aurait raison, il avait été en dessous de tout.

Présenter des excuses ne suffirait pas, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à offrir.

Il entendit Neal se relever mais resta assis.

Il était encore sous le choc de la constatation qu'il venait de faire.

Il ne fit aucun geste pour retenir son consultant, si Neal décidait de fuir à nouveau il ne pourrait le lui reprocher, le jeune homme avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir à présent.

Il se contenta de le regarder.

Il vit son consultant faire quelques pas mal assurés en direction des arbres.

Neal s'arrêta au ras de la petite forêt.

Fuir était tentant, il avait vraiment très mal cette fois.

Mais...

Tournant la tête il fixa l'agent toujours assis par terre.

Peter n'avait pas esquissé un seul mouvement pour le retenir et Neal n'avait plus envie de fuir.

Laissant échapper un profond soupir il fit demi tour, revint vers l'homme assis et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui.

\- Je suis désolé Peter... je n'aurai pas du... je voulais juste vous faire plaisir... mais sans que vous le sachiez... c'était stupide.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé Neal. Répliqua Peter. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'accuser comme je l'ai fait. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête...

Neal eut un faible sourire.

\- Il faut croire que c'était la soirée pour ce genre de comportement. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi j'ai tenté de fuir, c'était la pire chose à faire.

\- Cela je le sais bien, pourquoi crois tu que je me sois autant démené pour t'arrêter avant que tu n'atteignes les arbres ?

Les mots de Peter touchèrent Neal, même si l'agent s'était montré injuste envers lui un moment plus tôt il se souciait vraiment de lui et cela comptait à ses yeux.

\- Je pense que nous devrions rejoindre Elizabeth... dit il en se relevant puis en tendant la main à Peter pour l'aider à en faire autant.

Il inspecta sa tenue et grimaça, il était couvert de boue et trempé à nouveau, Peter n'était pas mieux loti.

\- Je crois qu'elle va nous passer un sacré savon... ajouta t'il.

\- Je dirai que ce sera mérité. Murmura Peter. Surtout en ce qui me concerne.

\- Je peux lui dire que tout est de ma faute. Souffla Neal d'un ton qui ne démontrait pas de réel désir de le faire.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour me justifier auprès de mon épouse, ironisa Peter, mais merci de ta proposition.

Neal haussa les épaules et ils reprirent la direction du restaurant sans se presser.

Ils étaient aussi fatigués l'un que l'autre et ils n'avaient aucune envie de se remettre à courir.

Bien qu'ils aient conscience qu'ils n'échapperaient pas à une algarade de la part d'Elizabeth ils n'avaient ni la force ni l'envie de presser le pas.

Elizabeth les attendait devant la porte du restaurant.

Comme l'établissement fermait on l'avait priée, avec embarras, de sortir.

Elle avait été un peu surprise de ne pas trouver trace de son époux et du jeune homme et s'était immédiatement alarmée de leur absence.

Elle les cherchait du regard lorsqu'elle les vit sortir de l'ombre de l'autre côté du parking.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant dans quel état ils étaient.

Leurs expressions et le fait d'être dans un lieu public, même s'il semblait pour l'heure désert, la retint de les questionner directement, mais elle ne manquerait pas de le faire une fois qu'ils seraient de retour à la cabane.

Elle leur fit signe de gagner la voiture mais les arrêta alors qu'ils contournaient le véhicule.

\- Non ! Vous deux vous montez derrière ! Je vais conduire. Vu votre état vous méritez de faire le trajet sur la couverture de Satchmo.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard puis prirent place à l'arrière sans discuter.

Elizabeth les entendit murmurer entre eux pendant qu'elle se mettait au volant.

Elle eut la tentation de leur dire de se taire, qu'ils étaient pires que des gosses, mais elle s'en abstint.

Le moment était mal choisi pour de tels propos et le comportement des deux hommes, qui les avait conduit à lui revenir en si piètre état, n'avait rien d'enfantin, elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

Elle appréhendait le reste du séjour à présent.

S'ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver un accord ces vacances n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

Elle allait devoir faire en sorte d'arranger les choses, une fois de plus... mais pas avant de les avoir sermonnés sévèrement.

_A suivre_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 11) Discussion au coin du feu**

Elizabeth monta le chauffage en voyant que Neal claquait presque des dents. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il prenne froid. Elle lança ensuite la voiture sur la route et fit la route tout en surveillant son mari et le jeune escroc par le biais du rétroviseur.

Neal avait fermé les yeux et frissonnait malgré la température qui commençait à devenir agréable.

Peter lui endurait bien mieux la chose, cela ne surprenait pas Elizabeth qui le savait solide, ne redoutant pas trop le froid ni de rester dans des habits mouillés.

Elle aurait aimé voir Peter s'inquiéter un peu pour le jeune homme, le voir au moins passer un bras autour de ses épaules et le rapprocher de lui pour le réchauffer de sa propre chaleur, mais Peter ne semblait pas y penser.

Elle allait devoir lui en faire le reproche. Même si Neal n'était pas irréprochable, il méritait tout de même qu'on se préoccupe un peu plus de lui.

Elle ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire, elle en parlerait avec Peter en privé, lorsque Neal ne serait pas en mesure de les entendre.

Il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas dire devant témoin, surtout si ce témoin était un certain Neal Caffrey.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination Neal rouvrit les yeux avec effort.

Il se sentait engourdi et peu désireux de quitter l'abri chaud et confortable de la voiture, surtout pour affronter la pluie qui semblait redoubler de violence de minute en minute.

Le vent s'était mis de la partie et il entendait gronder le tonnerre au loin.

Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner s'exposer au froid, il avait bien plus la tentation de se rouler en boule sur la couverture et de dormir là jusqu'au matin, ou mieux encore, jusqu'à ce que le beau temps revienne et qu'il soit de retour à New York.

Il avait beau savoir que cela n'était pas possible et que Peter ne le laisserait pas en paix, ni dans la voiture ni ailleurs il caressait pourtant cet espoir.

Il soupira lorsque l'agent et son épouse quittèrent la voiture et qu'une bourrasque de vent s'y engouffra, le faisant trembler de froid dans ses habits humides et boueux.

La portière à côté de lui se referma, l'isolant à nouveau du froid, l'autre s'était refermée juste avant.

Dehors Peter et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard. Neal n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger et Peter ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il faisait vraiment froid et la pluie le glaçait déjà. Satchmo avait filé se réfugier sous l'auvent à peine était il sorti de la voiture et y attendait ses maîtres.

\- Rentrons allumer le feu dans la cheminée. Proposa Elizabeth. Tu reviendras le chercher ensuite.

Peter se rendit à son avis et ils gagnèrent la cabane, laissant le jeune homme dans l'abri encore chaud de la voiture.

Peter se mit en devoir de faire du feu pendant qu'Elizabeth séchait Satchmo, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire pour qu'un feu réchauffe l'endroit, des bûches, du petit bois et du papier étaient déjà disposés dans le foyer, il ne lui restait plus qu'à craquer une allumette et à attendre en surveillant un peu.

Lorsque le feu pétilla gaiement dans l'âtre et que la température commença à remonter il se redressa et reposa la couverture qu'Elizabeth avait posé sur ses épaules tandis qu'il faisait le nécessaire pour leur assurer un peu plus de confort.

Elizabeth s'était assise dans un fauteuil et le regardait.

Peter soupira, conscient qu'il était couvert de boue et qu'il ne donnait certes pas une belle image de lui, encore moins après ce qu'il s'était passé sur le parking du restaurant.

Il savait également ce qu'elle voulait à présent.

\- Nous ne pourrions pas en parler un autre jour ? Demanda t'il.

Elizabeth repoussa la demande d'un geste qui n'admettait aucun refus, son visage était réprobateur.

\- Franchement Peter, en venir à vous mettre dans un état pareil... regarde toi, tu es sale à faire peur et Neal donne l'impression qu'on a essayé de le noyer dans une mare après l'avoir traîné sur le sol. Je peux savoir ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que vous en arriviez là ?

\- Il a encore essayé de monter une arnaque. Répondit Peter.

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil, signe qu'elle avait du mal à le croire.

\- Une arnaque ? Mais quel genre d'arnaque pourrait il monter ici ? Surtout en disposant d'aussi peu de temps ? Ce n'est pas sérieux Peter. Je sais qu'il est un escroc, mais tout de même, tu ne peux pas tout le temps le soupçonner du pire.

\- Il a tout de même tenté de me tromper. Persista Peter.

\- Et je peux savoir comment et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser un escroc de son envergure à vouloir monter une arnaque contre toi dans un coin perdu du Vermont ?

\- Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour convaincre le caissier du restaurant de me mentir.

\- Mais dans quel but ? Questionna Elizabeth qui avait du mal à comprendre ce que Neal avait bien pu vouloir obtenir en faisant cela.

Pour le moment les explications de son mari n'avaient guère de sens pour elle.

\- Il a eu la brusque lubie de payer le repas et de nous le cacher, il a convaincu le caissier de me dire que c'était le loueur de cabanes qui nous l'offrait en dédommagement.

Elizabeth sourit.

\- Je trouve que c'est vraiment adorable de sa part. Dit elle.

\- Adorable ? Chérie, il a convaincu quelqu'un de mentir à un agent du FBI...

\- Peter, le caissier du restaurant n'était pas censé savoir que tu es du FBI, il n'a sans doute vu qu'une personne voulant faire un cadeau à ses amis et ne tenant pas à ce qu'ils le sachent, rien de bien méchant. Rien qui ne justifie la façon dont tu as réagi et tu t'es comporté avec lui.

Peter serra les dents. Comme il le redoutait son épouse était définitivement du côté de Neal et rien de ce qu'il pourrait bien dire ne la ferait changer d'avis.

\- Je lui ai déjà présenté mes excuses. Fit il valoir au bout d'un moment.

\- Chéri, je crois que cette fois tu vas lui devoir un peu plus que des excuses. Affirma Elizabeth.

\- Je lui ai offert des vacances, et tu as vu le résultat, que veux tu que je puisse lui offrir de plus ? Maugréa Peter.

\- Je ne sais pas, il me semble que le spécialiste de Neal Caffrey ici c'est toi. Répondit Elizabeth. Mais pour l'heure il est temps que tu ailles le chercher, il va finir par prendre froid, la voiture doit déjà être en train de perdre en température.

Peter ne pouvait lui dire le contraire. Il savait fort bien que c'était la stricte vérité.

Il se dirigea donc sans discuter vers la porte et rejoignit la voiture.

Neal s'était recroquevillé sur la banquette, presque enroulé dans la couverture qui protégeait le siège et semblait s'être endormi.

Malgré sa piètre protection il tremblait et cela n'échappa pas à Peter qui se hâta d'ouvrir la portière afin de le conduire au plus vite dans la cabane.

Le jeune homme gémit en sentant le froid revenir en force dans le véhicule et entrouvrit les yeux, mais sans bouger.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne fasse un seul geste pour se lever.

\- Neal ? Appela Peter d'une voix un peu impatiente.

Lui aussi avait froid et hâte de se remettre à l'abri.

Neal ne pouvait pas manquer cette pointe d'impatience dans sa voix et se résigna à quitter l'abri du véhicule. Il se débarrassa de la couverture et s'extirpa de la voiture.

Il serra les dents en sentant la pluie le cingler une fois dehors.

Peter referma les portières de la voiture et poussa son consultant en direction de la cabane, gardant une main dans son dos. Neal se laissa faire docilement, il avait trop froid et sommeil pour penser à protester.

Il enviait presque Peter qui ne semblait pas se ressentir du froid quand à lui.

La douce chaleur qui régnait dans la cabane le fit soupirer d'aise et il se laissa tomber avec plaisir devant le foyer, tendant des mains tremblantes vers les flammes.

Peter lui posa une couverture sur les épaules, reprit celle que lui avait donné Elizabeth un peu plus tôt et s'assit à son tour sur le sol, non loin de l'âtre.

Neal fixait les flammes, autant pour s'occuper le regard que pour s'empêcher de regarder ailleurs, en particulier en direction de l'homme dont il sentait la présence à côté de lui.

Il n'avait aucune envie de s'attirer à nouveau les foudres de l'agent, pour quelque raison que ce soit.

Elizabeth leur apporta des tasses emplies d'une tisane bien chaude qu'elle avait pris soin d'agrémenter d'un peu de rhum, l'alcool préviendrait aussi bien les plaintes qu'un éventuel coup de froid. Elle les glissa avec autorité entre leurs doigts et aucun des deux hommes n'eut l'audace de refuser.

Neal serra avec plaisir les doigts autour de la porcelaine presque brûlante, la chaleur en était agréable après ce qu'il avait enduré auprès du restaurant.

Il avala une gorgée de la boisson et soupira d'aise.

\- Merci Elizabeth, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Dit il en souriant à la femme qui le surveillait depuis le fauteuil où elle était retournée s'installer.

\- Buvez pendant que c'est encore bien chaud. Conseilla Elizabeth après que Peter l'ait remerciée lui aussi.

Les tasses une fois vides les deux hommes les déposèrent sur la table basse toute proche, Neal n'avait aucune envie de quitter les environs du feu et Peter n'avait pas envie de se lever pour le moment.

Elizabeth n'entendait pourtant pas les laisser rester ainsi, dans des habits mouillés et boueux.

\- Il doit faire assez chaud dans la salle de bains à présent, allez vous laver et vous changer, je vous ai mis des habits secs... il va falloir que vous preniez sur vous à partir de maintenant, nous allons finir par manquer d'habits pour Neal...

Peter grommela des propos indistincts et secoua la tête avec un peu d'irritation.

\- Neal, à toi de commencer, tu en as plus besoin que moi. Ajouta t'il devant le regard réprobateur de son épouse.

Neal se leva lentement, presque à regret et disparut dans la salle de bains.

Il en referma la porte et entreprit de se déshabiller, une fois nu il rangea ses habits boueux dans un coin, se lava rapidement puis se sécha avec soin en évitant de regarder les parts de son corps qui lui faisaient le plus mal.

Peter était un peu plus grand et plus lourd que lui, se faire plaquer à terre par lui n'était pas sans conséquences, il savait que le lendemain et pour plusieurs jours, il donnerait l'impression d'avoir été roué de coups par quiconque l'apercevrait dénudé.

Fort heureusement, vu le temps et les températures, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il ait besoin de se montrer dévêtu. Il allait donc pouvoir cacher les marques que son corps présenterait.

_A suivre_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 12) Fin de soirée  
**

Neal retourna ensuite dans le salon et se rassit devant le feu pendant que Peter disparaissait dans la salle de bains à son tour.

Elizabeth s'installa à côté du jeune homme qui fixait le feu.

\- Dure journée ? Demanda t'elle doucement.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Répondit Neal en se tournant vers elle.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Peter m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était vraiment gentil de ta part de nous offrir ce repas, mais pourquoi avoir tenté de nous le cacher ?

\- Sur le moment cela m'a semblé être une bonne idée. Murmura Neal. Si j'avais su que cela me vaudrait d'être plaqué dans la boue par un agent du FBI passablement irrité, je m'en serai dispensé.

\- Neal, si je peux me permettre, ce n'est pas parce que tu as payé le repas que Peter s'est montré désagréable. Corrigea fermement Elizabeth.

Neal se tourna un moment vers les flammes et resta quelques minutes silencieux.

\- Je le sais bien. Dit il finalement.

\- Pourtant tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à pousser le caissier à lui mentir.

\- Seulement parce que je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez que c'était moi qui avait payé. J'ai cru que ça marcherait.

\- Quand Peter a su t'arrêter plusieurs fois ? Dit Elizabeth d'un ton posé.

Neal secoua la tête en réprimant un soupir.

\- Un petit détail dont je n'ai pas tenu compte... admit il.

\- Mais un détail qui a fait toute la différence. Souligna Elizabeth.

Neal hocha la tête et se tourna vers elle.

\- Je ne le ferai plus.

\- Je m'en doute, mais je crois que cela ne sera pas suffisant pour autant. En une journée vous avez vraiment passé les bornes Peter et toi, je ne tiens pas à ce que cela se passe ainsi pendant toute la durée de ces vacances. Tu crois que tu es capable de faire un effort ?

Neal la fixa en silence un instant.

\- Je vais essayer... répondit il de mauvaise grâce.

\- Je te serai très reconnaissante de faire plus qu'essayer. Lui dit Elizabeth fermement.

Neal baissa les yeux.

\- Tout de même... le Vermont et le lac Champlain... fit il valoir d'un ton légèrement plaintif.

\- Ce n'est pas mieux que la cellule d'une prison ? Questionna Elizabeth.

\- Touché. Admit Neal en souriant.

Peter qui avait fini de se laver et de se changer les écoutait depuis la salle de bains.

Il n'osait pas les rejoindre et mettre un terme à leur échange, ce qui serait le cas s'il sortait. Il s'adossa à la paroi qui le séparait de la pièce principale et tendit l'oreille.

Neal tourna la tête vers la salle de bains, un peu surpris de ne plus entendre l'eau couler et de ne pas voir Peter en sortir.

Elizabeth posa la main sur son bras, ramenant son attention vers elle.

\- Neal, c'était vraiment important pour Peter de te permettre de prendre des vacances, il a fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir la permission de t'emmener avec nous. Sa déception est à la hauteur de ses espoirs. Si tu avais pu le voir durant les jours qui ont précédé notre départ... une fois qu'il a eu l'autorisation il était vraiment ravi. Il avait hâte de voir ta réaction lorsqu'il t'annoncerait que tu étais du voyage.

Neal esquissa une grimace ironique.

\- Cela, je n'en doute pas... il devait avoir hâte de voir la tête que je ferai quand il m'annoncerait la chose.

Elizabeth le regarda sévèrement et il leva les mains en signe d'excuse.

\- Pardon... c'est juste que j'ai du mal à croire qu'il n'ait pas eu la tentation de se moquer un peu de moi...

Elizabeth préféra ne pas relever, elle en doutait elle aussi à vrai dire, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'admettre devant le jeune homme.

Un silence suivit les propos de Neal.

Peter se décida à sortir, il n'avait pas envie d'en entendre plus.

Neal et Elizabeth se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Je crois qu'il est plus que temps pour nous d'aller nous coucher. Dit il en se dirigeant vers son épouse pour l'aider à se lever.

Elizabeth approuva et prit la main qu'il lui tendait.

\- Bonne nuit Neal. Dit elle en souriant au jeune homme.

\- Bonne nuit Elizabeth, Peter... répondit Neal.

\- Ne te couche pas trop tard et essaye d'être encore là demain matin. Dit Peter en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Neal hocha la tête avec amusement.

\- Oui papa. Lança t'il d'un ton joyeux.

Elizabeth soupira, il n'y avait donc rien à faire pour que ces deux là cessent ne ce fut-ce qu'une minute ?

Elle retint son époux alors qu'il faisait mine de se tourner vers le jeune homme assis.

\- Chéri, je suis certaine que Neal sera encore ici lorsque nous nous réveillerons, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire et tu n'avais pas besoin de lui parler comme tu viens de le faire, si tu t'en étais abstenu il n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de te répondre. Vous êtes aussi coupable l'un que l'autre. Dire que je m'imaginais naïvement que vous alliez faire des efforts.

Elle prononça la dernière phrase sur un ton qui fit se tourner vers elle les deux hommes.

Neal cessa de sourire pour prendre un air penaud et Peter fronça les sourcils brièvement.

\- Je ne faisais que m'assurer que... commença t'il à se justifier.

Le regard d'Elizabeth le dissuada de poursuivre, il hocha la tête et se remit en marche vers la chambre sans un mot de plus.

Neal attendit que le couple ait disparu et que la porte de la chambre se soit refermée depuis un bon moment, que plus aucun bruit ne lui parvienne en provenance de la chambre, pour se lever lentement et se tourner vers l'échelle qui conduisait à la mezzanine où il avait pensé passer la nuit.

Y grimper ne lui semblait plus aussi tentant à présent qu'il avait du endurer un plaquage en règle par Peter. Il ne pensait pas avoir quelque chose de cassé, mais il avait tout de même quelques douleurs musculaires et cela serait sans doute pire au réveil.

Même le confort d'un lit ne lui semblait pas justifier d'endurer des souffrances supplémentaires et par dessus tout d'attirer l'attention du couple sur son état dès le matin lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient.

Il était donc plus simple et plus sage de se contenter de dormir sur le canapé.

Avec un soupir il éteignit les lampes, alla s'étendre sur le dit canapé et s'enroula dans la couverture qui servait de décoration.

Ce ne serait pas la couche la plus confortable dans laquelle il aurait dormi, mais pas la pire non plus. Ce serait en tout cas une expérience de plus...

Il sourit en fixant le feu tout proche, qui crépitait doucement derrière l'abri de la grille de protection.

Une expérience qu'il devrait à Peter... une de plus. Ce n'était pas si mal.

Il ferma lentement les yeux et essaya de trouver une position confortable, et surtout de se caler au mieux sur l'espace restreint du canapé.

Il aurait pu le déplier mais cela aurait fait du bruit et il ne tenait pas à éveiller les Burke.

Tout en remuant avec prudence, cela aussi était douloureux, il réprima une forte envie de soupirer.

Dire qu'il y avait à quelques mètres à peine un lit de belle taille qui n'attendait que lui et qu'il choisissait de dormir sur le canapé... cela intriguerait sans nul doute Peter au matin, il allait devoir trouver une explication logique qui ne soit pas un mensonge, une fois de plus.

Heureusement qu'il était rodé à ce genre de pratique, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à en produire une.

Il allait également se réveiller avant le couple s'il voulait s'assouplir les muscles et sembler en forme lorsqu'ils le rejoindraient.

Il n'avait aucune intention de leur parler des petits soucis dont il souffrait, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même après tout, s'il n'avait pas cherché à fuir rien ne se serait passé, il n'aurait pas été plaqué à terre par Peter et il ne souffrirait pas.

C'était donc à lui de s'arranger avec les conséquences de ses actes, ça c'était au moins quelque chose que Peter avait réussi à lui enseigner.

Il trouva finalement une position qui lui convenait et s'immobilisa.

Satchmo dormait déjà dans un coin, sagement couché sur un tapis et les Burke devaient en faire autant dans la chambre.

Neal lui ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil malgré la fatigue.

Il redoutait les quatorze prochains jours et les conséquences qu'ils auraient pour lui.

Bien sur il avait dit à Elizabeth qu'il ferait des efforts, mais ce ne serait pas chose facile si Peter continuait à le soupçonner sans cesse...

Il serra les dents, c'était devenu assez tendu entre Peter et lui depuis l'affaire du trésor nazi et les accusations de l'agent se dressaient encore entre eux.

Des accusations injustes qui l'avaient blessé d'autant plus qu'il était alors innocent du crime dont l'accusait Peter.

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait déplacé le trésor, qui avait simulé sa destruction et le fait qu'il ait appris plus tard où il se trouvait désormais et qui avait fait cela n'y changeait rien.

Il était innocent et Peter avait refusé de le croire.

Même des semaines plus tard cela lui faisait toujours aussi mal lorsqu'il y pensait et c'était pourquoi il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Peter avait tenu à ce qu'il vienne en vacances avec eux.

Était-ce pour l'agent une façon détournée de lui faire des excuses ? Probablement pas, ce n'était pas le genre de Peter d'agir de la sorte. S'il avait voulu s'excuser il l'aurait fait ouvertement. Non, Neal avait plus l'impression que l'agent avait une idée derrière la tête... Peut être pensait il qu'il finirait par baisser la garde et qu'il réussirait à lui faire avouer qu'il avait bien commis le crime dont il le soupçonnait.

Si tel était le cas, il en serait pour ses frais, Neal n'avait aucune envie d'avouer un crime dont il se savait innocent. Même s'il savait ce qu'il était advenu du trésor.

_A suivre_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 13) Après une nuit orageuse**

Neal fut tiré du sommeil au matin par la voix de Peter arrivant à ses oreilles et la main de Peter sur son épaule.

La voix était surprise, pas agacée pour autant, ce qui était un net progrès par rapport à la veille, la main un peu trop lourde sur son épaule endolorie par contre.

Neal s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement bref, moins fluide qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Dormir sur un canapé n'était définitivement pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu... la nuit avait été orageuse et si le tonnerre ne troublait guère son sommeil en temps normal, il n'en était pas été de même cette nuit là.

Le fracas des coups de tonnerre allié à l'inconfort de sa couche, trop dure pour son corps meurtri, trop étroite également, avait considérablement raccourci sa nuit.

L'espace d'un instant il avait eu la tentation de grimper à l'échelle et de s'installer confortablement dans le lit, lit qui n'attendait que lui après tout... Il avait même esquissé un mouvement pour se lever, mais son corps l'avait rappelé à l'ordre, lui intimant douloureusement de ne pas trop bouger.

Il avait soupiré et tourné des yeux emplis de regrets vers la mezzanine où il ne dormirait définitivement pas.

Il avait ensuite fait son possible pour trouver le sommeil, et avait fini par sombrer, épuisé.

Il aurait bien aimé dormir plus, plus exactement, il avait bien l'intention de dormir plus, après tout le jour n'était pas encore levé et rien au monde, pas même Peter, ne lui ferait quitter le canapé.

Il avait bougé sans hâte, pour déloger la main importune sans pour autant se montrer brutal et indisposer l'agent, mais aussi pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'entendait pas du tout se lever pour le moment.

Peter se redressa les sourcils froncés.

Réveillé tôt, au terme d'une nuit des plus agréables aux côtés de son épouse adorée dans une cabane qui comblait tous ses désirs, il s'était levé avec précaution afin de ne pas éveiller Elizabeth avec dans l'idée de ranimer le feu et de réchauffer la pièce principale avant que son épouse et son consultant ne s'éveillent à leur tour.

Découvrir Neal installé sur le canapé avait été une véritable surprise.

Il était persuadé que le jeune homme avait grimpé sur la mezzanine après qu'ils se soient endormis, puisqu'un lit confortable l'attendait là haut.

Peter n'était pas sans savoir qu'en temps normal Neal appréciait au plus au point le confort et c'était pourquoi il était vraiment très surpris de le découvrir endormi sur un canapé alors qu'il avait un lit à disposition.

Décidé à tirer les choses au clair il avait posé la main sur l'épaule du dormeur, un geste anodin qui avait déclenché une réaction imprévue.

Peter s'était attendu à ce que Neal sorte du sommeil, qu'il n'apprécie pas d'être éveillé si tôt et qu'il le fasse savoir, mais pas à ce mouvement pour déloger sa main.

Il n'avait pas eu l'impression que le sursaut et le rejet du jeune homme soit seulement du à la surprise d'un réveil brutal.

Une seule conclusion lui venait à l'esprit : Neal lui cachait quelque chose et si Neal lui cachait quelque chose mieux valait découvrir quoi.

Neal battit des paupières pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Il avait très envie de dormir encore mais le visage de Peter lui indiquait clairement que l'agent n'allait pas le laisser se rendormir si facilement.

\- Je n'ai rien volé, ni escroqué personne cette nuit et je suis toujours ici Peter, tu n'as rien à me reprocher. Dit il en se redressant lentement.

Bouger était encore douloureux mais s'il devait affronter Peter il préférait le faire assis qu'allongé, cela diminuait un peu son impression d'être dominé par l'agent qui se tenait bien droit près du canapé.

\- Je m'en doute. Répondit Peter en le détaillant avec attention.

Il ne voyait rien de particulièrement suspect, en dehors peut être du fait que Neal avait dormi tout habillé.

Pourtant, en y regardant plus attentivement Peter remarqua soudain comme une ombre sur le menton du jeune homme.

Intrigué il tendit la main pour allumer la lampe posée non loin du canapé et se pencha légèrement pour mieux voir le détail qui avait attiré son attention.

Neal leva un regard étonné vers lui, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui avait bien pu motiver ce geste.

\- Peter ?

Peter ne répondit pas, maintenant que la lampe éclairait le coin où était Neal il avait une parfaite vision de ce qu'il avait pris pour un ombre et qui n'en était pas une.

Un magnifique bleu suivait la ligne de la mâchoire du jeune homme.

Peter fronça les sourcils, pris d'un doute soudain.

\- Neal, tu veux bien retirer ta chemise ? Demanda t'il.

Il vit Neal se raidir et secouer la tête en signe de refus.

\- Dans ce froid ? J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux Peter. Répondit le jeune homme.

\- Très bien, je vais allumer le feu, après tout, je me suis levé pour cela, et ensuite tu vas faire ce que je viens de te demander.

Neal soupira, une expression butée sur le visage, l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait strictement envie de faire ce qu'on lui demandait justement.

Une expression que Peter connaissait bien et qui ne l'avait jamais arrêté.

Il n'insista pas sur le moment et se mit en devoir de faire ce pourquoi il était là.

Neal le regarda faire en réfléchissant à toute vitesse au meilleur moyen d'échapper à l'inspection qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Il n'avait aucune envie que Peter voit les bleus sur son corps, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment l'agent réagirait à cette vue et il ne tenait ni à voir un docteur ni à devoir composer avec un Peter honteux.

Enfin, dans l'optique incertaine que Peter puisse avoir honte de l'avoir plaqué sans ménagement sur le sol la veille au soir.

Neal n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de Peter lui disant qu'il regrettait... il n'avait en tout cas aucune envie d'en avoir un de plus.

S'il voulait que ces vacances se poursuivent dans un climat plus serein qu'elles n'avaient commencé, il allait devoir prendre sur lui et éviter autant que faire ce peut d'indisposer Peter.

Autant commencer par faire en sorte que ce dernier n'ait pas de raison de s'en vouloir, ou de lui en vouloir pour ce qui s'était produit la veille.

Neal ne se faisait aucune illusion, Peter aurait peut être honte de l'avoir meurtri, mais il finirait sans doute par rejeter la faute sur lui. Puisque c'était sa tentative de tromperie, ses mensonges et sa fuite qui avaient conduit à ce qu'il soit couvert de bleus.

Quoi qu'il fasse il serait coupable... mais comment limiter les dégâts et empêcher Peter de découvrir ce qu'il ne voulait pas lui montrer ?

Neal avait beau se creuser la tête, rien ne lui venait. Il n'avait aucune raison valable pour refuser.

Si Peter réitérait sa demande il allait être obligé de lui obéir, un refus mettrait l'agent de mauvaise humeur et Neal ne tenait pas à le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Bon... il était coincé, il ne pourrait pas refuser de se dévoiler, mais il pouvait toujours faire valoir son point de vue.

Peter ayant terminé de relancer le feu la température remontait déjà.

Neal se prépara à ce qui allait suivre.

Il allait devoir être convainquant, plus que jamais.

Peter se redressa et se tourna vers lui.

\- Je pense que tu peux retirer ta chemise à présent. Dit il.

Neal obéit sans hâte, autant pour ne pas s'infliger des souffrances supplémentaires que pour gagner du temps.

Peter se tendit en découvrant les marques sur la peau claire de son consultant, il n'en voyait pas grand chose mais le peu qu'il apercevait lui faisait prendre conscience que le jeune homme n'était pas ressorti indemne de l'incident de la veille.

\- Mets toi torse nu, que je puisse voir le reste. Ordonna t'il.

\- Vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine. Répondit Neal. Je marque facilement, c'est moins grave que cela y paraît.

\- Tu veux bien me laisser juge de la sorte ? Répliqua Peter.

\- J'ai le droit de dire non ?

\- Pas vraiment. Maugréa Peter.

Neal secoua la tête avec ennui.

\- C'est mon corps Peter... murmura t'il d'un ton neutre.

\- Et c'est ma responsabilité de te garder en bonne santé. Rétorqua Peter sans perdre son calme.

\- Je crois qu'il est clair que cette mission là est un échec. Souffla Neal en se détournant.

\- Tu as le choix Neal, soit tu me montres, soit tu le montres à un médecin. Trancha Peter.

Neal se résigna à faire ce que Peter attendait de lui et retira ce qui couvrait encore son torse.

Peter serra les dents, la poitrine et le ventre du jeune homme étaient constellés de marques, il en avait également dans le dos et il savait fort bien quand et comment elles avaient du se former.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Questionna t'il au bout d'un moment, le premier choc surmonté.

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est mon corps Peter, c'est mon problème et j'ai une peau qui marque vite. Je devrai consommer plus de vitamine C...

\- Tu devrais aussi consulter un médecin. Je ne crois pas que ce soit sans conséquences. Dit Peter d'un ton soucieux.

Neal soupira.

\- Peter, j'apprécie beaucoup que tu te soucies de moi, mais je t'assure que je ne prends pas ma santé à la légère. En général je fais attention à ne pas me retrouver couvert de bleus. Je suis assez doué pour éviter les situations qui peuvent me conduire à être plaqué à terre par quelqu'un de plus grand, plus fort et plus lourd que moi.

Peter le regarda de travers.

\- Je ne t'ai pas plaqué si violemment.

Neal le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Pas si violemment ? J'ai bien cru que j'allais finir noyé.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'on ait noyé quelqu'un dans une pelouse, même inondée. Contra Peter.

\- Il y a un début à tout. Sourit Neal en repassant ses habits.

Il terminait de boutonner sa chemise lorsqu'Elizabeth sortit de la chambre, le regard interrogateur.

\- Déjà debout à vous chamailler vous deux ?

_A suivre_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 14) Pas avant le petit déjeuner**

Peter se tourna vers elle.

\- Absolument pas, Neal me montrait les conséquences de sa fantaisie d'hier. Dit il.

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le principal intéressé.

\- Neal ? Questionna t'elle doucement.

\- Je n'ai presque rien. Répondit Neal. Rien dont il faille s'alarmer. Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que je ne lui ai montré que parce qu'il insistait. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit quelque chose dont il faille parler.

Elizabeth avait conscience que ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, seulement ce que le jeune homme voulait bien admettre, elle savait également qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus, elle se tourna alors vers son mari.

\- Peter ? Comment est il ?

\- Aussi têtu et déraisonnable que d'habitude. Répondit Peter avec une pointe de mauvaise humeur. Il est couvert de bleus mais il fait comme si cela était normal.

\- Mais cela est normal. Protesta Neal aussitôt. J'ai été plaqué à terre par un homme qui pèse plus lourd que moi, n'importe qui aurait des bleus à ma place.

Elizabeth soupira, toujours tournée vers son mari elle voyait bien dans son regard qu'il se faisait du soucis pour son consultant même, si à l'instar de Neal, il faisait comme cela n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Je cherche un médecin ? Demanda t'elle.

\- Non ! Protesta Neal immédiatement.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, une pharmacie et un tube de pommade feront tout aussi bien l'affaire. Répondit Peter.

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas certain... commença Neal toujours réticent, mais Peter ne le laissa pas terminer.

\- Tu feras ce que l'on te dit.

\- Mais pas avant le petit déjeuner. Sourit Elizabeth. Je refuse d'aller où que ce soit en dehors d'un endroit où nous pourrons déguster un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Peter approuva, il avait très envie d'un café, chaud de préférence et puisque son épouse ne voulait pas utiliser le coin cuisine, il était clair qu'il ne l'aurait pas à moins de les conduire là où ils avaient une chance de trouver leur bonheur.

\- Nous retournons au Red Mill ? Proposa t'il.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, les voix de son épouse et de son consultant se mêlant en un duo parfait.

\- Non !

Il ne put se retenir de sourire, ce qui poussa Neal et Elizabeth à échanger un regard.

\- Vergennes ? Questionna Neal avec espoir.

\- Vergennes. Confirma Elizabeth.

Neal avait besoin de voir ce qui ressemblait le plus à une ville dans les environs immédiats et elle n'était pas loin d'en avoir besoin elle aussi.

Peter ne chercha pas à discuter, il savait qu'Elizabeth ne changerait pas d'avis et que Neal avait vraiment envie de retrouver pour un temps la ville. Sans compter qu'en allant à Vergennes ils seraient au meilleur endroit pour trouver une pharmacie.

\- Je peux me changer ? Questionna Neal en considérant sa tenue froissée.

\- Oui, mais fais vite. Répondit Peter en se dirigeant avec Elizabeth en direction de la chambre afin qu'ils puissent eux aussi passer une tenue convenable.

Neal s'empara du sac contenant les affaires achetées pour lui et les examina. Il fit rapidement son choix et s'habilla en vitesse pendant que le couple était dans la salle de bains.

Son corps endolori lui fit bien savoir qu'il n'appréciait guère ses mouvements mais il l'ignora. Une fois habillé il rangea les vêtements qu'il venait de quitter, arrangea le canapé puis s'assit et attendit que le couple ait fini de se préparer.

Une nouvelle journée débutait et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait lui réserver, en dehors d'un petit déjeuner et de la visite d'une pharmacie dont il se passerait bien mais que ni Peter ni Elizabeth ne le laisseraient éviter.

Il s'adossa au dossier de son siège en soupirant.

Pourvu qu'au moins Vergennes ait des restaurants servant un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom... il n'osait espérer un café italien comme celui de June, mais il désirait tout de même boire quelque chose de convenable, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce que le FBI prenait pour du café et mettait à disposition de ses agents.

Neal avait fait de son mieux pour s'habituer à ce breuvage mais il était certain de ne jamais l'aimer, encore moins depuis qu'il avait goûté au café qu'affectionnait June.

Lorsqu'enfin le couple le rejoignit il leur adressa un sourire poli et se leva.

Après avoir laissé un mot sur la porte à l'intention du loueur, dans le cas où ce dernier passerait avant leur retour de Vergennes, ils se mirent en route.

La pluie avait cessé et s'il ne faisait pas vraiment un grand soleil c'était tout de même un net progrès.

Elizabeth avait pris le volant, elle tenait à ce que son mari se repose encore un peu et Peter n'avait pas fait de difficulté.

Neal s'était à nouveau retrouvé à côté de Satchmo mais n'avait rien dit.

Peter se tourna vers lui.

\- S'il te prend à nouveau l'envie de payer la note, merci de me le dire.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Assura Neal avec un large sourire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination Elizabeth opta pour un établissement aux airs de manoir qui faisait aussi bien boulangerie que café et restaurant répondant au nom de Vergennes Laundry (1).

Neal fut réconforté par le choix que proposait l'endroit après en avoir passé la porte, il avait été déçu par Vergennes qui n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec New York avec ses petits bâtiments noyés dans la verdure. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir de constructions de plus de trois étages, on était bien loin des gratte-ciel vertigineux de sa ville préférée. Vergennes était un endroit charmant, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit où il avait envie de vivre.

Des pains dorés et des pâtisseries appétissantes étaient disposés sur des présentoirs et attiraient le regard, une bonne odeur de café fraîchement moulu flottait dans l'air.

Neal se laissa aller à sourire, détendu par ce qu'il voyait et sentait.

Il n'avait rien à redire au choix d'Elizabeth, c'était tout bonnement parfait d'après lui, du moins en apparence, restait à vérifier que le goût suivrait.

Il s'installa à la suite du couple et laissa son regard vagabonder.

Peter en faisait autant, fixant les croissants et pains au chocolat de la vitrine. Il comprenait mieux le choix de son épouse, elle appréciait vraiment ce genre de choses. Lui en était moins friand même s'il devait reconnaître que c'était bon à manger, il préférait un petit déjeuner plus traditionnel.

Elizabeth profita du moment où ils passaient commande pour demander l'adresse de la pharmacie la plus proche. Leur serveur lui indiqua qu'ils en trouveraient une un peu plus loin sur la même rue.

Elizabeth le remercia et se tourna vers Neal.

\- Nous avons de la chance. Lui dit elle en souriant.

Neal resta silencieux, il préférait s'abstenir de faire des commentaires. Avec un peu de chance Peter et Elizabeth oublieraient de l'y conduire une fois le petit déjeuner terminé.

Sans surprise pour Peter Neal et Elizabeth avaient opté pour des croissants avec leurs cafés. Lui avait préféré choisir des buns aux raisins secs ornés de croix en glaçage blanc.

Ils dégustèrent leur repas dans un silence paisible, le café était bon, les pâtisseries également, le lieu était calme et confortable, toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour passer un bon moment et ils en profitèrent.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus de café dans les tasses et que les croissants et buns ne furent plus que des souvenirs Neal se leva sans hâte et se tourna vers Peter.

\- Je peux ? Tu ne vas pas me soupçonner si je vais à la caisse régler ce délicieux petit déjeuner ?

Peter fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête.

\- Tu peux y aller, mais je te fouillerai à la sortie. Lança t'il avec une pointe d'humour mordant.

Neal sourit et gagna la caisse pour payer.

Elizabeth le rejoignit.

\- Nous pourrions acheter du pain et des pâtisseries à emporter. Lui dit elle.

Neal approuva.

\- Ainsi que de ce délicieux café. Ajouta t'il.

Elizabeth se rendit volontiers à son avis. Ils choisirent les produits ensemble, Peter les regarda faire de loin sans intervenir, heureux de les voir détendus.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini et que Neal eut réglé la note Peter les rejoignit.

\- Nous y allons ? Il ne faut pas faire attendre la personne qui doit venir nous chercher.

Neal se tourna vers lui, le regard malicieux.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi Peter, nous devrions retourner à la cabane au plus vite.

\- Bien essayé Neal, répondit Peter, mais nous allons toujours à la pharmacie.

Neal soupira et leur emboîta le pas à regret. Après avoir déposé les provisions dans la voiture ils prirent la route de la pharmacie qui n'était vraiment pas loin.

La pharmacie Marble Works était difficile à manquer avec sa devanture ornée du nom de l'officine et son auvent rouge lui aussi estampillé (2).

Neal en passa la porte avec résignation, encadré par le couple qui n'entendait visiblement pas lui laisser la moindre opportunité pour s'échapper.

Il fut bien tenté de protester qu'il n'allait pas chercher à s'enfuir, mais décida de n'en rien faire.

C'était bien sur quelque peu irritant, mais cela avait aussi quelque chose de réconfortant.

Un homme en blouse blanche les salua avec calme.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Nous aurions besoin de quelque chose contre les meurtrissures. Répondit Peter comme Neal gardait le silence.

\- Je ne peux rien vous donner sans avoir examiné les marques en question. Répondit le pharmacien avec prudence.

Il dévisagea Neal d'un air attentif, ayant immédiatement remarqué le bleu sur son menton et compris qu'il s'agissait là de la personne à traiter.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Ajouta t'il en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où avaient lieu les consultations en tête à tête.

Neal regarda Peter qui lui fit signe d'avancer et lui emboîta le pas.

Le pharmacien s'arrêta net en voyant Peter suivre.

\- Monsieur, cette consultation est d'ordre privée. Vous ne pouvez pas y assister.

Peter fronça brièvement les sourcils. En tant que responsable de Neal il répugnait à le laisser seul. Non qu'il redoute une tentative de fuite, il était persuadé que Neal n'en avait aucune envie et ne serait pas tenté de le faire si cela était possible, mais plus parce qu'il voulait savoir exactement dans quel état était Neal.

Il hésita un instant, devait il insister, au risque d'être dans l'obligation de décliner son identité et celle de Neal ou laisser le jeune homme seul avec le pharmacien ?

\- Laisse le y aller seul chéri, intervint Elizabeth, je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer et que Neal saura se montrer raisonnable. Pas vrai Neal ?

Neal hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, visiblement mal à l'aise et disparut avec le pharmacien dans la salle prévue pour les consultations en tête à tête.

_A suivre_

(1) d'après tripadvisor et facebook cet établissement est un restaurant/bar à vin/boulangerie, d'après les photos ils vendent aussi du café.

(2) Véridique. Tout comme la possibilité de conseils prodigués en tête à tête.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 15)Un fâcheux malentendu**

Le pharmacien referma la porte avec soin et se tourna vers Neal.

\- Si vous vouliez bien vous dévêtir, que je puisse vous examiner.

Neal hésita un instant puis le fit à contre cœur. Il n'était pas du tout heureux de se montrer de la sorte mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de faire ce qu'on lui demandait afin d'en finir au plus vite. Il retira ses habits avec précaution, bouger était vraiment douloureux, et certains gestes l'étaient plus que d'autres.

Le pharmacien l'examina attentivement, les sourcils froncés. Il lui palpa les côtes avec précaution, mais si délicat que soit son toucher, cela n'en fut pas moins désagréable et Neal serra les dents pour ne pas gémir, ce qui n'échappa pas au pharmacien.

Neal s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande ce qui lui était arrivé mais lorsque l'homme d'un certain âge qui lui faisait face prit la parole ce qu'il disait fut une surprise totale.

\- Avez vous besoin que je prévienne la police ? Demandait le pharmacien.

Neal se raidit immédiatement, aussitôt sur ses gardes. Si la police s'en mêlait Peter serait furieux et était tout à fait capable de le renvoyer sans tarder à New York. Il serait quand à lui dans une position délicate... rectification, il était visiblement déjà dans une position délicate...

\- Pourquoi me demander cela ? Questionna t'il d'un ton neutre et prudent.

Le pharmacien regarda en direction de la porte pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien fermée.

\- Vous ne craignez rien, vous pouvez tout me dire, ils ne peuvent pas vous entendre, ces personnes vous retiennent elles contre votre volonté ? Sont elles à l'origine de vos meurtrissures ?

Neal eut bien du mal à se retenir de ciller nerveusement.

Quelque part l'homme avait touché juste, il était bien retenu contre son gré, mais pas comme l'autre s'imaginait.

Qu'on puisse le croire victime de violences était nouveau pour lui et le prenait totalement au dépourvu.

\- Je vous assure qu'il n'en est rien. Je suis venu ici de mon plein gré. Affirma t'il. Ces gens sont mes amis et ne sont pour rien dans mon état actuel.

Affirmation oh combien mensongère, s'il avait eu le choix il ne serait jamais venu dans cette ville, Peter avait une part de responsabilité, mais vu l'état d'esprit du pharmacien ce n'était clairement pas la chose à dire.

Il valait mieux également qu'il ne sache pas qu'il était un prisonnier à qui on avait accordé une relative liberté pour servir de consultant au FBI. Même si le pharmacien se montrait bien disposé envers lui pour l'heure il en irait sans doute tout autrement s'il apprenait la vérité.

En attendant ses propos ne semblaient pas avoir suffit à convaincre l'homme qui le considérait toujours d'un air préoccupé.

\- Les bleus sur votre corps me disent que vous avez été victime de violences. Insista t'il. Ce sont des choses répréhensibles que je me dois de signaler.

Neal sentit un froid très désagréable l'envahir.

Si le pharmacien faisait un signalement à la police ça n'arrangerait pas ses affaires, il devait absolument le convaincre qu'il n'avait rien d'un homme maltraité.

\- Il ne s'agit nullement de violences, déclara t'il, nous disputions un match de rugby et un adversaire m'a plaqué un peu trop fort sur le sol.

L'air du pharmacien était plus septique encore, il considérait d'un œil incrédule la carrure de Neal. Le jeune homme devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment la stature d'un joueur de rugby.

\- Un match de rugby ? Répéta le pharmacien avec perplexité.

Neal lui adressa un sourire penaud, imitant à la perfection une personne pas vraiment fière de ses choix et les regrettant sincèrement.

\- Oui, c'est totalement idiot de ma part d'avoir cru que je pouvais faire le poids face à des gaillards de cette taille, mais j'avais tablé sur ma rapidité, je suis assez agile d'ordinaire et je croyais que cela suffirait, qu'ils seraient ralentis par leur poids. Je me trompais et j'en paye le prix.

\- Et cet homme est quoi pour vous au juste ? D'après son comportement envers vous il n'est pas seulement un ami. Questionna le pharmacien en revenant sur Peter.

Il n'avait pas manqué de voir la contrariété de l'agent lorsqu'il lui avait refusé l'accès à la pièce d'examen et s'interrogeait à son sujet.

\- Mon coach. Improvisa aussitôt Neal. Il se sent responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé alors il fait son possible pour que nous puissions oublier cet incident. Il lui arrive d'être très protecteur avec moi.

\- Votre coach ? S'étonna le pharmacien.

\- Mon coach sportif... il m'aide à trouver le sport le plus adapté pour moi. Il n'était pas très chaud pour que je fasse cette tentative, mais il a cédé devant mon insistance.

\- Il est clair que vous n'êtes pas d'ici... puis-je vous demander d'où vous venez ?

\- De New-York, nous sommes arrivés hier soir.

\- Vos marques me semblent récentes... pourquoi avoir fait une si longue route si peu de temps après avoir été blessé ? Questionna le pharmacien.

Neal remarqua qu'il était plus détendu et cela le rassura. L'homme n'était pas encore tout à fait tranquillisé, mais il ne semblait plus aussi méfiant envers Peter et avait visiblement abandonné l'idée de prévenir la police.

Restait à espérer qu'il ne dirait rien à Peter qui puisse laisser ce dernier surpris et lui faire ruiner ses efforts en posant des questions ou disant quelque chose qui indiquerait qu'il n'était certes pas un coach sportif.

Neal se sentirait plus tranquille s'il pouvait trouver le temps de prévenir Peter, mais il était plus qu'improbable que le pharmacien lui donne ce temps.

\- Nous venons nous essayer à d'autres sports que l'on pratique par ici, j'ai toujours voulu faire de l'aviron. Si vous avez d'autres activités à me proposer, je suis très ouvert à toutes propositions. Déclara Neal avec un large sourire. Nous restons encore quatorze jours dans votre belle région.

\- Je serai plus enclin à vous recommander du repos. Répondit le pharmacien en le regardant comme s'il commençait à croire qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête. Je doute que vous soyez en mesure de manier des avirons avec des côtes dans cet état. Pas avant plusieurs jours et sûrement pas avant la fin de votre séjour.

Ce n'était pas vraiment plaisant d'être regardé comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas toute sa tête, mais cela valait mieux que de voir débarquer la police et de voir Peter accusé de maltraitance envers lui. Il valait mieux passer pour un original à la limite d'être cinglé que d'endurer la contrariété d'un agent du FBI accusé de maltraitance.

Il se força sans peine à prendre un air déçu et le pharmacien ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- Il vous reste la plongée, nous avons quelques belles épaves dans le lac, certaines sont accessibles, même à des débutants. Vous avez par exemple le Stone Boat, à côté de Diamond Island (1). Mais si j'étais vous, je me contenterai de prendre du repos et de marcher un peu lorsque la douleur aura cessé. La marche est une activité sportive très sous estimée, et avec elle on a moins de risques de se retrouver couvert de bleus. Heureusement, vous ne semblez pas avoir subi de dégâts sérieux, rien de cassé. Vous risquez par contre de souffrir encore quelques jours. J'ai comme l'impression que celui qui vous a plaqué vous a froissé quelques côtes. Je vais chercher de la pommade, des bandes pour maintenir vos côtes et des anti douleurs.

Neal réprima un soupir, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait si mal à chaque mouvement et que même respirer était douloureux.

Sa réaction n'échappa pas à l'œil attentif du pharmacien.

\- Vous vous êtes fait plaquer à New-York ? Questionna t'il d'un ton soupçonneux.

\- Non, ça s'est produit sur la route en venant ici. Répondit vivement Neal. Nous faisions une pause et j'ai vu ces joueurs de rugby qui s'entraînaient, cela m'a tenté. Je ne me souviens plus du nom de l'endroit, mais c'était près d'Albany.

\- Et vous avez fait près de 127 miles avec des côtes froissées sans même aller voir un docteur ? S'étonna le pharmacien.

\- Sur le moment ça ne faisait pas si mal que maintenant.

\- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à vous croire.

\- Je vous assure que je ne sentais pas autant la douleur qu'à présent, l'adrénaline je suppose. Mais j'admets que tous ces miles en voiture n'ont pas aidé à arranger mon état et qu'ila aurait mieux valu que j'aille voir quelqu'un bien avant.

\- Une sacrée dose d'adrénaline alors... murmura le pharmacien. Pour que vous ayez réussi à faire tout ce chemin sans avoir assez mal pour vous précipiter chez un confrère afin de vous faire examiner et prescrire quelque chose.

\- Je me laisse assez facilement emporter par l'action et je suis têtu. Commenta Neal d'un ton convaincu. Je ne voulais pas que mon état retarde notre arrivée, mes amis avaient réservé une cabane et ils avaient hâte d'y être. J'ai crains que faire une halte chez un médecin ne finisse par nous faire perdre la réservation.

Le pharmacien hocha la tête, en le regardant cette fois ouvertement comme s'il avait vraiment perdu l'esprit et le laissa seul dans la pièce, toujours à moitié dévêtu.

Neal se précipita sur son téléphone portable et envoya rapidement un message à Peter pour le mettre en garde.

« J'ai dit que tu étais mon coach sportif. Joue le jeu, je t'expliquerai. »

Il rangea ensuite son téléphone et s'assit pour attendre le retour du pharmacien.

Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un pharmacien dans une petite ville, un docteur aurait sans doute été plus dur à convaincre, surtout un médecin de New-York.

Peter consulta le message en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Chéri ? S'alarma Elizabeth. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- C'est Neal, il recommence à magouiller... maugréa Peter.

\- Je peux voir ? Demanda Elizabeth.

Peter lui tendit son téléphone, elle consulta rapidement le message et sourit.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il aura une bonne explication à cette invention. Nous pourrons en parler avec lui lorsque nous serons seuls tous les trois. Il pourra nous dire pourquoi il a affirmé ceci.

\- Il a intérêt. Râla Peter.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rageur à la porte toujours fermée, il appréciait de moins en moins d'avoir du rester hors de la salle d'examen.

D'après le message que venait de lui envoyer son consultant, il aurait du insister pour l'y accompagner.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Neal n'allait pas les mettre dans une situation impossible, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

_A suivre_

(1) Véridique, le Diamond Island Stone Boat est une épave sur laquelle on a que peu d'informations, ce n'est pas la seule épave du lac, il y en aurait sept autres qui se visitent en plongeant, une autre, celle du Water Witch n'est d'ailleurs pas très loin du Stone Boat. Voir le site underwaterusa pour plus d'informations.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 16)S'en sortir de justesse**

Lorsque le pharmacien revint avec ce qu'il fallait pour soigner Neal l'attendait sagement assis ainsi qu'il l'avait laissé.

\- Je vais faire entrer votre coach, vous allez avoir besoin d'aide pour défaire et refaire les bandes. Dit il.

Neal aurait préféré qu'il lui montre comment s'en sortir seul et se risqua à le faire savoir.

\- Je ne veux pas lui imposer d'efforts qui ne sont pas de son ressort.

Le pharmacien fronça les sourcils.

\- A moins que vous ne fassiez appel à un infirmier à domicile, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez.

\- J'ai de la ressource. Affirma Neal.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'obliger Peter à lui prodiguer des soins et il ne tenait pas non plus à faire appel à un inconnu. Il n'avait rien contre les infirmiers, mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en employer un. Il n'était pas si vieux pour avoir besoin d'être soigné. Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller.

Le pharmacien l'observa en silence quelques secondes puis lui tendit le tube de pommade et les bandes.

\- Montrez moi ça.

C'était le genre de défi que Neal ne pouvait pas refuser de relever, surtout considérant ce qui était en jeu à cet instant précis.

Serrant les dents il entreprit de passer de la crème sur les parts les plus douloureuses de son torse. Très vite il sentit son front se couvrir de sueur mais il refusa de capituler. Tout à ce qu'il était en train de faire il ne réalisa pas que le pharmacien ouvrait la porte de la pièce.

Peter qui se tenait juste derrière s'avança aussitôt et découvrit ce que Neal était en train de faire. L'expression concentrée de son consultant, la façon dont il respirait et son visage couvert de sueur suffirent à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ! Rugit il.

Neal sursauta et laissa tomber le tube de pommade, se tourna vers Peter les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et un peu de crainte.

\- Je me soigne. Répondit il cependant.

\- C'est bien ce que je vois, et j'aimerai que tu m'expliques pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi ? Mais Peter... c'est à moi de le faire. Répondit Neal visiblement désarçonné par la question.

Peter le fixa d'un air irrité.

\- Bon sang Neal ! Quand est-ce que tu vas finir par comprendre que tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire tout seul ? Que tu peux t'appuyer sur nous de temps en temps...

Il vit quelque chose passer dans le regard de Neal qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans les yeux de son consultant. Une expression douloureuse qui dévoilait l'incertitude dans laquelle se débattait le jeune homme. Ou plus exactement combien il était persuadé que personne ne lui viendrait vraiment en aide sans attendre quelque chose en retour.

Il connaissait ce regard, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir dans les yeux d'un chien errant qu'il avait croisé un jour dans les rues de New-York. Ce douloureux mélange de méfiance, de crainte et de résignation. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'espoir dans le regard du chien errant. Il n'y en avait pas plus dans celui de Neal et cela blessait Peter.

Il ne voulait pas voir ce genre de regard dans les yeux de son consultant, il voulait y voir de la confiance et du respect. Il secoua la tête avec consternation. Il était clair qu'il avait fait fausse route avec Neal depuis le début de ces vacances et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir redresser la barre à présent.

Il pouvait tout de même essayer et pour commencer il devait convaincre le jeune homme qu'il ne voulait que lui venir en aide, qu'il n'était pas seulement un gardien.

Neal et lui avaient établi une véritable relation de travail malgré quelques dérapages du jeune homme, Neal lui même lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il lui faisait confiance, mais le regard qu'il venait d'avoir lui prouvait que ce n'était plus tout à fait d'actualité. Comment la situation avait elle pu se dégrader à ce point en si peu de temps ?

Peter ne voulait pas baisser les bras, il voulait sincèrement arranger les choses. Il voulait le faire à sa manière par contre.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais tu as tort, je vais terminer de te soigner, que tu le veuilles où non. Dit il.

Il vit Neal se raidir puis se forcer à se détendre et soupirer longuement. Neal se détourna un instant, luttant pour se reprendre et ne pas craquer. Peter et le pharmacien l'avaient pris au dépourvu et il avait laissé tomber le masque, juste une seconde, mais il savait que cela avait été suffisant pour que Peter puisse lire en lui.

Il n'aimait pas cela, d'ordinaire il savait garder le contrôle. Que lui arrivait il ? Il devait être plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait. Ce n'était pas bon, vraiment pas. Il devait vraiment faire un effort pour faire oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'agent.

Peter n'était pas de ceux qui se serviraient de sa faiblesse contre lui, mais ne pas la montrer restait tout de même la meilleure option.

Surtout, surtout, il savait que se révéler faible, même devant Peter, n'était pas une bonne chose. Peter était fort et Neal savait très bien ce que les plus forts faisaient aux faibles. Ce qu'ils pensaient des faibles.

Dans l'univers où ils évoluaient être faible c'était être vulnérable. Une proie facile que l'on pouvait mettre à mal, qu'il était tentant d'écraser.

\- Peter, nous ne sommes pas seuls. Souffla Neal en tournant les yeux vers le pharmacien qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Peter se tourna à son tour vers l'homme, affichant l'air d'une personne joviale mais déterminée, de quelqu'un qui avait été contrarié mais qui avait surmonté cela rapidement et était à nouveau parfaitement calme.

\- Vous êtes d'accord avec moi je présume, en tant que coach je suis habilité à lui prodiguer des soins simples si besoin est.

\- Je ne suis pas très au fait des qualifications d'un coach sportif, répondit le pharmacien avec prudence, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas de contre indication en ce qui concerne le cas de votre protégé. Je vous déconseille pourtant de vous risquer à des soins qui demandent une certaine compétence, à moins d'avoir suivi une formation médicale assez sérieuse pour ne pas risquer d'aggraver les choses au lieu de les arranger. La médecine est une affaire sérieuse qui ne doit pas être traitée à la légère. Je me dois également de vous conseiller de vous montrer un peu plus responsable envers lui, l'avoir laissé disputer le match où il a été blessé était pour moins une erreur sérieuse de votre part.

Peter approuva gravement, essayant de faire abstraction de cette histoire de match. Il préférait ne pas argumenter sur un point de détail dont il ignorait tout.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais ne vous faites pas trop de soucis, Neal est plus solide qu'il n'y paraît et il se remet vite d'aplomb. Qui plus est, j'ai été chiropracteur quelques temps voilà un an. On m'a dit que j'avais des mains magiques.

Neal ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant Peter mentionner cet alibi qu'il avait utilisé au cours d'une affaire, lorsqu'ils travaillaient à faire tomber une fondation qui s'enrichissait sur le malheur de riches, ou moins riches, malades en attente de greffe.

Elizabeth qui était restée à la porte mais entendait tout ce qui se disait fronça les sourcils. Elle non plus n'avait pas oublié cette affaire, ni comment une doctoresse impliquée avait fait du charme à son mari et l'avait poussé à la tripoter sous prétexte d'un mal au dos. Même si Peter lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait fait cela que pour garantir sa couverture elle avait eu un peu de mal à passer là dessus. Elle n'aimait pas que son mari regarde d'autres femmes et encore moins qu'il pose les mains sur elles.

Neal et Peter ne manquèrent pas de la voir froncer les sourcils et comprirent que ce n'était pas la chose à dire, qu'ils allaient regretter ces instants et ces propos, surtout Peter. Il était hélas trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

\- Je t'aiderai pour la vaisselle. Souffla Neal à Peter.

\- Trop aimable à toi, surtout considérant que c'est de ta faute. Répliqua Peter maussade.

Devant l'air étonné du pharmacien Neal s'empressa d'apporter quelques explications.

\- Peter avait parfois des clientes un peu trop entreprenantes et qui ne comprenaient pas le sens du mot non, cela lui a valu de devoir faire la vaisselle, son épouse est très jalouse.

\- Je te remercie d'étaler ma vie privée Neal, c'est très aimable à toi. Râla Peter.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu leur avais cédé. Protesta Neal. Je sais très bien que tu es un mari fidèle et qu'il n'y a qu'Elizabeth qui compte pour toi.

\- Si vous pouviez en terminer avec ces soins et me laisser retourner à mon travail, j'ai des clients qui attendent. Intervint le pharmacien qui ne tenait pas à en savoir plus.

\- Oh, oui, bien entendu. Dit vivement Neal. Peter, je termine ou tu veux toujours le faire ?

\- Je veux toujours. Affirma Peter en prenant le tube.

Il lui appliqua le baume et banda avec soin ses côtes meurtries sous le regard attentif du pharmacien.

Fort heureusement pour Neal et pour lui il avait quelques connaissances et était tout à fait à même d'accomplir ce genre d'actes.

Une fois soigné Neal se rhabilla aussi vite que possible, ils rejoignirent Elizabeth et prirent congé du pharmacien après lui avoir réglé ce qu'ils lui devaient, s'être excusés de l'avoir retenu si longtemps et remercié pour sa patience.

Peter attendit qu'ils soient hors de vue pour adresser un regard sévère à Neal.

Même s'il voulait arranger les choses entre eux il n'en restait pas moins contrarié par la tendance du jeune homme à toujours inventer des choses invraisemblables. Il tenait à lui faire bien comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout sa dernière initiative et qu'il ne la laisserait pas passer.

Par dessus tout il voulait savoir pourquoi Neal s'était senti obligé de raconter une fable pareille à un pharmacien du Vermont. L'opinion de ce type n'avait que peu d'importance, il était peu probable qu'ils le revoient un jour, hormis si Neal se blessait à nouveau. Peter se jura de tout faire pour éviter que cette éventualité se reproduise. Le pharmacien avait déjà bien assez du le prendre pour un mauvais coach au vu des blessures de Neal.

\- Alors comme ça je suis ton coach sportif ? Si seulement c'était vrai ! Je n'aurai pas tant de soucis à me faire !

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Affirma Neal avec un sourire malicieux visiblement peu sensible à son air réprobateur, comme toujours. Tu aurais tout de même du soucis à te faire puisque je suis du genre à vouloir affronter des joueurs de rugby plus forts et plus lourds que moi sans préparation.

_A suivre_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 17)Départ pour un nouvel hébergement**

Elizabeth intervint vivement pour mettre un terme à la discussion avant qu'elle ne tourne à nouveau à l'affrontement.

\- Il est plus que temps de retourner à la cabane, le loueur doit nous attendre, il n'est pas correct de notre part de lui imposer un trop long temps d'attente vous ne croyez pas ?

Les deux autres approuvèrent volontiers et ils se mirent en route pour regagner la cabane.

En cours de route Peter jeta un regard en direction de Neal qui caressait distraitement Satchmo.

\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai bien envie de rester dans la cabane que l'on nous a fourni en dépannage. Je la trouve très confortable, bien équipée, intime et bien située, nous avons le lac non loin et tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon séjour. Lança t'il gaiement.

Neal ne broncha pas, conscient que l'affirmation s'adressait avant tout à lui et que Peter ne disait cela que dans le but de le provoquer.

\- Chéri, Neal ne peut pas monter à l'échelle. Protesta Elizabeth. Nous ne pouvons pas lui demander de passer ces vacances dans le canapé.

\- Nous pourrions prendre la mezzanine et lui laisser la chambre du bas. Déclara Peter sans cesser de sourire.

Neal se redressa et riva son regard à celui de Peter par le biais du rétroviseur.

\- Si vous me laissez la chambre du bas, je suis partant. Affirma t'il.

Il vit clairement les yeux de Peter s'écarquiller de surprise face à cette déclaration des plus imprévues. Elizabeth se tourna vers lui aussitôt, l'air soucieux.

\- Neal, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda t'elle.

Neal hocha la tête.

\- Parfaitement bien. Assura t'il. Si Peter tient à rester dans cette cabane, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, je vous ai assez causé de soucis comme cela en une journée, le moins que je puisse faire c'est de vous permettre de passer le reste des vacances dans les meilleures conditions possible.

\- Mais, et toi ? Objecta Elizabeth qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer le reste des vacances dans la cabane quand à elle.

\- Je saurai m'adapter. Dit Neal doucement. Comme me l'a si bien fait remarquer Peter, ce n'est pas pire qu'une cellule de prison.

Vraiment alarmée par ce comportement qui tranchait nettement avec celui du jeune homme la veille Elizabeth lança un regard inquiet à son mari.

\- Ce sont peut être les médicaments qu'on lui a fait prendre. Marmonna Peter. Je téléphonerai au pharmacien pour en avoir le cœur net.

\- Ce ne sont pas les médicaments. Répliqua Neal qui avait entendu. Je le pense vraiment.

Un lourd silence régna dans le véhicule jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination.

Peter et Elizabeth ne savaient plus que penser, un tel revirement était plus qu'étrange de la part de Neal. Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait un problème ou que c'était signe que le jeune homme préparait quelque chose. A moins que tout simplement l'escroc ne l'ait percé à jour. Neal était trop malin parfois, le surprendre n'était pas chose facile.

Peter serra les dents. Il avait espéré que pour une fois il réussirait à tromper Neal... qu'est-ce qui l'avait trahi ?

Il était aussi possible que Neal soit vraiment décidé à faire des efforts... il verrait bien lorsqu'il aurait mené son plan à terme. La réaction du jeune homme lui indiquerait si oui ou non il avait vraiment compris qu'il bluffait.

Lorsqu'ils furent garés Peter et Elizabeth descendirent, Neal lui resta dans la voiture, confortant Peter dans la certitude que le jeune homme avait compris qu'il se moquait de lui.

L'homme qui les avait conduits la veille les attendait devant la cabane. Il les salua sans manifester la moindre contrariété d'avoir du les attendre.

\- J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit. Dit il.

\- Une excellente nuit. Affirma Peter en souriant. Cette cabane a vraiment tout pour plaire. Nous y resterions bien volontiers. Mais j'ai promis à mon épouse et à mon ami que nous passerions ces vacances dans un endroit plus confortable et je ne veux pas revenir sur ma parole.

Elizabeth secoua la tête avec agacement en comprenant qu'il n'avait fait que se moquer de Neal et n'avait jamais eu l'intention de rester. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras, une moue aux lèvres.

\- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui parfois.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas rester de toute façon, elle est réservée pour demain. N'ayez aucune crainte en ce qui concerne le confort. Pour vous dédommager nous avons décidé de vous installer dans notre meilleure location, elle n'est pas très demandée en raison de sa situation isolée, mais elle offre les meilleures prestations de la région. Bien entendu ce sera sans supplément de prix.

\- Cela nous semble très alléchant. Commenta Peter. Quand partons nous ?

\- Dès que vous serez prêts, je vais vous conduire à la marina de Burlington, vous pourrez y laisser votre véhicule sans crainte. Un bateau vous y attend pour vous conduire à votre location. Ne perdez pas trop de temps, nous avons un peu de route à faire. Cependant, si vous voulez, nous pouvons nous y rendre par les airs, ce sera plus rapide. Dans ce cas je prendrai soin de votre voiture ici à Vergennes et je ferai en sorte qu'on vous fournisse un véhicule là bas.

Peter le regarda, un peu égaré par toutes ces informations qu'il n'attendait pas.

\- Vous voulez dire que la location où vous voulez nous installer est près de Burlington ?

\- Pour être exact elle se trouve non loin de South Hero, il s'agit d'une petite île privée. Expliqua le loueur. Vous ne trouverez pas mieux, je peux vous l'assurer.

Sans même tourner la tête Peter sut que son épouse était ravie. Si cela convenait à Elizabeth, alors cela lui convenait également.

\- Nous allons y aller en voiture, avec notre chien cela vaut mieux. Décida t'il. Le bateau nous conviendra parfaitement.

Le trajet leur permettrait de mettre certaines choses au point, ils en avaient besoin.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Dit le loueur.

Peter et Elizabeth récupérèrent les affaires qu'ils avaient dans la cabane, laissant Neal se reposer dans la voiture puis ils suivirent la voiture du loueur en direction de Burlington.

\- Alors nous allons passer ces vacances sur une île. Dit Neal d'un ton songeur.

Il avait entendu les propos du loueur depuis la voiture et en avait pris son parti. Plus ou moins et cela se voyait à son expression mitigée.

\- Dis toi que c'est une nouvelle expérience. Commenta Peter.

Neal laissa échapper un rire.

\- Je ne dirai pas le contraire en tout cas. C'est du grand luxe, une île pour nous seuls... c'est presque trop beau pour être vrai. Si cette île est si bien que cela, comment se fait il qu'elle ne soit pas déjà réservée ? J'aurai cru que les jeunes couples se l'arracheraient.

\- C'est sans doute trop tôt dans la saison. Dit Elizabeth qui s'était fait la même réflexion. Il fait encore froid et la pluie n'arrange rien.

Neal approuva en silence.

\- En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai rien contre aller là bas, dit il gaiement, ça nous rapproche de Burlington et du Canada.

Peter lui jeta un regard aigu.

\- Comment sais tu cela ?

\- Peter, j'ai déjà étudié la région, pour des raisons qui me sont propres, voilà quelques années, je sais où se trouve South Hero par rapport à Burlington. Répondit Neal paisiblement.

Peter fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu pousser le jeune homme, qui n'avait visiblement aucun attrait pour le Vermont, à étudier la région.

Elizabeth posa la main sur son bras, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à approfondir la question et il préféra ne plus y penser.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux pas que tu nous cause d'autres problèmes comme ceux d'hier ou de ce matin. Plus de mensonges, de manipulation ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, c'est bien compris ?

\- Oui Peter. Répondit docilement Neal. De toute façon, si nous sommes seuls sur une île au milieu du lac je ne vois pas qui je pourrai manipuler... à moins que tu ne craignes pour les poissons...

Peter lui adressa un regard sévère et Elizabeth réprima difficilement un rire.

\- Je suis sérieux Neal, plus d'entourloupes.

\- Je suis sérieux aussi Peter. Murmura Neal en se détournant.

Peter s'apprêtait à dire autre chose mais la main de son épouse se crispa sur son bras et elle lui fit non de la tête. Peter décida de se rendre à son avis, elle était souvent de bon conseil et elle semblait parfois mieux comprendre Neal qu'il ne le faisait.

Il poursuivit donc en silence et les deux autres se turent également.

Moins d'une heure plus tard ils étaient en vue de Burlington et Peter se concentra sur la voiture qu'il devait suivre afin de ne pas la perdre de vue.

Neal lui laissa son regard courir sur le paysage.

L'arrivée à Burlington se faisait par l'US 7, ce qui signifiait traverser une interminable zone industrielle avec ses stations services, ses motels, ses restaurants de chaîne et quelques rares maisons.

Les fast food n'intéressaient pas Neal, mais la vue d'un Koto (1) le fit réagir.

\- Peter ! Tu as vu ?

\- J'ai vu oui. Grogna Peter qui n'avait que peu d'attrait pour la cuisine japonaise.

\- Nous irons ? Demanda Neal avec espoir.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Répondit Peter.

Neal se renfonça contre le dossier en soupirant.

Elizabeth se tourna pour faire un clin d'œil discret à Neal et ce dernier retrouva le sourire.

Peter ne s'en rendit pas compte, la circulation devenait plus dense et il avait fort à faire pour ne pas perdre la voiture du loueur. Ils approchaient du centre ville, les maisons se faisaient plus nombreuses.

Peter soupira de soulagement en voyant la voiture du loueur s'engager sur une voie plus modeste, moins fréquentée, il avait hâte d'arriver à destination.

Neal lui se prit à poser un regard appréciateur sur certaines demeures, ce n'était pas New-York, mais il y avait tout de même de belles maisons à contempler (2)

Enfin ils atteignirent King Street et la marina où les attendait le bateau promis.

Le loueur les fit se garer près d'un bâtiment et les y rejoignit.

\- Vous pouvez laisser votre voiture ici sans crainte, elle sera surveillée. Leur dit il.

Neal descendit de voiture avec lenteur, un peu engourdi par le trajet et s'étira, réprima une grimace lorsque ses muscles protestèrent puis regarda autour de lui.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant à voir dans le coin et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Si Peter était vraiment décidé à les cantonner sur l'île pour les jours à venir il allait mourir d'ennui.

_A suivre_

(1) Koto Japanese Steak House

(2) Pour m'être fait le plaisir de suivre en partie et en photos l'itinéraire qu'ils ont emprunté grace à google maps, je peux vous le garantir.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 18)Derniers préparatifs avant d'embarquer**

Voyant l'expression de Neal Elizabeth posa la main sur le bras de Peter.

\- Nous devrions faire des provisions avant de partir chéri.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'homme qui les avait conduit.

\- Désolée de vous demander un peu plus de temps, mais nous devons nous organiser afin de passer le meilleur séjour possible.

\- Je comprends fort bien. Assura l'homme. J'ai moi même à faire, je vous propose de nous retrouver ici vers 16 h, cela vous laissera tout le temps nécessaire pour faire vos courses, vous promener et déjeuner. Je vous souhaite une agréable visite. Si vous avez besoin de poser vos achats, adressez vous à l'entreprise devant laquelle vous êtes garés, ils les garderont pour vous.

\- Merci. Sourit Elizabeth. Nous ne voudrions pas abuser de votre hospitalité.

\- Je peux vous assurer que tel ne sera pas le cas. Nous aimons rendre service ici à Burlington.

Le loueur s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Neal soupira de soulagement en comprenant qu'Elizabeth venait de leur obtenir un sursis. Ils allaient passer quelques heures dans la ville et même si c'était loin d'être New- York, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum.

Peter et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard, la seule idée de se promener en ville semblait avoir suffit pour ramener le sourire sur les lèvres de leur compagnon de vacances, à tel point qu'il semblait même en oublier qu'il avait des côtes froissées.

\- Neal ! N'oublies pas que tu es blessé ! Le tempéra Peter. Ce n'est pas parce que pour le moment tu ne sens pas la douleur qu'il faut faire n'importe quoi !

Neal se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais je me sens assez bien pour marcher en tout cas. Assura t'il. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous attendre dans la voiture.

La pointe d'inquiétude qui se glissait dans ces derniers mots n'échappa pas au couple.

\- Personne ne va te demander de rester dans la voiture. Le rassura Elizabeth. Nous voulons juste que tu te ménages.

Neal eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Cela veut il dire que Peter va porter toutes les courses ? Questionna t'il avec taquinerie. Par galanterie envers toi et par délicatesse envers moi ?

\- Cela veut dire que je te laisserai porter les courses les moins lourdes. Corrigea Peter. Mais tu vas porter ta part.

Neal hocha la tête.

\- Cela me va. Assura t'il.

Après quelques minutes de marche à travers King Street, Main Street et une ou deux autres rues ils arrivèrent en vue du magasin où Elizabeth tenait à faire ses courses. Chemin faisant ils longèrent une caserne de pompiers dont les véhicules attirèrent le regard de Neal.

\- Des envies de devenir pompier ? Questionna Peter avec humour.

\- Quel gosse n'a jamais eu envie de l'être ? Répondit Neal dans un sourire.

Il se tourna vers Peter, une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard.

\- Je suis certain que tu as pensé le devenir. Ajouta t'il.

Peter soutint son regard.

\- Qui te dis que je ne l'ai pas été ?

L'intérêt de Neal n'en fut que plus grand encore.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu as été pompier ?

\- Peut être. Répondit Peter.

\- Tu me raconteras ?

\- Peut être. Répondit encore Peter.

Le City Market était un bâtiment de briques rouges que l'on ne pouvait pas manquer. Il fit les délices d'Elizabeth et de Neal. Peter lui les suivit machinalement, pas vraiment intéressé par les fruits et légumes qui semblaient tant plaire à sa femme et à son consultant.

Il évita une discussion animée sur les bienfaits de l'ail des ours, une espèce d'herbe qui se trouvait être proposée sur l'un des étals en se dirigeant vers le rayon des bières.

Pendant qu'Elizabeth poursuivaient leur quête de produits sains il s'absorba dans l'étude des boissons locales. Il aurait bien participé aux achats des deux autres, mais il savait qu'Elizabeth n'approuverait pas vraiment ses choix en matière d'aliments idéaux et qu'il n'avait aucun secours à attendre de Neal qui était le plus souvent d'accord avec Elizabeth sur ce point.

Les courses finies, tous trois les bras chargés de paquets, ils retournèrent à la marina en suivant un autre chemin qui les fit passer par Bank Street et College Street. Peter marqua un arrêt devant un restaurant au nom évocateur qui l'attirait grandement, le Farmhouse Tap and Grill. Neal lui tomba en arrêt devant une boutique de livres. Puisqu'ils allaient être cloîtrés sur une île pour plusieurs jours il préférait faire une provision d'ouvrages à étudier pour passer le temps.

\- Allons d'abord ranger les courses, nous reviendrons ensuite. Déclara Elizabeth d'un ton sans appel.

Les deux hommes se rendirent à son avis. Neal avait pris sa part de la charge, arguant qu'avec les médicaments il ne souffrait pas et qu'il pouvait porter sans peine quelques paquets, qu'il n'était pas question pour lui de s'en décharger sur Elizabeth. Il faisait depuis de son mieux pour cacher que ce n'était pas si évident qu'il voulait bien l'admettre et qu'il avait hâte de poser ce qu'il portait.

Plus ils avançaient vers la marina, plus il avait le sentiment que son torse devenait douloureux. Les médicaments semblaient ne plus faire effet et il espérait bien pouvoir en reprendre au cours du repas.

Comme l'avait dit le loueur les personnes présentes dans le bâtiment ne firent aucune difficulté à garder leurs provisions et ils purent retourner vers le restaurant qu'avait repéré Peter.

Elizabeth fronça légèrement les sourcils à la vue du menu où la viande était reine, mais elle garda le silence, laissant son mari profiter un peu de l'aubaine, lorsqu'ils seraient sur l'île elle reprendrait les menus en main, avec l'aide de Neal.

Une salade, un hamburger, au bœuf pour Peter, végétarien pour Neal et Elizabeth qui préféraient éviter les énormes parts de viande qu'ils avaient vu passer dans les assiettes d'autres clients et un dessert plus tard, arrosés de bière, de vin et de cidre le trio ressortit rassasié du restaurant.

Ils passèrent un long moment dans la librairie, Neal avait du mal à faire son choix, il y avait beaucoup d'ouvrages qui retenaient son attention et il mit un bon moment à les étudier avant de se décider.

Ils furent largement en avance au lieu de rendez-vous et Neal proposa de faire un tour le long de la marina en attendant.

Il avait discrètement pris un comprimé anti douleur pendant le repas, ce qui, combiné avec du cidre de glace aux bleuets n'était pas sans effets. Il n'avait plus mal et se sentait curieusement euphorique.

Peter le ramena fermement à la voiture lorsqu'il proposa de visiter un bateau plus imposant que les autres.

\- Tu ne bouges plus jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher ! Gronda l'agent du FBI.

Neal lui adressa un sourire radieux.

\- Je ne voulais pas cambrioler ce bateau, seulement y faire un tour. Il n'y a rien de mal à visiter un bateau, si on ne touche à rien.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas la notion de la propriété privée alors ?

\- Bien sur que si ! Je viens de te dire que je ne volerai rien. Protesta Neal.

\- Tu viens de me dire que tu voulais te promener sur le bateau de quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas.

\- Quelqu'un qui n'est pas présent, donc cela ne le dérangera pas.

\- Quelqu'un qui pourra le voir sur les vidéos de surveillance.

\- J'ai fait attention Peter, si on monte par la gauche du ponton on est hors champs des caméras. Gloussa Neal.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait que Neal pour réussir à noter pareil détail en quelques secondes.

\- Peu importe, il n'est pas question que tu ailles te promener là dessus. Tu restes dans la voiture. Pas de discussion.

\- Je vais m'ennuyer. Marmonna Neal.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lire.

\- Je n'ai pas envie.

\- Alors tu dors, tu comptes les bateaux, les passants ou les nuages, mais tu ne bouges pas !

Lorsqu'enfin l'heure du rendez-vous arriva Neal en était à compter les nuages, ayant épuisé les bateaux et les passants étant assez rares.

Peter, Elizabeth et le loueur portèrent courses et bagages à bord du bateau, Neal n'étant pas vraiment en état de les aider.

Le jeune homme protesta qu'il pouvait mais Peter lui intima de ne pas bouger et il obtempéra.

Peter revint le chercher un moment plus tard et le trouva à demi endormi.

\- Neal, nous partons. Dit il doucement.

Les yeux bleus de son consultant se tournèrent vers lui, embrumés.

\- Deux cent soixante treize... murmura t'il en quittant la voiture.

Peter l'aida à monter sur le bateau et le fit s'asseoir dans l'habitacle.

\- Tu...

\- Je sais, je sais, je ne bouge pas. Compléta Neal en souriant.

Peter secoua la tête et rejoignit Elizabeth.

\- Il va falloir éviter qu'il reprenne ses médicaments avec de l'alcool.

\- Nous aurions du nous en douter. Fit valoir Elizabeth.

\- Moins de sept pour cent d'alcool, je ne pensais pas que cela puisse l'enivrer.

\- Moi non plus. Admit Elizabeth.

Au terme d'une traversée sans encombres, ils arrivèrent en vue de la petit île qui allait être leur refuge pour le reste des vacances.

\- Voilà Fish Bladder Island. Votre chez vous pour le reste de vos vacances.

Neal se leva et rejoignit le couple à l'avant du bateau afin de découvrir l'endroit où ils allaient séjourner.

Deux pontons permettaient d'aborder l'île aussi bien en venant de South Hero que de Burlington, une plage de galet et une digue de rochers complétée par une descente en pente douce reliait la plage à la partie supérieure de l'île. Deux maisons s'y trouvaient construites, non loin l'une de l'autre, l'une récente et moderne et l'autre plus ancienne, classique et plus petite.

La maison la plus récente surplombait la plage et les rochers. Elle était en pierre et en bois, avec de larges ouvertures vitrées aux structures peintes en blanc. Les solides fondations de pierre étaient surplombées par des murs recouverts de bardeaux de bois doré. La toiture était elle aussi composée de bardeaux, mais d'un gris qui les faisait ressembler à des ardoises.

Neal sourit à sa vue. Si l'intérieur était à la hauteur de l'extérieur il se plairait sans nul doute à y passer quelques jours.

Enfin, il apprécierait si on lui permettait de retourner de temps en temps en ville. Même avec la provision de livres qu'il avait acheté il ne survivrait pas à treize jours sans revoir la civilisation. Il n'avait rien contre la paix et la nature, mais il était et resterait un adepte de la vie urbaine.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique. Souffla Elizabeth sous le charme.

\- Il n'y a pas de piscine, en saison on se baigne dans le lac, pas d'avantage d'équipement du genre jacuzzi, mais vous avez un sauna au sous sol, à côté du garage. (1)

_A suivre_

(1) Fish Bladder Island possède bien deux maisons mais j'ignore s'il y a un sauna au sous sol. En dehors de la cuisine/salon/salle à manger et de la terrasse je n'ai pas pu voir comment était l'intérieur de la maison récente et je ne sais rien de l'agencement intérieur de l'autre construction.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 19)Installation et nouvelle surprise**

Une fois le bateau amarré solidement sur le ponton Peter aida Elizabeth à descendre et se tourna vers Neal.

L'étroitesse du ponton et l'état actuel du jeune homme lui posaient problème. Même si Neal était d'ordinaire assez agile Peter avait des doutes en ce qui concernait sa capacité à franchir seul l'obstacle pour le moment.

Vu la température il ne tenait pas à devoir le repêcher dans les eaux du lac, si Neal avait réussi à échapper à un coup de froid après leur dispute de la veille, il n'aurait sans doute pas autant de chance s'il plongeait dans le lac Champlain. Peter tenait à le garder en bonne santé pour le reste des vacances. Sa décision fut rapidement prise et il en fit part sans tarder à son consultant.

\- Tu nous attends ici, nous allons poser les bagages et on revient te chercher.

\- Je peux aider. Protesta Neal en se levant pour avancer vers lui.

Il semblait décidé mais son pas incertain suffisait à convaincre Peter de décliner son offre.

\- Je ne tiens pas à te voir plonger dans le lac avec nos affaires. Tu restes ici. Dit il fermement.

Neal soupira et se rassit.

\- Il va bien falloir que je descende... murmura t'il.

\- Tu descendras quand nous aurons fini.

Neal les regarda faire la navette entre la maison où ils allaient vivre et le bateau.

Il s'occupa en faisant la causette avec celui qui les avait conduits sur l'île et lui soutira quelques informations sur la région.

Il avait repéré un panneau annonçant un restaurant italien lorsqu'ils se promenaient dans les rues de Burlington et il tenait à en savoir plus à son sujet.

Il n'était pas sans savoir que le couple aimait beaucoup les restaurants italiens et si par bonheur l'endroit valait le coup il avait bien l'intention de tout faire pour leur offrir une bonne soirée sans lui.

C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire après tout.

Il engagea la conversation, puisa quelques informations sans grand intérêt, s'enquit du nom de l'homme et sympathisa avec lui puis en vint à son objectif principal.

\- J'ai vu qu'il y avait un restaurant italien non loin de la marina, il est bien ? Demanda t'il à l'homme.

\- Vous parlez de la trattoria ? Elle est super. Assura l'individu.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup permettre à mes amis de s'y rendre, mais je crains qu'ils ne se perdent s'ils reviennent en pleine nuit.

\- Je peux revenir les chercher dans quelques heures, j'avais l'intention d'aller pêcher, pour le retour je les déposerai en passant, je dois moi aussi manger à Burlington ce soir et rentrer dormir à South Hero, ça ne me rallongera pas beaucoup.

Neal feignit d'être confus.

\- Je ne voudrai pas vous obliger à les attendre pour rentrer chez vous. Dit il.

\- Ce ne sera pas un soucis, les personnes que je vais voir n'auront rien contre prendre un dernier verre sur le bateau.

Neal hocha la tête, ravi de l'aubaine, il ne fallait surtout pas manquer une occasion pareille.

Tant pis si Peter grognait, Neal était persuadé qu'après un bon repas dans un cadre agréable en compagnie de son épouse l'agent serait de bien meilleure humeur.

\- Vous auriez leur numéro ? Je voudrai voir s'il est possible de réserver une table pour deux ce soir. Sourit Neal.

Il regarda vers la maison, ni Peter ni Elizabeth n'étaient en vue, il avait peut être le temps de mener à bien son nouveau plan.

L'homme lui donna le numéro et Neal s'empressa de le composer. Il n'eut aucun mal à obtenir une table, la saison touristique n'était pas commencée et le restaurant avait encore pas mal de tables libres. La personne qu'il eut au téléphone semblait même ravie d'avoir deux clients supplémentaires. Elle lui assura que les Burke auraient une des meilleures tables. Comblé Neal donna une heure approximative d'arrivée du couple et le nom à laquelle devait être la table.

Il était en train de finaliser la réservation lorsque Peter les rejoignit.

Voyant Neal le téléphone portable collé à l'oreille Peter fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que son consultant avait encore été imaginer ?

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? Questionna t'il d'un ton qu'il s'efforça de garder calme afin de ne pas alarmer l'homme qui les avait amenés.

Neal lui sourit.

\- Je vous organise une bonne soirée. Répondit il.

Le froncement de sourcils de Peter s'accentua.

\- Une bonne soirée ?

\- Je viens de vous réserver une table dans le meilleur restaurant italien de Burlington. Affirma Neal avec un large sourire.

Peter réprima un soupir, ce qui s'était produit la veille n'avait donc pas servi de leçon à l'escroc. Il décida de mettre le sujet de côté pour le moment, il ne tenait pas à disputer Neal devant témoin.

Ils en reparleraient plus tard, lorsque l'homme qui les avait amenés serait reparti.

\- Nous avons presque terminé, encore quelques paquets à déplacer et je reviens te chercher, mais avant tu vas me donner ton téléphone.

Neal haussa les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour éviter que tu ne t'en serves à nouveau pour réserver je ne sais quoi sans m'en parler.

\- Je te promets que je n'ai pas l'intention de réserver autre chose aujourd'hui Peter. Dit Neal en tentant de faire disparaître son téléphone dans sa poche.

Peter ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le stoppa dans son mouvement, s'emparant de l'appareil.

Neal soupira et se tassa dans son siège, le regardant repartir avec une nouvelle charge.

\- Il n'est pas facile votre copain. Commenta celui qui les avait amenés une fois que Peter se fut éloigné.

\- Ne m'en parlez pas. Murmura encore Neal. Au travail c'est encore pire.

\- Vous travaillez ensemble ?

Neal hésita à répondre, après avoir raconté que Peter était son coach sportif à Vergennes, pouvait il changer de version ? Ils étaient loin de la petite ville, mais la prudence restait de mise. Mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque. Il décida de s'en tenir à sa première version.

\- En quelque sorte, il est mon coach sportif.

Neal n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, déjà Peter et Elizabeth étaient de retour.

Le bateau étant désormais pratiquement déchargé Peter fit signe à Neal de les rejoindre. Il monta à bord pour s'assurer que le jeune homme ne tomberait pas au cours de la manœuvre.

Glissant un bras sous ceux de Neal il le guida jusqu'à la plage puis retourna chercher les derniers bagages.

Avant de repartir il se tourna vers l'homme qui les avait amenés.

\- Merci pour votre patience. J'espère que Neal ne vous a pas trop ennuyé.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Il ne m'a ennuyé en rien. Je vous souhaite une bonne installation, je passerai vous chercher à 19h, soyez prêts à partir pour cet horaire.

Peter hocha la tête, capitulant pour cette soirée, puisque visiblement Neal avait déjà tout organisé il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Il ne savait trop s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en irriter.

Il allait en parler sans tarder avec son consultant.

Il regagna la plage et regarda le bateau s'éloigner aux côtés des deux autres.

\- Peter m'a dit que tu nous avais préparé une nouvelle surprise. Dit vivement Elizabeth à l'intention de Neal, afin de prévenir une nouvelle dispute.

Neal approuva, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- En effet.

\- Et ce malgré ce qu'il s'est passé la veille. Grommela Peter.

\- Il serait plus juste de dire que c'est précisément à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Corrigea Neal.

Peter et Elizabeth se tournèrent vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

\- Comment cela ? Demanda Elizabeth.

\- J'ai gâché votre fin de soirée et ce matin ce n'était pas exactement idéal non plus. Il fallait bien que je rattrape la chose. Expliqua Neal.

Peter secoua la tête avec accablement.

\- Tu n'as pas à rattraper quoi que ce soit. Dit gentiment Elizabeth.

\- Je pense que si, si je n'étais pas là vous seriez bien plus tranquilles. Le moins que je puisse faire c'est de vous organiser quelques soirées en tête à tête. Je sais que vous aimez la cuisine italienne, il y a un bon restaurant italien à Burlington, donc je ne pouvais pas ne pas vous réserver une table ce soir.

\- Tu pouvais d'abord nous en parler. Dit Peter.

Neal le fixa, l'air songeur.

\- J'aurai pu en effet. Admit il.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Demanda Peter en le regardant avec sévérité.

\- Cela aurait été moins drôle. Répondit Neal en souriant.

Elizabeth s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

\- Chéri, n'oublies pas qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal, les médicaments...

\- Je crois qu'au contraire il est exactement tel qu'il est la plupart du temps et que les médicaments n'y sont strictement pour rien. Maugréa Peter.

Comme pour le faire mentir Neal fit un pas vers la maison où ils allaient séjourner et vacilla dangereusement.

Peter le rattrapa et l'aida à reprendre son équilibre.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne. Murmura Neal en fermant les yeux une seconde.

\- Tu vois. Souligna Elizabeth.

Peter soupira et entraîna Neal vers la maison. La distance à franchir n'était pas grande mais Neal manqua tomber plusieurs fois, il ne cessait de trébucher et sans le bras de Peter il aurait sans aucun doute fini par terre.

Une fois à l'intérieur Peter le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé de cuir fauve.

Neal regarda autour de lui avec curiosité, même s'il ne se sentait au mieux de sa forme il était tout de même curieux de l'endroit.

La pièce principale servait à la fois de salon, de cuisine et de salle à manger, elle était vaste, avec une hauteur de plafond vertigineuse et très lumineuse du fait des larges baies vitrées.

Neal renversa la tête en arrière pour contempler la voûte soutenue par une structure en ogive.

\- Magnifique... souffla t'il.

Le reste de la pièce lui plaisait également.

Le grand canapé était confortable, la cuisine bien équipée, avec ses plans de travail en granit, dont un îlot central muni d'un évier, ses placards blancs, ses deux fours, ses plaques électriques en nombre conséquent et son majestueux frigo deux portes en métal brossé.

Le coin salle à manger n'était pas en reste avec sa table de verre noir et ses fauteuils de cuir blond.

Il tourna la tête vers Peter.

\- Je crois que je commence à vraiment apprécier ce séjour. Tu avais raison Peter, le lac Champlain au printemps c'est une très bonne idée.

Peter ne répondit pas.

Il avait été stupéfait de découvrir l'intérieur luxueux de la maison. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il aurait choisi pour ses vacances idéales, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en ouvrir à son épouse, il avait vu le regard brillant de plaisir d'Elizabeth et avait préféré ne rien dire.

Elle et lui avaient des goûts communs, mais elle avait également des goûts communs avec Neal. Elle aimait les belles choses, et elle n'avait rien contre le luxe.

Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir se faire à l'idée de passer la majeure partie de ces vacances dans cette somptueuse maison.

_A suivre_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 20)Avant la soirée**

Sous les yeux de Neal et d'Elizabeth Peter se mit brusquement à faire les cent pas, le visage sombre. La colère qu'il avait réprimée en présence de celui qui les avait amenés éclatait à présent.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je te dis de te tenir tranquille et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu organises quelque chose dans notre dos dès que nous nous éloignons.

\- Je voulais seulement vous faire passer une bonne soirée. Affirma Neal en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé.

Peter n'en tint pas compte, trop pris par sa colère.

\- Si tu voulais que nous passions une bonne soirée tu aurais du ne rien faire. Nous aurions mangé tous les trois ici, admiré le coucher du soleil avant d'aller dormir. Répliqua t'il.

Profitant du fait que le va et vient de Peter venait de l'éloigner du canapé Neal se leva et se dirigea vers une porte qu'il espérait être celle de la salle de bains ou des toilettes.

Il préférait s'isoler que de se laisser aller devant Peter.

Malgré son équilibre précaire il parvint à gagner la porte en question et l'ouvrit. Elle donnait comme il l'espérait sur une salle de bains. Il s'y enferma avec soulagement et se laissa tomber sur le sol à droite du lavabo.

L'espace d'une seconde il crut qu'il allait vraiment se mettre à pleurer, il se sentait les nerfs à vif, mais les larmes ne venaient pas. Par contre il sentit son corps se mettre à trembler nerveusement.

Dans la salle principale Elizabeth et Peter avaient suivi du regard l'évolution hésitante du jeune homme sans oser intervenir.

Peter regrettait déjà son coup de colère, mais il n'avait pu le retenir, avant même d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il était en train de faire les mots étaient déjà sortis de sa bouche.

Il se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils de la salle à manger et secoua la tête avec accablement.

Elizabeth vint s'asseoir en face de lui, silencieuse.

Peter s'adressa à elle sans relever la tête.

\- Je sais, je n'aurai pas du...

Elizabeth resta silencieuse.

Peter releva finalement la tête et la regarda, elle le dévisageait, sans manifester la moindre expression.

\- El ? S'étonna Peter.

\- Je vais te dire ce que nous allons faire maintenant. Dit finalement Elizabeth. Nous allons nous rendre dans ce restaurant, nous allons payer ce repas avec l'argent de Neal parce que c'est ce qu'il veut que nous fassions et je veux que du début jusqu'à la fin tu gardes à l'esprit que c'est lui qui a pensé à nous offrir ces instants en tête à tête, que pendant que nous passons un bon moment dans un bon restaurant il est seul sur une île.

\- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Protesta Peter.

\- Neal aussi doit être désolé. Il ne voulait que nous faire plaisir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il sait pourtant que tu lui renverras en pleine figure.

Peter manqua grimacer, Elizabeth savait exactement comment frapper là où ça faisait le plus mal, elle le connaissait bien, elle savait choisir les mots les plus propices à le faire réagir.

\- Je ne le fais pas tout le temps !

\- Non, mais depuis le début de ces vacances j'ai l'impression que tu cherches toutes les occasions pour lui faire de la peine. Je ne comprends pas Peter. Tu n'es pas ainsi d'ordinaire.

\- Neal s'est mal comporté depuis que nous lui avons dit que nous le prenions avec nous. Tenta de faire valoir Peter mal à l'aise.

\- Il a mal pris l'idée c'est vrai, mais depuis il fait son possible pour se faire pardonner. Le problème semble être en toi désormais. C'est à toi de faire des efforts. Il nous a offert un repas, il nous organise une soirée... il a même dit qu'il commençait à apprécier ce séjour... que veux tu de plus ?

Peter soupira et secoua la tête avec accablement.

\- Je voudrai être certain qu'on puisse lui faire confiance et qu'il ne fasse pas cela pour qu'on baisse la garde. Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais.

Elizabeth tendit le bras et posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Peter, chéri, tu ne crois pas que c'est justement là la source du problème ? Tu fais de la déformation professionnelle, tu es tellement habitué à le soupçonner que tu ne parviens pas à t'en empêcher. J'aimerai que tu réussisses à le faire. Parce que nous méritons tous des vacances, même Neal. N'est-ce pas pour cette raison que tu l'as fait venir ?

Peter hocha la tête, essayant de s'en convaincre autant que d'en convaincre Elizabeth.

Avait il vraiment fait venir Neal pour que ce dernier puisse se détendre ou l'avait il fait pour pouvoir le garder à l'œil ?

Elizabeth soupira.

\- Peter, si tu ne l'as pas fait venir pour qu'il se repose, tu as mal agi. Tu sais qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide en ton absence. Bien sur il chercherait sans doute à passer le temps et cela pourrait ne pas être tout à fait légal, mais il ne ferait rien qui puisse te causer du tort. J'en suis intimement persuadée et je sais que tu le sais aussi.

\- Je le sais mais...

\- Chéri. Pas de mais. Plus maintenant. Tu devrais aller le chercher à présent, ne le laissons pas seul dans cette salle de bains.

Peter approuva et se leva. Il marcha lentement vers la salle de bains. Il était surpris que Neal ne soit pas déjà sorti de lui même. Ce n'était pas le genre du jeune homme de se laisser aller, le Neal auquel il s'était habitué aurait tenu bon jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient partis et peut être même après. Il savait que son consultant savait se protéger mentalement en temps normal.

D'un autre côté les médicaments pouvaient changer la donne. Ils avaient pu le constater un peu plus tôt.

Parvenu près de la porte il marqua une pause, tendant l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce que faisait Neal. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait.

Que Neal ne soit pas en train de pleurer le soulagea l'espace d'une seconde puis il fut pris d'un brusque soupçon.

Il y avait une fenêtre dans cette pièce, elle était située à une certaine hauteur, mais pour quelqu'un comme Neal ce n'était vraiment rien, du moins lorsqu'il était dans son état normal. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour le moment.

Peter sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine.

Si Neal avait tenté de s'enfuir par la fenêtre il pouvait s'être blessé...

Il tenta de se convaincre qu'il se trompait, Neal ne pouvait pas agir si stupidement, même s'il était sous l'emprise des médicaments. A quoi cela lui servirait il de sortir par la fenêtre ? Il ne pouvait aller nulle part...

A moins qu'il ne se soit dit qu'il y avait peut être un bateau dans le garage, quelque chose d'assez léger pour être porté facilement.

Il frappa à la porte avec vigueur. N'obtenant pas de réponse il tenta de l'ouvrir et la découvrit fermée à clef.

\- Neal ! Ouvre cette porte immédiatement.

Dans la salle de bains Neal sursauta et se recroquevilla contre le mur. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever et d'ouvrir la porte, il ne voulait pas voir Peter, il ne voulait pas l'entendre l'accuser à nouveau.

Mais... s'il n'ouvrait pas la porte Peter risquait de décider de l'enfoncer. Ce qui risquait de leur coûter cher. De lui coûter cher. S'ils devaient payer des réparations et un dédommagement pour avoir détruit une porte Peter serait encore plus contrarié.

Il se leva avec effort et déverrouilla la porte, il se recula ensuite jusqu'au mur et se laissa à nouveau glisser au sol.

Peter entendit la serrure de la porte jouer et tourna la poignée. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit il fronça les sourcils en ne découvrant pas immédiatement le jeune homme. Il le vit finalement, tassé contre le mur du fond, non loin du lavabo.

Neal regardait dans sa direction, le visage crispé et le regard inquiet.

Il semblait si jeune et vulnérable d'un seul coup que Peter en eut le cœur serré.

Neal semblait si sûr de lui le plus souvent qu'il en oubliait parfois qu'il n'avait pas encore trente ans. Qu'il en avait bavé plus qu'à son tour lorsqu'il était enfant puis adolescent. Qu'il avait grandi sans père, élevé dans l'image faussée d'un homme admirable.

\- Hey, ça va ? Demanda t'il doucement.

Neal haussa les épaules sans répondre et baissa la tête.

\- Je voulais vraiment vous faire plaisir. Souffla t'il.

\- Je sais. Je me suis un peu laissé emporter. Tu veux bien qu'on retourne dans la grande salle ?

Neal haussa à nouveau les épaules. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se lever et de bouger. Les choses ne seraient ni pires ni meilleures dans une autre pièce.

\- Je suis bien ici.

\- Moi je me sens un peu mal à l'aise d'être debout devant toi. Argumenta Peter.

Neal le regarda comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait aucun sens et Peter dut bien admettre que l'argument était un peu léger. Il pouvait très bien s'asseoir lui aussi. Bien que cela le mette aussi mal à l'aise que de rester debout devant le jeune homme.

Comme Neal ne bougeait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas l'obliger à se lever il laissa échapper un soupir et s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Tu es certain que tu veux rester ici tout seul ?

Neal le regarda d'un air malheureux.

\- Je ne vais pas en profiter pour fuir Peter. Où est-ce que j'irai ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je pensais que tu allais en profiter pour fuir.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire. Je sais ce que tu penses. Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Pourtant je ne passe pas ma vie à tricher.

Peter se rendit compte que Neal tremblait nerveusement et se rapprocha. Il s'immobilisa en voyant le jeune homme retenir son souffle et une lueur angoissée passer dans ses yeux.

Il leva les mains pour l'apaiser, se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu vivre Neal pour réagir de la sorte.

\- Neal, ce n'est que moi, Peter, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Neal soupira et baissa à nouveau la tête, son tremblement diminua un peu mais se poursuivit tout de même.

\- Je sais. Souffla t'il faiblement.

Il s'efforça sourire mais le sourire qui se posa sur ses lèvres était une bien pâle copie de son sourire habituel.

\- Je suis fatigué... murmura t'il. Tellement fatigué...

Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses épaules s'affaisser.

Peter se rapprocha un peu, en veillant bien à ne faire aucun geste brusque et à garder une certaine distance.

\- Tu veux bien que je t'aide à te lever ?

\- Oui. Répondit Neal sans rouvrir les yeux.

_A suivre_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 21)Affronter l'étage et le reste**

Une fois revenu dans le salon Neal retourna se blottir sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, espérant pouvoir s'endormir.

Le sommeil n'était pas un échappatoire qui lui était familier, mais s'il pouvait le délivrer pour un temps de l'angoisse qui le taraudait depuis quelques minutes, il l'accueillerait avec plaisir.

Peter soupira et posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Neal, tu ne vas pas t'endormir ici. Je vais t'aider à monter dans ta chambre.

Neal soupira et rouvrit les yeux à regret, il tourna la tête vers l'escalier et fit la grimace. Ce n'était pas une échelle comme dans la cabane, mais il lui semblait très long et raide en cet instant précis.

Les médicaments commençaient à ne plus faire effet, la douleur revenait en force dans son corps, ce qui ne le poussait guère à vouloir monter à l'étage.

\- Je crois que je vais rester ici. Par contre je n'ai rien contre une couverture... répondit il.

Peter échangea un regard avec Elizabeth.

\- Neal, laisse donc Peter t'aider. Tu seras mieux dans un lit pour dormir.

\- Je n'aurai rien contre, avoua Neal, mais je ne me sens pas le courage de monter toutes ces marches.

Cette fois le regard qu'échangèrent Peter et Elizabeth étaient vraiment alarmé. Pour que Neal en arrive à préférer rester dormir sur un canapé, fut il aussi confortable que celui mis à leur disposition, c'était qu'il devait être vraiment fatigué ou endolori.

\- Je vais t'aider à monter. Affirma Peter d'un ton calme mais qui n'admettait aucun refus.

\- Et moi, je vais te préparer tes médicaments et de quoi refaire ton bandage. Ajouta Elizabeth. Je vous rejoins dans un moment.

Peter tendit la main pour aider Neal à se relever.

Le jeune homme fixa cette main tendue vers lui, un peu hésitant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Peter lui tendait la main, mais il savait également ce qui suivait parfois ce geste.

Peter voulait l'aider, mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance pour autant et c'était ce qui faisait le plus souffrir Neal.

Cela le faisait souffrir, mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir vraiment à Peter, l'agent avait de bonnes raisons de se méfier de lui. Il avait tellement de secrets, tellement de choses à cacher, certaines pas des plus honnêtes.

Parfois Neal avait la tentation de tout lui dire, mais il savait que s'il cédait à cette impulsion Peter se détournerait de lui et le renverrait directement en prison.

C'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus, voir Peter le rejeter.

Même s'il se jouait parfois de l'agent du FBI il tenait à conserver la relation qu'ils avaient noué. Peter était sans doute l'unique personne en qui Neal savait pouvoir placer sa confiance.

Il prit la main tendue et se leva.

Peter glissa avec prudence un bras dans son dos afin de le soutenir.

Ils se dirigèrent avec lenteur vers l'escalier. Neal marqua une pause devant les marches.

Peter l'encouragea aussitôt.

\- Je suis certain que tu peux y arriver. On se lance ?

\- Oui. Murmura Neal en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Il détestait se sentir en position de faiblesse et il détestait par dessus tout que Peter en soit témoin. Il fit donc de son mieux pour tenir bon jusqu'à la chambre.

Le lit était de bois sombre, recouvert d'un quilt orné de motifs en croix dans des tons de bleu, de vert, de et de jaune sur fond blanc. Le travail en était soigné, c'était visiblement du fait main et Neal ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré sa fatigue.

\- Vous avez le même ? Demanda t'il.

\- Non, le notre est dans les tons de rouge sur fond blanc, avec des motifs anneaux de mariage.

Neal sourit à cette mention.

\- Excellent choix Peter. Elizabeth a du être ravie.

\- Elle ne l'a pas encore vu. Précisa Peter. Je veux lui en faire la surprise. J'aimerai bien lui en offrir un comme cela.

Il vit aussitôt les yeux de Neal luire d'intérêt et leva la main.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas que tu ailles embêter les gens qui nous louent cet endroit.

\- Je me disais juste que tu pourrais leur demander où ils se le sont procurés, ou mieux encore, s'ils peuvent te le vendre. Affirma Neal en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil et en fermant les yeux.

Peter se rapprocha de lui, aussitôt inquiet.

\- Neal, ça va ?

\- Oui, juste un peu de fatigue. Répondit Neal d'une voix lasse. Je crois que je vais me mettre au lit sans attendre que vous partiez.

Peter soupira, il n'aimait pas voir son consultant si mal en point. C'était inhabituel et dérangeant. Neal était si plein de vie d'ordinaire, toujours en mouvement, faisant comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Elizabeth et lui feraient mieux d'annuler ce repas et de rester veiller sur lui.

Comme s'il percevait ses pensées le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux.

\- Non Peter, je t'interdis d'annuler. Vous avez vraiment mérité cette soirée et je tiens à ce que vous l'ayez.

\- Elizabeth va se faire du soucis pour toi... et moi aussi. Dit Peter d'un ton préoccupé.

\- Je vous assure que vous n'avez aucune raison, je vais dormir tranquillement, demain ça ira mieux. Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour que vous annuliez.

\- Tout de même... je suis censé veiller sur toi.

\- Peter, tu es censé me surveiller, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Corrigea Neal doucement.

Une ombre traversa le regard de Peter, il se détourna pour masquer la peine que venaient de lui causer les mots de Neal.

Même si ce que disait le jeune homme était la vérité Peter ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne faisait pas tout cela uniquement parce que Neal était le criminel dont il avait la charge.

Il préféra sortir avant de dire quelque chose qui finirait par les blesser tous deux.

Neal n'osa pas le retenir ni prononcer un seul mot, qu'aurait il pu dire ? Il savait très bien ce que pouvait ressentir Peter. Il ressentait si souvent la même chose... chaque fois que l'agent prononçait une phrase blessante, même sans le vouloir, sans l'avoir prémédité.

Il sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux et les referma pour les réprimer.

Il ne voulait pas pleurer... pas tant que le couple serait sur l'île. Il voulait que les Burke passent une bonne soirée, sans penser à lui et le seul moyen pour cela était de les convaincre qu'il n'allait pas si mal que cela, qu'il tiendrait le coup et serait sage en leur absence.

Il réussit à ravaler ses larmes juste avant qu'Elizabeth n'entre.

La femme ne fut pourtant pas dupe, elle voyait bien ce qu'il en était. Elle garda cependant le silence, pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

Elle déposa ce qu'elle apportait sur une table et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Prends l'anti douleur, je vais chercher Peter pour les soins. Lui dit elle doucement.

\- Je crois que je pourrai m'en sortir seul. Peter n'a sans doute pas envie de devoir s'occuper de moi encore une fois. Murmura Neal en prenant le verre d'eau et la plaquette de comprimés.

\- Et tu l'avales vraiment. Précisa Elizabeth en se dirigeant vers la porte, visiblement décidée à ne pas tenir compte de ses propos.

Elle ne sortit pas immédiatement, voulant s'assurer qu'il prenait bien son médicament.

Neal soupira et mit le comprimé dans sa bouche, but une gorgée d'eau puis déglutit.

\- Voilà, je l'ai pris. Est-ce qu'en échange on peut éviter de déranger Peter ? Questionna t'il.

Elizabeth secoua la tête en signe de refus et sortit.

Elle n'avait pas vu Peter en montant, mais il devait être quelque part à l'étage puisqu'il n'était pas redescendu.

Elle ne tarda pas à le découvrir dans le petit salon bibliothèque qui se trouvait à gauche de la salle de bains.

Il se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, semblant regarder au dehors, mais la façon dont il se tenait appris à Elizabeth qu'il n'en était rien.

\- Chéri ? Appela t'elle doucement.

Peter se tourna lentement vers elle, le visage portant une expression blessée.

\- Que se passe t'il ? Demanda Elizabeth alarmée par cet air qu'elle ne lui voyait pas souvent.

\- Il ne voit en moi qu'un gardien. Répondit Peter.

Elizabeth réalisa immédiatement la situation et se rapprocha de lui pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser avec tendresse.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Lui dit elle fermement. Neal voit en toi bien plus qu'un agent affecté à sa surveillance. C'est lui qui a fait appel à toi pour cet arrangement.

\- Les choses ont changé. Murmura Peter. Maintenant il ne croit plus en moi.

Elizabeth l'obligea à lui faire face.

\- Peter, c'est de Neal que tu es en train de parler. Il est intelligent, il sait qu'il peut compter sur toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu dire ou faire qui puisse te faire penser qu'il doute de toi, mais je veux croire que c'est un malentendu.

\- Non El' ce n'est pas un malentendu, je l'ai clairement entendu dire que je suis censé le surveiller, que ce n'est pas la même chose qu'être censé veiller sur lui.

La tristesse serra le cœur d'Elizabeth. Son mari semblait vraiment affecté par la chose et Neal... Neal devait lui aussi bien souffrir pour en arriver à prononcer des mots pareils.

\- Il a peur chéri, tu t'es montré si dur avec lui depuis deux jours. Il essaie de se protéger. Fit elle valoir.

\- Se protéger de moi... ajouta Peter avec amertume.

\- Tu sais pourquoi. Dit Elizabeth à regret.

Elle n'aimait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie de la sorte, mais elle n'avait hélas pas d'autre choix, son mari devait admettre qu'il avait une grande part de responsabilité.

Peter hocha la tête, toujours peiné par l'état des choses.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Dit il en se passant la main sur les yeux. Je me suis laissé dépasser par les événements et je ne sais plus comment rattraper tout cela.

Elizabeth avait conscience que cela demandait un gros effort à Peter de lui avouer cela, il n'aimait pas reconnaître ses torts même s'il savait le faire lorsque cela était nécessaire.

Elle savait aussi qu'il était tout à fait à même de se faire pardonner.

\- Je crois que tu vas devoir lui faire une surprise à ton tour. Une bonne surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien trouver pour le surprendre par ici ? Demanda Peter. Il est clair qu'il déteste le Vermont.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il déteste vraiment le Vermont, il n'est pas aussi nature que toi, c'est tout. Corrigea Elizabeth.

\- Oui, il aime le luxe et le confort. Maugréa Peter. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on trouve par ici.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée. Sourit Elizabeth.

Elle se rapprocha de la bibliothèque et y prit une brochure qui y traînait.

Les yeux de Peter s'arrondirent en prenant connaissance du document.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

\- Crois tu ? Répondit Elizabeth avec malice. Nous pourrions faire un détour en rentrant et y passer une nuit. Je suis certaine que cela lui plaira.

\- Un détour qui va nous rallonger d'un jour ou deux et qui va nous coûter cher. Grogna Peter.

\- Moins cher qu'une accusation de maltraitance je dirai. Commenta Elizabeth.

_A suivre_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 22)Une discussion et des soins**

\- Tu devrais aller le soigner avant qu'il ne soit endormi. Dit Elizabeth à son époux afin de le détourner de ses pensées moroses.

Peter hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Neal.

\- J'ai déposé tout ce dont vous aurez besoin dans sa salle de bains. Ajouta Elizabeth.

Mais lorsque Peter entra dans la chambre il constata que le bref laps de temps pendant lequel ils avaient étudié la brochure trouvée par Elizabeth avait suffit pour que Neal sombre dans le sommeil.

Le jeune homme était étendu sur le dos, les jambes pliées au bord du lit, les pieds sur le sol.

Il avait commencé à défaire sa chemise mais s'était visiblement endormi avant de terminer son geste, il avait encore les mains sur l'un des boutons.

Ainsi plongé dans le sommeil, vulnérable, il semblait plus jeune encore. Peter resta un moment dans l'encadrement de la porte, à le regarder dormir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le jeune homme en position de faiblesse, mais jamais aussiprofondément endormi.

Neal ne se relâchait jamais complètement lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble, et ils n'avaient pas de raison de passer du temps côte à côte en dehors du cadre légal de leur accord. Jusqu'à ces vacances.

Peter décida de ne pas l'éveiller pour le moment, le jeune homme avait besoin de se reposer et lui avait besoin de faire le point.

Sur lui même autant que sur la situation.

Il devait bien admettre qu'Elizabeth avait raison, le problème venait désormais de lui et bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait le soupçonner.

C'était une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais avouer à son épouse, à quel point le jeune homme qui avait réussi à attirer son attention avait fini par le fasciner.

Il se savait bon dans son domaine, mais Neal était bon dans tellement de domaines, bien plus que lui, et c'était quelque chose dont il ne parvenait pas à se lasser. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à cerner totalement le jeune homme, à faire le tour de toutes ses connaissances. Chaque fois qu'il pensait y être enfin parvenu Neal réussissait à le surprendre encore.

Il y avait toujours un détail de plus à découvrir, un mystère supplémentaire à résoudre. Neal était un défi sans cesse renouvelé.

Parfois Peter se disait qu'il n'avait pu l'attraper que parce que le jeune homme avait accepté de se laisser prendre, qu'il aurait sans doute pu trouver un moyen de fuir ou d'esquiver leur piège s'il s'en était donné la peine.

D'autres étaient persuadés que Neal avait été pris à cause de son amour pour Kate, d'une façon stupide, qui les poussait à le croire moins intelligent qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Peter lui était persuadé que Neal avait déjà un plan en tête lorsqu'il s'était laissé coincer dans ce hangar.

Peut être même avait il déjà prémédité l'accord qu'il avait fini par lui proposer. Il était assez fin et prévoyant pour avoir un plan de ce genre dans sa manche.

Lorsque cette idée lui était venue Peter s'était tout d'abord traité d'idiot, si Neal avait prévu de passer cet accord bien avant d'être repris après la fuite de Kate, cela signifierait qu'il avait déjà prévu qu'un jour elle en viendrait à l'abandonner.

Ce n'était pas possible, Neal ne doutait pas de l'amour de Kate à l'époque et elle même était encore très amoureuse de lui, du moins en apparence.

Sur ce point de détail Peter avait parfois des doutes. L'amour de Kate lui avait souvent semblé des plus intéressés.

Elle était légèrement plus âgée que Neal, elle était fiancée à un homme ambitieux, assez doué dans son domaine et elle l'avait laissé tomber pour Neal.

C'était quelque chose qui avait longtemps fait cogiter Peter sans qu'il parvienne à trouver d'explication satisfaisante. Kate avait elle cherché à se servir de Neal ? Un jeune homme amoureux, plein de promesses et qui faisait du charme à son patron, sans doute une meilleure opportunité de progresser dans la vie que celui avec qui elle était alors.

Dans ses moments de doute c'était ce que pensait Peter, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était restée même après l'emprisonnement de Neal, venant lui rendre visite si régulièrement.

Voulait elle encore obtenir quelque chose de lui ? Des aveux concernant les emplacements du butin du jeune homme ?

Peter avait mal pour Neal lorsqu'il parvenait à cette conclusion. Le jeune homme était certes un escroc, mais en amour tout comme en amitié il ne trichait pas. Il était sincère et fidèle.

Peter en voulait parfois à Kate d'avoir eu une telle emprise sur Neal, de l'avoir rendu amoureux et de l'avoir finalement abandonné. De lui avoir ensuite rendu espoir et d'être morte sans lui avouer la vérité sur ses sentiments.

Cette mort et ce silence privaient le jeune homme de la chance de tirer un trait sur cette relation, d'en faire son deuil.

Même s'il arrivait à Neal de fréquenter d'autres femmes Peter savait qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier le fantôme de Kate, qu'elle se dresserait toujours entre lui et d'autres compagnes potentielles.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi que tu fais cette tête. Déclara soudain Neal, le prenant par surprise.

Peter redressa la tête et fixa le jeune homme qui le regardait, appuyé sur un coude.

Neal semblait toujours aussi fatigué, il avait les traits tirés, le visage un peu crispé.

\- Je ne croyais pas que tu allais te réveiller de sitôt. Avoua Peter en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Les rouages de ton cerveau tournaient si vite que cela m'a réveillé. Affirma Neal avec humour.

Il se redressa lentement et soupira.

\- Je pensais pouvoir me débrouiller seul, mais puisque tu es là...

\- Heureusement que tu t'es endormi avant d'y parvenir. Tu as donc déjà oublié les conseils du pharmacien ?

\- Pas vraiment. Murmura Neal. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'ai l'intention d'en tenir compte. Je sais à quel point prendre soin de moi t'est désagréable.

Peter le regarda d'un air ébahi et un peu choqué.

Il ne s'était pas imaginé une seule seconde que son consultant puisse penser cela.

\- Où es tu allé chercher une idée pareille ? Demanda t'il.

\- J'ai juste réfléchi. Répondit Neal franchement.

\- Et bien, laisse moi te dire que le résultat de cette réflexion n'est vraiment pas exact. Ce n'est pas prendre soin de toi qui m'est désagréable. Contra Peter sans attendre. Ce qui m'est désagréable c'est de penser que je suis responsable de ton état actuel.

Neal secoua la tête avec accablement.

\- Peter, tu n'es pas responsable de mon état actuel... c'était accidentel, tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire, c'est tout. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu devrais en faire autant.

\- Pas si évident. Maugréa Peter.

Neal se rapprocha de lui et posa la main sur son bras.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas bien réagi au départ, mais je suis vraiment heureux d'être là avec vous Peter. Je me doute que cela a du te demander des efforts et que c'est très généreux de ta part. Je sais que ces mots viennent un peu tard et qu'il n'effaceront pas ce que j'ai fait depuis que tu m'as annoncé la nouvelle, mais je tiens tout de même à te remercier. Merci pour ces vacances, de m'avoir obligé à sortir de mon cadre de vie habituel pour découvrir autre chose. Je ne l'aurai pas fait sans y être obligé et cela aurait été dommage.

Peter le regarda avec surprise, il ne s'était pas attendu à ces propos.

Il fut sur le point de demander si le jeune homme était sérieux, mais il ravala sa question. Une fois encore il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas approfondir.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne vois plus d'inconvénients à ce que je te soigne je suppose. Dit il à la place.

Neal approuva avec effort. Il avait un peu honte d'obliger l'agent à cela, mais il avait vraiment besoin d'aide pour ces soins et le savait.

Peter l'aida à terminer de retirer sa chemise et ce qu'il portait en dessous, défit le bandage avec précaution. Les bleus marquant le corps de Neal commençaient à changer de couleur, ils étaient désormais violacés et cela ne les rendait que plus impressionnants.

\- On dirait qu'ils évoluent normalement. Commenta Peter en rangeant les bandes.

Il regarda Neal.  
\- Si tu veux prendre une douche ou un bain, c'est le moment. Lui dit il.

\- Si je prends un bain je risque de m'y endormir. Soupira Neal qui avait été pourtant très tenté par cette option.

\- Je viendrai voir ce qu'il en est au bout d'une demie heure. Promit Peter. Je dois encore te soigner avant que nous ne partions en ville.

Les yeux de Neal brillèrent de soulagement à l'entendre dire qu'Elizabeth et lui allaient vraiment dîner au restaurant italien. Il avait craint que le couple ne choisisse d'annuler, autant parce que Peter n'aimait pas qu'il ait encore préparé quelque chose dans son dos que parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui.

\- J'y file dans ce cas. Sourit il en se dirigeant vers la porte entrouverte de la salle de bains.

La magnifique baignoire qui s'y trouvait était plus qu'il n'aurait osé désirer.

Il la remplit, termina de se dévêtir dans ce laps de temps et s'y glissa avec plaisir.

Il se lava avec soin puis se détendit un moment dans l'eau tiède.

Fidèle à sa parole Peter vint frapper à la porte au bout d'une demie heure. Neal qui commençait à somnoler sortit de sa torpeur et constata que l'eau était presque froide à présent. Il sortit promptement de la baignoire et se sécha sommairement. Il n'avait pas trop envie de frotter son torse énergiquement, c'était encore trop douloureux.

Une fois en partie rhabillé d'un pantalon de survêtement léger qui lui servirait de tenue pour la nuit il rejoignit Peter et le laissa lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires.

\- Merci Peter. Murmura t'il lorsque cela fut terminé.

\- De rien, tu n'as plus qu'à te mettre au lit et à te reposer. Nous ne rentrerons pas trop tard El' et moi. Si tu as faim tu pourras grignoter un peu ce qu'elle a mis sur la table de ta chambre. Ainsi tu n'auras pas à redescendre seul l'escalier. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit dis le nous avant que le bateau n'arrive.

Neal hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Assura t'il. Mais je crois que je vais surtout dormir, sans doute jusqu'à demain matin. Vous pouvez rentrer aussi tard qu'il vous plaira.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et se glissa dans le lit. Ce dernier était aussi confortable que la baignoire, ni trop dur ni trop mou, les couvertures bien chaudes entouraient le corps de Neal d'un cocon réconfortant.

Il ferma les yeux, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Peter rangea le matériel de soin, s'assura qu'il ne manquait rien sur le plateau préparé par Elizabeth, rien ne faisait défaut, elle avait été parfaite comme toujours, puis il se retira, un sourire tout aussi satisfait que celui de Neal sur le visage.

_A suivre_


	23. Chapter 23

isclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 23)Une bonne soirée**

Elizabeth l'attendait en bas des escaliers, elle s'était préparée pour la soirée et portait une robe en lainage blanche, noire et argent, de fines rayures argent et noir sillonnaient le vêtement, se regroupant par endroit pour former des zones plus denses, le tissus de laine duveteux était très doux au toucher.

Peter la regarda avec admiration.

\- Tu es splendide. Affirma t'il en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser.

Elizabeth lui rendit son baiser.

\- J'ai posé tes affaires dans la chambre. Lui dit elle. Va vite t'habiller, le bateau ne va sans doute pas tarder.

Peter hocha la tête et monta se préparer.

Il n'osait pas lui demander ce qu'elle avait pensé du couvre lit, mais il aurait tout le temps de le faire plus tard.

Il s'habilla rapidement, il était en train de nouer sa cravate lorsque son épouse le rejoignit. Elle l'aida à finir le nœud et lui sourit.

\- Nous allons lui dire au revoir ? Le bateau est en train de s'amarrer.

Peter approuva, même s'il était probable que le jeune homme soit déjà endormi.

Ils poussèrent doucement la porte de la chambre de Neal, s'attendant à le trouver plongé dans un profond sommeil, mais il était éveillé et leur sourit.

\- Vous voilà sur le départ. J'espère que vous allez passer une bonne soirée.

\- Je suis persuadée que ce sera le cas. Affirma Elizabeth en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Neal lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Content de voir que tu as bien l'intention d'en profiter. Lui souffla t'il. Mon porte feuille doit être dans mon sac.

\- J'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Répondit Elizabeth à mi voix.

Peter réprima un froncement de sourcils. Même s'il essayait de faire des efforts il n'aimait pas trop voir son épouse et son consultant comploter ensemble.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

Elizabeth et Neal le regardèrent avec le même regard malicieux.

\- Non. Répondirent ils d'une même voix.

Peter soupira et secoua la tête, au même instant la corne d'appel du bateau retentit au loin.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps. Sourit Elizabeth. Au revoir Neal. Reposes toi bien.

\- Et téléphone nous si tu as un problème, j'ai mon portable sur vibreur au cas où.

Neal hocha la tête sans rien dire, ce qui ne l'avançait pas à grand chose mais saurait satisfaire Peter.

Elizabeth entraîna son mari vers la jetée, leur laissant tout juste le temps de prendre leurs manteaux au passage.

Ils montèrent à bord et s'excusèrent d'avoir fait attendre le pilote.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis. Dit l'homme. Je craignais que vous n'ayez pas remarqué mon arrivée.

\- Nous disions au revoir à notre ami. Expliqua Elizabeth.

Le trajet jusqu'à Burlington se fit rapidement et sans encombres, Peter aida son épouse à descendre du bateau et ils remercièrent le pilote.

\- De rien, passez une bonne soirée. Leur répondit l'homme en descendant à son tour.

La Trattoria Delia était située dans Saint Paul Street, elle se trouvait dans un bâtiment de briques rouge et blanc. L'enseigne en était curieusement décalée de l'entrée proprement dite, une marque sur le mur sous l'enseigne laissait à penser que l'entrée d'origine avait été murée et qu'une autre avait ouverte un peu plus loin.

Cette nouvelle entrée avait la forme d'un avant de cabane en planches, avec des murs jaunes, un toit marron et même une cheminée.

C'était amusant et assez remarquable sans pour autant trahir l'entrée d'un restaurant de l'avis de Peter. S'il n'y avait pas eu un menu et le nom du restaurant il serait sans doute passé sans s'arrêter.

Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres visibles en dehors de deux étroites ouvertures garnies de grilles et de pots de fleurs à droite de l'enseigne.

Il marqua une pause, intrigué, leva les yeux vers l'étage, se demandant à quel niveau se trouvait le restaurant.

Ils passèrent finalement la porte.

De fait le restaurant n'avait pas vraiment de fenêtres, mais le décor en était intimiste, les murs décorés de bois et de pierres donnaient l'impression d'être dans une cabane, tout comme les poutres et la cheminée contre le mur du fond.

L'hôtesse d'accueil vint les accueillir avec un sourire sincère et une fois informée de leur nom elle sut qu'ils avaient réservé et les conduisit vers la table qui leur était destinée.

Elle était idéalement placée près de la cheminée.

Peter tint la chaise d'Elizabeth puis s'assit à son tour.

\- C'est vraiment joli tu ne trouves pas ? Lui demanda Elizabeth.

\- Ce n'est pas mal en effet. Répondit Peter.

Une serveuse ne tarda pas à venir prendre leur commande.

Ils prirent un verre de prosecco en apéritif, accompagné d'un assortiment d'antipasti, puis des pâtes au four maison. Elizabeth demanda s'il était possible d'avoir des plats à emporter. Devant la réponse positive elle commanda une soupe de poissons et une portion de pâtes au four supplémentaire. Connaissant Neal il n'avait sans doute pas mangé et elle tenait à ce qu'il ne finisse pas la nuit le ventre vide. Même si elle devait le réveiller pour cela. S'il avait touché à ce qu'elle avait laissé elle le laisserait tranquille, mais dans le cas contraire...

Les antipasti étaient délicieux et variés, charcuteries italiennes, fromages, bruschette aux légumes frais, les pâtes au four étaient garnies de boulettes de veau, de sauce tomate, de mozzarelle et de saucisses au fenouil tous fabriqués au restaurant avec des aubergines à la parmigiana.

La serveuse leur précisa que les aubergines venaient du jardin du restaurant lorsque c'était la saison, que celles-ci étaient surgelées, elles étaient les dernières qui restaient de la saison précédente.

\- Nous faisons pousser la plupart des légumes et des plantes utilisés dans les plats. Ajouta t'elle fièrement.

Elizabeth apprécia l'information.

Peter et elle se régalèrent du début jusqu'à la fin, appréciant aussi bien les plats que l'ambiance chaleureuse et pas bruyante.

Après un délicieux dessert ils réglèrent leur note et reçurent le paquet contenant leur commande à emporter.

L'hôtesse d'accueil les salua, leur ouvrit la porte et leur souhaita une bonne fin de soirée.

Sur l'île Neal avait espéré se rendormir très vite, mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Il était resté étendu, les yeux ouverts.

Il n'avait pas faim et aucune envie de quitter son lit non plus. Pour passer le temps il se demanda ce que faisaient les Burke, comment pouvait bien être le restaurant.

Il espérait que le repas et l'endroit serait à leur goût. Dans le cas contraire ça n'arrangerait pas ses affaires. Si Peter avait passé une mauvaise soirée il risquait d'être de mauvaise humeur le lendemain.

Heureusement il y avait peu de chance pour que le restaurant soit mauvais, la personne qui l'avait renseigné n'avait aucune raison de mal l'orienter dans son choix.

Les Burke rejoignirent le port sans se presser et atteignirent le bateau où le pilote et ses amis étaient visiblement en train de s'amuser joyeusement.

Elizabeth sourit et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari.

\- Je crois que nous arrivons trop tôt. Dit elle doucement. Nous marchons encore un peu ?

\- Volontiers. Répondit Peter.

La nuit était belle, le ciel constellé d'étoiles et le lac superbe, des visions qu'ils n'auraient pas à New-York.

Peter se prit à regretter que Neal ne soit pas avec eux pour profiter de la vue lui aussi. Même un individu aussi attaché à la ville que le jeune homme serait à même d'apprécier tant de beauté. Après tout Neal aimait les belles choses.

Après une promenade ils revinrent au bateau, les amis du pilote étaient toujours là mais l'ambiance était plus calme.

Ils se rapprochèrent et celui qui devait les ramener les vit.

\- Vous voilà de retour. La soirée s'est bien passée ?

\- Très bien. Sourit Elizabeth. Merci de nous avoir parlé de cet établissement. Si vous en avez d'autres à nous conseiller nous sommes ouverts à toute proposition.

\- Il y a le Hen, il est très bien. Affirma l'homme. Sinon je vous conseille le Blue Paddle à South Hero.

Il prit congé de ses amis et ramena les Burke sur leur île, leur tendit sa carte de visite pour le cas où ils auraient besoin d'être amenés autre part et qu'ils ne tenaient pas à utiliser le canot rangé dans le garage.

\- Merci de votre gentillesse. Déclara Elizabeth dans un sourire. Grâce à vous nous avons passé une très bonne soirée.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Répondit le pilote en les saluant.

Peu après il reprit la direction de chez lui.

Les Burke le regardèrent s'éloigner puis se tournèrent vers la maison obscure. Toutes les lumières en étaient éteintes.

\- Tu crois qu'il dort ? Demanda Elizabeth.

\- Nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir je pense. Répondit Peter.

Neal se redressa sur son lit en entendant le bateau approcher. Posant le regard sur le plateau il décida de faire disparaître une partie du contenu des assiettes. Il cacha vivement ce qu'il en retirait dans un tiroir, en prenant bien soin de l'emballer dans un sac pour ne rien abîmer.

Mieux valait faire croire qu'il avait mangé un peu, ses amis ne se feraient pas de soucis ainsi.

Il hésita ensuite entre faire semblant de dormir ou les accueillir.

La première option lui semblait tentante, mais il y avait le risque qu'ils s'en rende compte, mieux valait les accueillir. Enfin, s'ils passaient la porte de sa chambre et s'approchaient assez pour ne pas être dupes d'un simulacre de sommeil. Dans le cas contraire il ne bougerait pas.

Il attendit que le couple arrive à l'étage et retint son souffle en les entendant approcher de la porte de sa chambre.

Il y avait encore un faible espoir que le couple aille se coucher sans passer le voir.

Il les entendit murmurer derrière le battant.

La porte s'entrouvrit ensuite lentement et la tête de Peter apparut.

\- Neal ? Tu dors ? Souffla l'agent à mi voix.

Neal fut tenté de lui dire que oui, mais préféra garder le silence et ne pas bouger. Peter tendit l'oreille, entendit le souffle régulier de son consultant.

Un souffle trop régulier, Neal ne dormait pas, il en était persuadé, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir répondre.

L'agent n'insista pas, du moment que son consultant était là et qu'à première vue il allait bien, il n'avait pas la respiration de quelqu'un en détresse, c'était le principal.

Il se recula et referma la porte.

\- Tout va bien. Dit il à Elizabeth.

Après tout, ce n'était pas un mensonge, tout allait pour le mieux. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée, Neal n'avait visiblement besoin de rien, ils n'avaient plus qu'à aller se coucher.

Elizabeth redescendit ranger les plats ramenés du restaurant, elle les proposerait au jeune homme lors du repas du lendemain.

Elle était un peu surprise que Peter ne se soit pas rapproché du lit pour s'assurer que Neal allait bien, mais il devait sans doute estimer que cela n'était pas nécessaire.

Peter attendit qu'elle soit en bas des marches pour rouvrir la porte de la chambre de Neal, cette fois il se rapprocha du lit. Deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une.

\- Neal, tout va bien ? Demanda t'il.

Il entendit un soupir avant que ne lui vienne une réponse.

\- Tout va bien Peter, merci de t'en soucier et bonne nuit.

_A suivre_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 24)Une bonne soirée**

Peter fronça les sourcils et s'assit au bord du lit, essayant de voir le visage de Neal malgré l'obscurité.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Neal qui avait déclenché une alarme dans son esprit.

Le jeune homme n'était pas aussi paisible qu'il essayait de le faire croire. Ce n'était sans doute rien de grave, mais Peter tenait à s'en assurer.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il n'avait pas tort de se faire du soucis, alors qu'il revenait pour la seconde fois et que sa silhouette se dessinait dans l'encadrement, un souvenir était revenu à l'esprit de Neal, un souvenir de son enfance.

Combien de fois avait il vu la silhouette d'un homme, qui n'était jamais celle de son père, se dessiner dans l'encadrement d'une porte le soir ?

Combien de fois un agent de la protection des témoins lui avait il posé une question semblable ?

« Danny, tu dors ? Danny, tout va bien ? »

Combien de fois le petit garçon qu'il était avait il cru que l'intérêt de l'homme était sincère ?

Trop de fois. Beaucoup trop. Mais il n'était plus un enfant à présent. Il n'était plus Danny, il était Neal et il n'était plus naïf et confiant.

Neal soupira et s'assit, tendant la main vers la table de chevet il alluma la lampe qui y était posée. Il connaissait assez bien Peter à présent pour savoir que l'agent ne partirait pas avant d'avoir reçu une réponse et eu la confirmation visuelle. Il se composa un visage serein.

\- Tu vois, je vais bien. Fit il d'un ton paisible.

Peter le fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vois que tu fais ce qu'il faut pour que ce soit ce que je crois. Mais j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas vraiment la vérité. Il y a quelque chose qui te tourmente n'est-ce pas ?

Neal détourna la tête pour éviter son regard, ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel et alarma plus encore Peter.

Au même instant Elizabeth arriva sur le palier et soupira en voyant la porte de Neal entrouverte et la lumière qui s'en dégageait. Elle soupira, navrée que son mari soit retourné ennuyer le jeune homme au lieu de le laisser se reposer.

Elle hésita à les rejoindre puis y renonça, quoi qu'ils soient en train de se dire cela ne la regardait pas.

Elle se dirigea finalement vers la chambre où ils devaient dormir Peter et elle, elle allait se préparer pour la nuit et attendre qu'il la rejoigne.

\- Tu devrais rejoindre El', elle va se demander où tu es passé. Murmura Neal dans l'espoir que Peter l'écoute et s'en aille.

\- Je suis certain qu'elle comprendra immédiatement où je suis. Répondit Peter sans bouger.

Neal se recoucha, lui tournant le dos, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'avouer à Peter ce qu'il venait de réaliser. Parce que c'était Peter et qu'il ne méritait pas de payer pour ceux de la protection des témoins. Parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait envie de parler. Parce que c'était une blessure qui ne regardait que lui. Peter n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Lui devait commencer à prendre ses précautions.

Ces jours de vacances étaient plaisants, bien trop en vérité et il allait devoir prendre ses distances.

Il pouvait faire mine d'être ami avec les Burke, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas être trop proche d'eux pour autant. Il savait que leur amitié était soumise à conditions, qu'elle ne durerait pas plus que le temps de sa peine, de sa collaboration avec le FBI. Une fois qu'il serait remis en liberté Peter le repousserait, puisqu'il n'aurait plus besoin de lui, c'était inévitable.

Neal ne se faisait aucune illusion à ce sujet, il avait trop souvent vu partir des agents de la protection des témoins qui affirmaient pourtant être des amis lorsqu'il était enfant. Il les avait cru lorsqu'ils disaient qu'ils reviendraient, qu'ils donneraient des nouvelles, il avait attendu, mais toujours en vain.

Aucun n'était revenu, aucun n'avait écrit ou téléphoné. On lui avait expliqué plus tard que cela n'était pas autorisé, pour des raisons de sécurité. Il avait fait celui qui comprenait et qui s'en moquait, mais la blessure n'en était pas moins restée, douloureuse et béante. Parce que ces gens lui avaient menti. Ils l'avaient fait en sachant qu'ils ne tiendraient pas leur parole. Cela lui avait servi de leçon. Il n'avait plus jamais cru personne, jusqu'à ce que sa route croise celle de Peter.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il en était venu à accorder sa confiance à l'agent. Peut être à cause de son regard...

Il s'était assez laissé allé quoi qu'il en soit, à présent il devait reprendre le contrôle, se montrer sympathique mais pas trop familier pour autant.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait se protéger, se préparer au moment où l'agent le repousserait.

Il détestait faire cela, il aurait voulu pouvoir se lier vraiment au couple, mais il avait trop souvent été déçu par le passé. Il ne voulait plus prendre de risques.

Lorsque tout serait fini Peter aurait encore son épouse, ses collègues, ses amis, sa famille, lui n'aurait que Mozzie, peut être June et Alex, mais personne d'autre. Des amis de passage, des gens dont les routes croisaient la sienne, qui se montraient gentils tant qu'ils avaient l'espoir d'obtenir quelque chose en retour.

Neal ne se faisait plus aucune illusion sur les gens depuis longtemps. L'amitié ne durait qu'un temps. Dans le cas des Burke il savait pratiquement au jour près combien de temps durerait la leur.

Peter fronça les sourcils, il sentait que Neal s'éloignait à nouveau et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Le jeune homme leur offrait une bonne soirée dans un restaurant et à leur retour il semblait distant et méfiant.

Que s'était il donc passé pendant leur absence pour qu'il se conduise de la sorte ?

\- Neal, j'aimerai comprendre... tu veux bien m'expliquer ? Insista t'il.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Peter. Je suis seulement fatigué et je voudrai dormir. Répondit Neal avec effort.

Peter le regarda quelques secondes puis capitula et se leva, visiblement déçu.

\- Comme tu veux. Murmura t'il.

Il se dirigea vers la porte sans se retourner, espérant cependant que Neal allait changer d'avis et lui dise de revenir.

Rien de tel ne se produisant il referma la porte et regagna sa chambre. Il avait un pénible sentiment de défaite.

Elizabeth l'observa lorsqu'il entra et comprit immédiatement, elle se leva pour venir à sa rencontre.

\- Que s'est il passé ? Demanda t'elle doucement.

\- Du diable si je le sais... répondit Peter.

Dans sa chambre Neal faisait tout son possible pour se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix, qu'il ne faisait que se protéger d'une blessure future, mais il sentait déjà le chagrin lui serrer le cœur et le regret l'envahir.

Il avait déçu Peter... cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait beau se dire que cela serait pire s'il se liait plus encore au couple, il ne parvenait pas à retrouver une certaine sérénité.

Il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur lui même, essayant de trouver le sommeil, de ne plus penser à rien.

Elizabeth entraîna Peter vers le lit et le fit s'asseoir, prit place à ses côtés.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

Peter lui retraça le semblant de conversation qu'il avait eu avec Neal.

Elizabeth le regarda gravement.

\- C'était prévisible chéri, tu l'as sorti de sa zone de confort, tu l'as quelque peu malmené même si cela n'était pas vraiment volontaire, il se défend comme il peut.

\- Il se défend ? Il se défend de quoi ? Je ne lui veux aucun mal, je veux seulement que nous passions des vacances avec lui.

\- Et pendant que nous étions au restaurant il a réfléchi à cela, tu peux en être certain. Il a sans doute fini par conclure que cela faisait un peu trop vacances en famille. Dit doucement Elizabeth.

Peter la regarda, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le mal. Avoua t'il.

\- Chéri, nous ne sommes pas sa famille et il en a parfaitement conscience. Il sait que cette relation entre lui et nous ne durera pas.

Le froncement de sourcils de Peter s'accentua. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce que son épouse était en train de lui dire.

\- Je ne... commença t'il avec indignation.

Elizabeth le fit taire en plaçant un doigt en travers de ses lèvres.

\- Chéri, dès le début tu as été très clair avec lui, tu as démontré que tu n'appréciais pas sa présence chez nous. Il a fait celui qui n'en était pas affecté, mais je pense que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il te testait et tu lui as donné une réponse défavorable.

Le visage de Peter exprima une surprise choquée.

\- Je n'ai pas fait cela... souffla t'il d'un ton atterré.

Elizabeth le regarda d'un air apitoyé et Peter dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait raison, le message qu'il avait fait passer à Neal à l'époque était très clair et avait parfaitement été reçu. Il avait fait comprendre au jeune homme que leur relation n'était que professionnelle et qu'il tenait à ce qu'elle le reste.

Accablé il laissa ses épaules s'affaisser.

\- Les choses sont différentes à présent... murmura t'il.

Elizabeth l'embrassa avec tendresse.

\- Je le sais bien chéri, mais lui ne veut pas risquer d'être blessé, je peux le comprendre, il a déjà tellement perdu dans sa vie.

Peter secoua la tête et fit un mouvement pour se lever, Elizabeth le retint fermement et le fit se rasseoir.

\- Non, n'y va pas ce soir Peter, vous risqueriez d'échanger des propos que vous regretteriez tous les deux. Mieux vaut attendre demain, que la nuit soit passée et apaise un peu les émotions. Demain vous serez reposés, vous aurez eu du temps pour réfléchir et tout sera encore possible.

\- Tu crois que tout est encore possible ? Questionna Peter avec une note de doute dans la voix.

Non, Elizabeth n'en était pas persuadée le moins du monde, mais elle voulait garder espoir, parce qu'il s'agissait de Neal et de Peter, d'un jeune homme qu'elle avait appris à apprécier et de son mari qu'elle aimait passionnément. Elle ne voulait pas les voir malheureux.

\- Allons dormir. Se contenta t'elle de dire.

Peter se rendit à son avis, il était fatigué et bien que ce que venait de lui faire comprendre Elizabeth soit pour lui source de tourment il préférait se ranger à son avis et attendre le lendemain.

Il mit cependant un assez long moment à s'endormir, cherchant déjà ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à son consultant pour le convaincre que les choses avaient changé, qu'ils avaient eux même changé... un exercice difficile, les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer clairement ce qu'il ressentait, il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain de le savoir vraiment.

Avant de sombrer enfin dans le sommeil il se demanda si Neal était au même point que lui.

Dans l'autre chambre Neal ne dormait pas non plus et cogitait tout autant que Peter.

Il avait décidé qu'il devait tout faire pour que le reste des vacances se passe au mieux, pour ne pas indisposer les Burke. Il allait en profiter autant qu'il le pouvait. Ce serait sans doute la dernière fois qu'ils passeraient du temps tous les trois en dehors du cadre du travail.

Il s'endormit en s'efforçant de nier la sensation douloureuse au fond de son cœur.

A suivre


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 25)Faire de son mieux**

Le lendemain matin Neal s'éveilla tôt et entrouvrit les yeux. Par la fenêtre dont il n'avait pas fermé les volets la veille entraient les premiers rayons du soleil.

Il regarda dans cette direction sans bouger d'un pouce.

Il se sentait bien, confortablement installé dans le cocon douillet des couvertures. Dans cet état de grâce que l'on ne ressent qu'au moment du réveil, mais seulement certains jours, lorsque le réveil n'est pas forcé, par le biais d'un appareil ou d'un événement extérieur. Lorsque le corps encore alangui se dévoile dans toute sa mollesse et sa chaleur. Ce moment rare et précieux où l'on sait qu'il ne faudrait pas beaucoup pour bouger, pour faire fonctionner ses muscles mais qu'on ne le fait pas, qu'on se contente de ressentir cette promesse de mouvement retardée le plus possible.

Ces instants où les yeux se referment mais où l'esprit reste éveillé et vous garde pleinement conscient de ce qui vous entoure.

La joue contre le tissus lisse de l'oreiller Neal ne put se retenir de sourire.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pu se permettre un tel moment de repos. A New-York il avait toujours quelque chose à faire, quelqu'un à voir ou qui vienne le voir.

Peter n'était d'ailleurs pas le dernier à débarquer, parfois au mauvais moment et ne semblait jamais éprouver le moindre remord en le réalisant.

Neal ne lui en voulait pas, c'était normal, Peter était son contrôleur, il avait tout droit d'agir de la sorte et ne s'en privait pas.

Neal remua lentement et s'étendit sur le dos.

Son corps lui faisait encore un peu mal lorsqu'il bougeait, mais c'était supportable.

Il n'entendait aucun bruit, Peter et Elizabeth devaient encore dormir, Satchmo aussi et il ne voulait pas les réveiller.

Il était encore très tôt, trop tôt pour se lever de toute façon.

Penser à Peter avait suffit à chasser le plaisir du réveil qu'il avait ressentit en premier lieu.

Il n'était pas angoissé, pas vraiment triste non plus, il se sentait seulement vide.

Sans s'en rendre compte il se recroquevilla sur lui même.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait cette sensation de vide, elle lui était familière, depuis l'enfance. Il l'oubliait parfois, lorsqu'il était pris dans le tourbillon de ses obligations, des événements et des actions qu'il devait mener pour remplir ses obligations envers le FBI.

C'était cette sensation de vide qui l'avait poussé à passer cet accord avec Peter, qui lui avait donné l'élan nécessaire pour trouver les arguments en mesure de convaincre.

En prison il n'avait plus assez d'activités pour réprimer cette sensation de vide qui s'étendait jour après jour en lui, et quand Kate lui avait annoncé qu'elle le quittait, il avait perdu une des dernières choses qui lui permettaient de lutter contre cette pénible sensation.

Kate ne savait rien là dessus, il ne s'était jamais ouvert auprès d'elle de ce sentiment qui le tourmentait tant. Il savait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas et qu'elle risquait d'en prendre ombrage, surtout s'il lui avait avoué qu'elle ne suffisait pas toujours à combler ce vide en lui.

En compagnie de Peter Neal ne se sentait plus vide... mais il ne le lui dirait pas d'avantage. Il ne voulait pas que l'agent utilise cette information contre lui.

Il ne voulait pas courir le risque qu'il le tourne en dérision. Ce n'était pas une chose dont Neal voulait entendre rire.

C'était quelque chose de bien trop pénible à vivre, qui deviendrait pire si cela était raillé par l'agent.

Même Mozzie n'était pas au courant.

Neal n'en avait jamais parlé à personne.

Il se raccrochait à la pensée que bientôt le couple allait sortir du sommeil et se lever, qu'une nouvelle journée allait débuter et qu'il serait temps pour lui de faire de son mieux.

Oui, il allait sourire, plaisanter, essayer de leur plaire et de passer de bons moments.

Pour un temps il oublierait cette douloureuse sensation de vide.

Il se redressa, se souvenant brusquement de ce qu'il avait caché dans un tiroir. Il savait qu'il ferait mieux de le faire disparaître avant le réveil du couple.

Mais comment ? S'il quittait sa chambre Satchmo risquait d'aboyer et d'éveiller les Burke.

Il ne lui restait plus que la fenêtre...

Il se leva avec précaution, sans faire de bruits et ouvrit doucement la fenêtre, en retenant son souffle, pris par la crainte de l'entendre grincer ou craquer. Ce ne fut heureusement pas le cas et il put ouvrir l'issue en grand.

L'air froid entra aussitôt dans la pièce, le faisant frissonner. Il était toujours torse nu et ce n'étaient pas les bandages entourant son torse qui allaient le protéger.

Il regarda au dehors, cherchant où faire disparaître ce qu'il tenait à cacher, mais il ne trouva rien qui puisse convenir.

S'il se contentait de jeter les provisions elles atterriraient non loin de la maison et les Burke les découvriraient sans doute en sortant visiter l'île. Cette option là était donc à proscrire.

Il ne lui restait visiblement qu'une solution, mais même cette solution n'était pas satisfaisante.

Il pouvait manger ce qu'il avait caché, cependant s'il le faisait il n'aurait plus faim pour le petit déjeuner et le résultat serait sensiblement le même.

Neal soupira, il aurait du profiter de l'absence des Burke la veille pour faire ce qu'il fallait, pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé ?

Il était trop tard à présent.

Avec résignation Neal rouvrit le tiroir et remit ce qu'il y avait caché dans les assiettes. Peter n'avait pas prêté attention au plateau la veille au soir, personne ne lui ferait donc de remarque sur ce détail.

Il se recoucha ensuite et fixa le plafond.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment allait se passer la journée, encore moins ce que le couple avait prévu de faire, ni s'ils avaient l'intention de le faire participer.

Il était partagé entre l'envie d'être invité à se joindre à eux et le désir de rester en retrait, pour se préserver.

Au bout d'un moment il entendit du bruit sur le palier, puis la voix de Peter intimant le silence à Satchmo qui lui faisait fête.

Sans bouger Neal les écouta tandis qu'ils descendaient l'escalier.

Il avait très envie de les rejoindre, mais il redoutait le regard de Peter.

Finalement il rassembla tout son courage et se leva, s'habilla rapidement et descendit à son tour.

Peter qui se tenait sur le perron devant la maison et surveillait Satchmo qui gambadait un peu plus loin se tourna vers lui.

\- Bonjour. Lança Neal avec un signe de la main et un sourire.

\- Bonjour Neal. Répondit sobrement Peter. Bien dormi ?

\- Comme un loir. Le lit est très confortable.

\- Le notre également. Sourit brièvement Peter.

Il était clair qu'il était mal à l'aise et cela n'était pas bon signe aux yeux de Neal.

Réprimant un soupir il se rapprocha et s'installa aux côtés de Peter sur le banc qui se trouvait là.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier soir, j'étais fatigué. Dit il d'un ton neutre.

Peter secoua la tête, mal à l'aise. Il avait bien réfléchi à ce que lui avait dit Elizabeth et il tenait à mettre les choses à plat avec son consultant, même s'il se doutait que Neal n'allait pas lui simplifier la chose.

\- Neal, à propos d'hier soir, nous en avons parlé avec Elizabeth et...

Peter ne put finir sa phrase, Neal s'était brusquement levé et dévalait déjà les marches conduisant à la plage.

Peter se leva et lui emboîta le pas.

\- J'ai besoin d'être seul. Lança Neal le visage figé.

Il était mortifié que Peter et Elizabeth aient parlé de lui. Il n'en était pas vraiment surpris, mais c'était tout de même difficile à accepter.

Peter pressa le pas et lui barra la route.

\- Je crois qu'au contraire tu n'as aucune envie d'être seul Neal. Affirma t'il avec calme.

Neal avala sa salive avec difficulté.

Les mots le touchaient d'autant plus que Peter n'avait pas tort. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être seul, lorsqu'il était seul le vide en lui menaçait de tout envahir.

Mais lorsqu'il était avec Peter et Elizabeth, il n'y avait plus de vide, ils emplissaient tout de leur présence.

Il secoua nerveusement la tête, sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il ne devait pas pleurer, il n'était plus un enfant... d'ailleurs enfant il pleurait rarement.

Pourquoi avait il soudain envie de pleurer ?

Peter l'avait il changé à ce point ?

Il avait envie de lui parler de son enfance, de lui parler des agents qui partaient en promettant de revenir, de donner des nouvelles.

Peter comprendrait...

Mais... s'il avait pitié de lui ?

Cette idée était insupportable pour Neal. Il ne voulait pas que Peter ait pitié de lui, il ne voulait pas lire ça dans son regard.

Il préférait que l'agent le regarde avec fierté, avec colère, avec contrariété, tout, sauf de la pitié !

\- Je ne suis pas seul, vous êtes là El' et toi, et à New-York...

\- Tu as June, Mozzie et Alex, je sais. Mais j'ai l'impression que cela ne te suffit pas. Tu veux plus que cela. Je me trompe ?

Neal ouvrit la bouche afin d'affirmer qu'il pouvait avoir tout le monde qu'il voulait, qu'il ne serait jamais seul, mais il la referma sans rien dire.

Il ne voulait pas mentir à Peter, même sur quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant.

Il resta donc silencieux, à regarder le visage sérieux et attentif de l'agent tourné vers lui.

Peter semblait tendu, vaguement mal à l'aise, mais Neal ne lisait aucune pitié dans son regard.

\- Neal, reprit finalement Peter avec gravité, je sais qu'au début j'ai pu te donner l'impression de ne pas vouloir de toi, il est vrai qu'à l'époque je me méfiais de ta malice, je savais que tu étais capable de tout pour atteindre ton but et je craignais que tu ne cherches qu'à te servir de moi, et d'El'. Je ne te connaissais pas encore assez pour avoir confiance, mais cela fait plusieurs années que nous travaillons ensemble. J'ai appris à mieux te connaître, je sais comment tu es. Je sais que tu es toujours capable de tout pour parvenir à tes fins, mais je sais aussi que tu ne nous feras jamais de mal volontairement. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi en temps qu'ami. Je tenais à te le faire savoir et aussi à te dire que notre porte te sera toujours ouverte. Même si tu n'es plus mon consultant.

Neal resta un long moment silencieux, le regardant droit dans les yeux, le visage dépourvu d'expression.

Les mots que Peter venait de dire étaient ceux qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie, c'était du moins l'impression qu'il en avait.

Mais pouvait il les croire ? Pouvait il vraiment les croire ?

Il ne se relèverait pas d'une nouvelle déception, d'une nouvelle blessure.

Pourtant, il avait tant envie de croire.

Il opta finalement pour l'humour.

\- Joli discours Peter. Tu devrais faire attention, je pourrai te prendre au mot et y croire.

_A suivre_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 26)Faire des projets avant le petit déjeuner**

Neal vit les mâchoires de Peter se contracter, puis le regard de l'agent changea, s'emplissant de tristesse.

\- Je ne peux pas te forcer à me croire Neal. Mais j'espérais que tu ne prendrais pas cela à la légère. Je ne me moque pas de toi, je t'ouvre ma porte. Le choix de la suite t'appartient.

Il se détourna ensuite et retourna vers la maison.

Neal le suivit du regard puis continua à marcher sans trop regarder où il allait.

Finalement parvenu à l'autre bout de l'île il s'assit sur la barrière qui ceinturait ce bout du terrain herbeux et fixa le lac sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Comme il s'y attendait il ne resta pas longtemps seul, Elizabeth ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Une fois prévenue de la façon dont la tentative de Peter s'était terminée elle avait jugé bon de prendre la suite.

Neal tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire forcé aux lèvres qui ne la trompa pas.

\- Bonjour El'. Dit il d'un ton détaché.

\- Bonjour Neal. Rassures toi, je ne viens pas te faire un discours sur l'amitié, je crois que tu en as assez entendu pour connaître tous les arguments par cœur.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Sourit Neal, un sourire plus sincère cette fois.

\- Tout ce que je veux pour le moment c'est profiter de cette belle matinée et savoir ce que tu as prévu de faire aujourd'hui.

Le visage de Neal se figea. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ce sont vos vacances, à vous de choisir. Murmura t'il.

\- Non Neal, ça ne marche pas comme ça, tu es avec nous, ce sont tes vacances aussi. Tu as le droit de dire ce que tu veux. Corrigea fermement Elizabeth.

Neal baissa la tête une seconde puis la fixa, le visage fermé.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux ? J'ai du mal à le croire Elizabeth. C'est gentil de ta part, mais nous savons que ce n'est pas la vérité. J'ai là la preuve que ce n'est pas vrai.

Il désigna sa cheville entourée d'un traceur d'un geste brusque.

Elizabeth resta un moment silencieuse, peinée par l'amertume qui émanait du jeune homme, puis elle posa doucement la main sur son bras.

\- Neal, il ne sera pas toujours là et nous en sommes tous conscients. Tu ne peux pas prévoir ta vie entière en fonction de lui.

Neal laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

\- Parfois j'aimerai pourtant pouvoir le faire El'. Quelque part c'est une sorte de garde-fou.

\- Un garde-fou qui te donne envie d'aller de l'autre côté de la barrière. Sourit Elizabeth.

Neal hocha la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Dit il à nouveau avec malice.

A nouveau il présentait son air de jeune homme détendu et souriant, mais Elizabeth savait désormais qui se cachait vraiment derrière cette apparence.

\- Je dois avouer que j'aimerai bien faire le Darkness Fall et le Wicked Water du samedi et du dimanche. Ajouta t'il.

\- Le tour des fantômes ? Sourit Elizabeth amusée par la proposition.

\- Avec des airs de visite historique. Précisa Neal. Cela pourrait être amusant.

Il évita de préciser qu'il n'était pas certain que Peter serait partant, ce n'était pas nécessaire, Elizabeth savait déjà ce qu'il en était.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le lac.

\- Par contre, pour Peter, je ne sais pas trop. Dit il. Je lui proposerai bien le circuit des brasseries, mais je ne sais pas s'il ne va pas mal le prendre.

Elizabeth haussa les sourcils.

\- Le circuit des brasseries ? Questionna t'elle.

\- Pendant que je cherchais des livres je suis tombé sur un présentoir de brochures parlant des activités de la région, il semblerait qu'il y ait un bus qui promène les gens afin qu'ils puissent déguster les bières locales. Je sais que Peter aime bien la bière, j'ai donc pris la brochure. En fait, j'ai pris toutes les brochures que j'ai trouvé. Il y a aussi un circuit qui est consacré à la nourriture et au vin local qui, je dois bien l'avouer, m'attire plus que celui de la bière. Nous pourrons peut être faire les deux.

\- Il faudra en parler avec lui. Dit doucement Elizabeth. Mais pour l'heure il est temps d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Je crois que Peter a déjà des projets pour la journée.

\- Vraiment ? Questionna Neal en se tournant vers elle. Quoi donc ?

\- Il a trouvé des cannes à pêche. Sourit Elizabeth.

\- Je vois. Murmura Neal. Il va nous la jouer « on mange ce qu'on attrape.» ?

\- C'est probable. Admit Elizabeth. Nous aurons du poisson pour le dîner je pense.

Elle sourit au jeune homme.

\- Cela lui fera plaisir que tu te joignes à lui. Ajouta t'elle.

Neal hocha la tête.

\- Je dois avouer que c'est une activité qui ne m'est pas familière, mais je vais tenter le coup tout de même.

Elizabeth le regarda d'un air appréciateur, touchée qu'il fasse preuve de bonne volonté. Elle savait que cela ferait vraiment plaisir à Peter de pêcher avec Neal. Elle avait aussi conscience que le jeune homme allait prendre sur lui pour pratiquer cette activité, du moins au début, elle était certaine qu'au bout d'un moment il en viendrait à apprécier.

\- Rentrons. Tu dois avoir faim, tu n'as rien mangé hier soir.

Neal soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- J'avais plus sommeil que faim. Avoua t'il.

\- Ce n'était pas un reproche, je suis persuadée que je n'aurai pas eu faim non plus à ta place. Lui dit doucement Elizabeth.

Neal la suivit vers la maison.

Peter était devant la cuisinière, en train de surveiller la cuisson d'œufs au bacon qu'il avait mis en route en les voyant s'approcher.

Des toasts grillés et du fromage attendaient déjà, tout comme un pot de café fumant.

La table était déjà mise. Une partie des provisions achetées la veille s'y trouvait disposée.

Peter tourna la tête afin d'étudier Neal, il fut soulagé de voir que le jeune homme avait le sourire et semblait détendu. Une fois de plus Elizabeth avait sans doute réussi à trouver les mots les plus aptes à le convaincre de leur sincérité.

\- J'espère que tu as faim. Dit il en se rapprochant de Neal avec une poêle bien remplie.

\- Je suis affamé. Sourit Neal.

Peter fit habilement glisser une généreuse portion d'œuf et de bacon dans l'assiette de son consultant.

Son épouse elle ne tenait pas à prendre d'œufs et de bacon au petit déjeuner, elle préférait le granola et les fruits achetés la veille.

Une fois tout le monde servi Peter rangea la poêle, s'installa à son tour et se mit à manger.

\- Elizabeth m'a dit que tu voulais pêcher, j'espère que tu n'as rien contre un peu de compagnie. Lança Neal en terminant son assiette.

Peter tourna les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu veux m'accompagner ? Demanda t'il avec un peu de surprise.

\- Je ne dirai pas non, quand j'étais enfant j'ai vu mes camarades de classe aller pêcher avec leurs pères, je dois avouer que je les enviais. J'ai très envie de découvrir ce que cela fait de pêcher avec un ami.

Peter hocha la tête, il comprenait ce que voulait dire Neal, lui même avait souvent été à la pêche avec son propre père et s'était juré d'un jour en faire autant avec son propre garçon. Hélas Elizabeth et lui n'avaient pas d'enfants, il ne pourrait sans doute jamais.

Neal n'était pas son fils, n'était plus un enfant, mais ce n'était pas grave, ils pourraient sans doute passer un bon moment.

\- On prendra le canot après le déjeuner. Dit il en souriant.

\- On a un permis de pêche ? Demanda Neal avec prudence.

Il ne tenait pas à se faire arrêter et à devoir retourner en prison à cause d'une ouananiche ou d'un touladi.

\- Bien entendu. Répondit Peter. Je prends toujours mes dispositions avant de venir.

\- Hum, et ce permis est aussi valable pour moi ? Insista Neal avec prudence.

Il ne tenait vraiment pas à retourner en prison pour avoir pêché un poisson. Pour avoir cambriolé un musée d'accord, mais pas à cause d'un poisson !

\- Il l'est. Répondit Peter d'un ton assuré.

Neal le regarda avec méfiance.

\- Peter, je croyais que ces licences étaient nominatives... dit il.

\- En effet, mais Elizabeth ne se sert jamais de la sienne.

\- Sans vouloir me montrer trop catégorique, il est clair que je ne suis pas Elizabeth et je doute qu'un garde puisse nous confondre.

L'affirmation ne troubla guère Peter, il regarda son consultant, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- De toute façon je ne crois pas que tu aies vraiment envie de pêcher. Je vais sans doute me retrouver à gérer les cannes seul. Laissa t'il tomber. Donc que tu n'aies pas de permis ne sera pas un problème.

Neal ne broncha pas, ce que disait Peter n'était pas totalement faux, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'inclinaison pour cette activité, et pourtant, il avait vraiment voulu partager cette activité avec Peter.

\- Je vois. Dit il sobrement.

Il se leva posément et débarrassa son assiette. Il se tourna ensuite vers Elizabeth.

\- Je suis encore un peu fatigué, je vais me reposer. Je ferai la vaisselle avant midi. Lui dit il.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour la vaisselle, Peter s'en chargera. Répondit Elizabeth.

Peter suivit son consultant du regard puis se tourna vers son épouse, l'air interloqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

\- Tu viens de le priver de la partie de pêche, je crois que tu iras sur le lac tout seul. Répondit Elizabeth. Il ne veut pas risquer d'avoir des ennuis en se faisant prendre sur un bateau avec des cannes et des poissons alors qu'il n'a pas de licence. Cela pourrait le renvoyer en prison tu ne crois pas ?

\- Pas si je suis avec lui et que je prends la responsabilité de la chose. Affirma Peter un peu blessé qu'on puisse croire qu'il n'y avait pas pensé.

Comme Elizabeth le regardait avec incrédulité il soupira et se leva à son tour.

\- Très bien, je vais faire la vaisselle, puis nous irons en ville lui chercher une licence en règle.

Elizabeth sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Ce sera plus prudent en effet. Ce serait dommage que ces vacances se terminent mal. Commenta Elizabeth. Maintenant, si tu faisais la vaisselle ?

\- Le fait que j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner ne compte pas alors ? Tenta d'argumenter Peter.

Le regard d'Elizabeth le dissuada de poursuivre. Il se dirigea vers l'évier avec résignation.

Une fois la vaisselle finie Peter monta vers la chambre de Neal.

Il tenait vraiment à passer du temps avec le jeune homme et certainement pas à lui attirer des ennuis. Donc s'il fallait qu'ils aillent à Burlington pour lui obtenir un permis de pêche, ils iraient.

Le jeune homme lisait tranquillement, assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et leva les yeux en entendant frapper à la porte.

\- C'est ouvert. Lança t'il sans bouger.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Peter entrer, il s'attendait à sa venue.

_A suivre_


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 27)Préparer une partie de pêche**

Peter s'arrêta sur le seuil. Neal s'était lavé et habillé, il était paré à toute éventualité.

\- Nous allons te chercher une licence ? Demanda Peter. Même si je ne crois pas que cela soit vraiment indispensable, tu as raison, mieux vaut se montrer respectueux des règles.

Neal se leva sans discuter et le suivit vers le hangar où étaient les bateaux. Une remorque supportait un petit canot à moteur, sur un autre support se trouvait un bateau pneumatique bien plus léger.

\- Nous prenons le pneumatique ? Demanda Neal qui n'était pas certain de pouvoir déplacer le canot rigide.

Peter approuva, c'était le choix le plus judicieux en effet.

\- Tu prends l'avant ? Lança t'il en regardant son consultant.

Neal approuva et glissa ses mains sous le bateau afin de le tenir au mieux.

Le faible poids de l'embarcation, elle ne faisait qu'une vingtaine de kilos, ce qui leur permettait de la porter sans difficulté jusqu'au lac.

Peter installa ensuite le moteur puis regarda Neal.

\- Tes bandages n'ont pas besoin d'être refaits ?

\- Non, ils peuvent attendre qu'on revienne. Affirma Neal.

Elizabeth les rejoignit avec Satchmo.

\- Je vous accompagne. Dit elle. J'ai quelque chose à voir en ville.

Peter l'interrogea du regard mais elle se contenta de sourire et de faire un clin d'œil à Neal qui sourit à son tour, comprenant ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Peter les regarda avec méfiance.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ? Leur demanda t'il.

\- Seulement un petit programme qui nous plaise. Répondit Elizabeth paisiblement.

Peter soupira et n'insista pas.

Ils prirent place sur le pneumatique, laissant Satchmo sur l'île. Il n'y avait pas de risques pour lui d'après le loueur et le pilote du bateau qui les avait amenés la première fois.

Neal laissa la meilleure place à Elizabeth et s'installa de son mieux pour la durée de la traversée.

Il fut cependant assez satisfait de poser le pied sur le ponton une fois qu'ils eurent franchi la distance qui les séparait du port de Burlington. Même s'il avait relativement apprécié la balade, il aurait nettement mieux aimé la faire dans un bateau un peu plus grand et moins proche de la surface.

Il se tourna pour aider Elizabeth à rejoindre la terre ferme puis fit ce qu'il fallait pour maintenir le bateau pendant que Peter l'amarrait.

\- Je vous retrouve ici. Déclara Elizabeth. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Et tu vas où exactement ? Demanda Peter dans l'espoir de recueillir un indice.

\- Pas très loin. Répondit Elizabeth avec malice.

Peter soupira et la suivit du regard.

\- Je dois avouer que je n'aime pas les surprises. Marmonna t'il.

Neal se garda bien de faire de commentaire, il préférait éviter de risquer une nouvelle dispute.

\- Nous allons chercher cette licence ? Questionna t'il pour ramener Peter à des pensées plus agréables.

\- Oui. Répondit Peter en prenant la direction du bâtiment abritant le service compétent pour leur délivrer le précieux document.

C'était une formalité des plus simples, il ne leur fallu moins d'une heure pour l'obtenir, en comptant un assez long temps d'attente.

Une fois dehors Neal regarda Peter.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Tu as une proposition à faire ? Répondit Peter.

\- Pas vraiment... souffla Neal.

Il aurait bien proposé une balade, mais cela risquait de les amener près d'Elizabeth et de gâcher la surprise qu'elle préparait sans doute.

Neal espérait qu'elle allait réserver des billets pour les tours dont ils avaient parlé et qu'ils passeraient un bon moment tous les trois.

Finalement ils retournèrent au port et y retrouvèrent Elizabeth qui venait tout juste d'y parvenir elle même.

\- Nous rentrons ? Demanda Neal avec un regard de regret en direction de la ville.

Retourner s'isoler sur une île ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

\- Nous reviendrons bientôt. Affirma Elizabeth avec douceur.

Neal hocha la tête et regarda Peter l'aider à monter sur le bateau, il les rejoignit après avoir défait les amarres et reprit sa place de l'aller.

Une fois sur l'île Peter et Neal remontèrent le bateau sur la grève pendant qu'Elizabeth retournait à la maison afin de sortir de quoi préparer le déjeuner.

Peter vérifia les cannes et les appâts qu'il avait acheté la veille. Neal le regarda faire, fasciné par l'expression de bonheur qui s'était peinte sur le visage de l'agent.

\- Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu aimais autant la pêche. Dit soudain Neal songeur. Je peux te demander ce qui te plaît tant ?

\- C'est une activité qui demande de la patience, de la préparation, une certaine étude du terrain pour déterminer le meilleur endroit, de l'observation aussi. Affirma Peter.

\- C'est comme la chasse aux criminels alors. Sourit Neal.

\- Il y a un peu ça en effet. Admit Peter en reposant la canne qu'il tenait et en se tournant vers lui.

\- J'espère que tu es prêt à passer un bon moment sur l'eau tout à l'heure.

Neal hocha la tête.

\- Je pense que oui.

Peter le regarda d'un air songeur.

\- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que j'irai pêcher avec toi. Avoua t'il. Cela me touche vraiment de le faire. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais fait à New-York.

\- Je doute que des gens pêchent leur repas dans l'Hudson ou la baie de New-York. Sourit Neal avec malice.

Peter secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- J'en doute aussi. Dit il en sortant.

Neal lui emboîta le pas.

Elizabeth les attendait sur le pas de la porte.

\- Une préférence pour le repas chéri ? Demanda t'elle à Peter.

\- Non, quoi que tu prépares ce sera parfait. Répondit Peter.

Elizabeth l'embrassa avec douceur et se tourna vers Neal.

\- Nous t'avons ramené des plats du restaurant italien pour ton déjeuner. Ils sont à réchauffer.

Le regard de Neal s'éclaira.

\- Merci pour cette délicate attention. Dit il.

\- C'était la moindre des choses. Sourit Elizabeth.

Ils préparèrent le repas à trois, en échangeant des plaisanteries. Neal découvrit les plats du restaurant avec plaisir, il les trouva délicieux et le repas se déroula paisiblement. Satchmo vint quémander à table, Peter le renvoya à sa place et le labrador retourna dans son coin la tête basse. Neal lui glissa discrètement un morceau de viande alors qu'il passait près de lui.

\- Neal, ne l'encourage pas. Grommela Peter.

\- Qui moi ? Dit Neal d'un air innocent en levant les mains pour montrer qu'elles étaient vides.

\- Je le vois mâcher d'ici. Précisa Peter.

\- Il a sans doute trouvé un morceau de pain par terre. Affirma Neal sans cesser de sourire.

\- Un morceau de pain ? Répéta Peter. Si un jour mon chien en vient à ramasser des bouts de pain c'est qu'il aura enfin été mis au régime assez longtemps pour avoir faim.

\- Il n'est pas si gros que cela. Dit Neal en regardant le labrador. C'est mignon chez un chien un peu de gras sous le poil.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse dire qu'il n'en a qu'un peu. Soupira Elizabeth. Ce chien est comme son maître, il ne sait pas être raisonnable.

\- Je suis raisonnable ! Protesta immédiatement Peter. Je mange équilibré la plupart du temps et je fais de l'exercice.

\- Tu manges équilibré parce que je veille à ce que ce soit le cas. Corrigea Elizabeth. Si je n'étais pas là tu mangerais la première chose qui te tomberait sous la main et nous le savons tous.

Peter fit la moue et ne répliqua pas.

Après le dessert Neal se proposa pour la vaisselle et Elizabeth le laissa faire. Lorsqu'il eut terminé il regarda Peter.

\- Quand y allons nous ?

\- Je vais d'abord te prodiguer les soins. Répondit l'agent. Montes devant, je te rejoins dans un moment.

\- Très bien.

Neal monta lentement les marches, réfléchissant à ce qui l'attendait sur l'eau un peu plus tard. Il se sentait curieusement nerveux à l'idée de cette partie de pêche, une nervosité agréable, comme celle qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il préparait un coup.

Il se sentait bien en tout cas, le repas était délicieux, il s'était bien passé et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que la partie de pêche se passe mal.

Peter était de bonne humeur, donc tout devrait aller parfaitement bien.

Il retira sa chemise et ce qu'il portait dessous, défit tant bien que mal le bandage et s'observa dans la glace de la salle de bains.

Les ecchymoses commençaient à changer de couleur, mais cela ne les rendait pas moins visibles, bien au contraire.

Peter qui venait d'arriver se figea sur le seuil, le visage crispé.

Neal se tourna vers lui.

\- C'est de moins en moins douloureux, les médicaments font des miracles et je commence à m'y faire. Dit il vivement.

Peter hocha la tête et le rejoignit.

Il le soigna avec rapidité et efficacité puis le laissa se rhabiller.

Neal redescendit ensuite le rejoindre près du bateau.

Peter avait déjà porté tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour leur partie de pêche à bord de l'embarcation. Il attendait son consultant pour la remettre à l'eau.

Neal l'aida à le faire puis grimpa à sa suite. Ils prirent la direction de la zone de pêche choisie par Peter.

Une fois sur place Peter mouilla l'ancre et tendit une des cannes à Neal.

\- Besoin d'aide pour mettre l'appât ?

\- Non, je devrai m'en sortir.

Neal attendit que l'agent prépare sa canne et se mette en position pour l'imiter.

Il fixa l'endroit où son hameçon avait plongé dans l'eau, un peu songeur.

Si Mozzie pouvait les voir en cet instant précis, il n'en croirait sans doute pas ses yeux et lui demanderait sans doute s'il avait encore toute sa raison avant de crier au scandale, d'affirmer que le FBI était vraiment en train de lui laver le cerveau, de le retourner contre son camps ou quelque chose de similaire.

Neal ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée.

Oui, son ami n'apprécierait guère mais curieusement lui aimait ce qu'il était en train de faire, en dépit du fait qu'il pourrait effectivement se demander s'il n'était pas vraiment en train d'agir en dépit du bon sens.

Il était en train de pêcher en compagnie d'un agent du FBI... même si ce dernier affectait d'être son ami.

Non... Peter ne faisait pas semblant, il était sincère. Pour lui cette amitié était réelle. Elle ne durerait sans doute pas éternellement mais, elle était une réalité que Neal ne pouvait pas nier.

Elle était une des précieuses choses que collaborer avec le FBI avait valu à Neal.

D'un coup les paroles d'Elizabeth prenaient un sens nouveau.

Elle n'avait pas tort, le traceur ne serait pas toujours à sa cheville, mais les Burke pourraient peut être rester ses amis, tout dépendrait de son attitude, de ses choix.

Ils étaient vraiment disposés à lui ouvrir leur porte.

Il lança un regard furtif à Peter qui surveillait sa ligne, l'air concentré.

Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour parler de cela, mais ils avaient encore plusieurs jours pour le faire.

Neal se sentit bien d'un seul coup, comme si le vide qui l'avait si longtemps tourmenté venait de se combler.

Il ne savait pas si cela durerait, mais c'était tout de même bien agréable comme sensation.

Tellement agréable qu'il espérait bien que cela durerait. Longtemps, vraiment très longtemps.

Parce qu'il avait bien l'intention d'en savourer chaque seconde.

_A suivre _


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 28)Terminer une partie de pêche**

Un long moment passa sans que rien ne bouge sur l'eau ou en dessous, Peter surveillait sa canne attentivement, Neal s'efforçait d'en faire autant mais il s'ennuyait un peu.

\- Peter ?

\- Hmm ?

\- C'était comment les parties de pêche avec ton père ?

Peter se tourna vers lui, embarrassé par la question. Il en savait assez sur le passé du jeune homme pour se douter qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais eu d'activité de ce genre avec son père.

Le regard de Neal posé sur lui était empli d'espoir et cela désarçonna Peter. Ce n'était pas une expression qu'il avait l'habitude de voir sur le visage de son consultant.

Il réprima à grand peine l'envie de lui demander si tout allait bien et s'il était certain de vouloir entendre ce genre de chose.

Neal prit son silence pour de la réticence et son expression se modifia, son regard se vida et il se détourna pour fixer à nouveau l'endroit où plongeait sa ligne.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, je comprends, mes camarades de classe ne voulaient pas en parler non plus. Murmura t'il.

Même si la phrase avait été prononcée d'un ton calme et détaché Peter n'en fut pas dupe, il sentait bien la blessure profonde qui se cachait derrière. Il vit l'espace d'un instant l'enfant qu'avait été Neal, avide de savoir comment se passait une sortie de ce genre entre un père et son fils et se voyant refuser la description tant désirée.

Ce n'était qu'une cruauté inconsciente d'enfant mais elle avait marqué profondément le petit garçon sans père qu'était alors Neal.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'en parler. Dit il. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu veuilles entendre parler de quelque chose que tu n'as pas eu.

Neal leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Et tu ne t'es pas dit que c'est justement parce que je ne l'ai pas eu que je veux savoir ? Répondit il.

Peter hocha la tête.

\- Je suis désolé Neal, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Les parties de pêche avec mon père c'était un moment particulier pour moi. Un moment rien que pour lui et moi. Nous partions tous les deux pour la journée. Il me réveillait lui même, m'aidait à me préparer puis nous prenions la voiture et on allait là où nous avions prévu de nous rendre la veille. Il vérifiait que j'avais ce qu'il fallait pour pêcher et assurer ma sécurité et nous nous installions. Il me demandait ce que j'avais fait dans la semaine à l'école et à la maison pendant que lui était au travail et il me racontait un peu ce qu'il avait fait lui aussi. Jusqu'à ce que je sois assez grand pour décrocher le poisson moi même il m'y aidait, ensuite il m'a laissé faire en surveillant que je ne me fasse pas mal. Il me félicitait toujours.

Neal écoutait en silence, fasciné par le récit et par la joie qui s'en dégageait. Il masqua soigneusement la tristesse qu'il ressentait à n'avoir jamais pu vivre quelque chose de ce genre. Il aurait aimé enfant avoir quelqu'un qui accepte de le mener à une activité quelconque, mais aucun des hommes qui avaient assuré leur surveillance n'y avait pensé.

Certains l'avaient accompagné à ses activités sportives, mais ils n'avaient jamais été autre chose que des accompagnateurs.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées amères par un brusque mouvement au niveau de sa canne. Il la sentit brusquement vibrer entre ses mains. Ramené à l'instant présent il regarda ce qu'il se passait.

\- On dirait que j'ai une touche. Lança t'il joyeusement.

Oublié l'ennui et le chagrin des réminiscences, il ne pensait plus qu'à la prise qu'il était en train de faire, et à l'excitation qu'il ressentait à l'idée de remonter le premier poisson de leur partie de pêche.

Il avait cru que ce serait Peter qui en attraperait un en premier, il était ravi et fier que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Suivant à la lettre les conseils de Peter il remonta avec précaution le poisson, le fatiguant avant de le sortir de l'eau. Peter le cueillit dans l'épuisette dont il s'était muni.

\- Un brochet, rien que ça ! Commenta t'il d'un ton admiratif qui fit briller les yeux de Neal autant que la vue du magnifique poisson qu'il avait réussi à capturer.

Suivant les indications de Peter Neal décrocha habilement le poisson carnassier en évitant ses dents tranchantes comme des rasoirs.

Peter vérifia que l'animal était de la taille et du poids réglementaires et le plaça dans l'un des seaux prévus à cet effet.

Il profita du fait que Neal admirait sa prise pour relancer sa canne, cette fois correctement amorcée, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas la première fois. Lorsqu'il l'avait mise à l'eau au début il n'avait pas fixé solidement son appât afin de laisser à son consultant la joie de la première prise. C'était ainsi que son père avait procédé avec lui lors de leur première partie de pêche et il se souviendrait toujours du sentiment de triomphe et de fierté qui avait été sien alors. Il n'avait que 7 ans et prendre une truite alors que son père n'avait encore rien attrapé l'avait comblé.

Il espérait que Neal ressentait la même chose, et, au vu du regard brillant du jeune homme, c'était probablement le cas.

Bien sur Neal n'était plus un enfant, il comprendrait sans doute ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il avait triché pour lui laisser le plaisir de la première prise, mais ce n'était pas grave. Le plus important était la joie qu'il ressentait à présent. C'était cette joie qui allait le marquer durablement.

Peter partagea son attention entre sa ligne et son consultant, heureux d'être parvenu à ses fins. Il avait la sensation oh combien satisfaisante d'être enfin arrivé à atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé en organisant ces vacances de façon à ce que Neal puisse être du voyage. Cela le consolait des heurts du début, Neal était enfin heureux d'être là avec eux et profitait de la vie sans enfreindre la loi.

Le sourire de Peter se fit plus large, non seulement le jeune homme en profitait en toute légalité mais en plus c'était lui qui avait demandé à ce qu'ils aillent se procurer une licence en règle. Bon, c'était sans doute plus pour éviter d'avoir des ennuis que par réel désir d'éviter des ennuis, mais tout de même, en comparaison des choix qu'aurait fait Neal par le passé, c'était aux yeux de Peter un indéniable progrès.

Il n'irait pas jusqu'à affirmer haut et fort que son protégé était totalement sur la voie de la rédemption, mais il y avait malgré tout une évolution positive.

Chauffé par le soleil de l'après midi, une ligne solide entre les mains, un ami près de lui, Peter Burke était certain d'une chose, il passait vraiment des vacances idéales.

Neal lui savoura un moment le plaisir d'une bonne prise, puis la joie d'en faire trois autres, de moindre importance, deux truites et un saumon d'eau douce, tandis que Peter semblait abonné aux saumons et en remonta cinq en moins d'une heure.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer d'un commun accord, ce dont Neal ne se plaignait pas, il l'avait caché soigneusement à Peter, mais la lutte acharnée avec le brochet avait soumis son corps à rude épreuve et il s'en ressentait depuis. Même si les trois autres poissons n'avaient pas été des adversaires aussi rudes ils ne s'étaient tout de même pas rendu sans combattre et il fut soulagé de reprendre le chemin de l'île.

Il avait très envie de montrer ses prises à Elizabeth, mais plus envie encore d'un bon bain et d'un comprimé d'anti douleurs.

Peter remarqua qu'il se déplaçait avec prudence une fois qu'ils atteignirent la rive et réprima un soupir en songeant qu'il aurait du réaliser plus tôt qu'une activité qui mettait le corps à contribution pouvait être préjudiciable au jeune homme.

Il préféra ne pas faire de commentaire à ce sujet, puisque Neal ne s'en plaignait pas il respectait sa volonté et n'en parlerait pas non plus.

Elizabeth vint à leur rencontre et admira leur pêche.

\- Bravo vous deux, nous n'allons pas manquer de poisson. Dit elle en souriant.

Neal regarda le brochet de 80 cm avec un peu de remords. Le carnassier tournait en rond, seul dans un seau et bien qu'il soit sa première prise il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le voir finir dans une casserole, il était bien trop beau.

\- Peter, est-ce que nous pourrions le relâcher ? Demanda t'il.

\- C'est toi qui l'a pris, à toi d'en disposer. Répondit Peter.

\- Laissez moi tout de même prendre une photo avant. Déclara Elizabeth en sortant son appareil.

Elle prit plusieurs photos des deux hommes et de leurs prises puis filma Neal en train de remettre le brochet à l'eau.

Peter surveilla la manœuvre, heureux de la décision du jeune homme. Même si le brochet aurait fait un bon repas pour eux il comprenait le choix de Neal de le relâcher. C'était vraiment un poisson magnifique.

Après quelques secondes le brochet glissa entre les mains de Neal, donna un coup de queue et fila vers les profondeurs du lac.

Agenouillé dans l'embarcation Neal resta un bref instant à regarder l'endroit où avait disparu le poisson.

Il se sentait soulagé d'avoir agi ainsi, il n'aurait pas aimé manger ce poisson, même s'il ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi cela le dérangeait plus que de manger les autres. Tous méritaient de vivre et pourtant il n'éprouvait pas le désir de les relâcher tous.

Peut être en avait il eu l'envie parce qu'il s'agissait de sa première prise et qu'il s'agissait d'un prédateur plus impressionnant que les autres.

Il se redressa finalement et quitta le bateau avec précaution.

Il ne tenait pas à tomber à l'eau, un petit vent frais venait de se lever et il frissonnait presque à présent.

\- Nous allons manger du poisson pendant plusieurs jours. Commenta Elizabeth amusée en regardant le résultat de leur après midi de pêche.

\- Nous pourrons peut être en fumer, proposa Neal, il me semble qu'il y a un fumoir un peu plus loin sur l'île, je suis passé près de quelque chose qui avait une cheminée en me promenant.

\- Allons voir cela. Dit Peter avec intérêt.

De fait Neal ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien un fumoir qu'il avait aperçu et la caisse posée à côté contenait tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'alimenter. Peter chargea Neal de le mettre en marche pendant qu'il préparait les poissons qu'ils allaient faire fumer.

Neal fit le nécessaire et bientôt une fumée odorante s'éleva au dessus de l'île. Peter apporta et disposa les poissons dans l'appareil puis en referma la porte avec soin.

\- Plus qu'à attendre. Dit il avec un sourire satisfait.

Il avait gardé un saumon et les deux truites de Neal qu'ils se partageraient. Il avait bien l'intention de les faire griller le soir même.

Elizabeth l'embrassa puis plissa le nez.

\- Je crois que vous feriez mieux d'aller vous laver vous deux. Je ne voudrai pas sembler délicate, mais vous sentez un peu le poisson. Leur dit elle.

\- Juste un peu. Sourit Neal qui s'était déjà fait la réflexion quelques minutes avant.

\- C'est la preuve d'une partie de pêche réussie. Affirma Peter avec sérieux, un sérieux démenti par la lueur dans son regard.

_A suivre_


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 29)Après la partie de pêche**

\- Je peux commencer ? Demanda Neal avec espoir.

Peter et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard.

\- Oui. Répondirent ils.

Neal les remercia d'un sourire et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour défaire les bandes ? Demanda Peter.

Neal hésita, il ne voulait pas froisser l'agent, mais il pensait qu'il pouvait sans doute s'en sortir seul... encore que... il avait assez mal pour accepter.

\- Je veux bien. Répondit t'il.

Peter lui emboîta le pas et grimpa à l'étage à sa suite. Tandis que Neal commençait à retirer ses habits Peter se pencha pour fermer la baignoire et ouvrir les robinets.

\- Je pouvais le faire. Murmura Neal.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais je vois bien que tu as mal, alors si je peux t'épargner certains mouvements.

Neal lui adressa un sourire embarrassé et se rapprocha de lui lentement, désormais torse nu, afin qu'il puisse lui retirer la bande.

Peter le fit rapidement, posa brièvement et avec précaution la main sur son épaule puis se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Profite bien de ton bain.

Neal le regarda sortir puis termina de se dévêtir et entra dans la baignoire. Il coupa rapidement l'eau afin de ne pas trop en utiliser. Il ne savait pas quelle capacité avait le chauffe eau et Peter aurait besoin d'eau chaude lui aussi.

Il se laissa aller contre le rebord et ferma les yeux.

Il se sentait bien et en même temps un peu inquiet. La partie de pêche était terminée et il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir poursuivre dans cette voie ? La situation resterait elle sous contrôle ?

Il ne parvenait pas à se projeter dans le futur et cela l'angoissait.

Ce n'était pas nouveau, il n'avait jamais été très porté sur la chose à vrai dire, le plus souvent il évitait de le faire. C'était bien trop stressant.

Surtout, il n'aimait pas l'avenir qu'on lui prédisait le plus souvent et il ne parvenait pas lui même à se voir autrement qu'en train de faire des choses plus ou moins répréhensibles.

Un frisson l'agita. Oui... il aurait beau faire, il ne pouvait pas changer sa nature profonde. Il serait toujours un criminel.

Il se redressa, se savonna et se rinça en vitesse, enleva la bonde et quitta la baignoire, il n'avait plus envie de rester dans ce bain, il préférait regagner sa chambre et se reposer.

Avant de gagner sa chambre il lança un appel vers Peter afin de le prévenir que la salle de bains était libre.

Peter et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard surpris, ils avaient pensé qu'il mettrait plus de temps à sortir.

\- J'espère qu'il n'a pas de problème. S'alarma Elizabeth.

\- Je vais passer le voir avant de me laver. Dit Peter lui aussi soucieux.

Il monta rapidement l'escalier et frappa à la porte de Neal. Il entra sans attendre de réponse, parfois il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser trop de temps au jeune homme.

Neal leva vers lui un regard embué par les larmes.

\- Neal ? Souffla Peter troublé par cette vision imprévue.

Neal baissa la tête et essuya ses yeux.

\- Ce n'est rien... je suis seulement fatigué et j'ai eu du savon dans les yeux. Tu n'imagines pas combien ça peut être désagréable...

\- Je crois que si au contraire, cela m'arrive à moi aussi. Je sais que c'est vraiment pénible. Mais parfois ça fait du bien d'en parler, on se sent mieux ensuite. Répondit Peter avec calme.

Neal soupira et s'écarta pour lui laisser assez de place pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- J'ai essayé de me projeter dans l'avenir, mais je n'y suis pas vraiment arrivé. Murmura t'il. Je ne me vois pas autrement que comme un criminel.

Peter passa avec précaution un bras autour des épaules frissonnantes de son ami et l'attira contre lui.

Neal résista une seconde ou deux puis se laissa aller contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Peter fit comme s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte ou que cela était habituel. Pourtant cette attitude était pour le moins surprenante de la part du jeune homme. Neal se montrait souriant et ouvert mais il ne s'était jamais permis le moindre geste de ce genre. Qu'il le fasse étonnait un peu Peter, mais il laissa cela de côté pour rassurer son ami. C'était ce dont Neal avait le plus besoin pour le moment.

\- Je sais Neal, ce n'est pas facile de se voir autrement que comme on a appris à le faire. Il faut du temps et surtout que le regard des gens sur nous nous renvoie une image qui n'est pas celle d'avant. Lorsque je suis devenu agent du FBI il a fallu un moment à mes parents pour ne plus me voir comme le comptable qu'ils espéraient me voir devenir. Ils n'étaient pas déçus de mon changement de cap, mais ils étaient désarçonnés par cette décision qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils s'y sont fait avec le temps, mais au départ cela n'a été facile ni pour eux ni pour moi. Il y a beaucoup de non dit dans ces moments là. On se blesse sans en avoir conscience, on se pose beaucoup de questions et les réponses ne nous plaisent pas forcément.

Neal se redressa et hocha la tête en silence.

Les mots de Peter lui donnaient matière à réfléchir. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son ami ait pu traverser une période d'incertitude comme celle-ci.

Il n'osait pas lui poser des questions, il ne voulait pas être indiscret et surtout, vu qu'il ne parlait pas trop lui même de son passé, il serait mal venu de sa part de le faire.

Peter se releva.

\- Je vais te refaire ton bandage et te laisser te reposer un peu avant le repas de ce soir. Nous allons manger un peu tard je pense.

\- Merci Peter. Murmura Neal.

Il se laissa faire puis s'étendit et ferma les yeux. Peter le laissa se reposer et descendit rejoindre son épouse.

\- Alors ? Demanda Elizabeth d'un ton soucieux.

\- Il se pose des questions sur ce qu'il pourrait devenir. Expliqua Peter. Il est un peu désorienté par sa situation délicate. Je peux le comprendre, il n'est plus vraiment un criminel mais il n'est pas totalement du bon côté de la barrière non plus. Si j'ai bien compris il n'arrive pas à se projeter dans l'avenir.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours évident de s'imaginer dans l'avenir. Commenta Elizabeth.

\- Non en effet. Quoi qu'il en soit, d'après moi il vaut mieux que nous fassions notre possible pour qu'il y pense le moins possible jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Nous sommes ici pour nous reposer, pas pour qu'il se tourmente à propos de son avenir, il aura bien le temps d'y penser lorsque nous serons revenus à New-York.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard étrange qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas raison ? Demanda t'il.

\- Dans l'absolu si, mais tu sais qu'il a besoin d'être rassuré à ce sujet, avec son passé chaotique il n'a pas de bases solides, pas comme toi et moi. Comment pourrait il se construire sans aide et sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir vraiment ? Je trouve encourageant qu'il commence à se poser ce genre de questions. Pour moi c'est le signe qu'il a vraiment envie de changer et de devenir honnête. Je pense que nous devrions l'encourager. Bien entendu, tu as raison, il a aussi besoin de repos, nous en avons tous trois besoin, mais s'il a trop de choses en tête il ne se reposera pas d'après moi. Autant lui permettre de les évacuer. Nous pourrons ensuite profiter de ces vacances.

Peter approuva en silence. Elizabeth avait raison, Neal avait besoin de se construire de nouvelles bases et il serait plus à même de se reposer s'il avait l'esprit tranquille.

\- J'aurai une discussion avec lui dès que possible. Affirma t'il.

\- Mais en douceur j'espère. Contra Elizabeth.

\- Bien entendu, tu me connais. Sourit Peter.

\- Oui, je te connais, c'est bien pour cela que je préfère m'en assurer. Affirma Elizabeth.

Peter soupira et retourna s'occuper du fumoir. Tout semblait être en ordre, il s'en écarta donc pour faire un tour de l'île.

Satchmo l'accompagna, gambadant joyeusement autour de lui.

Peter apprécia la balade, l'île n'était pas très grande, mais elle était parfaitement entretenue, la pelouse qui ornait la partie supérieure était tondue à ras, les arbres bien taillés, les deux maisons et les bâtiments annexes en excellent état.

Par curiosité il poussa la porte de la seconde maison, la plus ancienne qui ne servait pas pour le moment.

Des bâches recouvraient les meubles, Peter en souleva une ou deux, découvrant une table et un buffet qui semblaient anciens et de belle facture. Il songea que Neal apprécierait peut être de venir y jeter un œil, Elizabeth également, ils aimaient tous les deux les belles choses anciennes.

Un peu plus tard il prit place sur la terrasse aux côtés d'Elizabeth pour admirer le coucher du soleil. Neal dormait toujours à l'étage et ils n'avaient pas voulu le réveiller. Il y aurait d'autres couchers de soleil sur l'île, ils pouvaient laisser le jeune homme manquer celui-ci.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu as fait à Burlington ce matin ? Demanda Peter d'un ton détaché, comme s'il n'attachait aucun intérêt réel à la réponse.

Elizabeth le regarda en souriant, pas vraiment dupe.

\- Je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit. Répondit elle.

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus. Prétexta Peter.

\- Tant mieux, sourit Elizabeth, ainsi tu auras la surprise lorsque le moment sera venu.

Peter était sur le point d'insister lorsque Neal les rejoignit, les prenant par surprise, ils ne s'attendaient pas à le voir de si tôt.

Elizabeth se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui sourit.

\- Bien reposé ?

\- Oui. Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir, j'en avais plus besoin que je ne le croyais. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Seulement t'asseoir et profiter du coucher du soleil avec nous. Dit doucement Elizabeth en lui désignant un fauteuil.

Neal ne se fit pas prier. Il accepta également la bière que lui proposait Peter.

Peter sourit, amusé par le fait.

\- Donc en vacances tu bois de la bière ? C'est bon à savoir. Fit il remarquer.

Neal haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de bière.

\- En vacances je bois ce que je trouve, du moment que c'est bon à boire cela me convient.

\- Heureux de savoir que ma bière te semble bonne à boire. Ironisa Peter.

Neal sourit.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas la bière Peter. C'est seulement qu'entre ça et du bon vin, je choisirai toujours le bon vin.

\- Alors pourquoi n'as tu pas pris un verre de vin blanc comme El' ?

\- Je crois que ce serait trop pour moi. Répondit franchement Neal. J'ai pris un comprimé anti douleur avant de prendre mon bain, je ne veux pas renouveler l'expérience de la dernière fois.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne devrais pas boire cette bière. Intervint Elizabeth en lui prenant la bière qu'il n'avait pas encore touché. Nous avons du jus de fruit au frais si cela te tente.

\- Va pour le jus de fruit. Sourit Neal en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

_A suivre_


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

Petit mot pour Yas : très courageux de ta part d'avoir lu le texte dans son entier. Oui, je fais mon possible pour poster régulièrement ce texte, donc tous les deux jours il devrait s'agrandir d'un nouveau chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour le message.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 30)Un repas en plein air**

Lorsqu'il revint Peter buvait la bière confisquée. Neal eut un sourire amusé et reprit place dans le fauteuil placé à gauche de celui de Peter.

Il se serait bien placé entre eux, mais il ne voulait pas se montrer encombrant. Même si sa position n'était pas idéale pour bavarder avec Elizabeth ils pouvaient toujours se voir et la terrasse n'était pas si grande pour les empêcher de se parler.

Il tourna les yeux vers le coucher de soleil. Le ciel était orange et le soleil, une boule d'or en fusion qui ne tarderait pas à disparaître derrière les arbres au loin, tirait un trait de feu sur le lac. Les eaux présentaient des éclats métalliques sous cette lumière rasante, comme si le lac entier était d'étain liquide.

Neal admira la beauté de la chose, les yeux plissés pour affronter le rayonnement solaire.

\- C'est magnifique... cela ferait un tableau superbe. Murmura t'il.

\- Tu ne veux pas essayer de le peindre ? Proposa aussitôt Elizabeth. Tu as de quoi t'y essayer.

Neal secoua la tête en signe de refus.

\- Je serai incapable de rendre une telle beauté, je ne suis qu'un copiste. Soupira t'il.

\- On ne te demande pas de faire un chef d'œuvre. Commenta Peter. Seulement d'essayer de laisser libre cours à ce que t'inspire cette vue.

Neal baissa la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas faire cela Peter. Souffla t'il.

\- Alors tu peux peut être le peindre comme l'aurait fait un des peintres dont tu copies les toiles. Il y en a bien qui faisaient des couchers de soleil.

Neal hocha la tête et fixa à nouveau le lac, frissonnant légèrement.

Il n'était pas du tout certain de pouvoir produire quoi que ce soit de valable, sauf si bien entendu il se contentait de reproduire un tableau de maître qu'il avait en mémoire.

Il avait passé tellement de temps à les étudier qu'il les savait par cœur, il pourrait sans doute en reproduire un, mais ce ne serait pas tout à fait le lac Champlain. Peter ne s'en rendrait sans doute pas compte, Elizabeth aurait des doutes mais ne dirait rien, lui saurait la vérité. Ce serait un mensonge de plus et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Il fit de son mieux pour ne plus y penser et n'en parla pas d'avantage.

Peter et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard, conscients qu'ils avaient abordé un sujet délicat qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter à l'avenir.

Peter but une gorgée de bière, songeant que c'était tout de même fort regrettable que Neal ne se décide pas à peindre autre chose que des copies, il faisait de telles merveilles avec un pinceau entre les doigts, il ne parvenait pas à le croire incapable de peindre ses propres œuvres.

Il regarda le jeune homme d'un air songeur. Il y avait peut être quelque chose à creuser de ce côté là...

La main de son épouse se posant sur son bras le détourna de ses pensées, lorsqu'il lui fit face il la vit lui faire signe négativement. Le message était clair, il valait mieux qu'il laisse Neal tranquille en ce qui concernait sa peinture.

Il réprima un soupir, posa sa bière et se leva.

\- Je vais allumer le feu sur la plage. Neal, tu viens avec moi ?

Les yeux de Neal s'arrondirent de surprise.

\- Un feu sur la plage ? C'est autorisé ? Questionna t'il.

\- Il y a un emplacement pour cela. Répondit Peter. Je l'ai découvert en me promenant.

Un sourire ravi se posa sur les lèvres de Neal, il bondit sur ses pieds et suivit volontiers Peter lorsque ce dernier se dirigea vers la plage.

Muni d'une lampe torche Peter le guida à travers l'île jusqu'à la plage opposée de celle près de laquelle se trouvait la maison, effectivement un emplacement y était disposé, en un endroit où le risque de mettre le feu à quelque chose était minime. C'était assez loin des maisons, mais c'était compréhensible.

Peter avait visiblement profité de sa promenade pour y rassembler du bois échoué car un beau tas n'attendait plus que l'allumette qui y mettrait le feu. Il y avait même du petit bois et du papier. Un seau métallique était posé au bord de l'eau, déjà rempli en cas de besoin.

Neal prit la lampe que Peter lui tendait et le regarda terminer les préparatifs. L'agent s'y connaissait visiblement en feu de camps car il l'alluma en un temps record. Neal aurait applaudi s'il avait eu les mains libres, ne le pouvant il se contenta d'un large sourire qui faisait pétiller son regard et d'un commentaire approbateur.

\- Je suis impressionné, quelle habileté.

Peter le scruta, puis sourit en retour.

\- J'ai de la pratique. Admit il. Tu restes ici pour surveiller, je vais chercher Elizabeth et les provisions.

\- Promis, je ne vais pas bouger. Affirma Neal en prenant place sur une pierre assez grande pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

Peter reprit la lampe et retourna vers la maison. Elizabeth l'attendait avec le panier qu'ils avaient préparé un peu plus tôt pendant que Neal dormait. Satchmo très attiré par lui se tenait non loin, la queue battant l'air avec espoir. Il avait déjà eu sa ration du soir mais il espérait bien être du festin.

Peter lui intima de rester sur la terrasse, le labrador le regarda d'un air malheureux et se coucha en poussant de gros soupirs.

Le couple gagna l'endroit où attendait le jeune homme. Neal s'était relevé et scrutait le lac, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Peter en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Neal se tourna vers lui, essayant de présenter un visage serein.

\- J'ai cru entendre un bruit, sans doute un poisson. Répondit il d'un ton léger.

Peter regarda dans la direction vers laquelle était tourné le regard de Neal un instant plus tôt, mais il ne vit rien d'anormal.

La nuit était tombée et ils n'y voyait pas à plus de quelques mètres, s'il y avait eu un bateau ou autre chose ils apercevraient de la lumière. Neal avait donc probablement raison, il avait du entendre un poisson ou un animal aquatique en maraude.

Il déposa la grille du barbecue sur les braises du feu de camps et y plaça le saumon qu'ils voulaient faire griller, il enfila ensuite habilement les truites sur des branches qu'il avait prévues pour cet usage et en tendit une à Neal.

\- C'est toi qui l'a pêchée, à toi de la faire cuire. Lui dit il.

Il avait redouté que cela déplaise à l'ancien escroc, mais Neal avait un air ravi des plus juvéniles sur le visage et un large sourire qui démontrait mieux que des mots le plaisir qu'il prenait à être là devant ce feu, sur le point de faire griller un poisson.

Elizabeth prit discrètement quelques photos pendant que les deux hommes faisaient griller les truites. Elle avait été un peu dubitative lorsque Peter avait lancé cette proposition, mais maintenant qu'elle voyait le visage radieux de Neal, elle devait bien admettre qu'il avait eu raison. Le jeune homme était ravi de ce repas en plein air, il tenait avec application sa brochette improvisée, la faisant tourner lentement pour que le poisson cuise de façon uniforme.

Lorsque les poissons furent cuits ils s'installèrent de leur mieux sur l'herbe au dessus de la plage, et partagèrent les poissons.

Peter insista pour que Neal garde celui qu'il avait fait cuire, arguant que l'autre truite était bien assez grande pour deux et qu'ils s'en contenteraient Elizabeth et lui.

Neal protesta pour la forme, mais il était ravi de cela. Il se mit à manger avec appétit, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux autres. Son manque d'envie de se nourrir de la veille les avait alarmés, le voir manger de bon cœur les rassurait donc.

Elizabeth parvint à prendre encore quelques photos, le visage de Neal en train de déguster sa truite grillée avait quelque chose de fascinant. L'air satisfait de Peter également. Les intéressés protestèrent pour la forme mais la laissèrent continuer.

Elle rangea ensuite son appareil et se mit à manger elle aussi, songeant avec joie que ses deux hommes étaient en bonne voie pour que les vacances se passent bien jusqu'à la fin.

Elle ne s'étonna pas de cette pensée, depuis que Neal était entré dans leurs vies c'était le sentiment qu'elle en avait, qu'elle n'avait plus un mais deux hommes dans sa vie, et cela ne la troublait plus.

Il n'y avait rien de malsain ni d'ambigu dans cet état des choses. Neal n'était pas et ne serait jamais son amant, elle n'y pensait pas une seule seconde et elle savait qu'il en allait de même pour lui. Il ne se risquerait jamais à lui faire des avances et serait probablement terriblement mal à l'aise si elle lui en faisait. Ils avaient en commun certains goûts et Peter, c'était là tout ce qui les rapprochait.

Les poissons étaient vraiment savoureux, les légumes et les fruits qu'ils dégustèrent ensuite n'étaient pas moins bons et ce fut repus et satisfaits qu'ils achevèrent le repas en regardant mourir le feu. Ils profitèrent de la lumière qu'il dégageait encore pour se rapprocher de l'eau et s'y laver les mains puis retournèrent s'asseoir sur l'herbe et restèrent jusqu'à ce que le feu ne soit plus qu'un tas de braises rougeoyant à peine.

Peter embrassa son épouse avec tendresse, puis réveilla Neal qui somnolait à demi, appuyé contre son épaule gauche. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient blottis les uns contre les autres, mais cela semblait naturel et aucun d'eux n'aurait trouvé à y redire.

\- C'est l'heure de rentrer. Lui dit il lorsque les yeux bleus embués de sommeil se rouvrirent, interrogateurs.

Neal approuva en silence et se releva, il fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes tandis que Peter se redressait à son tour et aidait Elizabeth à en faire autant.

Pendant que Neal et Elizabeth ramassaient ce qu'ils avaient apporté et rangeaient tout dans le panier Peter éteignait avec soin les dernières braises en y versant de l'eau.

Neal écouta le grésillement que firent les braises lorsque l'eau les toucha, il respira sans déplaisir l'odeur que cela exprima.

Il portait le panier, Elizabeth la lampe et Peter se chargeait du seau.

Ils rentrèrent lentement vers la maison, sans dire un mot.

C'était un de ses moments parfaits que seul le silence peut accueillir et ils le savaient tous trois.

Avant de rentrer Neal regarda en arrière, l'espace d'un instant il eut l'impression de voir une lueur sur l'eau, mais cela fut si bref qu'il crut avoir rêvé. Il n'y avait plus rien qui soit en train de briller au loin et il n'entendait pas d'avantage. Ce devait être son imagination.

Il rejoignit Peter qui l'attendait sur la terrasse.

\- Tu as encore cru voir ou entendre quelque chose ? Demanda Peter intrigué.

\- Non. Affirma Neal.

Il ne tenait pas à alarmer inutilement l'agent. Ils n'étaient pas à New-York, ils étaient en plein Vermont, sur une île, il n'y avait rien à redouter dans un endroit pareil.

Pourtant, tandis qu'il montait se coucher il n'était pas vraiment tranquille.

_A suivre_


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

Petit mot pour Yas : très courageux de ta part d'avoir lu le texte dans son entier. Oui, je fais mon possible pour poster régulièrement ce texte, donc tous les deux jours il devrait s'agrandir d'un nouveau chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour le message.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 31)Des visiteurs nocturnes**

Les aboiements furieux de Satchmo réveillèrent les Burke et Neal. Le couple alluma la lumière afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Le labrador qui dormait au pied du lit de ses maîtres était debout près de la porte, le poil hérissé.

Peter se leva et posa la main sur son échine pour le faire taire, surpris du comportement inhabituel de son chien.

Satchmo continua à gronder sourdement.

Alarmé Peter posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et tenta vainement de l'ouvrir, elle était visiblement bloquée de l'extérieur.

Elizabeth regarda son mari avec inquiétude.

\- Chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t'elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Répondit Peter.

Il était impossible que ce soit Neal qui se soit amusé à les enfermer, outre le fait que le jeune homme n'avait strictement aucun intérêt à faire une chose pareille, Peter ne l'imaginait pas une seule seconde agir de la sorte.

Dans l'autre chambre Neal se secoua d'un reste de torpeur et se leva à son tour, marchant vers la porte il fit la même constatation que Peter, lui aussi était enfermé dans sa chambre. Renonçant à se libérer pour le moment il tendit l'oreille en retenant son souffle afin d'entendre ce qu'il se passait en dehors de sa chambre.

Il entendait des gens parler à mi voix et remuer des meubles, comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose.

Il se souvint de la lueur qu'il avait cru apercevoir avant d'aller se coucher et de ce qu'il avait cru percevoir plus tôt dans la soirée. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il s'agissait d'un bateau naviguant tous feux éteints et moteur arrêté.

Attentif au moindre bruit il réalisa très vite que les Burke étaient dans la même situation que lui, enfermés dans leur chambre avec Satchmo.

Il en fut soulagé, les intrus quels qu'ils soient ne semblaient pas désireux de leur faire du mal, avec un peu de chance il ne s'agissait que de voleurs qui allaient faire main basse sur tout ce qu'ils pourraient emporter dans la maison et repartir en les laissant enfermés.

Il n'y avait donc qu'à attendre qu'ils aient fini et à rouvrir la porte une fois qu'ils auraient quitté l'île.

Neal espérait que Peter aurait la patience d'attendre et ne tenterait rien contre leurs visiteurs indésirables.

Même si avoir été pris par surprise de la sorte était pour le moins désagréable et assez vexant, ce n'était pas trop grave.

C'était du moins le sentiment qu'en avait Neal.

Il aurait très bien pu rouvrir la porte et aller délivrer le couple, mais il préférait n'en rien faire, il ne tenait pas à ce que quelqu'un soit blessé. Pour autant qu'il le sache Peter n'avait pas d'armes, il avait laissé son arme de service dans les locaux du FBI et n'en possédait pas d'autre. C'était un soulagement pour Neal, il connaissait assez l'agent pour savoir que s'il en avait eu une il aurait tenté quelque chose.

Fort heureusement le fait d'être désarmé et la présence de son épouse le dissuaderait sans doute de faire quoi que ce soit.

L'oreille collée contre la porte, retenant son souffle, Neal continua à écouter, il entendit Peter frapper à la porte de sa chambre et exiger qu'on lui ouvre. Les hommes qui s'activaient dans la maison l'ignorèrent, au grand soulagement de Neal.

Enfin le silence retomba. Très vite brisé par les coups portés par Peter à la porte de la chambre.

Neal sortit son matériel de sa veste et crocheta habilement la serrure de la porte de la sienne avant de se diriger vers celle de la chambre du couple. Les visiteurs indélicats avaient laissé la clef dans la serrure.

\- Peter, El', tout va bien ? Demanda t'il.

\- Neal ? Nous n'avons rien, ouvre nous. Répondit Peter d'un ton agacé.

\- Je vais d'abord vérifier qu'ils sont bien partis. Déclara Neal. Cela ne sera pas long.

Peter n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait du mal entendre, son consultant n'allait pas les laisser enfermés pour aller vérifier que les intrus étaient repartis !

\- Neal ! Je t'interdis de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! Ouvre cette porte immédiatement !

Il réalisa rapidement qu'il perdait son temps, le jeune homme s'était déjà éloigné.

Furieux, maudissant son impuissance il donna un coup du plat de la main sur le panneau de la porte pour manifester sa contrariété. Le battant vibra avec bruit, faisant sursauter Elizabeth et aboyer Satchmo.

Peter était tenté d'essayer de l'enfoncer, mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien sinon à le meurtrir, la porte s'ouvrait vers l'intérieur, elle résisterait donc à ses efforts. De toute manière la détruire l'obligerait à payer des réparations et il n'y tenait pas d'avantage.

Il était furieux de s'être fait avoir de la sorte et furieux également contre Neal qui ne l'écoutait pas et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Le jeune homme était blessé, par sa faute, il serait donc désavantagé s'il devait lutter contre les intrus. Peter redoutait qu'il lui arrive malheur, il en porterait une part de responsabilité. Cette idée le tourmentait fortement. Il se mit à tourner en rond nerveusement.

Elizabeth le rejoignit et posa sa main sur son bras pour le faire cesser.

\- Il sait ce qu'il fait chéri. Dit elle doucement.

\- Mais il ne sait pas s'arrêter à temps. Maugréa Peter. Il aurait du m'ouvrir...

Elizabeth ne fit pas de commentaire, mais son expression démontrait qu'elle était d'accord avec le choix de Neal de ne pas avoir ouvert.

Neal fit le tour des pièces visitées par les intrus à l'étage. Il constata avec un peu d'inquiétude qu'ils avaient pillé la salle de bains, faisant main basse sur les bandes, les produits de soin et les médicaments vendus par le pharmacien. C'était mauvais signe, laissant entendre qu'il y avait un blessé.

Neal retint son souffle et se glissa discrètement vers l'escalier, profitant de l'ombre, les intrus avaient éteint les lumières à l'étage avant de redescendre, pour s'en approcher le plus possible, son téléphone portable en main.

Il lui fallait absolument voir ce qu'il se passait en bas, avoir confirmation de ses soupçons. Si possible prendre des photos ou faire une vidéo, voir les deux. Le tout sans se faire voir. Voir les intrus pour pouvoir en faire des portraits robots n'était pas suffisant à ses yeux, il lui fallait des preuves solides à montrer à la police. Pour cela il était prêt à prendre des risques. Il s'étendit sur le sol, au ras de la rambarde de l'étage, dissimulé par l'ombre il s'avança le plus possible afin de voir ce qu'il se passait en bas. La cuisine était vide, la partie salle à manger également.

Neal jeta un regard vers le salon. Comme il le pensait les individus s'y trouvaient, l'un d'eux était étendu sur le canapé, et il était effectivement blessé comme le prouvait la chemise ensanglantée qui gisait au pied du canapé. Deux autres étaient en train de lui prodiguer des soins, sous le regard du dernier membre du groupe qui surveillait, un fusil à canon scié dans les mains. Les deux occupés à prodiguer des soins avaient eux des pistolets glissés dans leurs ceintures et un autre fusil à canon scié était posé contre le canapé.

Silencieux Neal prit quelques photos et filma la scène quelques secondes, ne manquant pas de remarquer que ces gens étaient armés. Il était de plus en plus certain que ces gars là étaient des braqueurs qui avaient eu du mal avec leur dernier coup et qui étaient donc en difficulté. Le fait que l'un d'eux soit blessé était un problème de plus, aussi bien pour eux que pour Neal et les Burke. Si la police était sur les traces des criminels et débarquaient sur l'île ce qui n'était pour le moment qu'une intrusion en vue de soigner un blessé pouvait dégénérer.

Neal n'avait aucune envie d'être pris en otage par des criminels désespérés. Il termina de réunir des preuves du passage du groupe le plus silencieusement possible, conscient qu'il courait le risque d'être vu à chaque seconde.

Il recula ensuite avec précaution, sachant qu'il prenait de gros risques à rester plus longtemps et qu'il avait eu de la chance que l'attention des hommes soit fixée sur le blessé.

Il retourna vers la chambre des Burke.

\- Peter, je retourne m'enfermer, surtout ne tente rien, ils ont des armes et il y a un blessé. Murmura t'il en s'arrêtant à côté. Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques. Ils pensent qu'on ne les a pas vus.

Il regagna sa chambre et s'y enferma à nouveau, retourna dans son lit, trop nerveux pour dormir cependant.

Peter et Elizabeth en firent autant, cette fois Elizabeth avait vraiment peur de ce que Neal venait de leur dire, des hommes armés se trouvaient sur l'île et ils étaient leurs prisonniers...

Peter l'attira contre lui et s'efforça de la rassurer.

\- Neal a sans doute raison, ces gens pensent qu'on ne peut pas les identifier, ils ne feront pas l'erreur de s'en prendre à nous. Ils partiront sans doute avant le matin.

Elizabeth hocha la tête en silence. Elle se serra contre lui, encore assez inquiète, mais confiante en la parole de son mari.

Neal s'occupa un moment en dessinant les visages des hommes qu'il avait vu en bas, il cacha ensuite les croquis entre les lattes du lit, soigneusement roulés là où ils seraient le plus durs à trouver.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chances pour que les visiteurs indésirables fouillent les lieux, mais il préférait prendre ses précautions. Il avait écrit quelques mots au dos des feuilles, pour expliquer qui étaient ces hommes et ce qu'ils avaient fait sur l'île. Il le faisait pour le cas où il leur arriverait malheur. Si les intrus décidaient de les éliminer pour ne prendre aucun risque.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir signalé à Peter la lueur qu'il avait cru voir avant de rentrer, s'il l'avait fait ils auraient peut être pu se barricader et éviter cette intrusion.

Cependant, le fait de tout fermer aurait pu avoir le résultat inverse, pousser les intrus à forcer l'entrée et à se montrer plus brutaux et agressifs envers eux.

Il était possible qu'en se taisant et en laissant le couple s'endormir paisiblement il avait évité le pire.

Il l'espérait de tout son être.

Un long moment passa, Neal s'installa confortablement, tendant l'oreille pour guetter le moindre bruit suspect.

Il attendit encore de longues minutes, aux aguets, puis l'ennui et la fatigue de la veille eurent raison de lui. Il s'endormit sans en avoir conscience.

Dans l'autre chambre Peter qui écoutait aussi entendit finalement les intrus repartir à bord de leur bateau, cette fois ils ne prenaient même pas la peine d'attendre de s'être éloignés pour lancer le moteur, ils le démarrèrent directement.

Il grinça des dents en songeant qu'ils agissaient de la sorte parce qu'ils étaient persuadés qu'ils étaient impuissants, prisonniers de leurs chambres et dans l'incapacité d'en sortir. L'idée qu'ils étaient peut être en train de les condamner n'avait pas du leur traverser l'esprit où, si elle l'avait fait ils n'en avaient pas tenu compte.

Cela le mit en rage, plus encore d'avoir entendu Neal se promener librement sur le palier et faire ce que bon lui semblait comme toujours.

Peter se promettait de faire part au jeune homme des sentiments que son attitude avaient éveillés en lui dès qu'il serait sorti de cette chambre.

Les minutes coulant sans que Neal ne revienne leur ouvrir il commença à avoir des soupçons. Personne à sa connaissance n'était remonté, Neal devait donc être toujours dans sa chambre. Pourquoi ne venait il pas les délivrer ?

Peter n'arrivait pas à croire que son consultant ait pu réussir à s'endormir.

Pourtant, avec le temps il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence, Neal ne viendrait pas avant le matin.

Il regarda Elizabeth qui luttait contre le sommeil.

\- Je crois que nous pouvons dormir, maugréa t'il, j'ai l'impression que Neal n'a pas résisté au sommeil.

Elizabeth sourit avec amusement.

\- Votre partie de pêche et le repas en plein air ont du le fatiguer le pauvre. Commenta t'elle doucement.

\- Le pauvre ? C'est nous qu'il a laissé enfermés. Grogna Peter.

\- Ce n'est que pour une nuit, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Le réconforta Elizabeth en se recouchant confortablement.

Satchmo était toujours éveillé, debout près de la porte il montait la garde, mais il semblait paisible à présent, preuve que tout danger était bel et bien écarté.

Peter se coucha à son tour mais le sommeil fut long à venir pour lui.

_A suivre_


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 32)Une matinée qui tourne mal**

Neal se réveilla avec l'impression désagréable d'avoir oublié de faire quelque chose. Une sensation qu'il n'appréciait guère et qui lui sembla plus incommodant encore.

La mémoire lui revint d'un seul coup, la soirée sur la plage, les lumières qu'il avait cru voir, les visiteurs nocturnes, le réveil en sursaut et les portes fermées à clef...

Il se souvint également avoir crocheté la serrure et être sorti afin de pouvoir identifier les intrus lors d'un éventuel futur témoignage. La contrariété manifeste de Peter, son opposition à l'idée que Neal aille voir ce qu'il se passait en bas, le retour dans la chambre sans délivrer les Burke et finalement...

Finalement, il s'était endormi...

Il se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres et regarda vers la porte.

Il n'entendait plus rien venant de la chambre des Burke, ce qui n'avait rien de bien surprenant, vu l'heure qu'il était à présent. La matinée était bien entamée, presque 10 heures. Peter avait du le maudire avant de succomber à son tour au sommeil.

Autant dire que lorsqu'il allait ouvrir la porte de la chambre du couple il n'allait sans doute pas échapper à une réprimande. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé d'affronter l'agent.

D'ailleurs mieux valait avant toute chose vérifier que les intrus avaient bien quitté les lieux, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une ruse.

Oui, cela était la meilleure option.

Sa décision prise il se leva et marcha lentement vers la porte, la déverrouilla avec précaution en retenant son souffle.

Un coup d'œil prudent sur le palier lui apprit que la voie était libre, il s'aventura donc plus loin, en prenant bien garde de ne faire aucun bruit.

Heureusement Satchmo le connaissait et ne devrait pas donner l'alerte en l'entendant passer.

Il arriva de fait sans encombre à l'escalier et procéda comme la veille, il regarda avec prudence en bas et ne vit rien d'anormal. Personne ne semblait être resté, mais les intrus avaient été pour le moins négligents en repartant, ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de récupérer les linges tâchés de sang qui leur avait servi pendant les soins ou avant leur arrivée sur l'île. Ils gisaient toujours au pied du canapé, lequel semblait avoir souffert du séjour de l'homme blessé.

Neal soupira en considérant la marque sanglante qui se dessinait sur le cuir noir du meuble. Même s'ils n'étaient en rien coupables dans cette affaire le loueur n'allait pas apprécier de voir l'un de ses plus beaux meubles dans un tel état.

Il quitta la maison sans chercher à se dissimuler, à peu près certain à présent que les intrus de la nuit étaient loin. Il allait pouvoir délivrer les Burke et affronter la colère de Peter.

Il était en train de s'étirer, non sans grimacer un peu, ses blessures se réveillant dans ce mouvement, l'effet du médicament était terminé depuis longtemps, lorsque le bruit d'un canot à moteur se fit entendre puis le son d'une voix dure lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas bouger.

Surpris il tourna la tête et découvrit un bateau marqué du sigle de la police en train de s'amarrer à l'un des pontons.

Cinq ou six policiers se trouvaient à bord et plusieurs armes étaient braquées dans sa direction.

Neal sentit que la situation était en train de devenir bien pire qu'elle ne l'avait été au cours de la nuit.

Il baissa lentement les bras, évitant de faire des mouvements brusques. Les policiers avaient l'air nerveux et il ne tenait pas à prendre une balle.

S'ils avaient passé la nuit à chercher les criminels en fuite comme il le croyait, ils devaient être pour le moins fatigués et c'était bien connu, les personnes fatiguées ont tendance à être moins patientes et plus promptes à des actes regrettables.

Il se doutait qu'il devait avoir l'air suspect avec les bandes qui entouraient son torse nu, il n'avait pas pris le temps de passer une chemise ou un tee shirt avant de descendre, surtout si les policiers étaient informés que l'un des criminels qu'ils recherchaient avait été blessé.

Il se laissa passer les menottes sans discuter, même s'il trouva que l'acte était pour le moins brutal. Il essaya de prévenir qu'il y avait d'autres personnes encore enfermées, d'expliquer qu'il était un des locataires du lieu, mais personne ne semblait disposé à l'écouter.

Trois des policiers étaient déjà en train de fouiller la maison dont il était sorti et les deux qui restaient avaient leur attention tournée vers le bâtiment, comme s'ils redoutaient que leurs collègues ne tombent dans un piège.

Neal songea qu'ils allaient avoir une sacrée surprise lorsqu'ils parviendraient à l'étage, mais que cela ne jouerait pas en sa faveur, être la seule personne en liberté, la porte des Burke fermée de l'extérieur... il semblerait définitivement coupable.

Heureusement que Peter leur expliquerait ce qu'il en était.

Il se prépara à devoir endurer plus de colère encore de la part de Peter après cela.

Si seulement il ne s'était pas endormi, s'il avait ouvert la porte de la chambre du couple avant de descendre...

Enfin, il était trop tard et heureusement cela n'allait pas avoir trop de conséquences au final. Les Burke allaient bien, lui aussi. Tout se terminait pour le mieux.

Un second canot semblable au premier et l'un des arrivants sauta à terre et rejoignit ses collègues.

Après un bref échange que Neal n'écouta pas le nouveau venu l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers le canot qu'il venait de quitter.

Neal tenta de résister ce qui lui valut un regard courroucé du policier.

\- Attendez, risqua Neal, nous allons où là ?

\- Je vous déconseille de résister, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, je vous amène au poste.

\- Sous quels chefs d'accusation ? Demanda Neal.

\- Attaque à main armée, meurtre, vol qualifié, dégradation de matériel public et privé, résistance aux forces de l'ordre, cela vous suffit ou vous voulez en rajouter ? Répondit le policier d'un ton sec.

Neal était bien placé pour savoir que protester ne servirait à rien, mieux valait suivre le mouvement et attendre que Peter vienne le tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Il grimpa en silence dans le bateau et ferma les yeux.

Il s'en souviendrait de ces vacances, il n'y avait pas de doute... après un placage qui lui avait valu des côtes froissées par un agent du FBI d'assez mauvaise humeur, voilà qu'il devait endurer une arrestation.

Il frissonna, le vent était froid et il n'avait toujours que son pantalon de jogging pour tout habit, il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre des chaussures.

Les policiers ne s'en rendirent pas compte ou n'étaient pas décidés à y prêter attention. Ils le laissèrent grelotter dans son coin.

Ce n'était pas très surprenant, puisqu'ils le tenaient pour l'un des individus ayant commis un crime la veille, s'il y avait eu des victimes parmi leurs collègues ils ne devaient pas avoir la moindre sympathie pour les coupables, donc pour lui.

Bien entendu cela pourrait être retenu comme étant de la maltraitance par un avocat, mais Neal n'avait aucune envie de le signaler à ceux qui l'entouraient. Il y avait des maltraitances bien plus douloureuses et il ne voulait pas en être la victime.

Au terme d'une rapide traversée les policiers le firent descendre sur un embarcadère qui n'était pas celui de Burlington, Neal n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien être, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il n'était sans doute pas très loin de l'île où étaient restés les Burke. Il fut contraint de traverser une route et entraîné dans un bâtiment qui était visiblement le bureau du shérif local. Il endura en silence les regards lourds des personnes qu'il croisa, visiblement tous dans cet endroit savaient ce qui s'était produit et le tenaient à présent pour l'un des coupables.

S'il l'avait vraiment été il se serait senti pour le moins en danger, il se savait totalement innocent pour une fois, mais il se sentait tout de même en danger.

Pour une fois il fut presque content de se retrouver au chaud dans une cellule.

Il avait été enfermé seul, ce qui pouvait, ou non, être une bonne chose. Moins de risques de se faire agresser par d'autres détenus à qui on n'avait pas l'honneur de plaire, mais plus de risques d'être victime d'un accident qui n'aurait aucun témoin.

Il réprima à grand peine l'envie de tourner en rond et se blottit sur l'étroite couchette, les jambes repliées contre le torse pour se réchauffer plus vite.

Le bref trajet en bateau jusqu'à son lieu de détention lui avait donné l'impression d'être gelé jusqu'aux os et il avait beau essayer de se frictionner et de se recroqueviller il ne parvenait pas à cesser de frissonner et de claquer des dents.

Comme de juste il n'y avait rien pour qu'il se couvre dans la cellule et il n'avait pas besoin de tenter l'aventure pour savoir qu'on lui refuserait toute demande visant à améliorer sa situation.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui puisse le faire et Neal avait de plus en plus hâte de le voir arriver.

Peter n'allait pas le louper après ses initiatives de la nuit précédente, mais il n'allait pas le laisser en cellule, de cela Neal était certain. Ce n'était pas le genre de l'agent de faire un truc pareil, même pour lui donner une leçon.

Non, Peter ne lui ferait jamais un truc aussi moche.

Il viendrait le sortir de là dès qu'il serait informé de sa situation, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Neal espérait qu'il ne tarderait pas, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de prendre froid en plus du reste.

Il tenta de se réconforter et de passer le temps en imaginant la tête de Peter lorsqu'on lui apprendrait qu'on avait arrêté son consultant, qu'on lui avait passé les menottes et qu'on l'avait traîné dans une cellule.

Il serait sans doute tout d'abord ébahi, puis probablement incrédule et finalement il s'emporterait contre ceux ayant fait une chose aussi stupide, avant d'exiger d'être conduit à lui. Il le ferait alors sortir et attendraient qu'ils soient seuls, ou avec Elizabeth et Satchmo pour seuls témoins, pour lui passer un savon.

Neal en était presque à espérer cette engueulade qu'il savait devoir endurer tôt ou tard. Ce ne serait pas la chose la plus agréable à vivre, mais ce serait la preuve que le malentendu était éclairci.

A propos des menottes, on avait omis de les lui retirer...

Il les examina d'un œil distrait.

C'était un modèle classique, facile à ouvrir, il n'aurait aucun mal à les forcer, il lui suffisait d'un clou ou d'un morceau de fil de fer.

Il songea un instant à les ouvrir sans tarder, histoire de se délivrer de cet inconfort supplémentaire qui l'empêchait de se positionner exactement comme il le voulait, et aussi de passer le temps.

Il y renonça finalement, cela risquait de mettre les policiers locaux d'assez mauvaise humeur et s'ils s'en apercevaient avant que Peter n'arrive ils risquaient de vouloir lui donner une leçon.

Neal n'avait aucune envie de prendre une raclée, il opta donc pour la prudence et garda sagement les menottes à ses poignets, bien que cela lui en coûta quelque peu.

Il se demanda ce qu'en penserait Peter.

L'agent serait il amusé, lui qui savait avec quelle facilité Neal se débarrassait des menottes en temps normal, ou satisfait que pour une fois il ait accepté de les laisser en place ?

_A suivre_


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 33)Un malentendu qui dure**

Peter fut réveillé par un bruit de pas sur le palier de l'étage. Il se leva vivement et se précipita vers la porte, prêt à s'indigner une fois que celle ci serait enfin ouverte.

Mais lorsque le battant s'ouvrit enfin ce ne fut pas Neal qui lui apparu mais deux policiers l'arme à la main.

La surprise le laissa muet quelques secondes, il se reprit avec effort.

\- Monsieur, tout va bien ? Demanda l'un des deux policiers. Vos agresseurs ne vous ont pas molestés ?

\- Ils se sont contentés de nous enfermer, mon épouse, notre ami et moi. Répondit Peter.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a plus aucun risque, nous avons arrêté le dernier en arrivant ici et les autres sont sans doute déjà loin.

Peter hocha la tête, un peu surpris que l'un des individus ait fait l'erreur de s'attarder dans les environs, mais il n'avait aucune raison de mettre en doute la parole des policiers en face de lui.

Il était pourtant surpris de ne pas encore avoir vu Neal apparaître.

\- Notre ami va bien ? Demanda t'il.

Les policiers échangèrent un regard un peu alarmé.

\- Vous affirmez qu'il y a une troisième personne ici ? Demanda celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

\- Oui. Nous sommes en vacances ici pour deux semaines.

\- Je suis vraiment navré monsieur, mais en dehors de l'individu que nous avons arrêté en arrivant, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Expliqua le premier policier.

Peter sentit un froid glacial lui courir le long de l'échine.

Et si Neal avait profité de l'occasion pour prendre le large ? C'était le moment idéal après tout, ils étaient enfermés dans leur chambre, il n'y avait personne pour l'en empêcher.

Il repoussa immédiatement cette idée, Neal n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide, pas alors qu'ils commençaient à passer de bonnes vacances.

Une autre hypothèse, plus inquiétante encore lui vint, et si les individus qui étaient passé sur l'île avaient surpris Neal et l'avaient forcé à les suivre ?

Il frissonna à cette pensée. Si tel était le cas, comment retrouver Neal ? S'il était retrouvé, dans quel état allait il être.

\- Il est possible qu'ils l'aient pris en otage. Dit il avec effort. Il avait réussi à quitter sa chambre, il a voulu voir qui était sur l'île et nous avait enfermés, ils l'ont peut être surpris. Je pensais qu'il était retourné dans sa chambre attendre leur départ et j'ai fini par m'endormir... s'il est ressorti et qu'il s'est fait prendre...

\- Nous allons tout faire pour retrouver ces malfaiteurs et ramener votre ami. Assura le policier.

\- Merci... murmura Peter pas vraiment rassuré.

Il regarda les deux hommes redescendre l'escalier, dans le but évident de signaler ce rebondissement de l'affaire qu'ils avaient en charge.

Peter espérait qu'ils feraient leur possible pour vraiment sortir Neal du guépier où il s'était fourré. Il aurait bien aimé leur prêter main forte, mais il se doutait que son intervention serait mal venue, il était officiellement en congé, il ne pouvait donc pas se mêler d'un enquête, surtout si loin de New-York. Pas sans l'autorisation de ses supérieurs. Lesquels ne l'accorderaient probablement pas sans réticence, et cela était compréhensible. La police et le FBI peinaient parfois à trouver un terrain d'entente quand il s'agissait de collaborer, question de territoire...

C'était humain après tout, chacun cherchait à défendre ses intérêts et cela expliquait que parfois la collaboration était des plus hasardeuse, même lorsqu'une parfaite entente aurait été souhaitable.

Il espérait que tout se terminerait bien et rapidement, que Neal leur reviendrait plus assagi de cette aventure et qu'ils pourraient enfin couler des vacances dans le calme.

Malgré son inquiétude pour le jeune homme il s'efforçait de rester optimiste, même s'il avait beaucoup de mal.

Il savait que Neal était tout à fait à même de se sortir de situations périlleuses, mais là c'était tout de même un peu plus dangereux qu'affronter des escrocs, il s'agissait d'individus sans scrupules, qui n'hésiteraient pas à mettre en jeu la vie de leur otage si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Peter se tourna vers Elizabeth qui était restée cachée sous les draps tant que les policiers étaient restés devant la porte et qui en sortait à présent qu'ils s'étaient éloignés.

Peter lui tendit les bras et elle s'y réfugia, son visage exprimant beaucoup d'inquiétude pour l'absent.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils l'ont enlevé ? Demanda t'elle d'une voix un peu tremblante. Qu'ils risquent de lui faire du mal ?

\- Ils n'ont aucune raison de s'en prendre à lui. La rassura Peter aussitôt. Ils ont besoin de lui comme otage, et s'ils lui font du mal il les ralentira encore plus. Surtout qu'ils ont déjà un blessé à déplacer, ils n'ont pas besoin d'en avoir un second. Ils ont tout intérêt à le garder en parfaite santé, ne ce fut-ce que pour pouvoir négocier avec les autorités s'ils se font prendre.

Elizabeth le regarda, pas vraiment rassurée par ses propos.

Elle avait vécu assez de situations difficiles et enduré assez de moments d'angoisse depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, pour savoir que les négociations ne se passaient pas toujours bien et qu'il arrivait que des otages soient blessés, voir pire. Des personnes innocentes, qui s'étaient retrouvées au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Elle craignait également que les policiers en charge de l'affaire ne découvrent que Neal était un criminel sous contrôle du FBI. Même si le jeune homme n'avait rien à voir avec les individus dont il était le prisonnier, il était à redouter que le simple fait qu'il ait fait de la prison et se soit évadé ne soit un élément des plus défavorables aux yeux des policiers et qu'ils se montrent soupçonneux envers lui. Qu'ils ne se soucient pas vraiment de sa sécurité.

Elle savait que Peter partageait son inquiétude, elle le lisait dans son regard et dans son attitude.

Elle savait aussi qu'il donnerait cher pour pouvoir se joindre au travail de la police locale mais qu'il n'en ferait pas la demande pour des raisons de procédure.

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et descendirent vers la plage afin de voir s'il y avait du nouveau.

Les policiers vinrent à leur rencontre.

\- Nous allons devoir vous conduire au bureau du shérif de South Hero, pour que vous puissiez faire votre déposition. Nous sommes navrés pour ce dérangement, et de devoir perturber plus encore vos vacances. C'est malheureusement la procédure.

\- Je sais, dit Peter machinalement, je suis du FBI.

Les regards des policiers se firent aussitôt plus attentifs et leurs expressions moins avenantes.

Peter réprima un soupir, la guerre des services n'était pas loin, il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir de préciser qu'il appartenait au FBI.

\- La seule chose qui m'importe c'est de voir revenir notre ami. Dit il vivement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me mêler de votre enquête, je ne suis pas en service.

Les policiers hochèrent la tête, mais leur méfiance restait tout de même quasiment palpable.

\- Et votre ami disparu est également du FBI ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux au bout d'un moment.

\- Non, il s'agit d'un consultant avec qui nous nous sommes liés d'amitié. Il travaille avec moi depuis plusieurs années, c'est une personne aux multiples talents qui s'est montrée très précieuse pour nos services. Grâce à ses efforts plusieurs criminels assez dangereux ont pu être appréhendés. Expliqua Peter.

Il préférait éviter de préciser que le consultant en question était un criminel plus ou moins repenti, il ne tenait pas à ce que les policiers aient des à priori envers Neal. Plus tard ils découvriraient qu'il était un ancien escroc, mieux cela vaudrait pour le jeune homme.

Cela l'empêchait de leur signaler qu'il était muni d'un traceur par contre, alors que cette information pourrait peut être les aider dans leur enquête en leur fournissant la dernière position indiquée par le traceur.

Puisqu'il n'avait pas reçu d'appel pour lui signaler que le dit traceur avait été coupé, c'était que soit Neal avait réussi à le dissimuler à la connaissance de ses ravisseurs, soit que ces derniers n'en tenaient pas compte.

Ce dernier point était quelque peu surprenant ceci dit. Peter ne voyait pas pour quelle raison des criminels s'encombreraient d'une personne qui portait un traceur.

La sensation de froid lui revint tout d'un coup.

Et s'ils avaient découvert le traceur et s'étaient débarrassé du danger que représentait soudain Neal pour eux ? S'ils l'avaient éliminé ? S'ils avaient jeté son corps dans le lac ?

Constatant quel tour alarmant prenaient ses pensées Peter se força à se calmer.

Neal était malin, il s'en sortirait... il allait trouver un moyen, il leur reviendrait en vie, pas plus mal en point qu'il n'était parti...

Peter se prit à prier pour avoir raison.

Il était coincé, s'il signalait l'existence du traceur on retrouverait le jeune homme plus vite, mais cela lui attirerait sans nul doute des problèmes, pour avoir pendant un temps, perdu la garde de son consultant.

Cela risquait d'en attirer à Neal également, puisqu'il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude. Qu'il s'était promené au lieu d'attendre sagement dans sa chambre ainsi qu'il aurait été plus avisé de le faire.

Peter n'avait aucune envie de voir son consultant retourner en prison pour avoir enfreint les règles, il préférait donc garder le silence jusqu'à ce que la situation lui prouve qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de parler.

C'était risqué, c'était même pratiquement un quitte ou double, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Peter espérait que Neal saurait apprécier les risques et les efforts qu'il consentait pour lui une fois de plus.

Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'il aurait remis la main sur lui et qu'il n'y aurait plus de policiers ni le moindre curieux pour surprendre leur conversation, ils en auraient une tous les deux et l'escroc avait intérêt à ne pas se montrer trop désinvolte cette fois.

Après les événements de la veille, après avoir passé une nuit enfermé dans sa chambre et avoir du endurer l'humiliation d'être tiré d'affaire par des policiers du Vermont, Peter était assez remonté contre son consultant pour lui faire endurer le plus long sermon jamais prononcé de ce côté ci du lac Champlain et peut être même des deux côtés à vrai dire. Le plus long, le plus précis et pour le jeune homme, sans aucun doute le plus ennuyant qu'il aurait à écouter.

Peter ne le lâcherait pas avant d'être absolument certain qu'il avait enfin compris ce qu'il voulait lui dire, qu'il l'avait mémorisé et qu'il en tiendrait compte.

Bon sang ! Neal était assez intelligent pour comprendre après tout ! Pourquoi fallait il encore et toujours lui rabâcher les mêmes choses ?

C'était usant à force...

_A suivre_


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 34)Un malentendu qui s'achève...**

Peter et Elizabeth firent le trajet jusqu'au bureau du shérif dans un silence assez pesant.

Ils avaient pris Satchmo avec eux, le labrador était agité, ce qui s'était produit au cours de la nuit l'avait passablement perturbé et ils ne tenaient pas à le laisser seul. Peter le tenait fermement par le collier pour l'empêcher d'aller et venir dans l'embarcation.

Une fois tout le monde installé au mieux les policiers prirent la direction de North Hero à une allure assez soutenue.

Cela convenait parfaitement au couple, ils avaient tous deux hâte d'en finir avec leurs dépositions. Elizabeth elle songeait surtout à Neal, elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour le jeune homme.

Peter lui était en proie à des sentiments contradictoires, il se faisait du soucis pour son consultant et ami mais en même temps il lui en voulait quelque peu de les mettre tous dans une situation délicate.

Si tout cela arrivait aux oreilles des gens du bureau ces derniers allaient sans nul doute poser pas mal de questions, ils risquaient même de mettre en doute sa capacité à gérer le fantasque consultant qu'il avait accepté de faire sortir de prison.

Peter détestait l'idée qu'on puisse remettre en cause ses capacités, il détestait voir des gens se pencher sur son cas, et plus que tout, il détestait ne pas savoir où était Neal et ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il débarqua donc d'assez mauvaise humeur, ce qui alarma Elizabeth. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir le temps de lui parler en privé, ne ce fut-ce que pour prévenir toute crise future, mais les policiers ne leur en laissèrent pas le temps.

Ils avaient hâte d'aller faire leur rapport et de recueillir leurs témoignages. Tout ce qui était en mesure de les aider à coincer les criminels et à les faire condamner pour un moment était bienvenu pour eux.

Voilà pourquoi ils tenaient à ce que le couple témoigne au plus vite, tant que les événements de la nuit étaient encore frais dans leurs mémoires. Un peu d'émotion ajoutait parfois à un témoignage produit devant une cour de justice, ils n'étaient pas sans le savoir.

Bien qu'ils aient conscience qu'un agent du FBI et son épouse étaient sans doute à même de produire des témoignages fiables et pour le moins dépourvus d'une trop grande charge émotionnelle, ils tablaient sur l'inquiétude légitime qu'ils ressentaient pour leur ami absent pour leur soutirer des témoignages qui pourraient émouvoir d'éventuels jurés.

Selon la procédure Peter et Elizabeth furent conduits dans des salles séparées, assez éloignées l'une de l'autre.

Cela ne les prit pas par surprise, ils s'y étaient préparés, Elizabeth avait bien assez souvent entendu parler son époux des procédures et ce fut l'esprit serein qu'elle se retrouva seule face à la personne venue prendre sa déposition.

Du côté de Peter les choses se passèrent un peu moins bien. Alors qu'il suivait celui qui devait prendre la sienne il laissait son regard vagabonder et ce fut totalement au hasard que ses yeux captèrent une image sur un écran de surveillance qui le fit s'arrêter net.

L'écran affichait la vidéo surveillance des cellules et dans l'une d'elles Peter venait de découvrir une silhouette des plus familières.

Il s'imagina tout d'abord avoir mal vu et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque l'image revint sur la cellule contenant l'individu.

Cette fois il n'y avait plus aucun doute, Peter avait passé assez de temps avec Neal pour pouvoir l'identifier, même si la vidéo surveillance ne fournissait qu'une image d'assez mauvaise qualité.

Ayant constaté que son témoin ne le suivait plus celui chargé de le guider revint sur ses pas. Il avisa immédiatement les sourcils froncés et l'air contrarié que présentait à présent Peter.

\- Monsieur, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t'il aussitôt.

Peter se tourna vers lui, plus sombre que jamais.

\- Si quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Vous avez arrêté mon ami ! Répondit il froidement.

Le visage du policier qui lui faisait face exprima immédiatement une expression de surprise si comique que Peter aurait pu en rire s'il n'était pas furieux d'avoir découvert son consultant et ami prisonnier d'une cellule.

\- Vous devez faire erreur, protesta le policier mal à l'aise, il s'agit du blessé appartenant à la bande que nous cherchons à arrêter.

Peter ne chercha pas à discuter avec lui, son expérience lui avait appris depuis longtemps qu'en pareille situation mieux valait s'adresser directement au plus haut gradé présent.

\- Je dois voir le shérif. Dit il sans tarder.

\- Mais... et votre déposition ? Objecta avec effort le policier de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il n'était pas depuis longtemps à ce poste et il craignait qu'on ne lui fasse des remontrances s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il avait été chargé de faire. Plus encore s'il se détournait de sa mission pour déranger le shérif.

Ce dernier était un homme des plus imposants, qui détestait qu'on le dérange et qui était très contrarié que des malfrats s'en soient pris à la ville dont il devait assurer la protection. Pour lui c'était pratiquement une offense personnelle et il avait clairement indiqué qu'il ne laisserait personne tranquille tant que toute la bande n'aurait pas été mise hors état de nuire.

A l'heure qu'il était il devait être en train de se réjouir que l'un des membres de la bande en question ait été arrêté. Ce n'était pas un bien grand succès mais s'en était un tout de même.

Le jeune agent qui accompagnait Peter n'avait aucune envie d'être celui qui lui apprendrait qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne et qu'ils avaient en vérité arrêté un paisible vacancier.

\- Je ne sais pas... balbutia t'il.

\- Immédiatement ! Dit Peter d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de contradiction.

Le jeune policier sursauta et le guida sans discuter vers le bureau du shérif à la porte du quel il frappa presque timidement.

Peter se prépara à devoir frapper à son tour, tant les coups avaient été faibles.

Il n'en eut pas besoin, si faibles qu'aient été les coups l'occupant du bureau avait entendu.

Une voix forte, pour ne pas dire tonitruante, les invita à entrer.

Peter vit le jeune policier déglutir puis ouvrir lentement la porte.

Le shérif leva les yeux vers eux une fois qu'ils furent entrés.

\- Salmon, je peux savoir ce que vous voulez ? Gronda t'il. Je n'attends aucun visiteur.

\- Votre homme n'est pas en cause. Intervint Peter pour éviter au jeune agent une réprimande injuste. J'ai demandé à vous voir.

Le shérif tourna les yeux vers lui, visiblement peu apaisé par la précision.

\- Et vous êtes ?

Peter sortit la plaque qui ne le quittait jamais, même lorsqu'il était en vacances, il n'aimait pas la montrer, mais il y avait des situations où il n'y avait pas trop d'autres options. Il aurait pu se contenter de se présenter sans la sortir, mais au vu des façons du shérif ce dernier ne s'en serait sans doute pas contenté. C'était à n'en pas douter le genre d'homme qui voulait des preuves concrètes. Il n'allait pas être déçu.

Le shérif lorgna brièvement sur la plaque puis se renfonça contre le dossier de son fauteuil et croisa les bras.

\- Et que me veut le FBI ? Demanda t'il d'un ton rogue.

\- Rien, je suis ici en tant que touriste dont l'ami a été injustement arrêté et mené en cellule dans vos locaux.

Les sourcils du shérif se froncèrent plus encore, son teint se fit plus rouge et son expression plus menaçante.

\- Salmon ! Tonna t'il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Nous arrêtons des touristes à présent ?

\- Je ne sais pas chef. Je n'étais pas sur les lieux lors de l'arrestation. Répondit vivement le jeune agent qui semblait au bord de la panique.

\- Trouvez moi les responsables alors. Tonna encore le shérif.

Peter vit le jeune homme filer sans attendre et disparaître dans le couloir. Le shérif sourit, satisfait et le fixa pour jauger de sa réaction.

Peter se garda bien de réagir, il n'avait aucune envie de se mesurer à qui que ce soit, il voulait seulement qu'on le conduise aux cellules et en sortir son ami.

Il avait malheureusement la désagréable impression que cela ne serait pas si facile.

Il patienta en silence jusqu'à ce que le jeune Salmon revienne avec deux autres policiers plus âgés qui semblaient pour le moins contrariés par cette convocation.

Le shérif les toisa avec un peu d'agressivité.

\- Alors comme cela vous en êtes à arrêter des touristes pour me faire croire que vous progressez dans une enquête.

\- Absolument pas chef. Protesta l'un des deux arrivants. Nous sommes arrivés sur une île privée afin de l'inspecter ainsi que nous en avions reçu la consigne. Lors de notre amarrage nous avons remarqué un individu suspect, qui présentait des caractéristiques physiques correspondant à la description qui nous avait été fournie de l'un des criminels en fuite.

Le shérif sourit, satisfait de la réponse et se tourna vers Peter.

\- Vous voyez, il n'y a pas d'erreur.

Peter était loin d'être de son avis. Mais il opta pour une tactique qui avait fait ses preuves.

\- Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à ce que je rencontre votre prisonnier, puisqu'il a été en contact avec les personnes qui ont visiblement enlevé mon ami il peut sans doute me dire ce qui est advenu de lui.

Le shérif le regarda avec une méfiance palpable.

\- Vous essayez d'interférer dans mon enquête agent Burke ? Demanda t'il sèchement.

\- Absolument pas, je me fais seulement beaucoup de soucis pour mon ami disparu. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler qu'il est entre les mains d'individus peu recommandables. Puisque d'après vous l'individu qui se trouve actuellement dans vos cellules n'est pas mon ami, vous avez tout à gagner à me laisser le voir. Une plaque du FBI cela donne parfois à réfléchir.

Le shérif le considéra un long moment sans répondre, le regard étréci.

Peter n'avait pas trop de mal à deviner qu'en lui un combat acharné était en train de se livrer.

Pas évident de vouloir se priver d'un atout qui vous arrive tout seul, comme sur un plateau, même si on a la crainte de voir la situation vous échapper.

Il croisa mentalement les doigts pour que le shérif décide d'accepter au final. Même s'il était persuadé qu'il ne faisait pas erreur et que l'homme emprisonné était bien Neal, il n'avait aucune légitimité pour descendre visiter les cellules, il avait besoin de l'autorisation du shérif.

Si ce dernier refusait Peter serait dans l'obligation de contacter le FBI et de leur avouer qu'il avait un problème et que ce problème concernait directement Neal.

Il le ferait bien entendu, si cela s'avérait absolument nécessaire, mais il avait bon espoir de ne pas être obligé d'en arriver là.

Le shérif semblait abrupt, mais il n'était pas pour autant stupide et Peter en avait tout à fait conscience, le regard que l'homme avait posé sur lui lorsqu'il était entré dans son bureau avait été très éloquent.

Il jouait avec ses nerfs et c'était de bonne guerre.

Peter souhaitait seulement que ce petit jeu ne durerait pas trop longtemps, ses nerfs étaient déjà bien assez mis à mal comme cela depuis le début de ces fameuses vacances qu'il avait eu le malheur d'organiser pour que Neal soit du voyage.

Dire qu'il aurait pu se contenter de partir avec son épouse et son chien, passer des vacances idéales et qu'à cause de Neal il se retrouvait à aller de problème en problème...

Il s'en souviendrait longtemps de ces vacances, et il espérait que ce serait la même chose pour Neal.

Il réprima un sourire. Au moins il savait que Neal était en relative sécurité, et qu'il n'était pas entre les mains de criminels. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un soulagement total au vu de la situation, mais c'était déjà ça.

_A suivre_


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

Avertissement : Je tiens à préciser que le véritable shérif de Grand Isle est un homme qui n'a rien à voir avec celui de mon texte. Après le décès de son épouse, qui tenait le poste de shérif, il a pris la suite ainsi qu'elle le souhaitait.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 35)... ou pas.**

Au bout d'un moment le shérif fixa Peter avec un air peu encourageant.

\- J'ai votre parole que vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous attribuer les mérites de l'arrestation ? Demanda t'il avec méfiance.

\- Vous l'avez. Assura Peter.

Il était très content de voir que la situation tournait dans une direction qui lui convenait. Il ne restait plus qu'à descendre dans la zone des cellules.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous autorise à rencontrer le prisonnier. Chord, Ames, veuillez accompagner l'agent Burke en bas.

\- Bien chef. Répondirent les deux hommes avec un manque flagrant de désir de le faire.

Peter s'abstint de faire un commentaire, il ne tenait pas à jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Il attendit avec patience que les deux hommes l'escortent et cela ne fut pas des plus évident. Il avait hâte de sortir son consultant de sa cellule.

Il parvint tout juste à ne pas les presser et atteignit la zone des cellules avec soulagement.

Dans la sienne Neal n'en menait pas large, il avait froid et même en repliant ses jambes de façon à ce que ses pieds disparaissent dans les jambes du pantalon de jogging, il ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer vraiment. Ses pieds étaient certes au chaud de la sorte, mais cela ne changeait rien à l'inconfort que ressentait le haut de son corps.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et redressa la tête, empli d'espoir.

Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres mais il ne se leva pas. Les visages des deux agents qui accompagnaient Peter étaient tous sauf engageants et il préférait ne prendre aucun risque.

\- Salut Peter. Dit il avec malice. Tu es venu me sortir de là ?

Peter n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, l'agent Chord avait pris la parole le premier.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonnait il.

\- Comme j'ai essayé de l'expliquer au shérif, il y a erreur sur la personne. Répondit sèchement Peter. L'homme que vous avez arrêté est mon ami, en vacances avec ma femme et moi. Inutile de me redire qu'il correspond à la description que l'on vous a faite. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a des bandages qu'il est l'individu blessé que vous recherchez. Mais si vous tenez à vous en assurer, faites donc venir un médecin, afin qu'il l'examine, il vous confirmera que celui que vous avez mis en cellule n'a pas été blessé par balle.

\- C'est ce que nous allons faire. Maugréa l'agent Ames en tournant les talons. En attendant il reste en cellule.

L'agent Chord lui emboîta le pas, ils partirent, laissant Neal et Peter seuls.

Peter se rapprocha de la grille, un peu surpris de voir encore des menottes aux poignets de Neal.

\- Neal, tout va bien ?

Neal suivit son regard et sourit, il leva les bras.

\- Oh, c'est ça qui te surprends ? J'ai pensé qu'il était plus prudent de les garder. Les gars ici sont du genre nerveux. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques avec eux.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire quelque chose de ce genre, ils ont été violents avec toi ? S'alarma Peter.

Neal fit signe que non sans bouger de sa place.

\- Non. Ils ne m'ont pas brutalisé. Mais j'ai tout fait pour l'éviter il faut dire. Je crois qu'il n'aurait pas fallu beaucoup pour qu'ils me cognent.

Pete soupira.

\- Évite de le dire en leur présence.

\- C'est bien mon intention. Sourit Neal. Tu pourrais regarder s'il n'y a pas une couverture qui traîne dans les environs en attendant leur retour ? Je suis gelé.

Peter hocha la tête et se mit en quête de ce que son ami venait de lui demander. Il ne tarda pas à renoncer, les seules qu'il pouvait voir se trouvaient hors de sa portée. En désespoir de cause il revint vers la cellule.

\- Désolé mon grand, tu vas devoir patienter encore pour avoir une couverture. Tu veux ma veste à la place ?

Neal lorgna avec envie sur la veste en question. Il allait sans doute avoir l'air un peu ridicule à l'intérieur, mais au moins il aurait chaud.

\- Je ne dirai pas non. Répondit il avec une hésitation. Mais tu es certain que tu ne vas pas le regretter ?

\- Je suis certain que je peux le supporter quelques minutes. Répondit Peter en retirant sa veste et en la glissant à travers les barreaux.

Ce n'était pas vraiment autorisé mais il ne s'en souciait plus. Le bureau du shérif de Grand Isle avait commis quelques fautes, personne n'avait intérêt à venir le chatouiller sur un détail de ce genre.

Neal se leva sans se presser pour prendre la veste qu'il lui tendait et Peter réalisa qu'il n'était pas seulement torse nu, il n'avait pas plus de chaussures.

Il lorgna les pieds nus de son consultant.

\- On dirait qu'ils étaient sacrément pressés.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Commenta Neal en drapant la veste sur ses épaules. J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils avaient besoin de présenter des résultats au plus vite. Il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui leur met une sacré pression dans le coin.

\- Pour autant que j'ai pu en juger, le shérif joue le rôle du croquemitaine pour ses hommes.

\- Ce n'est pas bon. Souffla Neal en retournant s'asseoir.

Peter ne pouvait pas le contredire sur ce point. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de pire qu'un shérif jouant les tyrans dans sa circonspection. C'était malheureusement assez courant.

Il se demanda où était Elizabeth et se réjouit qu'elle ait gardé Satchmo avec elle lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés pour leur déposition. Pas qu'il croit qu'elle puisse être en danger dans les locaux d'un shérif, mais il aimait tout de même savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Un bruit de pas martelant le sol se fit entendre. Neal fit la grimace.

\- Je crois que la personne qui approche est contrariée... dit il.

\- Et malheureusement il s'agit du shérif.

La grimace de Neal se fit plus prononcée et disparut avant que l'homme n'arrive dans la zone où ils étaient Peter et lui.

Le shérif foudroya Peter du regard.

\- J'avais votre parole que vous n'alliez pas interférer ! Gronda t'il.

\- Je suis vraiment navré, je ne considère pas que signaler que l'homme qui se trouve dans cette cellule n'est pas l'un des criminels en fuite mais bel et bien la personne qui était en vacances avec moi.

Le shérif se tourna vers Neal qui s'était rassis et dont le pantalon de jogging légèrement remonté dévoilait en partie le traceur. Il ne manqua pas de le remarquer et son regard se fit plus accéré.

\- Je vois que votre soi-disant ami porte un traceur. Vous n'auriez pas omis de me préciser certaines choses agent Burke ? Ironisa t'il.

\- Je n'étais pas tenu de le faire. Répondit Peter avec calme. Neal a toutes les autorisations qu'il nécessitait pour partir en vacances avec nous.

\- Tout cela me paraît des plus suspect. Affirma le shérif. Chord, Ames, veuillez mettre cet individu en cellule le temps que je procède à quelques vérifications.

Les deux hommes désignés s'empressèrent d'obéir, visiblement ravi de pouvoir mettre un agent du FBI en cellule. Malgré les protestations de Peter la porte de la cellule voisine de celle de Neal se referma bientôt sur lui.

Le shérif et ses deux acolytes se retirèrent, sans écouter les propos de Peter qui se faisait du soucis pour Elizabeth.

Peter se mit à tourner en rond dans sa cellule, redoutant de voir des agents revenir avec Elizabeth. Ce fut hélas ce qui ne tarda pas à se produire.

L'agent Salmon, visiblement très désolé de ce qu'il était obligé de faire escorta la jeune femme ébahie dans la troisième cellule, de l'autre côté de l'allée.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'emprisonner de la sorte ! S'indigna Peter. Elle n'a rien à voir dans toute cette affaire !

\- Je suis vraiment navré agent Burke, ce sont les ordres du shérif. S'excusa l'agent Salmon.

Peter essaya de se calmer, le jeune policier était vraiment très mal à l'aise de devoir enfermer Elizabeth, s'en prendre à lui ne servirait à rien. Mieux valait le garder dans de bonnes dispositions envers eux.

\- Nous pourrions avoir des couvertures ? Demanda t'il. Il fait froid ici.

L'agent Salmon s'empressa de leur apporter ce qu'il demandait, heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour eux.

\- Notre chien, qu'est il devenu ? Questionna encore Peter.

\- il a été conduit au chenil. Il y sera bien traité, ne vous faites pas de soucis. Vous pourrez le récupérer lorsque vous sortirez. Assura l'agent Salmon.

Peter se détendit et ne chercha pas à retenir le jeune homme lorsqu'il s'éloigna.

Elizabeth attendit que l'agent soit parti pour se tourner vers son mari et vers Neal.

\- L'un de vous peut il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t'elle avec calme.

Même si elle était un peu choquée d'avoir été placée en cellule elle était rassurée de se trouver non loin d'eux et de constater que Neal semblait assez en forme.

\- Je dirai que le shérif local est en train de cumuler les erreurs. Plaisanta Neal en rendant sa veste à Peter avant de s'enrouler dans la couverture fournie par le jeune Salmon.

\- Lorsque le shérif a vu le traceur que Neal a à la cheville il s'est imaginé je ne sais quoi et m'a fait enfermer. Expliqua Peter d'un ton maussade.

Le visage d'Elizabeth exprima un ébahissement sans borne.

\- Il a le droit de faire cela ? Questionna t'elle.

\- Il a tous les droits de procéder à l'arrestation d'individus suspects. Déclara Neal. Il évoquera le principe de sécurité si on l'accuse d'avoir fait du zèle. Je porte un traceur, donc je suis un criminel, donc je suis suspect, Peter affirme que nous sommes amis, que nous passons nos vacances ensemble, Peter est un agent du FBI, donc il devient suspect.

\- Un agent du FBI n'a pas le droit de passer des vacances avec son consultant ? Se récria Elizabeth outrée.

\- Rien ne l'interdit, mais je ne connais pas beaucoup d'agents du FBI qui ont envie de passer leurs vacances avec des criminels, même s'ils travaillent avec eux et leur accorde une relative confiance. Répliqua Neal. A ma connaissance vous êtes les seuls à vous y être risqué.

Cette fois sa voix était teinté d'une ironie amère qui n'échappa pas aux deux autres.

\- Neal, nous sommes très heureux de passer ces vacances avec toi. Lui dit Elizabeth doucement.

\- Même maintenant ? Murmura Neal en regardant autour de lui, désignant du regard les cellules dans lesquelles ils étaient enfermés.

Peter et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard alarmé, le ton de la voix de Neal indiquait clairement qu'il était de nouveau en train de leur échapper. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, il avait tendance à se sentir coupable lorsque les choses tournaient mal pour son entourage, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que les choses tournaient assez mal pour eux en ce moment.

Se retrouver dans des cellules n'était certainement pas au programme de leurs vacances en effet.

Pourtant ni Peter ni Elizabeth n'en voulaient à Neal sur ce point, il n'était pour rien dans les choix du shérif et de ses hommes.

Restait à l'en convaincre. Aucun d'eux deux ne voulait voir le jeune homme prendre à nouveau ses distances.

Peter se prit à maudire mentalement le shérif, ses hommes et les intrus de la nuit, ils avaient passé une si bonne journée la veille, une si bonne soirée également, Neal semblait heureux et eux l'étaient aussi. Pourquoi des criminels en fuite étaient ils venu tout gâcher ?

_A suivre_


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

Avertissement : Je tiens à préciser que le véritable shérif de Grand Isle est un homme qui n'a rien à voir avec celui de mon texte. Après le décès de son épouse, qui tenait le poste de shérif, il a pris la suite ainsi qu'elle le souhaitait.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 35)Lorsque le FBI s'en mêle, première partie  
**

Loin de North Hero et du Vermont une journée de travail ordinaire avait débuté pour Clinton Jones et Diana Barrigan. Ils n'avaient pas eux la chance d'être en vacances et même s'ils n'étaient pas le moins du monde jaloux de Peter et de Neal, l'absence du duo était tout de même nettement remarquable.

Oui, comme Diana s'en faisait la réflexion chaque fois qu'elle poussait la porte de la division de lutte contre les crimes en col blanc, sans Peter Burke et Neal Caffrey les locaux du FBI semblaient bien plus paisibles.

Elle devait bien s'avouer qu'il lui tardait qu'ils reviennent.

L'air malicieux de Neal, la façon qu'il avait de titiller Peter pour le faire réagir, le sérieux de ce dernier, tout cela lui manquait de plus en plus.

Sans ces deux là ce n'était plus pareil, le service s'enfonçait dans une routine désagréable dont elle avait hâte de sortir.

Sans compter que pour l'heure le service était des plus calmes, aucune affaire vraiment passionnante à l'horizon, comme si même les criminels étaient en vacances.

Le printemps était humide cette année là, les averses se succédaient et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à la morosité ambiante.

Diana qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour l'heure que de vérifier de vieux dossiers à la recherche d'un élément qui aurait pu leur échapper et qui serait en mesure de relancer une affaire. Ce n'était pas son activité favorite, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

De sa place elle avait une vue dégagée sur le bureau de Reese Hughes et elle vit soudain le visage de leur supérieur se figer alors qu'il écoutait une personne venant de le contacter par téléphone.

Diana ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui se disait dans le bureau, mais si elle en jugeait d'après l'air de plus en plus contrarié de Reese ce qu'il était en train d'apprendre ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Effectivement, lorsqu'il avait été informé qu'un shérif du Vermont voulait lui parler Reese Hughes avait tout d'abord été intrigué.

Il savait bien entendu que son meilleur agent et le consultant de ce dernier se trouvaient dans cette région en compagnie de l'épouse du premier, mais il ne pensait pas que cet appel puisse avoir le moindre rapport avec eux.

Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir toute confiance en Peter Burke et que ce dernier était tout à fait à même de garder Neal Caffrey sous contrôle.

Ce fut donc une totale surprise mêlée d'incompréhension qu'il ressentit lorsque le shérif en question lui affirma qu'il venait de procéder à l'arrestation d'un individu prétendant être un agent du FBI rattaché à son service, que l'individu en question avait fait son possible pour sortir de cellule un individu suspecté d'avoir participé à un braquage meurtrier, que des policiers avaient arrêtés sur la base des descriptions faites par des témoins du crime. L'individu arrêté portait un traceur à la cheville, ce qui l'avait rendu plus suspect encore aux yeux du shérif et de ses hommes. Une femme qui accompagnait le soi disant agent du FBI avait elle aussi été arrêtée et mise en détention. Le shérif soupçonnait celui qui prétendait être un agent d'être soi un imposteur, soit un agent corrompu tentant d'aider un criminel en fuite à gagner le Canada. Il requérait l'aide de Reese pour tirer cette affaire au clair et procéder au rapatriement des suspects vers New-York.

Reese assura le shérif qu'il allait immédiatement envoyer des hommes à lui afin d'éclaircir tout cela et raccrocha fermement.

Il n'avait pas compris grand chose aux explications confuses du shérif, mais il était cependant certain d'une chose, les Burke et Neal Caffrey étaient en mauvaise posture, s'il s'agissait bien d'eux et il était urgent de les tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Il fit courir son regard sur la grande salle s'étendant en contrebas de son bureau et l'arrêta sur la jeune femme qui venait de baisser la tête pour éviter d'être prise en flagrant délit de curiosité.

Un sourire satisfait se posa sur les lèvres de Reese.  
Il venait de trouver la première des personnes qu'il allait envoyer dans le Vermont. La seconde allait de soit.

Se levant il gagna la porte et l'ouvrit.

\- Jones ! Barrigan ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement ! Lança t'il.

Les deux interpellés se hâtèrent d'obéir.

\- J'ai une mission pour vous, qui va vous demander de la discrétion. Je viens de recevoir l'appel d'un shérif du Vermont qui affirme avoir arrêté un trio de personnes suspectes. D'après lui un agent, ou quelqu'un qui se prétend tel essaierait d'aider un criminel en fuite à gagner le Canada. Le shérif m'a demandé d'enquêter sur cette affaire. Bien que cela n'ait rien à voir avec nos services j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et j'aimerai que vous alliez voir ce qu'il en est.

Il écrivit l'adresse fournie par le shérif et tendit le papier à Clinton Jones.

\- Comment devons nous nous y rendre ? Questionna le jeune homme.

Il était un peu surpris par la demande de leur supérieur, mais si Reese Hughes leur ordonnait de se rendre dans le Vermont c'était sans nul doute parce qu'il avait de très bonnes raisons pour cela.

\- Considérant l'urgence de la situation, je préférerai que vous preniez l'avion. Plus vite vous serez là bas mieux cela vaudra. Répondit Reese.

Il ne précisa pas qu'il était plus que probable que ce soient les Burke et Neal qui se retrouvaient en mauvaise posture, il savait les deux agents à qui il faisait appel tout à fait à même de réfléchir par eux même et de le réaliser avant même d'avoir atteint l'aéroport de départ.

Diana et Clinton ne perdirent pas de temps à poser de questions, ni même à repasser chez eux afin d'y prendre des affaires. La mission était urgente et ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Trois heures plus tard ils étaient installés côte à côte dans un appareil de la compagnie JetBlue à destination de Burlington. Ils avaient prévenu Reese Hughes avant d'embarquer et ce dernier leur avait assuré qu'il ferait son possible pour qu'un représentant du shérif soit à les attendre lorsqu'ils descendraient de l'avion.

Moins d'une heure et demie après le décollage leur appareil se posait sans encombre sur le tarmac de Burlington.

Diana et Clinton avaient passé le vol à discuter de ce qu'il conviendrait de faire une fois au bureau du shérif.

Ils étaient tous deux fort perplexes quand à cette affaire d'agent, qu'il soit réel ou non, aidant un criminel à gagner le Canada.

Comme l'avait dit Reese Hughes un jeune agent du bureau du shérif les attendait dans l'aéroport, portant un panneau de carton sur lequel était marqué FBI en grosses lettres noires.

Clinton et Diana échangèrent un regard atterré. Ils auraient, et de loin, préféré un accueil plus discret. Le jeune homme brun et mince qui devait les prendre en charge partageait visiblement leur avis car son visage exprimait beaucoup d'embarras. Il n'était pas à la fête, de nombreuses personnes circulaient dans le hall d'arrivée et plus d'un l'observa d'un air surpris ou curieux.

Pour mettre un terme à son calvaire et éviter d'attirer plus que nécessaire l'attention sur eux Diana et Clinton se dépêchèrent de le rejoindre et de se présenter.

Le jeune homme se débarrassa avec une joie visible de l'encombrant panneau et se présenta en retour.

\- Tyler Salmon, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Navré pour le panneau, le shérif Emerson m'a donné l'ordre de m'en munir. Comme nous ignorions vos noms et à quoi vous ressembliez. Dit il d'une voix qui inspirait confiance. Elle était ferme, ce qui laissait deviner qu'il était plus solide que son apparente nervosité ne le laissait entendre.

\- Vous pourriez nous en dire un peu plus sur ce qui motive notre venue ici ? Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de détails. Glissa Diana tout en lui emboîta le pas.

\- Ce n'est pas une affaire facile. Répondit l'agent Salmon en s'assombrissant. Voilà quelques heures une banque de North Hero a été victime d'un braquage qui s'est fini dans le sang, les criminels ont pu s'enfuir, d'après les témoins l'un d'entre eux a été blessé par balle. Au cours des recherches un homme au torse bandé a été arrêté et mené dans les locaux du shérif où il a été incarcéré. Deux personnes qui avaient été enfermées toute une nuit par les criminels en fuite sont venus faire leur déposition. Ils affirmaient qu'un ami à eux avait disparu. L'homme a très vite prétendu que celui qui avait été arrêté était leur ami disparu. Le shérif n'aime pas perdre la face, ayant constaté que la personne arrêtée portait un traceur à la cheville il a jugé bon d'également enfermer le couple et de prévenir le FBI puisque l'un des trois affirmait être de vos services.

Clinton cessa immédiatement de marcher, tout devenait clair pour lui aussi bien que pour Diana et ils n'aimaient ni l'un ni l'autre ce qu'ils venaient de comprendre.

Pas étonnant que Reese Hughes les ait expédiés à Burlington toutes affaires cessantes, ce n'était pas du tout une affaire d'usurpation d'identité comme ils l'avaient cru en premier lieu, c'était bien plus grave.

Diana lui fit discrètement signe de recommencer à avancer, ce qu'il fit, les sourcils froncés et le visage désormais sombre.

Si ce qu'ils venaient de réaliser était exact, si c'étaient vraiment les Burke et Neal Caffrey qui se trouvaient dans les cellules du bureau du shérif cela allait mettre une sacrée pagaille. Il n'aimerait vraiment pas être à la place de ceux qui devraient payer le prix de cette erreur.

Diana observa le visage ouvert et sérieux de l'agent Salmon. Le jeune policier n'avait pas trente ans, il était clair qu'il n'aimait guère le rôle qu'on lui faisait jouer et qu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise.

Elle décida d'en apprendre plus à son sujet.

\- Et quelle est votre opinion sur les gens qui ont été arrêtés ? Demanda t'elle.

Tyler Salmon lui adressa un regard prudent et ne répondit pas immédiatement, pesant le pour et le contre avant de le faire, ce qu'elle apprécia.

\- Je crois qu'ils disent la vérité, qu'ils ne sont que des touristes en vacances et que cela va mal se terminer pour nos services. Répondit il finalement d'un ton préoccupé.

Diana hocha la tête, satisfaite par la réponse. Elle était désormais certaine que l'agent Salmon était un homme bien, qui disait ce qu'il pensait sans pour autant se permettre de dénigrer autrui. C'était un comportement qu'elle aimait et elle était contente de voir qu'il y aurait au moins un agent local en mesure de leur prêter main forte si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Il était heureusement peu probable que les choses aillent jusqu'à l'affrontement entre le FBI et le bureau du shérif. Reese Hughes s'était porté garant d'eux, il avait sans doute envoyé une copie succincte de leurs dossiers au shérif afin qu'il n'y ait aucun doute sur leurs identités, comme il le ferait pour Peter une fois qu'il aurait eu confirmation de sa présence dans les cellules du shérif. Il n'était pas encore 14 heures, avec un peu de chances Clinton et elle auraient tiré tout cela au clair avant le soir.

Clinton pensait la même chose et espérait qu'ils pourraient prendre le vol du soir qui leur permettrait de rentrer chez eux avant le lendemain. Dans le cas contraire ils seraient dans l'obligation de passer la nuit sur place.

Cela n'était pas vraiment pour déplaire à Diana. Tant qu'à avoir fait le déplacement jusque dans le Vermont autant en profiter un peu d'après elle. Elle était décidée à convaincre Clinton qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se reposent un peu avant de rentrer. Si toute fois elle en avait l'opportunité. Elle ne se voyait pas le faire devant le shérif et ses hommes.

_A suivre_


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

Avertissement : Je tiens à préciser que le véritable shérif de Grand Isle est un homme qui n'a rien à voir avec celui de mon texte. Après le décès de son épouse, qui tenait le poste de shérif, il a pris la suite ainsi qu'elle le souhaitait.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 37)Lorsque le FBI s'en mêle, seconde partie**

L'agent Salmon les conduisit directement au bureau du shérif, ce qui convenait parfaitement aux deux agents du FBI, ils tenaient à régler cette affaire au plus vite.

Le shérif Emerson les attendait devant l'entrée du bâtiment, il s'agissait d'un homme imposant, Clinton et Diana le réalisèrent au premier regard. Il l'était aussi bien en taille qu'en présence, ce n'était clairement pas une personne que l'on pouvait ignorer.

Il était solidement bâti sans pour autant être gros, indéniablement musclé et doté d'une chevelure rousse semée de gris.

Des yeux gris au regard soupçonneux se posèrent sur les arrivants.

\- Alors c'est eux qu'on m'envoie. Laissa t'il tomber, visiblement à l'attention de l'agent Salmon qui approuva vivement.

Les deux agents du FBI se soumirent de mauvaise grâce à l'examen attentif que leur fit subir le shérif et à toutes les questions qu'il leur posa.

Finalement, au terme de ce qui ressemblait fort à un véritable interrogatoire Clinton se permit de poser à son tour des questions.

\- Pourrions nous voir vos suspects ? Nous devons leur parler afin de déterminer s'il s'agit bien d'un imposteur et d'un criminel en fuite.

Il se garda pour le moment de préciser qu'ils avaient déjà une idée très précise de qui ils allaient trouver dans les cellules. Si comme l'avait dit l'agent Salmon le shérif Emerson avait fait arrêter des touristes en vacances cela n'allait pas être simple à résoudre. Du moins cela ne le serait pas si les touristes en question n'étaient pas les Burke et Neal Caffrey.

Une arrestation arbitraire, ce n'était jamais bon.

Le shérif Emerson rassuré par ce que les deux agents en face de lui lui avaient dit ne fit pas de difficulté à les laisser s'y rendre.

Clinton et Diana avaient fait leur possible pour endormir sa méfiance et le pousser à croire qu'ils pensaient comme lui qu'il avait eu raison d'agir de la sorte.

Dans les cellules le couple et Neal faisaient de leur mieux pour penser à tout sauf à leur situation présente et à la façon dont ils pourraient au final sortir de là.

Neal et Elizabeth s'étaient assis, attendant avec patience qu'il se passe quelque chose, Peter lui ne tenait pas en place et ne cessait de tourner en rond.

Même s'il était persuadé que le malentendu serait résolu tôt ou tard il ne parvenait pas à réprimer la colère que le fait d'être en cellule éveillait en lui.

Neal recroquevillé sur ce qui lui servait de couche ne le quittait pas des yeux. L'humeur de Peter le concernait au plus haut point après tout, vu qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que tôt ou tard l'agent ne lui en tienne rigueur.

Il gardait donc prudemment le silence et surveillait les déplacements de Peter du coin de l'œil.

Son expression n'échappa pas à Elizabeth qui se tourna vers son mari.

\- Chéri, tu devrais t'asseoir, tu vas finir par nous donner le tournis à force.

Peter maugréa mais fit ce qu'elle disait, au grand soulagement de Neal.

Le silence qui retomba fut bientôt troublé par des bruits de pas. Plusieurs personnes approchaient, les trois prisonniers se mirent à espérer que leur délivrance ne tarderait plus.

Peter fut surpris et atterré de voir apparaître Clinton et Diana. Il se rembrunit, honteux et contrarié que ce soient ses collègues et amis qui soient témoins de sa mésaventure.

Neal réprima difficilement une grimace de dépit, lui aussi aurait préféré que d'autres agents, qui ne les connaissait pas, aient été choisis pour venir les sortir de là.

Même s'il était facile de deviner le pourquoi d'un tel choix, il n'en restait pas moins assez inconfortable pour eux.

Elizabeth fut la seule à sourire aux arrivants, elle était quand à elle très satisfaite de les voir et n'éprouvait aucune gêne d'être secourue par eux. Elle songeait avec justesse que ni elle, ni Peter, ni même Neal n'avaient quoi que ce soit à se reprocher et que leur emprisonnement était une erreur des plus regrettables.

Elle nota avec ennui les expressions de son mari et du jeune homme. Il était clair que ces deux là allaient mettre un moment à surmonter le fait d'être secourus par des collègues de travail.

Elle allait devoir en discuter avec eux lorsqu'ils seraient de retour sur l'île. Il était hors de question qu'elle les laisse se morfondre et ressasser leur mésaventure.

Clinton marqua un temps d'arrêt et Diana ne tarda pas à l'imiter, voir Peter dans une cellule était tout de même pour le moins choquant pour eux. Y voir Elizabeth était plus choquant encore. Ils auraient plus pensé que Neal serait le seul du trio qui pourrait s'y retrouver avec sa fâcheuse tendance à franchir les limites autorisées.

Neal les regarda sans bouger, outre le fait que ses poignets étaient toujours entravés par des menottes, il ne les avait toujours pas retirées par prudence, il n'était pas certain que cela soit la chose à faire.

Peter se leva posément et s'approcha de la grille.

\- Merci d'être venus. Dit il sobrement.

L'expression du shérif se fit sombre, il était en train de comprendre qu'il avait fait plusieurs erreurs et que cela risquait de lui coûter cher.

Il ne pouvait pas nier que les deux arrivants étaient des agents du FBI et qu'ils étaient au dessus de tout soupçon, le dirigeant de la section new-yorkaise de la lutte contre le crime en col blanc avait envoyé des documents les concernant et s'était porté garant pour eux.

\- Salmon ! Aboya t'il. Sortez l'agent Burke et son épouse de leurs cellules et ramenez moi tout ce monde dans mon bureau.

L'agent Salmon hocha la tête et risqua timidement une question.

\- Et pour le troisième ?

\- Il reste en cellule. Grogna le shérif en repartant vers son bureau.

Neal réprima un soupir, visiblement il n'était pas prêt de retrouver sa liberté... mais ce n'était pas tout à fait une surprise, il s'y attendait déjà.

Il regarda l'agent Salmon faire sortir Peter et Elizabeth de leurs cellules sans bouger ni dire un seul mot.

Clinton le regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude, il trouvait assez suspect que le jeune homme garde ainsi le silence. Il l'avait connu plus bavard et présent.

\- Caffrey, tout va bien ? Demanda t'il en se rapprochant de la cellule où était l'escroc.

Neal hocha la tête pour lui indiquer que oui mais ne parla pas.

Clinton se tourna vers Peter pour lui demander son avis, ce dernier serra les dents une seconde avant de répondre à la question muette, ou plus exactement de l'éviter.

\- On en parlera plus tard.

Clinton n'insista pas et ils repartirent tous à la suite de l'agent Salmon afin de gagner le bureau du shérif.

Tous se préparaient à l'inévitable affrontement qui les attendait.

Le shérif n'allait certainement pas admettre sa défaite si facilement.

Elizabeth n'appréciait pas trop de laisser ainsi Neal derrière eux, encore enfermé dans une cellule alors qu'il avait autant mérité qu'eux d'en sortir.

Elle avait bien l'intention de dire ce qu'elle pensait lorsqu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

L'attitude du shérif lui déplaisait au plus haut point et elle ne se tairait pas à ce sujet.

Elle le fusilla du regard à peine entrée et seule la main de Peter se posant sur son épaule la retint de lui dire immédiatement ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Elle se retint également pour ne pas porter préjudice à Neal qui était encore dans une situation délicate.

Le shérif les considéra froidement.

\- Donc vous êtes vraiment un agent du FBI. Dit il à Peter d'un ton qui trahissait sa rage contenue.

\- En effet et je suis en charge du jeune homme que vous avez mis en cellule de façon tout à fait arbitraire. Considérant qu'il porte un traceur, il m'apparaît clairement qu'il n'a pas pu participer à un braquage meurtrier ou non. De plus il était sur le lac avec moi une bonne partie de la journée, nous étions à la pêche et le reste du temps nous n'avons pas quitté l'île. Si vous tenez à vérifier mes dires contactez mon supérieur, il vous fera parvenir nos dossiers.

Le shérif Emerson soutint son regard.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire. Il est hors de question pour moi de laisser un criminel potentiellement nuisible en liberté dans nos rues.

Il composa à nouveau le numéro de téléphone de Reese Hughes, espérant que ce dernier lui donnerait une bonne raison pour garder le criminel au traceur en cellule.

Reese Hughes fut satisfait de l'entendre lui dire qu'il avait relâché Peter et Elizabeth Burke mais un peu contrarié de l'entendre lui demander de prouver que Neal Caffrey était vraiment un consultant en vacances et sous contrôle.

Pour ce qui était du contrôle Reese ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions, mais il se garda bien de le préciser au shérif, sentant bien au ton de sa voix qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens de garder quelqu'un en détention.

Il fit parvenir sans tarder toutes les preuves nécessaires à la libération du consultant emprisonné.

Emerson les étudia longuement, mettant les nerfs des personnes présentes à rude épreuve.

Il était de plus en plus furieux de voir qu'il était indéniablement devant une arrestation injustifiée. Non seulement il n'avait aucunes raisons de retenir qui que ce soit, mais en plus il allait devoir présenter des excuses à ceux qu'il avait laissé en cellule plusieurs heures durant.

Il était également terriblement contrarié car pendant qu'il s'occupait de cette affaire lamentable il ne surveillait plus la progression de la recherche des braqueurs.

Il regretta de ne pouvoir imputer cela aux personnes qui se tenaient devant lui, mais il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne trouvait pas comment les tenir pour responsables.

Il parcouru une dernière fois les documents concernant le consultant et se tourna à regret vers l'agent Salmon qui se tenait en retrait dans un coin de la pièce.

Ce jeune homme discret et intelligent qui ne donnait pas la pleine mesure de ses talents lui portait sur les nerfs.

De tous les hommes que le shérif avait sous ses ordres c'était sans nul doute l'agent Salmon qui avait le plus de potentiel, mais il était tellement effacé qu'il ne se donnait pas les moyens d'utiliser correctement ces facultés.

Emerson avait souvent envie de le renvoyer, mais il n'avait jusqu'à présent eu aucune raison de le faire.

Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de le secouer pour le faire réagir, mais cela n'avait pas donné beaucoup de résultats. L'agent Salmon se figeait comme un animal sauvage pris dans la lumière des phares en pleine nuit s'il s'y risquait. En le regardant, ainsi placé derrière les agents du FBI il lui vint une idée.

\- Salmon, vous allez faire sortir le consultant du FBI, puisqu'il est sous contrôle, il n'y a aucune raison de le garder en cellule. Cependant, je ne suis pas tranquille de le savoir par chez nous et comme je ne peux pas lui demander de partir, je vous charge de sa surveillance.

Tyler Salmon regarda le shérif dont il dépendait avec des yeux ronds, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à une demande de ce genre.

Elle prenait également au dépourvu Peter et Elizabeth qui n'avaient certainement pas prévu qu'un policier allait les suivre pendant le reste de leurs vacances.

Pour eux l'ordre du shérif était une fort mauvaise nouvelle.

Peter songea à protester, mais cela pourrait pousser le shérif à leur pourrir la vie d'une autre manière. La présence de l'agent Salmon serait un moindre mal.

_A suivre_


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

Avertissement : Je tiens à préciser que le véritable shérif de Grand Isle est un homme qui n'a rien à voir avec celui de mon texte. Après le décès de son épouse, qui tenait le poste de shérif, il a pris la suite ainsi qu'elle le souhaitait.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 38)Lorsque le FBI s'en mêle, troisième partie**

\- Très bien, j'accepte. Dit Peter en croisant les bras. Votre adjoint pourra rester avec nous tout le temps que dureront encore nos vacances dans la région.

Même s'il lui en coûtait d'accepter les conditions du shérif il ne tenait pas à lui donner de raisons de les retenir plus longtemps. Il était fatigué, inquiet pour Neal et n'aspirait plus qu'à retrouver le confortet la paix de l'île.

Le visage du shérif Emerson exprima immédiatement une intense satisfaction.

\- Dans ce cas, j'accepte de libérer votre consultant. Dit il d'un ton onctueux en se levant de son bureau.

Du coin de l'œil Peter vit l'expression outrée d'Elizabeth et ne chercha pas à la faire taire lorsqu'elle se dressa avec fureur face au shérif qui ne s'y attendait pas. L'homme avait bien mérité de recevoir une leçon. De plus il n'avait aucune envie de s'opposer à son épouse lorsqu'elle était de mauvaise humeur comme c'était le cas pour le moment.

\- Vous acceptez de libérer Neal ? Lança t'elle d'un ton qui exprimait sa colère et sa réprobation. Vous nous avez emprisonnés, traités comme des criminels, vos hommes ont arrêté notre ami, l'ont menotté, entraîné jusqu'ici sans même lui laisser le temps de nous prévenir, de se couvrir suffisamment et vous avez le culot de dire que vous acceptez de le libérer ? Vous osez faire comme si vous nous faisiez une faveur ? Mais de quel droit ? Vous avez beau être le shérif de ce comté, cela ne vous donne pas le droit de traiter les gens à votre guise, de les mettre en prison et d'ensuite faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. De plus nous étions censés passer nos vacances à Panton à l'origine, nous ne devions pas venir dans votre comté, c'est le hasard et les intempéries qui nous ont fait arriver sur une île dépendant de votre juridiction.

Malgré sa colère elle gardait un ton mesuré, plus impressionnant que si elle s'était mis à hurler.

Sous les yeux fascinés du trio d'agents du FBI et de l'agent Salmon le shérif recula devant la diatribe dont le qualifiait Elizabeth.

\- Mais enfin madame, osa t'il cependant dire, lorsqu'Elizabeth cessa de parler, je ne fais que mon devoir... je me dois d'assurer la sécurité de mes concitoyens...

Cette affirmation relança l'ire de la jeune femme.

\- Et vous imaginez le faire en enfermant des touristes au moindre soupçon infondé qui vous vienne à l'esprit ? Je dois avouer que je doute fort que ce soit là la meilleure manière d'assurer la sécurité de qui que ce soit. Il me semble en tout cas que vous n'avez guère assuré la notre ! Où étaient vos hommes lorsque ces criminels nous ont enfermés, mon mari, notre ami et moi même ? Où étaient ils lorsque notre ami a pris des risques pour identifier ces criminels ? Je l'ignore, mais je sais où ils n'étaient pas ! Ils n'étaient pas présents pour assurer notre sécurité ! Une sécurité que nous étions en droit d'attendre, que nous soyons simples touristes ou non. Ils ne sont venus qu'au matin et ont procédé à l'arrestation totalement injustifiée de la seule personne qui soit en mesure de fournir une description détaillée des criminels en question. J'ai comme dans l'idée que pas un de vos hommes ne sait à quoi ressemblent les malfaiteurs qu'ils sont censés arrêter.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, nous avons les témoignages de plusieurs personnes... objecta le shérif d'un ton mal assuré.

L'attitude et le maintien d'Elizabeth l'impressionnaient vraiment et il ne savait trop de quelle manière réagir.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle n'avait pas tort sur certains points, il avait un devoir envers les touristes également.

Elizabeth balaya sans pitié l'argument qu'il essayait de lui opposer.

\- Des témoignages qui me semblent fort vagues. Répliqua t'elle. Si vous aviez vraiment des descriptions précises des personnes ayant participé à ce braquage, vos hommes n'auraient pas arrêté notre ami comme ils l'ont fait. Il se trouve qu'il a fait son devoir de citoyen, qu'il a pris des risques pour voir les individus nous ayant enfermés. Il aurait pu vous aider dans vos recherches en vous fournissant de précieuses indications, mais vous avez préféré le traiter en suspect et l'enfermer. Je ne suis pas certaine que nous soyons encore désireux de vous aider de quelque manière que ce soit après pareil traitement et surtout après avoir constaté que malgré le fait que vous ne puissiez nier qu'une erreur regrettable a été commise dont nous avons souffert vous continuez à agir comme si vous n'aviez rien à vous reprocher.

Le shérif Emerson nota immédiatement l'information, le jeune homme encore en cellule était un témoin potentiel, il pourrait devenir un élément clef au cours d'un procès futur, restait cependant à s'attirer ses bonnes grâces.

Il grimaça en songeant qu'un séjour injustifié en cellule après une arrestation des plus rudes n'était certainement pas la meilleure façon de pousser quelqu'un à témoigner.

Satisfaite Elizabeth se rapprocha de son époux et regarda l'agent Salmon.

\- Je crois que vous pouvez libérer notre ami. Lui dit elle.

Tyler Salmon n'hésita qu'une seconde, le shérif avait affirmé que le jeune homme encore emprisonné devait être relâché, il pouvait donc effectivement procéder à sa libération.

Tout d'abord un peu mal à l'aise face à la mission pour le moins inhabituelle dont l'avait chargé le shérif, il était désormais bien plus satisfait d'en être le destinataire.

Non seulement elle allait lui permettre de s'éloigner pour un temps de l'ambiance pour le moins tendue du bureau du shérif, qui ne lui convenait guère, il devait bien se l'avouer, mais en plus il serait peut être même celui qui recueillerait des éléments de grande importance pour l'enquête en cours.

Si vraiment le jeune homme enfermé avait vu les criminels en fuite, s'il pouvait en faire une description fiable, alors l'enquête pourrait effectivement faire un grand bond en avant.

L'agent Salmon ne se faisait guère d'illusions, personne au bureau du shérif ne lui laisserait s'attribuer le moindre mérite, mais il saurait ce qu'il avait fait de bien et cela serait amplement suffisant à ses yeux.

Il se dirigea donc d'un pas rapide vers la zone des cellules, pressé d'en sortir le témoin et si possible, de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces.

Lorsqu'il parvint devant la cellule où était enfermé Neal il l'entendit tousser et ses rêves de gloire s'évaporèrent immédiatement devant la honte et le remords.

Il pensait à se servir du prisonnier pour satisfaire ses ambitions sans penser que ce dernier avait souffert de cette arrestation injuste et mal menée.

Il ouvrit vivement la porte de la cellule et y entra sans hésiter.

Il ne pensa pas une seule seconde qu'il puisse y courir le moindre danger, l'homme qui était là était malade et pour autant qu'il ait pu en juger de son comportement depuis l'arrestation, ce n'était certainement pas un criminel violent.

Il se pencha vers la couchette sans que Neal qui était plus recroquevillé que jamais ne fasse un seul mouvement pour se redresser.

En posant la main sur le front du détenu l'agent Salmon ne tarda pas à déterminer que ce dernier était un peu trop frais, suffisamment pour lui causer une vive inquiétude.

Se redressant il se demanda ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Le shérif Emerson allait être furieux de ce rebondissement imprévu, et il y avait fort à redouter que les agents du FBI le seraient également, sans parler de la femme qui avait si bien tenu tête au redouté shérif du comté de Grand Isle.

\- Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Demanda t'il à mi voix, sans grand espoir d'une réponse.

Neal entrouvrit les yeux, la voix de l'agent l'avait sorti du demi sommeil dans lequel il était tombé peu après le départ du petit groupe.

\- Oui. Répondit il avec peine en faisant enfin mine de se redresser.

Parler était difficile, bouger l'était plus encore, il se sentait maladroit comme jamais.

Tyler Salmon l'aida de son mieux. Les poignets entravés de Neal ne leur facilitait pas la tâche, mais ils finirent par le faire s'asseoir et s'adosser au mur.

Neal resta un moment immobile, il avait un peu la tête qui tournait et l'esprit embrumé, mais il se souvenait du principal. Il y avait eu des intrus, Peter était contrarié à cause de lui, on l'avait mis en cellule, on avait également mis Peter et Elizabeth en cellule, mais on les en avait sortis, mais pas lui.

Il lorgna vers la porte de la cellule restée ouverte.

Il tenait là une belle occasion de se faire la malle...

Enfin, il la tiendrait s'il était en état de filer à toutes jambes, ce qui n'était probablement pas le cas pour l'heure actuelle.

Il pensait pouvoir tenir debout et se déplacer, mais pas courir, certainement pas courir.

Il laissa échapper un profond soupir.

Tant pis pour la bonne occasion de s'évader, il en attendrait une autre, il y en avait toujours d'autres... et s'il n'y en avait pas, et bien il s'en fabriquerait une, voilà tout.

Ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi il était en cellule cette fois, il n'était pas certain de le savoir à vrai dire.

Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit de répréhensible cette fois... que lui reprochait on au juste ?

Cela lui revint d'un seul coup.

On lui reprochait d'être l'un des criminels ayant effectué un braquage. Sans doute ceux les ayant enfermés Peter, Elizabeth et lui.

Il se mit à sourire avec amusement.

C'était ironique, il avait échappé à plusieurs années de détention en servant le FBI, il avait aussi réussi à leur cacher plusieurs de ses crimes, ce qui lui avait valu une peine assez courte à l'origine, et il se retrouvait en cellule pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Mozzie serait là il parlerait sans doute du karma avant d'enchaîner sur les meilleures manières d'y échapper.

Heureusement, Mozzie n'était pas là, et Peter n'était plus là.

Peter et Elizabeth étaient libres.

Pourquoi était il resté en cellule au juste ?

Il ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse satisfaisante et cela le frustrait.

Le jeune homme qui avait ouvert la cellule le regardait avec inquiétude, avec l'expression d'une personne qui ne sait trop ce qu'il doit faire.

Neal aurait bien plusieurs suggestions à lui faire, mais elles n'étaient sans doute pas acceptables et il valait mieux éviter de les faire.

Et puis, il avait sommeil... terriblement sommeil. Il avait froid également. Malgré la couverture il ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer. La pièce où ils étaient lui semblait très froide, trop froide, il rêvait de chaleur et d'un bon bain.

Il se sentait trembler, il sentait son cœur qui battait d'une façon étrange, irrégulière, un peu trop fort également.

Tyler Salmon n'avait jamais vu personne dans cet état là, en dehors d'un touriste un peu trop alcoolisé qui était resté dehors sous un blizzard l'hiver dernier et qui présentait des symptômes similaires.

Le médecin urgentiste avait parlé d'hypothermie, se pouvait il que le détenu en souffre également ?

Cela semblait peu probable et pourtant, tout poussait à le croire.

Dans le doute l'agent Salmon obligea le jeune homme frissonnant à se recoucher malgré ses protestations incertaines, le recouvrit d'autres couvertures et le laissa afin d'aller chercher de l'aide.

Il prit soin de refermer la porte de la cellule, par simple précaution. Il doutait que le prisonnier soit en état de prendre la fuite, mais il se devait de respecter la procédure.

_A suivre_


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

Avertissement : Je tiens à préciser que le véritable shérif de Grand Isle est un homme qui n'a rien à voir avec celui de mon texte. Après le décès de son épouse, qui tenait le poste de shérif, il a pris la suite ainsi qu'elle le souhaitait.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 39)Lorsque le FBI s'en mêle, fin**

Lorsque l'agent Salmon remonta des cellules le visage exprimant une vive inquiétude les personnes se tendirent immédiatement, devinant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Peter se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si Neal lassé d'être enfermé n'avait pas décidé de se sortir tout seul de la cellule, mais lorsque l'agent Salmon prit la parole il réalisa à quel point il était dans l'erreur.

\- Il faut faire venir le médecin au plus vite, celui qui est dans la cellule semble être en hypothermie. Dit le jeune homme.

Le shérif regarda son subordonné d'un air moqueur.

\- Vous avez des notions de médecine Salmon ? Ironisa t'il.

\- Non, mais je me souviens de ce touriste qui avait été découvert l'hiver dernier, il présentait des symptômes similaires.

Le shérif aurait bien refusé de déranger le médecin pour un criminel muni d'un traceur, mais les regards des trois agents du FBI et de la femme qui était avec eux étaient rivés sur lui, indéniablement réprobateur.

L'agent Burke avait les dents serrées et le regard presque menaçant.

De fait Peter était désormais furieux, envers lui même autant qu'envers le shérif qui semblait ne pas attacher la moindre importance à l'état de Neal.

Se rapprochant du bureau il y abattit sa main avec force.

\- Maintenant cela suffit ! Vous avez fait arrêter mon consultant, vous en êtes par là même devenu responsable et je suis tenu de signaler qu'il a été fort mal traité dans vos locaux, négligé jusqu'à en tomber malade et que cela ne semble en aucun cas vous préoccuper. Je vous conseille vivement de faire appel au plus vite à un docteur et d'espérer que mon consultant n'a rien de grave. S'il se trouve que par la faute de vos services il doit être hospitalisé croyez bien que nous n'en resterons pas là. Vous cumulez les fautes Shérif Emerson et cela aura des conséquences.

\- Vous me menacez ! Se récria le shérif outré.

\- Prenez cela comme des menaces si vous le voulez. Répondit sèchement Peter en se détournant.

Il fit face à Clinton Jones, sachant qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour sortir Neal de la zone des cellules il était décidé à faire appel à lui.

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire un seul mot, Clinton avait déjà compris ce qu'il attendait de lui.

\- Allons y. Dit il immédiatement.

Ils gagnèrent au plus vite la cellule, suivis par l'agent Salmon qui détenait les clefs.

Le jeune homme leur ouvrit, retira ses menottes à Neal et les laissa entrer.

Comme il l'avait dit Neal n'allait pas bien, malgré les quelques couvertures dont il avait été couvert il continuait à trembler et sa peau restait froide.

Peter pensait le remonter, mais il était clair que Neal n'était pas en mesure de tenir debout et il ne savait trop comment procéder.

Le porter serait la meilleure des solutions, mais pour l'emporter où ?

Il regarda vers l'agent Salmon.

\- Avez vous une salle où il ferait plus chaud qu'ici ?

\- Il y a la salle de repos, mais les autres agents vont protester, et l'infirmerie, je dirai qu'il sera mieux dans cette dernière, surtout si le médecin doit l'examiner.

\- Pourriez vous le prévenir pendant que nous y transportons notre ami ? Demanda Peter en retournant vers Neal.

Avec l'aide de Clinton il obligea le jeune homme transi de froid à se lever et à quitter la cellule.

Neal protesta d'une voix lasse qui trahissait le sérieux de son état. Il ne semblait pas les reconnaître et cela alarma plus encore Peter.

Il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir cru que le jeune homme pourrait choisir de s'évader l'espace d'une seconde. Il espérait que l'état de Neal n'était pas grave au point de nécessiter une hospitalisation.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à l'infirmerie ils eurent la bonne surprise d'y trouver le médecin prévenu par l'agent Salmon.

L'homme attendit qu'ils aient allongé Neal sur le lit qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et procéda à un examen rapide mais rigoureux.

Peter, Clinton et l'agent Salmon retenaient leur souffle en attendant son verdict.

Finalement le médecin se tourna vers eux.

\- Ce n'est qu'une légère hypothermie, réchauffez le, laissez le se reposer et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Affirma t'il.

Peter eut du mal à ne pas soupirer de soulagement. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Il se détendit un peu, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, il pouvait être tranquille.

Elizabeth et lui allaient pouvoir ramener Neal sur l'île, et y accueillir l'agent Salmon, ainsi que Clinton et Diana. Il était désormais trop tard pour que les deux autres agents du FBI regagnent New-York ce jour là, le dernier vol avait déjà décollé. L'agent Salmon les en avait informés pendant que le médecin examinait Neal.

Clinton avait été un peu contrarié de l'apprendre, mais Diana, qui les avait rejoint avec le shérif et Elizabeth, elle était satisfaite de ce contre temps. Elle avait très envie de voir où les Burke et Neal passaient leurs vacances.

Maintenant qu'on leur avait assuré que Neal n'avait rien de trop grave et qu'il ne nécessitait que de la chaleur et du repos elle avait l'esprit plus paisible.

Elizabeth s'était murée dans un silence réprobateur et considérait le shérif avec dureté.

Elle ne lui pardonnait pas son comportement et encore moins depuis qu'elle savait que Neal était malade.

Le diagnostic du médecin n'avait pas réussi à la rassurer. Elle considérait Neal avec soucis, le jeune homme ne semblait vraiment pas en bonne santé à présent et elle savait qu'il était déjà affaibli par ce qu'il avait vécu dernièrement. Elle redoutait que cette légère hypothermie ne se transforme en problème plus sérieux.

\- Il me semble que le médecin a rendu son verdict, et visiblement l'état de votre consultant n'est pas si grave. Je vous demanderai donc de quitter mon bâtiment. Salmon, ne les quittez pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la région.

L'agent Salmon hocha la tête et se tourna vers Peter.

\- Je vais vous ramener sur l'île. Suivez moi, j'ai un bateau pas loin.

Peter et Clinton aidèrent à nouveau Neal à se lever et à se déplacer. Le jeune homme les suivit docilement mais il semblait curieusement ailleurs.

Peter le surveilla du coin de l'œil après l'avoir aidé à prendre place sur le bateau de l'agent Salmon.

Le silence et la passivité dont faisait preuve Neal depuis qu'ils l'avaient sorti de la cellule ne lui plaisait pas.

Au bout d'un moment il s'installa à ses côtés.

Neal avait fermé les yeux et s'était recroquevillé sur lui même, il ne tremblait plus autant qu'avant mais frissonnait toujours.

\- Neal, comment te sens tu ? Demanda Peter doucement.

Neal sembla ne pas l'entendre, ou affecter de ne pas l'entendre.

Peter soupira, il n'avait pas volé une réaction de ce genre, c'était aussi de sa faute si Neal avait du en passer par là et souffrir du froid entre les mains du shérif et de ses hommes.

\- Je suis désolé Neal, souffla t'il après avoir vérifié que les autres étaient trop loin pour entendre, je ne voulais pas que les choses en arrivent à ce point. Je pensais que nous passerions de bonnes vacances, que tu pourrais en profiter. Pas qu'on te mettrait en prison pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait.

Neal resta silencieux et immobile. Il commençait à reprendre ses esprits mais il avait toujours froid, il était fatigué et n'avait plus qu'une envie, se coucher et dormir des heures.

Il n'écoutait qu'à demi ce que lui disait Peter, même si le ton semblait indiquer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de critiques.

Il était trop fatigué pour en avoir envie.

L'arrestation le confirmait dans sa certitude qu'il n'avait vraiment rien à faire avec le couple en dehors des périodes où il travaillait pour le FBI. Il n'était pas un consultant payé pour un travail, il était un criminel qui effectuait sa peine.

Il ne devait plus l'oublier.

Peter se tut, il était clair que Neal n'allait pas lui répondre de sitôt et il ne voulait pas s'emporter contre lui après ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Il ne servait à rien de dire à nouveau à quel point il était désolé, le jeune homme ne semblait pas décidé à l'écouter.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers Clinton et Diana.

\- Merci d'être venus, je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait sans vous.

\- C'est surtout le directeur qu'il faudra remercier. Sourit Diana. Dès que le shérif l'a contacté il nous a demandé de partir pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Nous n'étions pas certains que ce soit vous, mais il a préféré ne pas laisser traîner cette affaire. Ajouta Clinton. Dans le cas où nous aurions à faire à un usurpateur.

Peter se rembrunit un peu, ce n'était pas vraiment agréable à entendre, qu'on ait pu croire qu'il était un escroc cherchant à se faire passer pour un agent du FBI.

\- Je suis persuadée qu'il a tout de suite su qu'il s'agissait de vous. Affirma Diana devant son expression. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'agents de notre division en vacances par ici après tout. Ce ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence.

\- Et puis, nous connaissons tous la capacité de Caffrey à s'attirer des ennuis. Commenta Clinton en regardant dans la direction de Neal qui ne broncha pas comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

Elizabeth fronça brièvement les sourcils et ne dit rien. Elle caressait Satchmo qui ne les quittait plus depuis qu'ils l'avaient récupéré.

Une fois sur l'île elle posa la main sur le bras de Neal qui était descendu avec l'aide de Peter et semblait indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire par la suite.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller te reposer. Je t'accompagne.

Elle l'entraîna vers la maison, Neal suivit sans un mot, même s'il voulait prendre ses distances il n'avait rien contre la laisser prendre les choses en main pour le moment, il aurait tout le temps de s'éloigner à nouveau ensuite.

Il se coucha après avoir remercié Elizabeth pour son aide.

La jeune femme le laissa tranquille et rejoignit le petit groupe près du bateau.

L'agent Salmon était un peu mal à l'aise, même s'il était officiellement en mission pour le shérif ce n'était pas le genre d'emploi qu'il avait prévu d'avoir lorsqu'il s'était engagé dans les services du comté.

\- Comment va t'il ? Demanda t'il.

\- Il se repose, je crois qu'il en a plus besoin qu'autre chose.

Elle regarda Peter.

\- J'espère que ce shérif ne va pas s'en tirer si facilement.

Peter soupira.

\- Chérie, je te promets que lorsque nous rentrerons à New-York je ferai un rapport à ce sujet.

\- Et nous aussi. Affirma Diana. Pas vrai Clinton ?

\- Nous ferons un rapport de mission, comme prévu. Répondit Clinton avec prudence.

Neal sombra dans le sommeil rapidement. Peter monta plusieurs fois voir comment il allait pour s'assurer que son état ne s'aggravait pas.

Neal s'éveilla la première fois qu'il posa la main sur son front afin de voir s'il n'avait pas de fièvre et le regarda avec un peu de surprise.

\- Peter ?

\- Désolé, je voulais m'assurer que tu n'avais pas de fièvre.

\- Je ne crois pas. Murmura Neal en refermant les yeux.  
Peter hésita puis s'assit au bord du lit. Neal rouvrit les yeux. Visiblement il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir tout de suite.

Le visage de Peter lui indiquait qu'il ne pourrait pas couper à une discussion.

\- Je t'écoute. Soupira t'il. Dis moi à quel point j'ai eu tort de ne pas rester dans la chambre pendant que ces individus faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient en bas.

_A suivre_


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

Avertissement : Je tiens à préciser que le véritable shérif de Grand Isle est un homme qui n'a rien à voir avec celui de mon texte. Après le décès de son épouse, qui tenait le poste de shérif, il a pris la suite ainsi qu'elle le souhaitait.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 40)Dire les choses comme elles sont**

Peter le regarda avec des yeux ronds, visiblement pris au dépourvu par cette phrase. Il se releva et s'écarta instinctivement puis fit quelques pas en arrière.

\- Tu crois que je suis monté pour te faire des reproches ?

Neal ne répondit pas, il était encore à la limite de l'état où l'avait trouvé l'agent Salmon dans les cellules. Il ne se souvenait plus trop de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il ressentait la présence de Peter et elle lui apparaissait comme une menace potentielle et en même temps des plus rassurantes.

Ces indications contradictoires le perturbaient, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

Devait il rester sur place et se soumettre à la volonté de Peter ou essayer de filer ?

Il essaya de rassembler ses idées, malgré sa fatigue et son corps qui semblait ne pas vouloir cesser de trembler.

Pourquoi tremblait il autant d'ailleurs ? Il ne faisait plus si froid... plus autant que dans les cellules... Il serait bon d'enfin cesser de trembler. Cela infligeait à son corps déjà meurtri des douleurs supplémentaires.

Neal réprima un gémissement, les contusions dues au plaquage de Peter reprenaient leurs droits sur son corps, et ce n'était pas plus agréable que passer des heures dans une cellule glaciale.

Il coula un regard qui se voulait discret en direction de Peter, espérant que peut être, s'il gardait le silence, l'agent le laisserait tranquille. S'il n'était pas trop en colère contre lui.

Mais pourquoi Peter était il en colère contre lui cette fois ?

Parce qu'il l'avait laissé enfermé ?

Il n'avait pas voulu le laisser ainsi si longtemps... il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte...

Non, c'était de sa faute, s'il ne s'était pas endormi Peter aurait pu empêcher les policiers de l'arrêter, parce qu'il leur aurait ouvert la porte de leur chambre.

Mais il s'était endormi, et il n'avait pas ouvert la porte de leur chambre avant de descendre... pourquoi ne l'avait il pas fait ?

Peter resta un moment immobile et silencieux. Il était douloureusement frappé par ce que venait de dire Neal. Il comprenait que le jeune homme pense ainsi cependant, après ce qu'il lui avait dit alors que Neal se risquait sur le palier pour pouvoir identifier les intrus. Il pensait que le jeune homme ne l'avait pas entendu, mais il s'était visiblement trompé, Neal l'avait parfaitement entendu et il n'en avait pas tenu compte.

Peter s'efforça de réprimer sa contrariété. Neal n'avait pas agi avec de mauvaises intentions, il avait fait ce qu'il pensait devoir faire à n'en pas douter. Il en était le plus puni au final.

\- Non Neal, je ne suis pas ici pour te faire le moindre reproche, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je sais que je n'ai pas apprécié sur le moment, mais avec le recul je suis bien obligé de l'admettre. Grâce à toi nous pourrons apporter un témoignage supplémentaire concernant ces individus. Je suis en colère qu'on t'ait si mal récompensé de tes efforts. Moi le premier et j'aimerai te dire à quel point je suis désolé de cela.

Neal qui s'était détourné lui fit face à nouveau, son regard exprimant de la surprise et un peu d'incrédulité.

Peter fit un mouvement pour se rapprocher à nouveau et vit le jeune homme se tendre, pâlir un peu et fermer les yeux, une expression craintive et résignée sur le visage. Il lui fit penser à un enfant qui sent qu'on va le punir pour quelque chose et qui ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Toute la colère qui lui restait encore s'évapora devant cette vision inhabituelle du jeune homme. Neal devait vraiment être mal en point pour se laisser voir de la sorte.

Prenant soin de ne faire aucun geste brusque Peter se rapprocha sans que Neal ne fasse un mouvement pour lui échapper, il le fit se recoucher et le recouvrit avec soin.

Neal rouvrit les yeux et le considéra à nouveau avec ce mélange de surprise et d'incrédulité qui lui vrillait le cœur. Ce n'était pas son Neal Caffrey qui le regardait à présent, mais un jeune homme vulnérable qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant ce jour. Sauf peut être lors de l'affaire des médecins corrompus, lorsque Neal s'était fait prendre et avait été drogué. Une personne qui lui donnait des envies de protection.

Il se rassit au bord du lit, gardant une distance raisonnable entre eux pour permettre à Neal de se détendre.

\- J'aimerai que tu m'autorises à rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu te sois réchauffé. Je serai plus tranquille que de te savoir seul alors que tu es en hypothermie. Je voulais te faire prendre un bain chaud, mais El' pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

La mention d'un bain chaud fit sourire Neal. Il en avait rêvé lorsqu'il était en cellule, il en rêvait encore en vérité, mais il n'était pas certain d'en profiter pleinement. Et puis, si Elizabeth n'était pas d'accord... Neal savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier.

Il s'installa plus confortablement mais le simple fait de bouger pour changer de position était douloureux et il ne parvint pas à masquer ce détail. Le regard de Peter rivé sur lui ne manqua pas la légère crispation de sa mâchoire au terme du mouvement.

\- Tu as de nouveau mal ? Demanda l'agent aussitôt.

Le ton n'avait rien de menaçant mais Neal réagit à la question comme s'il s'agissait d'une réprimande et se raidit.

\- Non. Affirma t'il.

Peter laissa échapper un soupir. Le jeune homme en face de lui oscillait entre celui qu'il connaissait, un homme qui ne voulait pas admettre ses faiblesses et qui pourtant se trahissait parfois, rarement cependant, il fallait bien l'avouer, et quelqu'un de bien plus fragile et facile à deviner. Ce n'était pas une situation qu'il savait gérer et il aurait de loin préféré avoir à faire au Neal habituel. Il aurait aimé l'entendre lâcher quelques plaisanteries et esquiver ses questions avec sa malice familière au lieu de le voir se recroqueviller un peu plus à chaque chose qu'il prenait pour une pression supplémentaire.

\- Ne me mens pas Neal, dit il le plus doucement possible, si tu as mal tu sais que je peux te soigner. Il est inutile de le cacher.

Un moment de silence suivit son affirmation, Neal ne bougeait plus et ne disait mot.

Découragé Peter se leva, prêt à partir. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus si le jeune homme n'entendait pas lui faire confiance. Mieux valait le laisser se reprendre seul.

Peter n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner, Neal s'était tourné vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu t'en vas ? Demandait il.

\- Je redescends rejoindre les autres oui. Répondit Peter sans réfléchir, croyant que c'était son mouvement qui effrayait le jeune homme.

\- D'accord... murmura faiblement Neal en se repliant un peu plus contre le mur.

Peter vit sa main se poser contre la paroi, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de solide à quoi se raccrocher. C'était une vision douloureuse et il aurait voulu pouvoir rassurer le jeune homme, mais il savait trop bien que cela n'était pas possible.

Neal ne lui faisait plus assez confiance pour le laisser approcher et il ne pouvait pas passer outre.

Accablé par sa propre impuissance il se dirigea vers la porte.

Il allait l'atteindre lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Neal derrière lui. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé de son lit mais il parlait cette fois assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

\- Je suis désolé Peter... je ne voulais pas te décevoir. Je devrai rentrer avec Diana et Jones.

Cette simple phrase était trop pour Peter, incapable d'y répondre, ne sachant plus que dire ni que faire il préféra faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et quitta la pièce.

Surtout il ne voulait pas accepter ce que venait de proposer Neal, le renvoyer à New-York sans eux était hors de question. Agir de la sorte les délivrerait de la présence de l'agent Salmon et de passer le reste de leurs vacances dans le calme Elizabeth et lui, mais il manquerait quelqu'un et il le savait. Ce serait également admettre un échec, et il n'était pas disposé à le faire. Il voulait achever ce séjour avec son consultant, ainsi qu'il l'avait débuté, même si ce dernier décidait de rester à distance. La pensée que ces vacances avaient l'effet contraire de celui escompté l'accabla brusquement. Neal ne se rapprochait pas d'eux, bien au contraire.

Il referma la porte et s'y adossa. Maudissant son incapacité à atteindre Neal en ces instants il resta un moment immobile.

S'ils n'avaient pas été ce qu'ils étaient il aurait peut être cédé à la tentation de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras afin qu'il comprenne enfin qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, mais cela était impossible. Cela leur était interdit, ils se devaient de garder une certaine distance entre eux, parce que l'un d'eux était un criminel pas vraiment repenti et l'autre un agent du FBI qui aimait son travail. Parce que c'était ce que les convenances, la société et leur entourage attendait d'eux.

D'un côté comme de l'autre, du côté du crime comme de celui de la loi une trop grande proximité pourrait leur coûter fort cher et ils le savaient tous les deux. Même malade, affaibli et vulnérable Neal en avait conscience et Peter le savait. Il le savait d'autant plus qu'il avait la même connaissance.

Il s'écarta de la porte, se retourna pour la regarder puis descendit lentement l'escalier.

Neal n'était pas le seul à se ressentir des derniers événements, lui aussi les sentait peser sur ses épaules, et ce n'était pas le seul fardeau qu'il portait à l'heure actuelle.

Il se sentait lourd, fatigué et inutile.

Il n'avait pas permis à son consultant de vraiment profiter de son séjour, il n'était pas parvenu à le sortir de prison non plus et à présent il était impuissant à le rassurer.

Elizabeth était tellement plus douée que lui pour ce genre de choses, et elle n'était pas soumise aux règles qui régissaient leurs comportements. Peut être pourrait elle encore atteindre Neal, lui n'en était clairement pas capable.

Il se reprit avant d'arriver en bas de l'escalier, il lui restait la grande pièce à traverser pour rejoindre le petit groupe qui attendait au dehors, il ne voulait pas se montrer à eux avec le visage sombre des mauvais jours.

Ils n'avaient pas à supporter ce poids là en plus. La journée avait été bien assez dure pour eux tous. Il tenait à ce que ses collègues et amis, sa femme et même le jeune agent qu'on leur avait collé aux basques puissent bien finir la journée. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire à présent.

Il posa un sourire poli sur ses lèvres avant d'atteindre la porte donnant vers l'extérieur et rejoignit les autres.

Dans la chambre Neal s'était déjà rendormi, vaincu par la fatigue. Rien ne trahissait ce qu'il avait ressenti, à part peut être l'humidité qui assombrissait le tissus sous sa joue.

_A suivre_


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 41)Une soirée comme les autres**

Diana observait Peter sans trop le montrer, elle l'avait vu arriver et se composer une expression avant de les rejoindre, ce qui était d'après elle assez mauvais signe.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé en haut avec Neal, mais cela avait visiblement affecté Peter et il ne tenait pas à en parler avec eux.

Elle se garda bien d'en faire mention, Peter n'avait pas besoin qu'on se mêle de sa relation avec son consultant après tout.

Surtout, elle tenait à profiter de ce bref séjour dans le Vermont, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait cette opportunité, passer la nuit sur une île privée aux frais du FBI. Elle avait d'ordinaire pour devise de ne pas abuser des privilèges, mais dans le cas présent elle était tout à fait disposée à faire une exception.

Clinton s'approcha de Peter, lui n'avait pas vu le changement s'opérer en lui mais il n'avait pas manqué de constater qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude.

\- Vous ne vous refusez rien. Dit il d'un ton amusé. Une île privée, rien de moins... ce sont des vacances de luxe.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le choix. Répliqua Peter. La location initiale a été endommagée par les intempéries, ce qui fait que les loueurs ont du nous recaser ailleurs. Nous avons passé la première nuit dans une cabane très rustique qui m'aurait parfaitement convenu pour le reste du séjour mais qui était hélas déjà réservée pour les jours suivants, et nous avons fini ici.

Diana laissa échapper un rire amusé.

\- C'est certain que vous êtes vraiment à plaindre, être obligés de passer vos vacances dans un site paradisiaque, quel enfer. Plaisanta t'elle.

Peter eut un bref sourire.

\- C'est vrai que vu de la sorte, je serai bien en tort de me plaindre. Admit il. Nous avons eu de la chance.

Elizabeth le rejoignit et lui tendit la bière qu'elle venait d'ouvrir pour lui. Elle en profita pour l'examiner, elle se faisait du soucis pour lui autant que pour Neal.

Peter se força à sourire pour la rassurer, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle se fasse du soucis pour lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui en bavait le plus depuis le début de ces vacances.

\- Tout va bien chérie. Neal se repose, demain tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Affirma t'il.

Elizabeth hocha la tête et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je crois que nous devrions aller voir le fumoir, il est éteint depuis assez longtemps à présent.

\- Vous avez fumé quelque chose ? Questionna l'agent Salmon.

\- Des poissons que nous avons pêché hier Neal et moi. Il y en avait trop pour que nous puissions tout manger frais.

A partir de cet instant Peter eu l'impression de se trouver dans une sorte de pièce de théâtre qui aurait sans doute possible pour titre « Une soirée comme les autres ». Tout le monde jouait son rôle à la perfection, lui le premier, mais dans son cas le cœur n'y était vraiment pas et il était un peu surpris que nul ne semble s'en rendre compte. A moins qu'en bon acteurs les autres fassent comme s'ils ne voyaient rien.

Tyler Salmon lui donna quelques conseils pour le prochain fumage, puis se proposa pour s'en charger, Diana et Clinton plaisantèrent sur ses activités. Elizabeth proposa que l'on fasse des grillades pour le repas du soir, elle avait juste assez de viande pour nourrir tout le monde.

Peter fit ce qu'on attendait de lui, il se chargea du barbecue et s'occupa de la viande tout en discutant avec ses amis et collègues ainsi qu'avec son épouse et avec l'homme du shérif. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait rien avalé depuis la veille au soir il n'avait pas vraiment faim et se contenta de grignoter. Il remarqua qu'Elizabeth ne mangeait pas beaucoup plus et n'en fut pas vraiment surpris, elle avait très mal vécu les événements de la journée.

Leurs invités firent honneur aux grillades, goûtèrent le poisson fumé et s'accordèrent pour le trouver bon.

Peter lui n'y toucha pas, il l'avait mis sur la table par pure courtoisie mais il ne se voyait pas en manger alors que Neal n'était pas là avec eux.

C'était ce qui lui manquait le plus, la présence malicieuse et si remarquable de son consultant. Penser que le jeune homme n'était pas loin et qu'il n'était pas en état de se joindre à eux lui était assez pénible. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de remonter pour le rejoindre, ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de jeter de temps en temps des regards en direction de l'étage.

C'était un comportement qui n'avait en vérité pas grand sens, la chambre de Neal ne donnait pas sur ce côté de la maison, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le jeune homme puisse être en train de les observer, et encore moins que lui puisse l'apercevoir si tel avait été le cas, il était trop mal placé.

Même s'il appréciait en temps normal la compagnie des deux autres agents et de son épouse, il avait hâte que cette journée se termine enfin.

Il n'était pas vraiment fatigué, pas sur le plan physique, mais en ce qui concernait le moral c'était une tout autre affaire.

Parvenir au terme de cette pénible journée serait une délivrance et il n'espérait plus que cela, même s'il avait pleinement conscience qu'elle serait suivie d'autres journées qui ne seraient sans doute pas plus faciles.

Il avait besoin de souffler, ils en avaient tous besoin et il le savait.

Il était reconnaissant à ses collègues et amis de leur aide, de la façon calme et discrète dont ils avaient géré la situation et de leur comportement actuel, et en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pénible irritation qu'il s'expliquait difficilement.

Ils étaient là, autour de la table, à faire comme si tout allait bien, comme s'il était normal que Neal ne soit pas avec eux, comme s'il était normal que l'agent Tyler Salmon, tout sympathique soit il, soit avec eux.

Le jeune homme était très poli, aussi discret que possible, mais pour Peter il incarnait tout ce qui s'était produit depuis la veille, chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui il revivait tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé et il était persuadé qu'il en irait de même avec Neal.

Il en voulait au shérif de leur avoir imposé cette présence et s'en voulait également de l'avoir acceptée. Quel moment de faiblesse l'avait donc tenu pour qu'il se plie si facilement à la volonté de cet homme ? Comment revenir sur cet accord des plus dérangeants ? Il ne trouvait rien pour changer quoi que ce soit et cela le hérissait.

Dire qu'en préparant ce séjour pour eux et pour Neal il avait pensé qu'ils passeraient des vacances idéales, il s'était lourdement trompé et au vu des derniers événements, même la nuit et le repas dans l'hôtel de luxe trouvé par Elizabeth ne parviendrait à effacer ce que Neal avait enduré par sa faute.

Bien entendu le jeune homme serait ravi de ce séjour, il apprécierait le lieu et profiterait de chaque avantage proposé, tout comme le ferait Elizabeth, mais cela ne suffirait certes pas à lui faire oublier les incidents fâcheux des jours précédents.

Peter avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouvait rien en mesure de faire oublier les derniers incidents.

Comment faire oublier à quelque une chose que lui même ne parvenait pas à surmonter ?

Sentant la main d'Elizabeth se poser sur son bras il se sortit de ses pensées pour se tourner vers elle.

\- Chéri, je crois que nos invités aimeraient se retirer pour la nuit. Lui dit elle. Où les installons nous ?

\- Pour moi inutile de préparer quoi que ce soit, je vais dormir sur mon bateau. Affirma l'agent Tyler. Il n'est pas question que je vous dérange plus que je ne le fais déjà. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut à bord pour passer une bonne nuit. Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité et je vous dit à demain.

Il se leva et les salua avec politesse mais sans exagération. Il se retira sans se retourner.

Peter le regarda partir, un peu surpris qu'il ne cherche pas à s'imposer au contraire, le shérif avait été très clair quand à ce qu'il voulait, à savoir les placer sous surveillance, quel meilleur moyen de surveiller quelqu'un que de s'inviter sous son toit ?

\- C'est vraiment un homme charmant. Commenta Elizabeth. Il ne me semble pas vraiment à sa place parmi les hommes de cet affreux shérif. J'espère qu'il n'a pas pour ambition de faire carrière dans ce bureau mal géré, ce serait vraiment du gâchis.

\- Je partage l'avis d'Elizabeth. Dit Diana dans un sourire. Je crois que je vais lui laisser ma carte et le sonder sur ses projets d'avenir demain matin. Nous avons besoin d'hommes comme lui dans le service.

Peter la considéra avec un peu de surprise, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait porter un quelconque intérêt à un homme, même si cela était dans un cadre des plus professionnels. D'ordinaire elle se gardait bien de prêter la moindre attention aux aspirations d'agents qui n'appartenaient pas à leur service ou au FBI.

Pour être franc, il n'avait pas le souvenir qu'elle se soit sentie concernée par la carrière de qui que ce soit. Elle menait la sienne ainsi qu'elle l'entendait et ne se laissait pas dicter sa conduite. C'était cet esprit libre et décidé qui l'avait d'ailleurs séduit et l'avait poussé à l'adjoindre à ses enquêtes. Elle avait une vision des choses que lui n'avait pas et cela était vraiment appréciable.

Si elle s'intéressait à l'agent Salmon elle avait sans doute raison de le faire et Peter se promit d'en faire autant lorsque le moment serait venu.

Après tout elle n'avait pas tort, ce jeune agent détonnait parmi les adjoints du shérif et il y avait fort à craindre qu'il ne se trouve quelque peu malmené après leur départ pour s'être montré amical envers eux.

Peter ne savait que trop bien comment cela se passait parfois, quelle tendance avaient certaines personnes à passer leurs nerfs sur autrui et avait eu plusieurs fois sous les yeux les conséquences de tels comportements.

Il savait que des vies et des carrières avaient été brisées par ce genre de harcèlement et l'agent Salmon ne méritait certainement pas de vivre quelque chose du même acabit.

Il réprima un sourire en songeant que finalement le shérif allait peut être s'en vouloir d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait.

Peter allait avoir tout le temps de ses vacances pour étudier le cas de Tyler Salmon et décider s'il fallait lui faire une proposition.

Il savait que le FBI était toujours à la recherche de nouveaux talents, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait été recruté après tout.

Il cessa d'y penser le temps d'aider à la préparation des chambres de Diana et de Clinton dans la maison d'amis.

Lorsque tout fut prêt ils se séparèrent le plus simplement possible, en évitant soigneusement de faire la moindre allusion à Neal et à ce qui avait motivé leur venue.

Peter devait bien admettre que cela était plus facile ainsi, même si ce n'était qu'une façade illusoire, faire comme si les deux autres agents étaient des amis en visite et non pas des agents venus dans l'exercice de leur fonction.

Il se garda bien de leur parler de la proposition de Neal de rentrer avec eux à New-York. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse une telle chose se produire.

Neal n'allait pas rentrer à New-York, il allait rester avec eux jusqu'au terme de ces vacances et Peter était tout disposé à faire le maximum pour que plus rien de déplaisant ne se produise.

Ces vacances avaient connu quelques péripéties fâcheuses, mais rien ne prouvait qu'elles doivent se poursuivre sur le même thème.

_A suivre_


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 42)Bon retour à New-York**

Une fois à l'étage Peter se tourna instinctivement vers la chambre de Neal, maintenant que la soirée était terminée et que leurs amis et invités s'étaient retirés pour la nuit son soucis premier lui revenait tout entier.

Comprenant ce qu'il pensait et partageant son inquiétude Elizabeth posa la main sur son bras, lui sourit avec douceur.

\- Va le voir, tu seras plus tranquille et nous pourrons dormir. Lui dit elle.

Peter approuva, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Neal.

Il en ouvrit la porte avec précaution et avança en silence vers le lit. Il ne tenait pas à réveiller le jeune homme, seulement s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui.

Il fut rapidement rassuré, Neal dormait paisiblement, couché sur le côté, le visage à moitié caché par le drap qui avait glissé sur sa joue.

Peter l'écarta doucement, pour faciliter la respiration de son consultant, ce qui fit soupirer Neal. Peter se recula d'un pas, craignant l'avoir réveillé, mais le soupir fut la seule réaction du dormeur qui ne bougea même pas.

Peter eut un sourire amusé, le regarda dormir encore quelques minutes puis il rejoignit son épouse dans leur chambre.

\- Alors ? Questionna Elizabeth qui attendait son retour.

\- Il dort. Répondit Peter.

Elizabeth sourit, rassurée, puis se rembrunit.

\- Cet horrible shérif aurait pu le rendre malade... comment des individus de ce genre sont ils autorisés à faire respecter la loi ? Lâcha t'elle d'une voix âpre.

Peter soupira, il lui était difficile de défendre le shérif au vu des derniers événements, et pourtant quelque part il comprenait la base du raisonnement de l'homme.

\- J'admets qu'il s'est montré vraiment excessif et qu'il a passé les bornes, mais il n'a sans doute pas un métier facile, si proche du Canada. De plus je crois que n'importe qui vivrait mal un cambriolage qui a entraîné des morts. Cela n'excuse en rien son comportement, mais cela peut l'expliquer.

Elizabeth fit la moue et se coucha, déjà prête pour la nuit. Elle s'était déshabillée et préparée pendant que Peter se trouvait avec Neal.

Peter l'imita rapidement et se coucha auprès d'elle.

\- N'y pensons plus jusqu'à demain. Murmura Elizabeth consciente qu'il était fatigué. Demain sera un autre jour. Nous aurons beaucoup à faire je crois.

\- Oui. Soupira Peter.

Contrairement à ses craintes il s'endormit rapidement et se réveilla assez tôt le lendemain.

Il se leva avec précaution, pour ne pas éveiller Elizabeth, il marqua une pause sur le palier, puis remarqua que la porte de Neal était ouverte alors qu'il était certain de l'avoir fermée la veille.

Alarmé il s'y rendit et jeta un regard à l'intérieur. Comme il le redoutait le jeune homme ne s'y trouvait plus et il manquait des habits.

Inquiet il jeta un regard dans la salle de bains qu'il trouva également vide puis descendit l'escalier le plus vite possible.

Une fois au dehors il regarda autour de lui, cherchant l'absent du regard. Il n'osait pas crier le nom de son consultant, ne voulant pas risquer de réveiller quelqu'un ou de faire réaliser à l'agent Salmon, qui serait sans doute dans l'obligation de faire un rapport au shérif,que Neal semblait lui avoir échappé.

Ne voyant rien il fonça jusqu'au hangar à bateau et l'étudia rapidement, rien ne semblait manquer, tous les embarcations étaient à leur place. Cela le soulagea, Neal n'avait pas pris la fuite, il était donc quelque part sur l'île et il le trouverait sans trop de peine, l'endroit n'était pas grand.

Il fit le tour de l'île en longeant la rive, mais il n'y avait pas de traces du jeune homme sur l'île principale.

Un peu surpris Peter se dirigea vers le petit bout de terre qui prolongeait l'île à l'une de ses extrémités. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son consultant avait bien pu vouloir faire là bas.

Il redoutait de ne pas l'y trouver, que le cauchemar de la veille ne recommence, plus pénible encore, et il fut donc pour le moins soulagé de découvrir enfin la silhouette familière immobile entre les arbres tout au bout de la bande de terre étroite où ne poussaient que quelques arbres. Le jeune homme était seul et semblait absorbé dans l'étude de l'eau à ses pieds.

\- Neal ? Appela Peter.

Il vit immédiatement le jeune homme se raidir puis se retourner lentement. Le sourire de Neal était aussi large que faux et Peter n'en fut pas dupe une seule seconde.

Le jeune homme se protégeait encore. Il y avait tout à reprendre ou presque, le peu qu'ils avaient gagné avait été balayé par le shérif et ses hommes.

L'espace d'une seconde Peter ressentit presque de la haine envers eux, et cela dut se voir sur son visage car Neal recula jusqu'à avoir les pieds dans l'eau.

\- Je ne voulais pas Peter. Affirma t'il d'un ton qui trahissait son angoisse.

Peter s'efforça immédiatement de le rassurer, il ne lui en voulait pas et tenait à ce que son consultant le sache.

\- Je sais Neal, je ne te reproche rien, les coupables sont ceux qui t'ont emmené et enfermé.

A demi convaincu Neal fit pourtant un pas en avant, pour sortir de l'eau qui clapotait autour de ses chevilles et qui était assez froide à cette heure encore matinale.

\- J'ai ta parole ? Questionna t'il.

\- Tu l'as. Répondit sans hésiter Peter.

Cette fois Neal était vraiment rassuré et il le rejoignit à pas lents. Il avait pensé à se couvrir chaudement, plus que Peter qui se trouvait encore en tenue de nuit.

\- Nous devrions rentrer avant que tu ne prennes froid. Commenta Neal simplement.

Peter approuva et l'entraîna vers la maison.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ici ? Demanda t'il tout en marchant.

Neal haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de raisons, j'avais besoin de marcher et de réfléchir.

Peter comprenait et respectait cela, même si, connaissant Neal, il ne pouvait pas se retenir d'être un peu inquiet.

\- Et tu réfléchissais à quoi ?

\- A mon retour à New-York. Il vaudrait sans doute mieux que je sois cantonné à domicile jusqu'à votre retour. Répondit Neal.

C'était exactement ce que redoutait d'entendre Peter. C'était le genre de réflexion qu'il ne voulait pas le voir avoir.

\- Non. Répliqua t'il sans tarder.

Neal se figea, visiblement surpris de cette réponse qu'il n'attendait pas.

\- Non ? Comment ça non ? Tu vas me laisser libre de sortir après ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'étonna t'il.

\- Non, je ne vais pas te laisser retourner à New-York. Je tiens à ce que tu achèves ces vacances avec nous.

\- Mais Peter... protesta Neal. Tu ne crois pas que ce serait la chose à faire ? Une fois que je serai parti l'agent Salmon n'aura plus de raisons de rester avec vous.

\- L'agent Salmon ne me dérange pas, ce qui me dérange par contre ce serait de te voir partir à cause de cet abruti de shérif. Si tu retournes à New-York tu leur laisse la victoire, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Non... répondit Neal. Mais je ne veux pas non plus vous gâcher les vacances.

\- Crois moi, ce n'est pas toi qui les gâche. Bien, je monte me changer, toi tu peux préparer du café en attendant, je crois que nous en aurons tous besoin.

Neal sourit et se dirigea vers la partie cuisine pendant que Peter gravissait les marches sans se retourner.

Cet ordre avait quelque chose de réconfortant, c'était plus dans l'ordre des choses, Peter lui disait de faire quelque chose et il obtempérait, ou non. Pour cette fois il n'avait rien contre faire ce qui venait de lui être demandé, Peter avait raison, ils auraient tous besoin de café.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé il n'avait plus froid et avait de nouveau les idées claires, il ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, mais il avait le sentiment que cela n'avait pas été très glorieux pour lui.

Il s'était levé, habillé rapidement et avait quitté la maison sans faire de bruits, désireux de s'isoler quelques temps pour réfléchir.

Il avait besoin d'air et d'espace également, il aurait pu réfléchir à l'intérieur, mais il préférait le faire dehors.

Il prépara le café avec rapidité, attendant le retour de Peter, ce fut pourtant de l'extérieur qu'arrivèrent les premiers visiteurs.

Clinton et Diana se montrèrent alors que le café était en train de passer.

\- Une bonne odeur pour bien débuter la journée. Sourit Diana en se dirigeant vers lui, son collègue sur les talons. Bonjour Neal. Heureuse de voir que tu as l'air en meilleure forme.

\- Diana, Jones. Les salua Neal simplement. Le café sera bientôt prêt, vous arrivez juste à temps.

\- Caffrey. Répondit Clinton.

Peter et Elizabeth descendirent peu après, Peter avait trouvé son épouse éveillée et en train de se préparer, après l'avoir embrassée et tenue contre lui quelques instants il s'était préparé à son tour.

\- Neal était dehors ? Demanda Elizabeth.

\- Oui. Il cogitait.

Elizabeth n'en fut pas surprise, elle s'attendait à quelque chose de ce genre.

\- Il veut toujours rentrer ?

\- Oui. Je lui ai dit que c'était hors de question.

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

\- Tu as bien fait. Descendons maintenant.

En bas Neal continuait à discuter avec les deux autres agents tout en s'occupant à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour effacer ce sentiment de ne servir à rien et cuisiner était la meilleure option pour l'heure.

Diana et Clinton le regardèrent faire, s'en mêlèrent modérément et se tournèrent vers l'escalier en voyant Peter et Elizabeth descendre.

\- Vous rentrez aujourd'hui ? Demanda Elizabeth.

\- Nous resterions bien, sourit Diana, mais le patron risquerait de ne pas être d'accord avec cela. Nous avons un vol de retour en fin de matinée. Nous avons tout le temps de savourer un bon petit déjeuner tous ensemble et de nous rendre à l'aéroport.

\- L'agent Salmon n'est pas venu avec vous ? S'étonna Elizabeth.

\- Nous l'avons vu sur son bateau en venant. Répondit Clinton. Il ne semblait pas désireux de se joindre à nous.

\- Il doit préférer ne pas s'imposer. Commenta Neal.

\- Je vais aller le chercher. Décida Elizabeth sans même consulter son mari.

Peter ne chercha pas à la retenir. Il se contenta de la regarder s'éloigner sans rien dire.

Elizabeth revint peu de temps plus tard, suivie de l'agent Salmon qui semblait un peu inquiet de l'accueil qui allait lui être accordé.

De son bateau il avait vu passer Neal et Peter un peu plus tôt et il craignait que celui qui avait été victime d'une arrestation arbitraire ne vive mal sa présence parmi eux.

Neal le rassura sans tarder en lui servant une tasse de café.

Tyler se détendit au bout d'un moment, rassuré par l'ambiance détendue qui régnait autour de lui.

Il se proposa pour conduire tout le monde à Burlington afin que les deux agents qui rentraient à New-York puissent avoir leur vol de retour.

Tout se passa pour le mieux et l'avion qui ramenait Diana et Clinton décolla comme prévu avec les deux agents à son bord.

Neal, Peter et Elizabeth assistèrent au décollage puis rejoignirent l'agent Salmon qui était resté à bord de son bateau.

\- Que faisons nous à présent ? Questionna Elizabeth en regardant son mari.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Peter, dans l'attente de sa réponse. Il réprima une grimace contrariée, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la question.

_A suivre_


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 43)S'adapter à la situation**

Peter était assez mal à l'aise devant la question qu'on venait de lui poser. Il n'avait d'autant plus pas vraiment d'idée qu'il ne voulait ni devoir s'encombrer de celui qu'on leur avait mis aux trousses ni le renvoyer au risque de se le voir reprocher et d'avoir plus d'ennuis qu'ils n'en avaient eu. Il y avait beaucoup à faire dans les environs, mais le faire sous le regard d'un surveillant ne lui convenait pas. Il n'avait pas pour autant envie de renoncer à ses vacances, il les avait trop longtemps attendues. Elles leur avait déjà coûté bien assez cher, ils avaient le droit d'en profiter !

La voix calme de l'agent Salmon s'éleva, mettant un terme à l'indécision de Peter.

\- Si c'est ma présence qui vous pose problème, inutile de vous en faire, ici à Burlington vous êtes dans un autre comté, je n'ai donc aucune autorité pour vous suivre. Même si le shérif m'a donné pour mission de vous servir d'escorte il ne peut exiger de moi que je le fasse en dehors de sa juridiction, ce serait un manquement aux règles les plus élémentaires, je ne tiens pas à être cause d'un incident.

Elizabeth sourit, appréciant les efforts du jeune homme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Peter se tourna vers le jeune homme, un peu surpris de cette proposition.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que cela peut vous attirer des ennuis ? Demanda t'il à l'agent Salmon.

Tyler Salmon haussa les épaules et sourit.

\- Pour être honnête, je m'en moque un peu, je n'ai aucune intention de gâcher vos vacances à cause d'un caprice du shérif. Profitez de ce que vous avez à disposition et ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai de quoi m'occuper à bord et je serai là pour vous ramener lorsque vous le désirerez. Ainsi tout le monde sera content je crois.

\- En effet. Admit Peter.

Il trouvait cette amabilité quelque peu suspecte tout de même, mais il ne voulait pas indisposer le jeune homme en exposant ouvertement son incrédulité. Si l'agent Salmon était sincère, c'était tant mieux pour eux, s'il n'agissait de la sorte que pour les piéger à la demande du shérif la manœuvre se retournerait contre lui, Peter avait discrètement déclenché la fonction enregistrement du téléphone qu'il avait dans la poche en voyant que l'agent Salmon s'apprêtait à parler, quelque chose dans son expression l'avait alerté juste avant. Sur l'instant il n'avait pas vraiment prémédité ce geste, cela avait été une sorte de réflexe, mais à présent il s'en félicitait. S'il s'agissait d'un piège ils auraient des preuves contre le shérif et ses hommes.

Peter devait cependant s'avouer que cela lui déplairait de constater que le jeune agent soit en vérité capable d'une telle bassesse, il lui avait plu tout autant qu'il avait su plaire à Diana. Il le verrait bien dans l'équipe lui aussi.

Mettant cela de côté pour l'heure il regarda son épouse et son consultant.

\- Alors, quelqu'un a une idée sur ce que nous pourrions faire à présent ? Questionna t'il.

Neal sourit, amusé par la façon dont Peter retournait la situation pour ne pas prendre de décision, c'était assez peu courant et cela méritait d'être relevé.

\- Je croyais que tu aurais une proposition. Plaisanta t'il.

Peter fut soulagé de le voir sourire et plaisanter, il avait craint que les derniers événements ne marquent durablement son consultant et que ce dernier n'endure le reste des vacances plus qu'il ne les partageait avec eux.

Ne voulant pas gâcher ce bel élan il chercha vivement autour de lui quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui soit semblable à une activité qui puisse leur plaire à tous et remarqua un bateau à quai un peu plus loin qui avait tout l'air d'être un navire de croisière.

\- Une petite croisière sur le lac, cela vous tente ? Questionna t'il aussitôt, ravi d'avoir trouvé sans trop de peine.

\- Si je puis me permettre, attendez ce soir pour la faire, l'Ethan Allen propose des dîners spectacles très appréciés (1).

\- Nous pouvons au moins réserver pour ce soir. Affirma Elizabeth.

\- Je tiendrai compagnie à l'agent Salmon. Dit doucement Neal. Vous pourrez profiter de la croisière en tête à tête.

Ce n'était certainement pas ce que voulait entendre Peter et il ne voulait pas que Neal persiste dans cette direction.

Prenant fermement le bras de son consultant il s'éloigna en l'attirant à sa suite.

\- Excusez nous, nous revenons dans un instant. Lança t'il à l'intention de son épouse et de l'agent Salmon.

Elizabeth hocha la tête, Tyler les regarda disparaître dans le carré avec un peu d'inquiétude tout de même, il ne savait pas trop ce que Peter avait en tête, mais il espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop dur avec son ami.

Une fois certain que personne ne pouvait les entendre Peter laissa le bras de Neal lui échapper, le jeune homme lui fit face, le visage dépourvu d'expression.

\- Neal, je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais il est hors de question que nous te laissions en arrière, nous sommes en vacances tous les trois, nous faisons les choses tous les trois. Dit fermement Peter.

Il parlait d'une voix calme, pour ne pas angoisser inutilement son consultant. Neal soutint son regard.

\- Cela ne vous a pas dérangé pourtant que j'organise une soirée rien que pour vous au restaurant italien. Fit il valoir.

\- Si, justement, cela nous un peu dérangé, nous avons apprécié l'attention, mais nous aurions aussi apprécié que tu sois avec nous. Répondit Peter.

Neal baissa la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que cela soit une si bonne idée Peter, si nous nous affichons trop souvent ensemble tous les trois cela pourrait vous porter préjudice. Dit il.

Peter repoussa l'argument avec vigueur.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Lorsque je suis en vacances j'ai le droit de fréquenter qui je veux.

\- Y compris un criminel ? Riposta Neal. Je ne crois pas. Surtout un criminel que tu étais contrarié de trouver dans ton salon au début.

\- Neal, si tu te souviens bien, tu étais sorti de ton périmètre autorisé pour être dans mon salon comme tu dis. Je venais d'en être informé lorsque je t'ai découvert, tranquillement assis dans mon canapé avec ma femme et mon chien, donc oui, à l'époque cela ne m'a pas plu et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je ne dis pas que tu ne voulais pas sincèrement me montrer les preuves que tu venais de découvrir, mais tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'idée que tu voulais également me tester et me pousser à bout.

\- Pas te pousser à bout non, protesta Neal, peut être un peu te taquiner, mais rien de bien méchant.

\- Et bien, tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait pour cela. Maintenant, j'espère que tu vas faire ce qu'il faut pour que nous passions de bonnes vacances.

\- Et ensuite Peter ? Demanda Neal à mi voix. Lorsque ces vacances que je n'ai pas demandé seront fini, il me restera quoi ? Un café de temps en temps au cours d'une enquête, peut être un dîner par ci par là si vous y pensez... je ne crois pas que cela me suffira Peter. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite en tout cas. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas venir. Je n'avais aucune envie de vivre plusieurs jours à vos côtés sans cesse pour ensuite retrouver ma solitude.

Peter fut douloureusement frappé par l'amertume nettement perceptible dans le ton de Neal, il n'aurait jamais cru lui entendre dire une chose pareille.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, tu as Mozzie et June. Fit il valoir.

Neal se contenta de le regarder, n'ayant aucune envie de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas pareil, que cela ne serait jamais pareil.

Mozzie était un ami très cher, mais il n'était qu'un ami. June était également une amie qu'il appréciait beaucoup et dont il se savait apprécié, il savait que parfois elle le voyait comme un fils, mais elle n'était pas de sa famille pour autant, elle avait sa propre famille et il n'y aurait jamais totalement sa place.

C'était aussi pour cela qu'il souffrait de vivre ces vacances avec les Burke. Cela lui donnait une fausse impression d'avoir enfin une famille alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Peter posa les mains sur ses épaules, le regardant d'un air assuré.

\- Fais nous confiance Neal. Nous sommes tes amis.

Neal hocha la tête sans répondre, réprimant le désir de lui demander jusqu'à quand. Il ne voulait pas blesser l'agent, il le savait sincère. Peter pensait vraiment qu'ils pouvaient être amis, au moins pour le temps des vacances.

Comme s'il devinait ses doutes, ainsi que c'était souvent le cas le regard de Peter s'assombrit légèrement.

\- Je sais que cela ne sera pas facile, qu'au retour nous allons devoir nous comporter différemment, mais ce sont les convenances qui veulent ça, pas nous.

C'était exactement le genre de chose que Neal redoutait d'entendre.

Bien sur que les convenances ne voulaient pas qu'un agent du FBI et un escroc même repenti soient amis, c'était contre nature, contre les règles. C'était le genre de choses que les gens ne voulaient pas voir ni entendre.

\- Donc nous faisons semblant d'être amis pour le reste des vacances et ensuite on retourne à la vraie vie ? Ironisa t'il. Quelle chance inouïe j'ai d'avoir un consultant tel que toi, qui se soucie tellement de mon bien être. Je crois que tout est dit, tout est clair, nous pouvons rejoindre Elizabeth et l'agent Salmon pour la suite de la représentation.

Il se détourna pour gagner le pont où attendaient ceux qu'il venait de nommer, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul pas. Peter venait de franchir la faible distance qui les séparait et de l'enlacer.

Pris au piège des bras solides de l'agent, incapable de s'en délivrer, surpris et inquiet, Neal retint son souffle.

Que faisait Peter ? Pourquoi faisait il cela ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête ?

Il posa les mains sur les avant bras de Peter, sans rien tenter, sachant que cela serait vain, Peter était bien plus fort que lui, surtout en ce moment où lui même n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

C'était vraiment étrange ce geste de Peter, imprévu, alarmant. Cela ne ressemblait pas à l'homme qu'il avait rencontré des années plus tôt, qui l'avait traqué, envoyé en prison, trouvé à nouveau, renvoyé en prison pour finalement accepter de l'en faire sortir. Cela ne ressemblait pas au Peter soupçonneux et méfiant qu'il connaissait. Cela le perturbait, il ne savait comment réagir face à cette situation inédite et totalement imprévue. Il était pris de court, ne parvenait pas à trouver une parade et cela lui déplaisait.

En d'autres circonstances, avec une autre personne il aurait sans doute choisi le biais de l'humour, mais il ne tenait pas à le faire avec Peter. Même s'il le taquinait parfois, il respectait profondément l'agent.

_A suivre _

(1) sur ce point je m'avance un peu, les avis sont assez mitigés sur les prestations en question.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 44)Accepter n'est pas sans risques...**

Neal sentait la chaleur du corps de Peter contre son dos, sa fermeté et le contact solide de ses bras autour de son torse.

Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais cela n'en restait pas moins assez inhabituel et il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir.

\- Peter... murmura t'il.

\- J'aimerai que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance. Souffla Peter dans son dos. Que tu oublies de temps en temps que je suis un agent du FBI et que tu es un escroc. Nous ne sommes pas que cela. Je refuse que ma vie soit entièrement régie par mon travail et mon statut d'agent, je refuse que mes amitiés soient en fonction de lui.

Neal ferma les yeux, laissant ses mains posées sur les bras de Peter.

Il appréciait les propos, il aimerait que cela soit vrai, que cela soit possible, mais il ne pouvait pas se perdre dans une illusion, pas plus qu'il pouvait laisser Peter le faire. Il pouvait profiter encore un peu de cette illusion cependant, juste un peu, cela ne pouvait faire de mal à personne...

Il se reprit avec effort et rouvrit les yeux.

Non, il ne pouvait pas, si tentant que cela puisse sembler.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas Peter. Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu sais que sauver les apparences est primordial pour toi. Dans ton métier il y a des choses qu'on ne t'autorisera jamais.

\- Non, je ne le sais pas. Tout le monde est au courant que nous sommes plus qu'un agent et son consultant sous contrôle, et personne n'a jamais rien dit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas être amis.

Neal soupira et s'arracha à son étreinte malgré l'envie qu'il avait d'y rester et de profiter encore un peu des bras et du torse solide qui le retenaient.

Il se retourna lentement.

\- J'aimerai aussi Peter. Je vous apprécie toi et Elizabeth. Mais je sais que tôt ou tard je vais faire quelque chose qui te déplaira et que vaudra notre amitié à cet instant précis ? Je te connais Peter, tu seras incapable de passer outre. Tout comme je serai incapable de rester éternellement dans le cadre de la loi. Nous nous blesserions...

Peter secoua la tête avec irritation et le regarda droit dans les yeux, visiblement décidé à ne pas changer d'avis et à s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà retrouvés dans une situation comme celle que tu es en train de décrire Neal, est-ce que tu te souviens ?

Neal hocha la tête, la gorge serrée, oui, il se souvenait. Cela avait été assez pénible pour lui laisser un souvenir durable. Peter avait été si en colère contre lui... il avait bien cru qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais cette incartade.

\- Tu te souviens que je me suis emporté, que je t'ai dit que cette fois tu allais le regretter, que tu allais retourner derrière les barreaux...

\- Oui. Murmura Neal.

\- Et tu es toujours dehors, je ne t'ai pas dénoncé. Compléta Peter doucement. Parce que ce que tu avais fait a pu être réparé et nous a permis d'arrêter quelqu'un de bien pire que toi. Mais pas seulement pour cette raison. Je l'ai aussi fait parce que tu es mon ami et que je protège mes amis. Même ceux qui comme toi, me tapent parfois sur les nerfs.

Neal ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement. Peter était sincère, il ne pouvait nier que l'agent avait parfois fermé les yeux sur ses dérives et qu'il ne lui avait pas tourné le dos pour autant. Alors que d'autres ne s'en seraient pas privés à sa place.

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours su au fond, Peter était une personne sur qui on pouvait compter.

Après tout c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il s'était adressé à lui. Parce qu'il avait appris à le connaître, qu'il savait que l'homme était assez intelligent pour voir son potentiel mais aussi ses défauts, qu'il saurait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute mais pas être aveugle sur ses défauts non plus.

Parce que c'était le genre d'homme que Neal rêvait d'être lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il ne serait jamais.

\- Nous sommes très différents. Fit il valoir d'un ton songeur.

\- C'est pour cela que ça marche aussi bien. Sourit Peter. Si nous nous ressemblions trop nous ne pourrions pas nous entendre, nous serions trop en compétition. Il n'y a pas de compétition entre nous Neal, j'ai mes talents et tu as les tiens, ils sont différents, comme nos caractères, mais ils peuvent se compléter, nous en avons fait la preuve plus d'une fois.

\- Tu es parfois un peu trop rigide à mon goût...

\- Et toi tu manques de rigueur, heureusement que je suis là pour rattraper la chose. Répliqua Peter, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Neal laissa échapper un rire bref. Il commençait à apprécier cet échange. C'était rare qu'ils aient une conversation de ce genre Peter et lui, il ne pouvait qu'en profiter.

\- Je suis presque tenté de dire oui, mais accepter n'est pas sans risques... dit il, plaisantant à demi.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit lorsque tu m'as fait cette proposition après ton évasion et ton retour en prison. Mais regarde, nous sommes là et ça marche.

Peter esquissa un demi sourire. Il voyait à l'expression de Neal que ce dernier était tenté mais qu'il écoutait encore sa peur au lieu de son cœur. Il ne faudrait sans doute pas grand chose pour le faire accepter, encore fallait il trouver les bons mots.

Peter avait très peur lui aussi, de faire le mauvais choix, de dire ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire et de braquer définitivement son ami. Neal était tellement complexe parfois, tellement capable d'élans imprévus. Il ne parvenait pas toujours à le comprendre, à anticiper ses réactions et pourtant il était certain d'être de ceux qui connaissaient le mieux le jeune homme.

Il savait que même s'il réussissait à le convaincre sur le moment Neal continuerait sans doute à avoir des doutes et serait susceptible d'être tenté de s'éloigner à nouveau, mais pour l'heure il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient tout de même fait un grand pas en avant et que le jeune homme allait accepter de lui faire vraiment confiance.

C'était très important aux yeux de Peter, la confiance de Neal lui semblait soudain capitale, sans qu'il puisse exactement dire pourquoi.

Peut être parce qu'au cours de ces quelques jours de vacances qu'ils avaient déjà passé ensemble il avait eu le sentiment de découvrir le jeune homme plus que pendant tous les mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis le début de leur collaboration.

Il était heureux d'avoir atteint en partie son but et il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, réussir à convaincre Neal qu'ils pouvaient vraiment être amis et dépasser le cadre dans lequel ils évoluaient depuis le début.

Il avait conscience qu'avec son passé ce n'était pas chose aisée pour le jeune homme, qu'il lui en demandait beaucoup, mais il avait le sentiment qu'ils avaient bien plus à gagner à une relation plus amicale.

Neal serait sans doute plus en confiance, plus rassuré par l'idée d'avoir des amis, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille, il serait donc moins enclin à se livrer à des activités répréhensibles.

\- Neal, je ne te demande pas de promesses, ni même quoi que ce soit, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, encore moins de me croire, mais qu'as tu à perdre à au moins tenter le coup ? Je t'ai connu plus audacieux...

Neal sourit, le défi était appréciable, mais il était clair qu'il s'agissait d'une manière pas des plus discrète pour le faire accepter la proposition.

\- Et moi je t'ai connu plus subtil Peter.

Peter haussa les épaules.

\- Je crois qu'il n'est plus vraiment temps de faire dans la subtilité. Parfois une approche directe fonctionne mieux, surtout avec toi.

Neal haussa les sourcils, amusé par l'affirmation.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- Oui. Tu as de temps en temps besoin qu'on te secoue un peu. Je sais que tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme, c'est pourquoi j'y vais tout de même en douceur. Maintenant, je vais monter rejoindre El' et l'agent Salmon pour voir où nous pourrions aller déjeuner dans le coin, je commence à avoir faim et puisque nous sommes à Burlington, autant en profiter.

Neal le regarda, l'air amusé.

\- Envie de retourner là où nous avions mangé peut être ? Tu crois qu'El' sera d'accord ? Ce n'est pas très bon pour ta santé...

Peter secoua la tête avec un peu d'irritation, entre son consultant et son épouse il ne savait pas trop lequel des deux était le plus agaçant à parler de sa santé chaque fois qu'il voulait se rendre dans un restaurant. Il n'était tout de même pas en mauvaise condition physique et il faisait attention à ce qu'il mangeait, enfin, la plupart du temps et lorsque son épouse était là.

Il était d'autant plus agacé par les propos de Neal que ce dernier n'avait pas tort, Elizabeth ne serait pas vraiment pour un nouveau repas dans un restaurant de viande. Il allait devoir trouver une adresse où ils pourraient trouver de la nourriture saine.

\- Je pourrai te surprendre. Maugréa t'il. Bon, je monte à présent, prends tout ton temps pour réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire.

Peter commença à se diriger vers les marches qui conduisaient au dehors, mais il s'arrêta sur la première.

\- Enfin, quand je dis prends ton temps, c'est façon de parler, ne prends pas non plus toute la journée, j'ai vraiment faim et si on doit manger équilibré je sens que je ne vais pas en avoir lourd dans mon assiette.

Peter monta les marches, souriant en entendant le rire de Neal derrière lui.

Pas de doute possible, c'était bon de l'entendre rire ainsi.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'allait décider le jeune homme, mais ce n'était pas si important au final, même si Neal décidait de garder ses distances une fois de retour à New-York, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ferait l'effort d'être sociable et souriant pour le reste des vacances.

Ce ne serait certes pas une totale victoire, mais ce serait tout de même un succès.

Peter s'en réjouissait d'avance, il se félicitait d'avoir organisé ce séjour désormais, tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu, ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas... plus de bas que de hauts en vérité, mais ça ne pourrait aller qu'en s'arrangeant, ils avaient passé le plus dur.

Oui, il était inconcevable qu'il leur arrive d'autres malheurs du même acabit, personne n'avait autant de malchance.

Il trouva Elizabeth en train de discuter tranquillement sur le pont avec l'agent Salmon. Le jeune homme régalait son interlocutrice d'anecdotes comiques sur la région et Peter entendit Elizabeth rire de bon cœur.

Les deux se tournèrent vers lui et Elizabeth lui sourit.

\- Tyler me parlait de la région, il a toujours vécu dans le coin, il connaît pas mal de gens.

Peter nota qu'elle en était à appeler le jeune homme par son prénom, cela ne le surprit pas, c'était tout à fait Elizabeth, elle était capable de se faire une opinion sur quelqu'un assez vite et lorsqu'elle appréciait ou non une personne elle ne s'en cachait pas. Visiblement le jeune agent Salmon avait su la séduire.

\- Il pourra peut être nous conseiller un restaurant dans ce cas et partager notre repas. Dit il avec calme.

L'agent Salmon se tourna vers lui, un peu surpris par les propos. Il aurait cru qu'au contraire l'agent Burke choisirait de le laisser à l'écart et de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et lui.

Il considéra l'agent du FBI avec une attention accrue, se demandant ce que ce dernier avait en tête et ce qu'il fallait en penser.

Pour l'heure il ne risquait rien à accepter, cela satisferait le shérif et il n'y avait rien de mal à déjeuner avec des touristes, même si l'un d'entre eux était un criminel sous contrôle.

_A suivre_


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 45)Déjeuner et faire son devoir**

Il sourit, conscient d'être injuste, le jeune homme que le shérif avait voulu garder sous contrôle avait sans nul doute commis quelques erreurs de parcours, mais il n'avait pas l'impression que ce soit un criminel. L'agent qui était avec lui ne se montrerait pas si protecteur et amical envers lui s'il l'était.

\- Je peux vous conseiller un restaurant, en effet, le Magnolia, il n'est pas très loin d'ici.

Peter réprima un soupir, Magnolia... rien que le nom lui laissait craindre le pire. Encore un endroit où on privilégiait la nourriture saine ou quelque chose d'approchant.

\- Va pour le Magnolia. Dit il pourtant avec résignation.

Elizabeth le remercia d'un sourire puis regarda vers l'escalier.

\- Neal ne vient pas ?

\- Il va arriver dans un moment, il est en train de réfléchir. Répondit Peter.

C'était du moins ce qu'il espérait, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de devoir aller le chercher.

En bas Neal réfléchissait en effet.

Les mots de Peter avaient su le toucher, il appréciait l'effort de l'agent et il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Surtout, il avait conscience que Peter était sincère, qu'il pouvait vraiment le croire, lui faire confiance, qu'il ne serait pas déçu.

Il était vrai que Peter aurait pu le renvoyer en prison à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne l'avait pas fait et Neal savait que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il pensait avoir besoin de lui. Même s'il estimait qu'il avait rendu pas mal de services au groupe de Peter, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, le groupe était tout à fait à même de s'en sortir brillamment sans lui.

Il se tourna vers l'escalier, il était inutile de faire attendre le trio qui patientait en haut. Surtout faire attendre Peter alors que ce dernier l'avait prévenu qu'il avait faim était sinon risqué du moins une mauvaise idée.

Neal savait par expérience qu'un Peter qui avait faim était un Peter grognon. Il ne tenait pas à devoir le côtoyer.

Il monta les marches aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

Peter se tourna immédiatement vers lui, Neal vit une expression soulagée se peindre furtivement sur ses traits.

\- Nous y allons ? Demanda Peter.

\- Oui. Sourit Neal. Où allons nous ?

\- Au Magnolia. Répondit Peter d'un ton qui fit sourire Neal.

\- Je suis certain que ce sera très bien. Dit il avec malice.

Peter se garda bien de relever.

Comme l'avait dit l'agent Salmon le restaurant n'était pas très loin. L'entrée n'avait rien de remarquable, mais une fois la première porte, noire et classique, passée ils se retrouvèrent devant une seconde porte blanche celle-ci, qui était surmontée d'un panonceau annonçant le restaurant.

Peter leva les yeux vers l'arbre rose qui ornait le côté gauche du panneau. Cela le confirmait dans ses craintes, qu'allaient ils trouver de l'autre côté de cette porte ?

Il ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse, Elizabeth poussait déjà la porte en question.  
De l'autre côté ils trouvèrent un escalier descendant vers l'établissement.

Un autre arbre rose, bien plus grand et visible, ornait un pan de mur au dessus de la descente, c'était pratiquement la première chose que l'on apercevait en passant la porte. Ce fut du moins la première chose que vit Peter. Cela et un lustre de cristal orné de pendeloques brillantes.

Une inscription qu'il avait eu le temps de lire sur la porte blanche tourmentait Peter.  
« Le premier restaurant garanti écologique du Vermont. »

C'était sans aucun doute un endroit qui conviendrait à Elizabeth et aussi à Neal, mais il redoutait les plats qu'on y proposait.

Il regarda l'agent Salmon avec un peu de perplexité, pourquoi un homme aussi jeune leur conseillait il un endroit pareil ?

Tyler Salmon remarqua son regard et se tourna vers lui.

\- Il y a un problème agent Burke ?

\- Non, aucun, je suis seulement surpris de ce choix.

\- C'est un très bon restaurant, j'aurai choisi le Révolution, mais je crois qu'il ne vous conviendrait pas.

\- Pourquoi cela ? S'étonna Peter.

\- Vous n'êtes pas végétarien. Répondit Tyler.

\- Parce que vous l'êtes ? Vous m'avez pourtant proposé votre aide pour fumer des poissons.

Tyler haussa les épaules.

\- Mon père était pêcheur sur le lac, il m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait avant de disparaître. Même si je suis végétarien je ne suis pas amnésique et si je peux transmettre le savoir de mon père...

Il commença à descendre l'escalier, pour éviter d'autres questions. Il n'aimait pas trop parler de son régime alimentaire, il n'était pas de ceux qui défendent le végétarisme à cor et à cris. Il préférait le vivre paisiblement sans militer agressivement comme le faisaient certains.

Une fois en bas il guida le trio vers son coin favori du restaurant.

Il les laissa s'installer sur l'une des confortables banquettes formant des stalles dans cette partie du restaurant puis s'installa aux côtés de Neal, faisant face à l'agent du FBI et à son épouse.

Au grand soulagement de Peter le menu du Magnolia comportait de la viande, locale comme cela était prévisible. Il se détendit, peut être qu'il aurait une assiette plus consistante qu'il l'avait craint tout d'abord.

Une serveuse souriante s'empressa très vite auprès d'eux, leur apportant des menus et leur proposant un apéritif.

Ils se laissèrent tenter, même si Elizabeth tenait à ce que Neal ne choisisse pas un cocktail alcoolisé, et lui dit de ne pas oublier de prendre ses médicaments.  
Neal se mordilla les lèvres et la regarda d'un air penaud.  
\- Je n'en ai plus, ils ont tout emporté, mes médicaments, les bandes et le reste. Avoua t'il.

Peter et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard, se sentant eux aussi coupables, ils n'avaient pas pensé à vérifier la salle de bains à leur retour, ils avaient donc manqué ce détail pourtant capital.  
Peter réalisa qu'il n'avait pas soigné le jeune homme depuis le soir où ils avaient été enfermés, les événements lui avaient fait oublier tout le reste. Il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur à cette pensée, il n'avait pas été à la hauteur sur ce point non plus. Pourquoi Neal ne leur avait rien dit avant ?

Il soupira, il connaissait la réponse.  
Il sentit la main de son épouse se poser sur la sienne pour le réconforter.

\- Nous irons les remplacer après avoir mangé. Murmura finalement Elizabeth.

Elle autorisa Neal à prendre un cocktail alcoolisé, mais surveilla qu'il ne choisisse pas quelque chose de trop fort.

Malgré cet incident le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, les œufs du soleil que Peter avait choisi étaient un plat des plus complets, avec ses haricots frit, ses lanières de bœuf épicées, ses tranches d'avocat, son cheddar, ses œufs au plat, ses pommes de terres sautées et ses chips de maïs avec de la sauce et de la crème aigre, le tout soigneusement disposé dans l'assiette, les sauces à part dans de petits récipients de porcelaine.

Neal et Elizabeth optèrent pour une version très personnelle des œufs Bénédict comportant des asperges vertes et d'autres choses que Peter ne parvint pas à identifier.

Il était clair que l'agent Tyler était un habitué des lieux, la serveuse lui apporta une assiette bien garnie sans qu'il ait eu à passer commande.

Ce fut satisfait et rassasié que Peter ressortit du lieu, il ne pouvait qu'admettre s'être trompé, écologique ne rimait pas avec une assiette à moitié vide, il en voulait pour preuve les énormes pancakes qu'il avait vu partir pour d'autres tables et les généreuses portions qu'on leur avait servi. Ils n'avaient eu nul besoin d'un dessert après un tel festin.

\- Que faisons nous à présent ? Questionna Elizabeth.

Neal leur fit face, le visage grave et Peter pressentit qu'il allait leur dire quelque chose qui ne leur plairait pas.

\- Nous devons retourner sur l'île et nous rendre ensuite au bureau du shérif, j'ai quelque chose à lui remettre.

\- Quoi donc ? Questionna Tyler surpris.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui qui avait le plus souffert de l'arrestation puisse vouloir affronter à nouveau le shérif.

Peter fronça les sourcils, lui non plus n'avait pas prévu une demande de ce genre de la part de Neal.

\- Neal ? Appela t'il. Qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à lui remettre ?

\- La vidéo que j'ai faite des criminels qui sont venus chez nous et les portraits que j'ai fait d'eux. Répondit Neal.

Un silence s'installa qui dura un moment, les trois autres digéraient l'information.

Peter appréciait la volonté que Neal avait de participer à l'arrestation des criminels en fuite, mais il redoutait de le laisser revoir le shérif si rapidement. L'homme n'allait certainement pas le remercier pour son aide, se servirait il seulement des documents fournis par Neal ?

\- Je ne sais pas si... commença t'il.

Neal lui fit face, l'air décidé.

\- Moi je le sais Peter. Je dois le faire. Pour les victimes de ces gens, pour que la police et les hommes du shérif aient plus d'éléments pour les aider dans leur enquête. Ces gens sont dangereux, ils doivent être arrêtés au plus vite et si je peux aider, alors je dois le faire.

Peter capitula, Neal avait raison bien sur, même s'il détestait l'idée de le laisser rencontrer à nouveau le shérif.

\- Très bien, allons chercher ces documents et portons les à un shérif... mais pas à celui de Grand-Isle. Je préfère les mettre en de meilleures mains.

Tyler Salmon ne chercha pas à protester, le shérif pour qui il travaillait n'avait certes pas volé cette réaction.

Il ramena le trio sur l'île et attendit sur son bateau qu'ils reviennent.

Il était désormais clair qu'il n'allait pas se faire bien voir par le bureau pour qui il travaillait après avoir conduit un témoin capital chez un autre shérif, mais pour être franc, il s'en moquait totalement. Neal Caffrey avait raison, le principal était que les criminels en fuite puissent être retrouvés et mis hors d'état de nuire.

Neal sortit les dessins et le téléphone portable de leurs cachettes et les tendit à Peter.

Ce dernier les prit et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Je crois que ce sera mieux si c'est un agent du FBI qui les remet à un shérif que si c'était moi. Murmura Neal.

Il remit les meubles en bon ordre et s'assit sur son lit.

Il ne voulait pas se plaindre ni alarmer Peter, mais le manque de soins commençait à se faire sentir. Il avait mal aux côtes et aurait préféré rester se reposer.

Il ne voulait cependant pas s'en ouvrir à ses amis. Pour l'heure il était plus important de faire son devoir que de se plaindre. Il aurait bien temps plus tard pour signaler qu'ils en avaient oublié de retourner voir un pharmacien.

Peter le regarda d'un œil plus attentif. La façon dont Neal se tenait était parlante.

\- Tes côtes recommencent à te faire mal...

Neal ouvrit la bouche pour affirmer le contraire mais la referma sans dire un mot.

Il n'avait pas envie de mentir.

Il se contenta de fermer les yeux.

La main de Peter se posa sur son épaule avec douceur.

\- Reste ici, El' et moi nous allons porter ces preuves au shérif et nous passerons prendre de quoi remplacer ton traitement, je te promets que nous allons faire vite. Repose toi en attendant.

Neal lui adressa un sourire bref puis s'étendit avec soulagement.

Peter descendit l'escalier en trombe, il avait hâte d'en finir avec la corvée qui l'attendait, et plus hâte encore de revenir sur l'île avec les médicaments pour Neal.

\- Neal ne vient pas ? Demanda Elizabeth en constatant qu'il était seul.

\- Il a besoin de se reposer. Ses meurtrissures lui font mal. Expliqua Peter.

Elizabeth regarda vers l'escalier, se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de rester avec le jeune homme. Puis elle décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle suive Peter.

_A suivre_


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 46)Faire son devoir et rentrer**

Le trajet jusqu'à la ville de Saint Albans, la plus proche de l'île se fit en silence, Tyler Salmon était nerveux et les Burke ne se sentaient pas vraiment plus à l'aise.

D'un commun accord ils avaient décidé de se rendre dans cette ville pour plus de facilité. Peter et Elizabeth avaient hâte de rentrer retrouver Neal.

Comme il l'avait fait à Burlington Tyler se contenta de les amener jusqu'au port et de leur indiquer la bonne route pour rejoindre au plus vite le lieu qu'ils voulaient atteindre.

Au terme d'une marche rapide à travers les rues de la petite ville Peter et Elizabeth atteignirent enfin le bâtiment qui abritait le bureau du shérif et demandèrent à le rencontrer. Ils furent autorisés à entrer et on les fit patienter dans une salle d'attente très confortable.

Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent devant le shérif du comté de Franklin ce dernier les reçut avec une cordialité qui contrastait avec les façons de celui du comté voisin. Il était également très différent du premier par la carrure et le regard. Il fit tout de suite bonne impression au couple, son regard était vif, mais n'exprimait rien, ni colère, ni ennui. C'était visiblement un homme qui savait faire preuve de maîtrise en toute circonstance.

Il les invita à s'asseoir et les considéra d'un air songeur.

\- J'ai entendu parler de vous, mon confrère m'a prévenu de votre présence dans la région, mais je ne vois pas la personne dont il m'a dit de me méfier le plus.

Peter et Elizabeth froncèrent les sourcils, un peu rebutés par l'entrée en matière qui laissait craindre que les choses ne tournent mal comme cela avait été le cas sur Grand Isle.

Le shérif en face d'eux devina immédiatement le cours de leurs pensées et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Rassurez vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre son avis. Je préfère me faire ma propre opinion et pour l'heure, je n'ai pas le sentiment que vous représentiez une quelconque menace. Je serai de toute manière fort mal venu de soupçonner un agent du FBI, son épouse et son consultant. Sachez que vous êtes tous trois les bienvenus à Saint Albans. Maintenant, si vous me disiez ce qui vous amène dans mes locaux ?

Elizabeth et Peter se détendirent, ils échangèrent un regard puis Peter sortit les copies qu'ils avaient fait dans un magasin avant de se rendre au bureau du shérif. Ils avaient jugé bon d'agir ainsi afin de palier à toute action néfaste de celui qu'ils allaient rencontrer. Même si ce n'était visiblement pas nécessaire et que le shérif leur présentait un visage souriant, il préférait rester prudent.

\- Mon consultant a réussi à sortir de la chambre où il avait été enfermé par les criminels, il s'est avancé le plus possible et a réussi à les filmer et à les observer, il a ensuite réalisé ces portraits robots.

Le shérif prit les documents qu'on lui tendait et les étudia avec attention.

Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Peter. Son visage exprimait désormais une gravité nouvelle.

\- Vous savez que ce que vous me remettez là est d'une importance capitale. Nous n'avions que des informations imprécises et pour le moins contradictoires concernant ces hommes. Grâce à vous et à votre consultant nous avons de meilleures cartes en main pour les appréhender.

\- C'est ce que pensait notre ami. Affirma Elizabeth. Il a tenu absolument à ce que nous les remettions à la justice au plus vite. Il serait volontiers venu en personne, mais sa détention scandaleuse dans les cellules de Grand Isle a empêché qu'il soit soigné, alors qu'il souffrait déjà de meurtrissures dues à un match un peu trop violent. Les criminels qui se sont invités chez nous ont pillés nos réserves, ils ont pris notre nourriture, ses médicaments et tout le matériel que nous avions pour le soigner.

Le shérif l'écouta gravement puis hocha la tête.

\- Vous permettez que je passe un appel ? Demanda t'il ensuite.

\- Faites. Répondit gracieusement Elizabeth.

Le shérif décrocha son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro. La personne qu'il cherchait à joindre répondit rapidement.

\- Bonjour Sam, j'ai besoin de ton aide, j'ai des touristes qui ont été dépouillés par les criminels qui ont sévi sur Grand Isle, ils ont besoin de médicaments, de matériel de soin et de nourriture, tu peux leur procurer cela ?

La réponse fut visiblement positive car il remercia chaleureusement et sourit aux Burke.

\- Tout est arrangé, vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin au Price Chopper. Demandez Sam, il vous fournira quelle que soit votre demande. Enfin, dans la limite des stocks disponibles bien entendu. Affirma t'il.

Il leur nota l'adresse sur une feuille de papier et leur donna un plan avec une croix pour indiquer l'endroit précis.

\- Merci encore pour votre aide, nous vous tiendrons informés des suites de l'enquête et si les documents fournis par votre consultant permettent la capture de ces criminels, dites lui qu'il en sera récompensé. Il y a une belle somme offerte pour toute personne permettant leur capture.

Peter et Elizabeth quittèrent le bureau du shérif le cœur plus léger. Ce qu'ils avaient pensé être une véritable corvée s'était transformé en un moment assez agréable au final. Restait à se rendre dans le Price Chopper et à trouver ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Comme l'avait affirmé le shérif le dénommé Sam les attendait et leur servit de guide à travers le magasin. Il leur dénicha tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et refusa d'être payé.

\- Après ce que vous avez traversé ces derniers jours et l'aide que vous venez d'apporter au shérif, je ne peux pas accepter votre argent. Affirma t'il avant de les raccompagner jusqu'à la rue et de leur souhaiter un bon séjour.

Un peu surpris mais agréablement, Peter et Elizabeth rejoignirent Tyler Salmon qui était resté sur son bateau comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il les conduisait quelque part.

Il les vit revenir avec soulagement, constatant qu'ils avaient le sourire, signe que tout s'était passé au mieux.

Il sourit en les voyant chargés et vint à leur rencontre pour les soulager d'une partie de leurs paquets.

\- On dirait que vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps. Plaisanta t'il.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Répliqua Peter en montant à bord et en déposant ce qu'il portait encore.

Tyler et Elizabeth le suivirent et s'assirent à ses côtés.

\- Que voulez vous faire à présent ? Demanda Tyler.

Peter regarda sa montre, il était encore tôt et ils seraient vite à destination.

\- Nous rentrons, nous en avons fini ici. J'ai de plus quelque chose à faire à Burlington, mais je peux le faire par téléphone.

Elizabeth le regarda avec un peu de surprise.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda t'elle.

\- Une surprise que je veux préparer. Répondit Peter.

Il se tourna vers l'agent Salmon.

\- Vous sera t'il possible de nous conduire à Burlington ce soir ?

\- Sans problème. Répondit Tyler sans hésiter.

\- Merci. Dit sobrement Peter.

Malgré le fait que les propos de son mari avait éveillé sa curiosité Elizabeth patienta jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur l'île et qu'ils aient rangé leurs provisions, elle lui prit alors le bras et le regarda en souriant.

\- Tu m'expliques ce que tu as en tête ? Demanda t'elle.

Peter se contenta de sourire.

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que nous allons faire de la route en voiture ce soir. Affirma t'il.

Elizabeth fit la moue, mais elle savait qu'il ne lui dirait rien, lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête il ne changeait pas facilement d'avis, même pour elle. Elle se consola en se disant qu'elle saurait avant la fin de la journée et que ce serait sans doute une bonne surprise. Il avait l'expression qu'il présentait lorsqu'il voulait faire une activité imprévue mais agréable.

\- Je monte soigner Neal. Déclara Peter en prenant les médicaments et les produits fournis à Saint Albans.

Elizabeth lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il prit avant de grimper l'escalier.

Neal dormait encore à demi mais se redressa en baillant en l'entendant frapper à la porte.

\- Entrez... lança t'il sans bouger de son lit.

Le simple fait de s'asseoir avait fait protester ses muscles endoloris. Le séjour dans la cellule du shérif ne lui avait fait aucun bien, il avait l'impression d'avoir été roué de coups la veille alors que cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours.

Peter poussa la porte et s'avança vers le lit. Il vit Neal esquisser un mouvement pour se lever et réprimer difficilement une grimace.

\- Reste assis ! Lui ordonna t'il.

Neal obtempéra volontiers et lorgna avec espoir vers les sacs que portait Peter.

\- C'est ce que je crois ? Demanda t'il.

\- Cela dépend, que crois tu donc ?

\- Que ce sont les produits qui doivent remplacer ceux qu'on m'a volé.

\- Alors oui, tu as raison, c'est bien ce que tu crois. Sourit Peter en posant les sacs sur la table. Le shérif de Saint Albans s'est montré très sympathique, il a même fait en sorte qu'un ami à lui nous fournisse tout ce dont nous avions besoin. Il te fait savoir qu'il y a une récompense pour la personne qui permettra la capture de ces criminels. Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une assez jolie somme au vu des dégâts causés.

Neal haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas fait ces dessins et cette vidéo dans l'espoir d'une récompense, mais seulement pour mettre des criminels hors d'état de nuire.

S'il avait s'agit d'une bande de gamins mal élevés il n'en aurait rien fait, mais ceux qu'il avait vu n'avaient rien d'adolescents turbulents.

Il sentit immédiatement son corps protester et soupira.

\- Ça ne va vraiment pas toi. Remarqua aussitôt Peter soucieux.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été à nouveau roué de coups. Avoua Neal.

Peter le rejoignit et l'aida à retirer ses habits puis défit les bandages qui entouraient son torse. En dessous les meurtrissures avaient encore changé de couleur, elles n'en étaient que plus visible encore sur la peau claire du jeune homme.

\- Tu vas aller te laver un peu, je te soignerai ensuite.

Neal ne discuta pas, il était tout à fait d'accord pour un brin de toilette si cela lui permettait d'être soigné ensuite.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains dans le plus simple appareil, nullement gêné d'être vu par Peter, après tout c'était l'agent qui l'avait aidé à se dévêtir, il n'allait donc pas s'offusquer de sa nudité actuelle. Il prit avec lui des habits propres, du moins des sous vêtements et un pantalon, pour le reste, il se rhabillerait une fois que Peter en aurait fini.

Il fut rapidement de retour, ses cheveux humides bouclant contre son front. Peter l'attendait et entreprit de le soigner avec application.

Neal ferma à demi les yeux. Peter était vraiment très habile de ses mains, tellement habile qu'il sentit à peine lorsqu'il entoura à nouveau son buste de bandages.

\- Voilà, tu es presque comme neuf. Déclara Peter satisfait.

\- Merci Peter. Je ne me sens pas encore tout à fait comme neuf, mais ça fait tout de même du bien. Sourit Neal.

\- Assez pour faire un tour en voiture ce soir ? Questionna Peter.

Neal le regarda avec curiosité.

\- Un tour en voiture ? Pour aller où ?

\- C'est une surprise. Répondit Peter en rangeant les produits qu'il avait utilisé.

Neal le regarda faire, préférant tout comme Elizabeth ne pas insister. Il pensait lui aussi qu'il saurait bien assez tôt ce que Peter avait prévu pour ce soir là.

Il était clair que c'était quelque chose qui réjouissait Peter par avance.

Neal se demanda s'il devait s'en alarmer ou se réjouir.

Sans doute un peu des deux.

Neal sourit et se rassit. Il était tout disposé à attendre.

_A suivre_


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 47)Répondre à ses attentes**

Ce ne fut que vers 19 heures que Peter donna le signal du départ. Neal avait occupé le temps qui leur restait en lisant aux côtés d'Elizabeth.

Lorsqu'ils avaient tenté d'en savoir plus à propos du lieu où il entendait les amener en le questionnant sur la tenue la plus adaptée pour s'y rendre ils avaient obtenu pour seule réponse qu'ils étaient très bien comme ils étaient, et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils en changent.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'ils attendaient, mais Peter se refusa à leur en dire plus et se contenta de les regarder en souriant, s'amusant visiblement de les laisser dans l'incertitude.

Après avoir nourri Satchmo et s'être assuré qu'il serait en sécurité dans une partie de la maison qu'il ne pourrait pas endommager ils prirent place dans le bateau de Tyler et ce dernier les conduisit jusqu'à l'endroit où attendait leur voiture.

La récupérer ne fut pas difficile, il y avait toujours quelqu'un à proximité, peu après avoir débarqué ils étaient sur la route.

Cette fois Peter avait insisté pour que Tyler soit du voyage. Le jeune homme s'était fait un peu prier, mais il avait fini par capituler et par s'installer aux côtés de Neal à l'arrière du véhicule.

Ils étaient tous deux un peu surpris par ce voyage qu'ils n'avaient prévu ni l'un ni l'autre.

Neal était curieux de la destination, Tyler lui se demandait ce que l'agent Burke avait en tête en l'invitant à vivre avec eux la surprise qu'il avait prévue pour Neal.

Il ne doutait pas pouvoir manger là où ils se rendaient, l'agent Burke savait qu'il était végétarien, il était plus qu'improbable qu'il n'en ait pas tenu compte, ce n'était pas dans son caractère.

Peter conduisait sans se presser, le sourire aux lèvres, satisfait de ce qu'il était en train de faire et de voir ses passagers continuer à se poser des questions.

Lorsqu'enfin il stoppa la voiture un profond silence régnait dans la voiture, Elizabeth, Neal et Tyler étaient muets de surprise.

C'était le dernier endroit où ils avaient pensé aller.

Peter considéra leurs airs stupéfaits avec plaisir. C'était ce qu'il avait espéré, il était très heureux d'avoir réussi son coup.

\- Nous y allons ? Demanda t'il avec malice.

Neal fut le premier à réagir, il se secoua d'un seul coup de sa torpeur, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu t'en es souvenu ! Lança t'il joyeusement.

Il regarda Peter avec malice.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas y aller. Plaisanta t'il.

Peter haussa les épaules.

\- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Elizabeth sourit à son mari, appréciant l'effort qu'il faisait en les amenant dans cet endroit, elle savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment fan de ce genre de choses.

\- Merci. Lui murmura t'elle avant de descendre de la voiture.

Neal et Tyler suivirent, le sourire et le regard de Neal était une récompense suffisante pour Peter, il était heureux d'avoir réussi à remonter le moral de son ami et il espérait qu'ils passeraient une bonne soirée dans cet endroit.

Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir vraiment apprécier la cuisine japonaise, même si cette dernière était fortement aménagée pour convenir aux goûts américains, mais il était certain qu'il parviendrait tout de même à trouver quelque chose à manger.

Une fois la porte passée le dépaysement fut total.

Il y avait plusieurs espaces bien définis, l'un d'entre eux était vraiment décoré à la japonaise, avec de petites tables basses devant lesquelles étaient disposés des coussins typiques.

Peter regarda vers eux avec un peu d'inquiétude, il semblait clair à les voir qu'il fallait retirer ses chaussures et manger agenouillé. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester un temps incertain dans une position pareille.

Un peu plus loin des tables plus hautes entouraient des plaques chauffantes, ce qui attirait bien plus Peter que les premières.

Neal qui n'avait pas manqué son regard inquiet devant les tables basses leur désigna les tables les plus hautes, celles où ils pourraient s'installer sur des chaises d'une taille suffisante et où ils pourraient conserver leurs chaussures.

\- On prend l'hibachi ?

\- Cela me convient. Sourit Elizabeth. Qu'en est il de vous agent Salmon ?

\- S'il vous plaît, appelez moi Tyler. Sourit l'agent Salmon. Cela m'ira je pense, il y a toujours des plats que je peux consommer. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

Ils s'installèrent donc et une serveuse leur apporta les menus.

Neal prit tout son temps pour faire son choix, puisque Peter avait passé outre son manque d'intérêt pour le lieu, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter le plus possible.

Après concertation ils prirent un assortiment de gyoza, aux crevettes pour eux, aux légumes pour Tyler, et de tempura.

L'entrée se laissait savourait, Peter devait bien admettre que tout était très bon et frais.

Lorsque fut venu le moment de choisir le plat principal Neal se tourna vers Peter et Tyler.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas si je prends de la langouste.

\- Non. Assura Tyler paisiblement. Comme je l'ai déjà signalé, mon père était pêcheur, je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer si l'on cuit un animal devant moi. Même s'il est encore vivant au moment d'être découpé.

Peter les regarda avec inquiétude. Il était visible que les deux jeunes gens savaient de quoi il retournait, et Elizabeth également, mais lui n'en avait pas la moindre idée pour l'heure, en dehors du fait, assez alarmant, qu'il semblait plus que probable qu'une langouste vivante allait leur être mis sous le nez s'il acceptait la demande de son consultant.

Il hésita à refuser, il ne voulait pas autoriser toutes les fantaisies, mais il ne voulait pas que la lueur de joie s'efface du regard de Neal.

\- Va pour la langouste si c'est ce que tu veux. Dit il avec résignation.

\- Je crois que je vais me laisser tenter moi aussi. Affirma Elizabeth en souriant.

Comme cela était prévisible Tyler resta sur un assortiment de légumes et Peter se décida pour un steak sirloin.

Ils admirèrent le talent du cuisinier qui s'installa de l'autre côté de la plaque de cuisson. Comme l'avait prévu Neal les deux langoustes qui leur furent amenées étaient encore vivantes, tout juste sorties du viviers.

La serveuse les leur présenta, frétillantes et luisantes avant de les ramener en cuisine pour qu'elles soient découpées. Lorsque finalement les demi langoustes revinrent devant eux, Peter réprima un frisson en constatant que les moitiés bougeaient encore leurs pattes fines. Le cuisinier les cacha vivement sous un couvercle de cuivre qu'il laissa en place quelques minutes pendant qu'il préparait le steak et les légumes, en prenant bien soin de les tenir loin les uns des autres.

Il retira ensuite le couvercle et travailla rapidement la chair des langoustes, il les laissa dorer un peu puis fit habilement glisser les diverses préparations dans les assiettes.

Neal était à deux doigts d'applaudir, mais il se retint pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Peter lui même avait été impressionné par le coup de main du cuisinier, surtout la façon dont il jongla avec les aliments avant de les envoyer dans les assiettes.

Un riz et une soupe accompagnait leur plat.

Ils savourèrent chaque bouchée. Neal regrettait bien un peu de ne pas avoir pu prendre du saké, mais il n'avait pas même tenté d'en demander, il savait déjà que cela lui serait refusé, ni Peter ni Elizabeth ne plaisanteraient avec les médicaments qu'il prenait.

Il se contenta sagement d'un cocktail de jus de fruits frais qui lui sembla des plus délicieux.

Lorsque le repas toucha à sa fin, que la dernière bouchée fut avalée il ressentit comme un léger pincement de cœur.

Il avait passé un bon moment, sans aucun doute, et sans que cela soit du à une quelconque malversation, avec des gens qu'il appréciait, qui comptaient vraiment pour lui. Il aimerait que ce moment se prolonge encore, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour cela.

Il se leva à contre cœur, gardant avec soin un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres.

Un sourire qui ne trompa pas Peter, l'agent attendit qu'Elizabeth et Tyler aient fait quelques pas en direction de la sortie et posa la main sur l'épaule de Neal.

\- Il y aura d'autres soirées comme celle-ci Neal, et pas seulement au cours de ces vacances, je te le promets.

Neal le regarda, essayant de ne pas montrer l'émotion que cette affirmation lui causait.

Même si Peter semblait sincère il préférait ne pas étaler ses sentiments réels.

Il fit un mouvement pour s'écarter et échapper à la main de Peter, mais il sentit que son ami en serait blessé et ce serait bien mal payer la gentillesse dont il venait de faire preuve envers lui.

Il s'efforça de sourire un peu plus et de regarder Peter avec toute la reconnaissance que ce dernier méritait pour ces efforts qu'il avait consenti ce soir là.

\- J'ai passé une bonne soirée Peter. Vraiment une très bonne soirée. Tu veux bien me laisser payer ma part ?

Il vit Peter hausser les sourcils.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je vous ai conduit ici parce que j'avais l'intention de vous y inviter, il n'est pas question que je laisse un invité payer. Viens à présent, rejoignons El' et ce jeune agent qui a su plaire à Diana.

Cette fois Neal n'avait aucun mal à sourire sincèrement.

\- Vraiment, il lui a plu ?

\- Oui. Je crois qu'elle aimerait bien le voir rejoindre le FBI. Souffla Peter après s'être assuré que le principal concerné ne pouvait pas entendre.

\- Cela serait sans doute une bonne chose. Commenta Neal en regardant en direction de Tyler et d'Elizabeth.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Demanda Peter.

\- Oui. Il est honnête et il ne semble pas avoir envie de rester à travailler pour ce shérif. Je ne crois pas qu'il y soit employé à sa juste valeur. Si on lui donne l'opportunité de trouver une meilleure voie, il devrait la saisir au vol. S'il ne le fait pas c'est qu'il n'est pas aussi malin qu'on le pensait. Ou qu'il y a de bonnes raisons qui le poussent à rester par ici. Ce que je ne pense pas, il n'a pas parlé une seule fois de sa famille, sauf pour dire que son père était mort. Je crois que c'est assez parlant. Je crois que nous pourrons en parler plus longuement une autre fois, ils nous attendent.

Peter approuva et ils rejoignirent Tyler et Elizabeth.

L'épouse de Peter avait remarqué qu'ils parlaient et deviné de qui, elle avait fait son possible pour détourner l'attention du jeune homme afin qu'il ne se doute de rien et cela avait heureusement suffit le temps que les deux hommes terminent leur discussion.

Peter régla l'addition, puis ils regagnèrent le véhicule et rejoignirent le bateau. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et c'était la plus belle nuit que Neal ait le souvenir avoir vu un jour.

Une fois sur le bateau il s'installa sur le pont et renversa la tête en arrière pour regarder la voûte étoilée au dessus de sa tête.

C'était un spectacle qu'il n'avait pas l'occasion de voir souvent à New-York. Il en profita autant qu'il le pouvait.

Peter et Elizabeth vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Il les regarda en silence.

\- C'était une soirée très réussie. Commenta Elizabeth.

\- Je trouve aussi. Sourit Neal en cessant de fixer le ciel pour regarder le couple.

Peter semblait toujours aussi satisfait et Elizabeth avait l'air heureuse elle aussi.

Neal se demanda si ses propres parents avaient eu ce genre d'expression un jour, avant que tout bascule et que son père ne sombre dans la criminalité.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de vacances avec ses parents, du moins pas avec ses parents ensembles, il avait des souvenirs de vacances avec sa mère, mais aucun où était son père.

Cela le surprenait parfois, il n'était pas un si jeune garçon à l'époque de la disparition de son père, pourquoi n'avait il pas plus de souvenirs de lui ?

_A suivre_


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 48)Un tour mouvementé première partie**

Neal rejoignit Elizabeth un peu après le petit déjeuner du lendemain, Peter et l'agent Salmon se trouvaient au bateau, Tyler ayant proposé à Peter de lui montrer le matériel de pêche de son père qu'il avait conservé.

Sachant que Peter aimait la pêche il avait pensé, à juste titre, qu'il aimerait voir du matériel semi pro.

Peter ne s'était pas fait prier pour le suivre. Neal n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il lui avait vu le regard d'un enfant devant les articles d'un magasin de jouet un matin de Noël, mais ce n'était pas loin.

Il enviait presque l'agent de s'enthousiasmer pour des choses de ce genre, en ce qui le concernait, admirer des cannes à pêche ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée.

\- Tu crois que Tyler va lui en vendre une ? Plaisanta t'il à l'intention d'Elizabeth.

La femme de Peter le regarda en souriant.

\- C'est dans le domaine du possible. Admit elle. Mais il n'est pas question de laisser Peter partir sur le lac aujourd'hui. Nous avons d'autres projets pour la journée.

Neal la considéra d'un air songeur puis son visage s'éclaira.

\- C'est pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda t'il avec espoir.

Elizabeth hocha la tête et le sourire de Neal s'élargit aussitôt.

\- Nous allons passer un bon moment. Affirma t'il.

\- Deux en vérité, nous avons la visite que tu voulais faire en soirée. Peter sera dans de bonnes dispositions pour la faire après le tour, tu ne crois pas ?

Neal approuva, souriant toujours.

Oui, il n'y avait pas de doute, Peter devrait être de très bonne humeur après le tour qu'ils allaient faire.

\- A quelle heure partons nous ?

\- Nous devons être au port pour 11h, cela nous laisse encore du temps pour nous préparer. Sourit Elizabeth.

Neal regarda vers le bateau.

\- Tu as compté avec la fascination qu'exercent les cannes à pêche sur Peter ?

\- Oui. J'irai le chercher dans un moment, tu peux en profiter pour te laver. Peter montera t'aider dans une demie heure, c'est bon pour toi ?

\- Oui. Sourit Neal en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Il grimpa quelques marches puis se retourna vers la femme qui le regardait en souriant.

\- El'...

\- Oui ?

\- Je voulais te dire merci. Je sais que je ne vous le dis pas assez...

\- Neal, tu as d'autres façons que les mots pour nous le dire. Nous le savons, ne te tourmente pas à ce sujet. Dit doucement Elizabeth.

Elle vit le jeune homme hocher la tête, le visage grave, puis retrouver son air souriant et malicieux tandis qu'il montait les marches.

Elle était touchée qu'il ait pris le temps de le lui dire. C'était indéniablement bon signe.

Elle patienta encore quelques minutes puis rejoignit son mari et Tyler sur le bateau.

Comme l'avait pensé Neal Tyler avait accepté de céder l'une des cannes de son père à Peter et ce dernier la tenait entre ses mains, le regard brillant de joie.

Elizabeth admira l'objet, bien qu'elle soit comme Neal, peu portée sur la chose puis posa une main sur le bras de son mari.

\- Peter, Neal est allé se laver, il va avoir besoin de ton aide pour la suite.

Le visage de Peter exprima aussitôt un peu d'inquiétude. Il reposa la canne à regret, son sens du devoir l'emportant sur le reste.

\- J'y vais tout de suite.

Il se dirigea vers la maison, tandis qu'Elizabeth s'attardait aux côtés de Tyler.

Le jeune homme l'étudia pensivement.

\- Vous, vous avez quelque chose en tête dont vous voulez me parler. Dit il finalement.

Elizabeth sourit.

\- Vous êtes perspicace, j'ai en effet des projets pour la journée, une visite des brasseries et le tour des fantômes de ce soir. Serez vous des nôtres ?

\- Pour ce qui est des brasseries, je ne préfère pas, je l'ai déjà fait. Mais pour le tour des fantômes, je ne dirai pas non. On ne s'en lasse pas. Répondit Tyler en souriant.

\- Je vais appeler pour réserver un billet de plus dans ce cas.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, celui qui sert de guide est un cousin du côté de ma mère, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Commenta Tyler.

\- Je crois que oui. Sourit Elizabeth. Ce n'est pas contraire à la déontologie ?

Tyler haussa les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment, je n'enfreins aucune loi en acceptant l'invitation d'un cousin.

Loin de se douter de ce que manigançait son épouse, avec la complicité de son ami et de l'agent chargé de leur surveillance, Peter rejoignait Neal afin de prodiguer les soins qu'il nécessitait.

Il remarqua que Neal avait posé sur le lit une tenue à la fois confortable et élégante qu'Elizabeth avait tenu à choisir pour lui.

Peter lorgna dans sa direction, un peu surpris.

\- Des projets pour la journée ? Demanda t'il.

Neal se contenta de sourire sans lui répondre.

Une fois les soins terminés il passa la tenue et fit face à Peter.

\- Tu ne crois pas que je puisse seulement avoir envie de porter une tenue choisie pour moi par ton épouse dans le seul but de vous faire plaisir ?

Peter haussa les sourcils, la note d'ironie dans la voix du jeune homme ne lui avait pas échappé mais il refusait de mordre à l'hameçon cette fois-ci.

\- J'aurai un peu de mal si nous étions à New-York, mais ici, je veux bien te croire. Répondit il. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrai savoir ?

Neal et lui se fixèrent en silence quelques instants.

\- Tu devrais descendre en parler avec Elizabeth. Affirma finalement Neal dans un sourire. Je crois qu'elle a des choses à te dire.

Intrigué, sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le faire parler, Peter suivit les conseils de son ami et rejoignit Elizabeth dans la partie salon.

\- Neal m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ?

Elizabeth l'embrassa avec tendresse puis lui adressa un sourire empreint de malice.

\- Je crois qu'il est plus que temps pour toi de te préparer, nous avons une sortie de prévue à 11 heures à Burlington, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, nous sommes attendus. Répondit elle.

Peter la considéra avec un peu d'étonnement.

\- Une sortie ? Quelle sortie ? Attendus par qui ?

\- Tu verras bien. Se contenta de dire Elizabeth.

Peter soupira et monta se préparer, il redescendit rapidement, suivi par Neal qui attendait de l'entendre passer pour suivre le mouvement.

Dire que Peter était quelque peu inquiet de ne pas en savoir plus était loin de la vérité. Il n'était pas seulement inquiet, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée que son consultant et ami ainsi que son épouse et un quasi inconnu se liguent de la sorte pour comploter derrière son dos.

Pourtant, lorsqu'au terme de la traversée, il découvrit le minibus aux armes du tour de la bière locale il commença par écarquiller les yeux de surprise avant de retrouver le sourire.

\- Alors c'est cela que vous maniganciez... dit il à son épouse.

Elizabeth approuva gaiement et prit une seconde photo, elle en avait déjà pris une de l'expression de son mari à la vue du minibus, cela leur ferait des souvenirs.

\- C'était une idée de Neal. Avoua t'elle. Je n'ai fait que réserver les places.

Peter se tourna vers Neal et lui tendit la main.

\- Merci. C'est gentil à toi d'y avoir pensé. Dit il.

Neal lui adressa un sourire sincère.

\- Peter, je ne pouvais pas manquer une occasion pareille, je sais ton affection pour la bière.

\- Mais, et toi, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ? Questionna Peter. Tu n'as guère d'attrait pour cette boisson.

\- Mais je n'ai rien contre. Sourit Neal. Ne venez pas me dire que mes médicaments m'empêchent d'en boire, je n'ai rien pris aujourd'hui.

Peter et Elizabeth froncèrent aussitôt les sourcils.

\- Neal. Gronda Peter sourdement.

Neal leva aussitôt les mains pour se défendre.

\- C'était le tour avec vous ou les médicaments. Ne vous en faites pas, je me sens en forme ce matin et Peter m'a bien soigné.

Peter soupira et secoua la tête avec accablement, il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne changerait pas son consultant.

Elizabeth se résigna et se tourna vers son mari.

\- Il n'a pas tort. Mieux vaut qu'il ne les prenne pas pour aujourd'hui, il se rattrapera demain.

Peter se rendit à son avis, mais regarda sévèrement son ami.  
\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaire en tout cas. Dit il fermement.

S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui il aurait laissé Neal avec Tyler à bord du bateau, hélas Elizabeth avait déjà payé leurs places pour la sortie organisée.

Il n'était plus temps de faire demi tour de toute façon, le guide du tour venait déjà à leur rencontre, roux, souriant et les joues un peu rouges de l'avis de Peter qui se demanda vaguement s'il n'avait pas déjà pris de l'avance sur le groupe qu'il était censé guider.

Il oublia cette pensée désagréablement alarmante une fois monté à bord. Une douzaine de personnes se trouvaient déjà installées, et une ambiance sympathique régnait.

Le guide, les poussa à se présenter, ce qu'ils firent volontiers avant de prendre place sur les sièges encore libres.

Elizabeth et lui purent s'asseoir ensemble, tandis que Neal était relégué un peu plus loin dans le véhicule.

Peter commença à se tourner pour surveiller où était le jeune homme mais Elizabeth le fit regarder vers l'avant avec autorité.

\- Il ne va aller nulle part Peter. Lui souffla t'elle.

Elle n'avait pas tort et Peter se détendit.

Le tour durait plus de cinq heures, ils devaient visiter en tout quatre brasseries et un restaurant, chaque visite étant l'occasion de nouvelles dégustations, très appréciées des membres du groupe.

Les visites des deux premières brasseries se passèrent bien, dans le calme pour la première, dans un certain ordre pour la seconde, même si le calme du début n'était plus vraiment d'actualité. Chaque personne du tour s'était déjà vu proposer pas moins de six verres de bières différentes lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au terme de la seconde visite. Les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer, l'ambiance également.

Peter savoura chacune des bières qu'on lui proposa de goûter, elles étaient toutes très bonnes et les explications sur les étapes de leur fabrication était fort intéressantes également.

Il fut un peu plus soucieux du fait que le guide, et conducteur du minibus, ne soit pas le dernier à goûter les bières proposées. Certes il ne buvait pas autant que les touristes dont il avait la charge, mais il ne disait pas non non plus.

Peter ne disait rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins et il n'était pas sans remarquer qu'après la seconde brasserie la vitesse du bus en direction de Shelburne, où se trouvait le restaurant où ils devaient déjeuner, avait très nettement augmenté par rapport à l'allure du début.

Il était certes pratiquement 13 heures, et tout le monde avait faim, du moins autant que l'on peut avoir faim après avoir dégusté une demie douzaine de bières généreusement servies par les brasseries déjà visitées.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit le bus se garer, de façon quelque peu acrobatique à son goût, devant la pizzeria qui était leur destination.

La majorité du groupe salua l'arrêt avec un enthousiasme bruyant qui devait plus à la bière qu'à un réel intérêt pour les talents de pilote du guide.

Peter et Elizabeth descendirent et s'écartèrent un peu pour attendre Neal dont ils ne voulaient pas être séparés pendant le repas.

Le jeune homme semblait un peu tendu et Peter comprit qu'il partageait ses craintes quand à la conduite du guide.

\- Ce n'est sans doute pas son premier tour... souffla Peter. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

Il se demandait lui même qui il cherchait à convaincre.

L'entrée dans le restaurant se fit dans le désordre et un certain chahut.

Il était clair que le personnel du lieu était rodé à l'exercice qui consistait à accueillir et gérer un groupe de touristes déjà bien mis en joie par deux heures de visite de brasseries.  
Ils furent placés rapidement dans un coin de l'immense hangar qui servait de salle de restaurant, non loin du four à pizza, et on leur plaça des cartes entre les mains.

_A suivre_


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 49)Un tour mouvementé seconde partie**

Le choix des plats fut rapidement fait, le nombre de convives dépassant le nombre de pizzas à la carte un exemplaire de chaque fut commandé et apporté en un temps record.

Comme cela était prévisible il y eu de la bière pour les accompagner et Peter vit Neal hausser les sourcils devant la taille des bouteilles qu'on déposa sur leurs tables.

Ils découvrirent rapidement que la prochaine brasserie qui était prévue dans la visite se trouvait juste à côté de la pizzeria et que la dégustation de leurs produits aurait lieu au cours du repas, pizzas et boissons étant déjà comprises dans le prix de la visite.

Peter apprécia la fraîcheur des verres qui étaient conservés au frigo, un frigo qui était plus proche d'un congélateur qu'autre chose si l'on en jugeait par la fine couche de glace couvrant les verres qu'on déposait devant eux. Cependant c'était une bonne idée, la saveur de la bière s'en trouvait ainsi renforcée.

Neal lui commençait à peiner avec toutes ces bières, il avait atteint ses limites à la fin de la visite de la seconde brasserie et il ne trempait plus qu'à peine ses lèvres dans son verre.

Peter se chargea de le vider pour lui et soupira en voyant un convive bien intentionné mais mal avisé remplir derechef le verre vide de son ami.

Neal fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et ne toucha pas au verre. Peter redouta un instant que d'autres convives ne se rendent compte de cela et ne poussent le jeune homme à boire, mais fort heureusement personne ne sembla réaliser que cette fois le niveau du verre de Neal ne baissait pas.

Il n'était pas certain que Neal saurait résister à la tentation si quelqu'un le mettait au défi de boire et il ne tenait pas à devoir gérer un Neal ivre pour le reste de la journée.

La taille des pizzas et la quantité qui leur était proposée était en rapport direct avec la quantité de bière, du moins de l'avis d'Elizabeth qui commençait à se demander combien de temps durerait encore ce tour pour le moins éprouvant pour les personnes qui n'étaient pas, comme c'était le cas pour elle et Neal, de véritables amateurs de bière. Elle n'avait rien contre la bière, il lui arrivait d'en partager une avec Peter, mais elle se serait bien passée de cette sortie.

Elle était venue pour soutenir Neal qui, elle le savait très bien, n'appréciait pas plus qu'elle le breuvage amer et pour partager le plaisir de Peter. Elle était aussi venue afin de prendre des photos de ce tour qu'ils ne feraient, du moins elle l'espérait, qu'une fois dans leur vie. Elle avait eu de nombreuses occasions d'en faire au cours des trois dernières heures et il était heureux que son appareil soit numérique, avec une carte mémoire d'une taille conséquente, car elle avait eu pas mal de clichés à prendre. Les expressions de Peter, de Neal et parfois des autres membres du groupe, méritaient bien ces clichés, Elizabeth ne regrettait donc pas d'être du voyage, elle regrettait par contre qu'il n'y ait que de la bière.

Même au cours du repas les boissons étaient imposées, la bière omniprésente, pas moyen d'y couper.

Elle grignota une part de pizza à la tomate et à la mozzarella, n'ayant pas vraiment faim, refusa la bière qu'on lui proposait et commanda un jus de fruit.

Elle vit que Neal ne mangeait pas beaucoup lui non plus et qu'il ne buvait pas d'avantage. Il passa une bonne partie du temps qu'ils passèrent à table à faire tourner pensivement son verre entre ses doigts, tout en observant les autres convives pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le questionner pour savoir qu'il s'ennuyait.

Peter s'en rendait compte lui aussi. Il attendit la fin du repas puis attira Neal à l'écart pendant que les autres membres du groupe se dirigeaient vers la brasserie voisine.

Neal le regarda avec un peu de surprise.

\- Il y a un problème Peter ?

\- Non, en dehors du fait que tu t'ennuies.

Neal ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se contenta finalement de soupirer.

\- Un peu, mais c'est tout de même intéressant. Dit il.

\- Neal...

\- Peter, c'est une activité qui te plaît, et je voulais la faire avec toi.

\- Je sais, je t'en suis reconnaissant, mais je crois que tu en as assez fait. Maintenant, si tu veux rester dans le bus pour ce qui nous reste à faire, je crois que personne n'y trouvera à redire.

La proposition était tentante, Neal regarda vers Elizabeth qui se trouvait à quelques pas.

\- Je resterai avec toi. Dit elle doucement.

\- Dans ce cas. Capitula Neal.

Peter les regarda se diriger vers le bus resté ouvert et rejoignit le groupe dans la brasserie.

Il s'efforça de savourer la nouvelle visite, mais sans son épouse et son ami ce n'était pas pareil et il ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte.

C'étaient eux qui avaient organisé cette sortie pour lui et sans eux elle n'avait plus aucun sens.

Il se dirigea vers le guide afin de lui signifier qu'il quittait le groupe avec ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

L'homme le fixa avec incrédulité. Depuis qu'il faisait ces excursions jamais personne n'était venu lui dire qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'au terme.

\- Vous êtes certain de vouloir quitter le groupe maintenant ? Questionna t'il. Vous ne serez pas remboursé vous savez.

\- Oui, j'en suis certain, et je sais que je ne serai pas remboursé, je ne le demande pas. Je veux seulement mettre un terme à cette excursion.

De plus en plus perplexe le guide le laissa repartir sans discuter et le regarda s'éloigner en secouant la tête avec accablement.

Neal et Elizabeth qui discutaient paisiblement dans le bus le virent arriver avec un peu de surprise.

\- Si nous visitions la ville avant de rentrer ? Leur demanda Peter en souriant.

Il vit son épouse et son ami échanger un regard et savoura pleinement leurs expressions ébahies.

C'était agréable de réussir à les surprendre.

\- Rentrer ? Releva Neal. Mais, la visite ?

\- Sans vous elle n'a pas le même intérêt. Je suis venu par ici pour être avec vous, pas pour faire des choses dans mon coin en vous laissant patienter dans un bus.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas. Affirma aussitôt Neal. Profite de la visite.

\- Neal a raison chéri, retourne avec les autres. Il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps.

Peter hésita, il n'eut pas le temps de se décider, le groupe revenait vers le bus. Le guide les considéra avec un air interdit.

\- Vous avez changé d'avis ? Questionna t'il en hésitant.

Peter allait lui dire que non mais Neal fut plus rapide que lui.

\- Oui. Finalement nous restons.

Peter le regarda de travers et ne corrigea pas ces propos. Le guide semblait soulagé, il s'installa au volant et démarra une fois le dernier passager installé.

Ils furent rapidement à la dernière brasserie, au terme d'un parcours effectué à une allure bien trop vive au goût de Peter.

Il n'osa pourtant pas faire de commentaire, il ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer.

Il fut cependant soulagé de quitter le bus et il savait qu'il en allait de même pour son épouse et pour Neal.

Le jeune homme se glissa près de lui.

\- Je commence à me dire que nous aurions mieux fait de suivre ton avis et de rester à Shelburne. Il conduit bien mais je crois que si notre route croise celle d'un policier nous n'irons pas plus loin.

Peter approuva, il pensait la même chose. Pour l'heure leur guide avait eu de la chance, ils n'avaient pas croisé de voiture de police.

Ils entrèrent à la suite du groupe. Ils étaient un peu surpris que personne ne semble partager leurs inquiétudes, mais à y regarder de plus près, il était assez facile de comprendre pourquoi, les autres participants étaient bien trop gais pour ne pas être plus enivrés encore que le guide.

La visite de la dernière brasserie fut l'occasion de nouvelles dégustations, et si cette fois le guide ne se permit pas de goûter plus d'une bière il n'était pas pour autant dessoûlé lorsqu'ils ressortirent.

Peter le regarda s'installer derrière le volant en serrant les dents, il était de plus en plus inquiet.

Du coin de l'œil il vit Neal ranger son téléphone portable dans sa poche avec un sourire qui était en général mauvais signe. Il se demanda ce que son consultant avait bien pu inventer cette fois, il ne tarda pas à le savoir, alors que le guide manœuvrait sur le parking pour ramener son véhicule sur la route principale, manœuvre qui semblait lui demander beaucoup d'efforts, bien trop de l'avis de Peter, un véhicule de police fit son apparition et se plaça de façon à couper la route au minibus.

L'un des agents qui s'y trouvaient descendit sans hâte et fit signe au guide de couper le moteur et de le rejoindre.

Le guide obtempéra à contre cœur, les passagers du bus le virent discuter avec animation avec le policier et ce dernier le mener jusqu'à son véhicule pour lui faire faire un alcootest.

Son collègue descendit à son tour afin de surveiller le guide et de voir le résultat du test puis secoua la tête avec accablement et se dirigea vers le bus.

\- Navré messieurs dames, mais votre guide ne vous conduira pas plus loin. Ceux qui veulent faire appel à un taxi peuvent le faire depuis l'accueil de la brasserie, les autres restez dans les environs du bus, un autre chauffeur va arriver et vous reconduire. Annonça t'il.

Un silence consterné suivit cette déclaration, le policier n'attendit pas que les touristes ébahis reviennent de leur surprise et tourna les talons.

Son collègue et lui embarquèrent le chauffeur et partirent comme ils étaient arrivés.

Peter regarda en direction de Neal et le vit hausser les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça. » articula silencieusement Peter.

Neal se contenta de sourire et de lui adresser un regard innocent.

Peter s'adossa à son siège en soupirant.

Bien sur que Neal l'avait fait... pourquoi posait il donc la question alors qu'il en connaissait déjà la réponse ?

\- Nous devrions opter pour le taxi si nous voulons être à l'heure pour notre autre excursion. Mentionna Elizabeth.

Peter se tourna aussitôt vers elle.

\- Notre autre excursion ? Demanda t'il avec un peu d'inquiétude.

\- Nous avons des tickets pour une excursion au crépuscule à Burlington. Lui répondit elle.

Peter se félicita de ne pas avoir bu autant que les autres participants, s'ils devaient en plus faire une excursion nocturne, il allait avoir besoin d'avoir les idées claires.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas envisageable d'annuler... murmura t'il.

Pour toute réponse Elizabeth tourna les yeux vers Neal, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Peter avait compris le message. C'était aussi de Neal que venait l'idée de la seconde excursion et elle ne voulait pas le décevoir en annulant.

\- Très bien, soupira t'il, nous allons la faire. J'espère que cela en vaut la peine.

Elizabeth sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je suis certaine que oui. Affirma t'elle.

Peter l'aurait bien questionnée sur l'excursion, mais il avait la quasi certitude qu'elle ne lui dirait rien et qu'il ne saurait qu'une fois arrivé à l'endroit où débutait cette seconde activité que son épouse et son ami avaient planifié sans rien lui en dire. Il se rassura en se disant que la première lui avait plu dans l'ensemble, il n'y avait donc pas de raisons pour que l'autre ne soit différente.

_A suivre_


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 50)Une visite de Burlington pour le moins singulière**

Peter suivit le mouvement des deux autres, intrigué et résigné à ne rien savoir avant qu'ils ne soient à destination et que la mystérieuse activité ne débute.

Un peu avant 20 heures ils étaient sur le lieu du rendez-vous, près de la fontaine de Battery Park où attendaient déjà plusieurs adultes et des enfants.

Une bonne dizaine d'enfants qui semblaient à la limite de la sur excitation et dont le plus âgé n'avait pas plus de 13 ans et le plus jeune dans les 6 ou 7 ans. Tous couraient partout en criant, sous les regards approbateurs des adultes présents.

Peter réprima un froncement de sourcils en découvrant les enfants.

Dans quelle activité son épouse et son consultant avaient ils donc décidé de l'entraîner ?

Il regarda Elizabeth d'un air hésitant et elle lui sourit.

\- Fais nous confiance. Lui souffla t'elle à l'oreille.

Peter n'avait pas trop d'autre choix de toute manière, maintenant qu'ils étaient sur place et qu'ils avaient payé leurs tickets. Surtout, les deux autres avaient pris sur eux pour le tour des brasseries, il ne pouvait pas faire moins que de suivre leur exemple et de profiter de la visite qui allait débuter.

Il espérait cependant qu'une fois le parcours commencé les parents des enfants hurleurs parviendraient à les faire tenir tranquilles. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir suivre jusqu'à son terme une excursion ponctuée de cris sauvages et interrompus de temps à autre par un parent lancé à la poursuite de son rejeton.

A 20 heures très précisément une femme aux longs cheveux bouclés vêtue d'une robe noire d'inspiration victorienne, du moins ce fut ce que songea Peter à la voir et d'une cape également noire qui frôlait le sol à chacun de ses pas, rejoignit le groupe. Son apparition fut si soudaine qu'elle donna presque l'impression de surgir de nulle part, tel un fantôme vêtu de noir.

Elle tenait dans sa main gauche l'anse d'une lanterne de métal où brûlait une flamme blanc jaune.

Elle se présenta comme étant celle qui allait leur servir de guide et leur demanda de la suivre.

Peter ne savait toujours pas ce qui allait suivre, mais il devait bien avouer que la tenue de leur guide avait de quoi retenir l'attention et n'était certes pas banale.

Le point positif le plus remarquable à ses yeux fut que l'apparition de la guide curieusement vêtue avait réussi à ramener le calme au sein de la troupe d'enfants. Ils suivaient docilement le groupe, visiblement fascinés par la tenue noire.

Lorsque la guide ouvrit enfin la bouche, après les avoir conduits jusqu'à une vieille maison au fronton orné de collonnes, Peter réalisa dans quoi il avait mis les pieds.

Ce n'était pas une excursion sur un thème historique, du moins pas au sens strict du terme, c'était une excursion sur le thème des fantômes et des maisons hantées. Cependant la guide était habile, ses histoires ne faisaient pas trop peur, elles mettaient juste dans l'ambiance et étaient captivantes.

Il écouta le premier récit, parlant d'un certain Timothy Follett et de sa maison. De l'architecte l'ayant conçue en 1840. De la façon dont Follett avait finalement perdu toute sa fortune quelques années après avoir fait bâtir la maison et avait du la revendre à un certain Henry Campbell. Elle retraça les péripéties traversées par la demeure, y compris l'incendie qui l'avait fortement endommagée après 1978 et sa restauration par une association qui avait rendu au Vermont et à Burlington cet exemplaire remarquable d'architecture inspirée par le style grec.

Peter n'aimait pas trop ce genre de maison, il trouvait ce style un peu trop tape à l'œil. Il regarda en direction de Neal afin de déterminer ce que son consultant pouvait bien penser de cet endroit.

Le visage de Neal ne montrait rien de particulier, il écoutait attentivement les propos de la guide, aussi fasciné par ce qu'elle racontait que le reste du groupe.

Peter devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait l'art et la manière de présenter les choses et qu'elle avait une voix parfaitement adaptée à son activité.

Après leur avoir laissé le temps d'admirer le coucher du soleil sur le lac elle les entraîna de site en site, détaillant avec force détails les histoires de fantômes et les récits historiques des lieux où ils passaient.

De temps à autre elle leur indiquait un lieu touristique qu'ils pourraient visiter ou leur parlait d'une boutique, d'un bar ou d'un restaurant. Elle s'y attardait un peu plus s'il présentait un intérêt historique ou avait été le théâtre de manifestations paranormales.

Plus d'une fois Peter vit des enfants et même des adultes frissonner ou rire en écoutant ce qu'elle racontait.

Les yeux de Neal brillaient d'enthousiasme et Peter était heureux de voir qu'il passait un bon moment.

Il se rapprocha de son épouse et glissa son bras sous le sien, l'attirant plus près de lui.

\- C'était vraiment une bonne idée. Lui dit il doucement. Neal semble se régaler.

Elizabeth approuva gaiement, elle n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer elle aussi.

\- Elle a vraiment un grand talent de conteuse. Il paraît qu'elle a écrit des livres sur les fantômes et la ville. Il faudra que je me renseigne pour les trouver. S'ils sont aussi bons que sa présentation j'aimerai les lire.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il y avait fort à parier qu'au terme du tour la guide allait tenter de vendre quelques exemplaires de ses bouquins et que si la moitié seulement du groupe réagissait comme Elizabeth la guide devait faire du profit à chaque nouvelle visite. C'était de bonne guerre et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils marchaient et écoutaient la guide lorsqu'un groupe d'adolescents aux habits malpropres et aux cheveux mal tenus fit son apparition.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans le cimetière Green Mount de Burlington et l'apparition des jeunes gens jeta un froid sur l'assistance.

La guide jeta un regard rapide en direction des intrus et entraîna son groupe plus loin, faisant de son mieux pour rester calme et poursuivre sa présentation sans montrer la moindre angoisse. Pourtant, l'œil exercé de Peter se rendit compte aussitôt qu'elle n'était pas tranquille depuis que ces gosses montés en graines s'étaient montrés.

Neal avait du s'en rendre compte car il se rapprocha de Peter et d'Elizabeth.

\- Quelque chose me dit que la petite virée de cette soirée risque de tourner court. Murmura t'il à l'intention de Peter.

La guide mena son groupe jusqu'au monument dédié à une figure locale, Ethan Allen, un révolutionnaire ayant participé activement à la guerre d'indépendance et mort en 1789 à Burlington.

Elle se mit à retracer son histoire d'une voix vibrante, tout en surveillant discrètement le groupe d'adolescents qui ricanaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

Plusieurs membres du groupe se tournèrent à plusieurs reprises en direction des perturbateurs et les parents obligèrent leurs enfants à rester près d'eux.

Peu à peu le malaise s'installait et cela menaçait de gâcher la promenade.

Cela contrariait Neal, il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à cette sortie, plus que pendant le tour des brasseries et le fait que des gamins pas très bien intentionnés soient sur le point de tout gâcher lui était insupportable.

Il serait bien allé leur parler, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas l'esprit dans de bonnes dispositions pour qu'une discussion puisse mener quelque part.

Il n'irait pas jusqu'à affirmer qu'ils étaient stupides, mais il avait le sentiment qu'ils avaient bu et peut être même consommé des substances illicites avant de surgir dans le cimetière. Même s'il n'avait jamais eu recours lui même à l'usage de la drogue il avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer des personnes en proie à l'addiction et il savait en repérer les signes.

Certaines des réactions des jeunes étaient très claires.

Il regarda Peter, se demandant s'il avait lui aussi constaté la chose et sut que oui à la façon dont les mâchoires de l'agent se contractaient.

La guide se remit en marche, pour leur faire quitter le cimetière, espérant visiblement que le groupe d'adolescents resterait sur place. Tout en marchant elle parla des frères d'Ethan Allen, en particulier d'Ira Allen, une autre figure emblématique du Vermont qui avait participé à la fondation de l'université du Vermont et dont la statue se dressait toujours sur le campus.

Au grand soulagement de tous le groupe d'adolescents ne suivit pas le mouvement, ils restèrent dans le cimetière.

Peu à peu les gens se détendirent, mais une certaine gêne s'était installée et persistait. La guide faisait de son mieux pour ramener la paix dans les esprits mais il était clair qu'elle avait été troublée par l'incident et même si elle continuait à parler sans bafouiller ni chercher ses mots elle avait par moment une expression qui trahissait son désir de mettre un terme à la balade.

Quoi qu'il en soit elle n'en fit rien et assura la visite jusqu'à son terme.

Comme l'avait pensé Peter, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au terme de la visite un homme habillé à l'ancienne se trouvait près d'un présentoir roulant sur lequel étaient disposés des brochures et quelques exemplaires des livres mentionnés par Elizabeth.

Neal et Peter regardèrent Elizabeth rejoindre ceux qui se pressaient autour du présentoir et assistèrent au départ de la guide.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec son partenaire elle repartit d'un pas rapide en direction du cimetière.

Peter vit Neal se tourner dans la direction qu'elle empruntait et s'interposa vivement.

\- Non Neal, c'est hors de question. Tu restes ici et tu ne t'en mêles pas.

\- Mais Peter, si elle retourne seule au cimetière... protesta Neal.

\- Elle vit ici, elle connait sans doute tous ces jeunes et si elle retourne vers eux c'est qu'elle ne pense pas qu'ils représentent un danger pour elle. Argumenta Peter avec calme. Regarde, son partenaire ne semble pas inquiet quand à lui. Si vraiment il y avait le moindre risque, tu ne crois pas qu'elle aurait attendu et qu'ils y seraient allés ensemble ?

Neal fit la moue. Non, il ne le croyait pas, parce qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait quand à lui. S'il avait eu quelqu'un à voir il n'aurait sans doute pas attendu, il y serait allé seul.

Il coula un regard prudent vers Peter, c'était le genre de chose qu'il valait mieux ne pas préciser devant l'agent, même si ce dernier savait déjà. Plus exactement parce que justement l'agent savait déjà qu'il était de ceux qui n'attendraient pas.

Peter soupira et regarda vers Elizabeth, espérant qu'elle n'en aurait plus pour longtemps. Il connaissait assez bien Neal pour savoir que le jeune homme ne résisterait pas à la tentation plus de quelques minutes. Il ne tenait pas à devoir lui intimer l'ordre de ne pas bouger.

Elizabeth avait réussi à se procurer un exemplaire de chacun des livres disponibles et s'était également munie de plusieurs brochures.

Elle était un peu déçue du fait que la guide soit déjà repartie, elle aurait bien aimé faire dédicacer les ouvrages. C'était toujours agréable d'avoir la signature de l'auteur personnalisée.

Elle se consola en songeant qu'elle pourrait sans doute la revoir à la prochaine visite de la ville qui aurait lieu quelques jours plus tard.

Sauf changement de programme ils seraient toujours dans la région. Peut être même pourraient ils le faire également, ce ne serait pas le même d'après la brochure.

\- Que faisons nous à présent questionna Neal.

Même s'ils avaient pas mal marché et qu'il se ressentait un peu de l'alcool ingéré plus tôt dans la journée il n'était pas vraiment fatigué et surtout, il commençait à avoir faim.

Peter jeta un regard à sa montre, il était presque 22 heures, il était un peu tard pour aller dans un restaurant, mais la guide leur avait indiqué un pub qui restait ouvert jusqu'à plus de minuit.

Il se tourna vers Elizabeth.

\- Nous rentrons ou nous allons manger un morceau dans le pub indiqué par la guide ? Lui demanda t'il.

\- Nous pourrions aller dans le pub. Sourit Elizabeth, mais passons chercher Tyler avant de nous y rendre. Il doit commencer à se demander où nous sommes passés.

\- Il ne savait pas pour le tour de la ville ? Questionna Peter.

\- Si, mais cela fait presque une demie heure qu'il a pris fin. Répondit Elizabeth.

_A suivre _


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 51)Une fin de soirée surprenante**

Ils furent rapidement au port et Tyler qui guettait leur arrivée les rejoignit, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- On dirait que vous avez passé une bonne soirée. Lança t'il avec entrain. Nous rentrons ?

\- En vérité, nous sommes venu vous chercher, nous avons l'intention de manger en ville et d'y finir la soirée, vous êtes des nôtres ? Questionna Neal.

\- Tout dépend de l'endroit. Sourit Tyler amusé.

\- Pour bien finir cette journée je vote pour le Ri Ra ! Répondit Neal vivement, prenant Peter de vitesse.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour protester contre cette décision mais la referma sans rien dire, Neal avait l'air heureux et après tout le Ri Ra serait sans doute un endroit parfait pour finir la soirée. Ils étaient passé devant au cours de la visite et la guide avait dit quelques mots élogieux à son sujet.

\- Va pour le Ri Ra. Dit Elizabeth doucement.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas alerte vers Church Street et le numéro 123.

Ils franchirent la première porte, de couleur sombre, admirant au passage la mosaïque du seuil représentant un toucan avec un verre de bière sur le bec.

La seconde porte, en bois patiné, s'ouvrit sans bruit devant eux à peine Peter l'eut il poussée et la salle s'offrit à leurs regards.

Tyler connaissait déjà les lieux, mais pour le couple et pour Neal c'était une vraie découverte.

Neal sourit avec satisfaction en découvrant le décor indéniablement estampillé Pub irlandais. Bois sombre, décorations celtiques discrètes mais bien visibles. La musique n'était pas trop forte et elle collait parfaitement avec l'endroit et rajoutait à l'ambiance générale.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir manger et boire, mais il était certain d'une chose, ils passeraient un bon moment.

En connaisseur des lieux Tyler dédaigna les première tables et les alcôves de la salle qui venait juste après l'entrée. Il fit signe aux trois autres de le suivre, longea le bar, saluant au passage la personne derrière le bar et se dirigea vers une courte volée de marche menant à un autre espace qu'il traversa sans s'arrêter pour disparaître dans une autre salle.

Après avoir jeté un regard rapide dans la salle principale Peter, Neal et Elizabeth suivirent le même trajet et, la porte de la salle où avait disparu Tyler, franchie, comprirent le pourquoi de ce choix.

La salle n'était pas plus confortable que les autres, ni mieux décorée, mais une cheminée en pierres ornait un de ses murs, rajoutant une note chaleureuse à l'endroit.

Tyler s'était installé à l'une des tables les plus proches du foyer et les y attendait, un sourire un peu malicieux aux lèvres. Neal s'installa en face de lui, Peter et Elizabeth prirent place à leurs côtés. Elizabeth aux côtés de Neal et Peter en face d'elle.

Peter, son épouse étaient à peine assis qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns roux faisait son apparition et déposait des menus devant eux.

\- Bienvenue au Ri Ra. Dit elle avec chaleur avant de se retirer afin qu'ils puissent faire leur choix en paix.

De la table où ils étaient installés les membres du petit groupe pouvaient voir plusieurs autres salles et profiter discrètement du spectacle de ce qu'il s'y passait.

Neal ne s'en priva pas une fois son choix arrêté.

Il remarqua immédiatement qu'ils auraient pu prendre un chemin bien plus rapide que celui qu'ils avaient emprunté et se tourna vers Tyler pour le questionner sur ce choix.

Le jeune homme sourit.

\- C'est plus amusant ainsi. Dit il paisiblement.

Neal ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne pouvait pas contredire le jeune homme, parfois prendre un chemin plus long était indéniablement bien plus amusant que passer tout droit.

Il regarda en direction de Peter pour voir sa réaction face à l'aveu de Tyler, sachant que l'agent n'était quand à lui pas de ceux qui aimaient prendre des chemins détournés pour atteindre un but. Peter semblait ne pas avoir entendu, il ne montrait aucune réaction, visiblement trop absorbé par l'étude de la carte des boissons.

Neal ne put se retenir de sourire et de laisser échapper une question malicieuse.

\- Encore de la bière Peter ? Tu ne crois pas que cela va en faire un peu trop après la visite de ce matin ?

Cette fois Peter entendit et réagit à sa provocation, levant les yeux du document qu'il étudiait il fixa Neal en haussant les sourcils.

\- Pour toi cela ferait trop, c'est certain, mais je suis d'une autre trempe. Répondit il. Je crois que tu en auras la confirmation le jour où tu voudras essayer de me soûler.

Neal le regarda avec un air innocent.

\- Pourquoi voudrai-je te soûler Peter ? Je n'ai aucune raison de le vouloir. Dit il.

\- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. Ironisa Peter.

Neal lui sourit mais ne répliqua pas, la serveuse revenait afin de prendre leurs commandes.

\- Nous avons droit à un apéritif ? Questionna Neal avant qu'elle n'arrive à leur hauteur.

Peter approuva d'un signe de tête.

Le sourire de Neal se fit plus large et il se tourna vers Elizabeth pour savoir si elle approuvait. Elle lui sourit d'un air approbateur pour confirmer la chose.

Neal se décida pour un cocktail répondant au nom bien trouvé d'Emerald, Elizabeth elle préféra un Pink Lemonade, Tyler prit un Happy Days et Peter un Irish Iceberg. Ils commandèrent quelques assortiments à partager en guise d'entrées. Pour que Tyler ne se sente pas ignoré ils prirent bien soin de choisir des choses qu'il pouvait apprécier, comme les pretzels et les jalapenos.

Neal et Peter optèrent ensuite pour un ragoût de bœuf à la Guinness tandis qu'Elizabeth préférait un fish and chips et que Tyler choisissait une cocotte de légumes fermiers.

Ils terminaient leur plat principal lorsqu'un groupe fit son entrée dans le pub.

Neal qui observait une décoration placée sur un rebord de fenêtre non loin de Tyler vit le jeune homme se raidir.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t'il.

Tyler ne répondit pas, il cherchait comment quitter les lieux sans attendre et surtout sans se faire remarquer. Il savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux que sa route ne croise pas celle de ceux qui venaient d'entrer.

D'ordinaire il évitait Burlington le soir, puisque c'était à cette heure de la journée que le groupe sillonnait les rues. Il avait fait une exception pour ne pas décevoir le couple et leur ami, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient dit vouloir aller au Ri Ra. Il avait cru qu'il n'aurait pas de risques de croiser les gens qui venaient d'entrer, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'y venir.

Qu'ils y soient était assez mauvais signe. Quelqu'un avait du les renseigner.

Il se rendit compte que les regards des trois autres étaient rivés sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Je suis navré, je dois y aller. On se retrouvera sur le bateau.

Tout en parlant il surveillait le groupe qui s'était installé au bar. Ce n'était pas surprenant, en se plaçant à cet endroit ils étaient certains de voir tous ceux qui sortiraient.

Du moins si ces personnes décidaient de sortir par la grande porte.

Ils n'avaient visiblement pas la moindre idée des autres manières de quitter les lieux.

Tyler se leva posément et se dirigea vers une porte toute proche qui donnait sur une autre salle avec un second bar plus petit et surtout une porte qui permettait de sortir discrètement.

Il s'efforçait d'avancer sans rien manifester de la tension qui l'habitait, il suffisait qu'un seul membre du groupe le voit pour que tout soit perdu.

Il espérait que les trois personnes qu'il venait de quitter n'auraient pas d'ennuis à cause de lui, il s'en voulait de partir de la sorte, sans prendre la peine de leur expliquer la situation, mais il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre.

Il y avait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas que le trio découvre à son sujet.

Une fois dans la rue il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il s'en était sorti une fois de plus, mais il valait mieux pour lui ne pas s'attarder dans les parages. Quelqu'un avait visiblement renseigné le groupe sur sa présence au Ri Ra et ils allaient sans aucun doute possible très vite s'impatienter et se lancer à sa recherche.

Il se dirigea vers le port d'un pas rapide, perdu dans ses souvenirs, cela faisait déjà trois ans mais le chef du groupe ne lui avait visiblement toujours pas pardonné l'offense qu'il avait d'après lui fait à sa famille en refusant d'épouser sa sœur. Sans doute y serait il parvenu si la jeune fille en question n'avait pas mis fin à ses jours. A partir de là il n'avait plus pensé qu'à la venger.

Son ressentiment avait très rapidement gagné les membres de son groupe et tous avaient juré de lui rendre la vie impossible chaque fois qu'ils croiseraient sa route, ce qui était heureusement fort rare depuis que Tyler avait quitté Burlington pour s'installer sur Grand Isle.

Il n'avait pas déménagé de gaieté de cœur, il aimait vivre à Burlington, dans la maison héritée de ses parents, une maison qui était dans sa famille depuis plusieurs générations. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, sa vie était devenue impossible dans sa ville natale.

Il n'aimait pas trop sa nouvelle vie sur grand Isle, et encore moins le travail qu'il avait trouvé. L'arrivée d'agents du FBI et d'un consultant à la limite de la légalité avait changé la donne, le tirant d'une routine ennuyante et lui ouvrant de nouvelles perspectives.

Il conservait précieusement la carte de visite que lui avait remis la jeune femme noire, il avait bien l'intention de tenter l'aventure et de la contacter à la première occasion.

Une occasion qui ne tarderait sans doute pas, si le groupe se retrouvait frustré ce soir là ils allaient vouloir le coincer à un autre moment, ils iraient peut être même jusqu'à se risquer sur Grand Isle.

Tyler en avait assez de ce jeu de cache cache auquel ils l'obligeaient, il avait bien essayé de leur faire comprendre que le fait que la jeune fille soit tombée amoureuse de lui n'était en aucun cas de sa faute, mais ni le chef du groupe ni ses amis n'avaient voulu écouter et encore moins comprendre. Pour eux il était responsable du chagrin et de la mort de la sœur de l'un d'eux.

Tyler était désolé que la jeune fille soit morte, mais il ne tenait pas à servir de bouc émissaire toute sa vie pour une chose dont il n'était pas responsable. Il n'avait jamais été avec la jeune fille en question et n'avait certes pas encouragé ses sentiments, bien au contraire, il avait fait son possible pour lui faire comprendre que rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux, le plus délicatement possible. Il la savait fragile et ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, hélas ses efforts n'avaient pas été couronnés de succès.

Deux ans après il retournait dans sa tête les souvenirs de ces instants, essayant de trouver ce qu'il aurait pu faire de plus pour éviter ce drame, mais il ne trouvait jamais la réponse.

D'ailleurs, même s'il avait pu faire mieux, cela aurait il suffit ? Il en doutait fortement.

Au Ri Ra un moment de silence avait suivi son départ précipité.

\- On dirait que notre gardien a quelques soucis. Commenta Neal.

Il jeta un regard discret en direction du bar.

\- Des soucis qui semblent avoir un rapport direct avec la présence d'une douzaine de personnes qui ont tout l'air de chercher quelqu'un et dont la présence n'est visiblement pas appréciée par les employés du lieu. Ajouta t'il.

Il regarda Peter.

\- Que faisons nous ?

\- Je crois que le repas est terminé. Répondit Peter. Allons nous en. Nous payerons en sortant.

Neal et Elizabeth approuvèrent gravement.

Même si Neal n'aurait pas été contre un dessert, qu'il en avait déjà repéré un qui lui plaisait sur la carte, Peter avait raison, mieux valait qu'ils partent eux aussi.

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la sortie, Peter régla le repas et fut reconnaissant à la personne qui tenait la caisse de ne faire aucun commentaire sur l'absence de Tyler.

Cette formalité accomplie ils sortirent sans se préoccuper du groupe. Ils se sentirent observés mais personne ne s'adressa à eux ni ne chercha à les retenir.

Une fois dans la rue ils regagnèrent le port en prenant des chemins détournés afin de s'assurer que personne ne les suivait.

\- On dirait que notre gardien aura des choses à nous dire. Affirma Neal en souriant alors qu'ils progressaient dans des rues étroites et peu engageantes.

\- J'espère seulement que nous allons pouvoir le revoir. Grommela Peter en regardant autour de lui.

_A suivre _


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 52)En route pour New York**

Neal se réveilla et rouvrit lentement les yeux. Presque à regret. Il aurait aimé dormir un peu plus mais son corps avait visiblement décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de sortir du sommeil.

Réprimant un soupir de frustration il se tourna sur le côté et referma les yeux.

Peter n'était pas encore venu frapper à sa porte, ce qui signifiait qu'il était encore bien trop tôt pour songer à quitter le lit. Autant en profiter encore un peu. Juste un peu.

Comme pour le contrarier les coups attendus se firent entendre, forts et nets, impossibles à nier.

Cette fois plus de doute à avoir, il était temps.

Neal laissa échapper le soupir qu'il avait réussi à contenir quelques secondes auparavant et roula sur le dos, rouvrant les yeux pour fixer le plafond.

C'était le grand jour, celui où ils quittaient l'île pour regagner New-York.

Cela lui faisait tout drôle de penser qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer et de retrouver la routine du travail. Lui qui ne voulait pas venir à la base.

Si on lui avait dit, un mois plus tôt, qu'il en viendrait à regretter de partir du Vermont et qu'il espérait y retourner un jour prochain, il aurait sans doute éclaté de rire et se serait moqué gentiment de la personne qui lui affirmait une chose aussi invraisemblable.

Lui ? Aimer être allé dans le Vermont ? Impossible !

Bon, il aurait sans doute pris des précautions si la personne en question avait été Peter, mais il l'aurait fait tout de même.

A présent il ne pourrait plus se le permettre.

Il réprima un sourire en songeant qu'il était presque dommage que personne ne soit venu lui tenir pareil discours un mois plus tôt, il aurait pu rire un peu.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Peter qui s'impatientait.

\- Neal ! Nous n'avons pas toute la journée ! Dépêche toi un peu !

\- J'arrive ! Lança joyeusement Neal en se levant enfin.

Il se dirigea sans se presser vers la salle de bains, il avait bien conscience qu'ils avaient de la route à faire, Peter et Elizabeth avaient prévu un itinéraire de retour les jours d'avant, et l'avaient tenu soigneusement à l'écart de la conversation. Cela l'avait un peu vexé, même s'il était un simple passager à leurs yeux il aurait aimé au moins savoir par où ils allaient passer pour rentrer. Il aurait bien fait des tentatives pour en savoir un peu plus, mais Peter avait fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas les observer en douce.

Une fois propre et habillé il ramassa son sac qu'il avait bouclé la veille, ne laissant sortis que les vêtements qu'il entendait porter pour le retour et se dirigea vers le rez de chaussée où attendaient le couple et Tyler.

Neal les salua et observa Tyler.

Le jeune homme avait traversé quelques moments difficiles ces derniers jours, après leur rencontre avec la bande au pub irlandais la situation était devenue tendue. Il avait fallu bien trois jours et une embuscade dans les rues de Burlington d'où ils s'étaient sortis de justesse Tyler et lui, pour que le jeune homme accepte de se confier à eux.

Il leur avait raconté le drame s'étant produit et ce qu'il en avait découlé pour lui.

Lorsqu'il s'était tu un silence un peu pesant s'était installé puis Elizabeth avait pris la parole, raisonnable et efficace comme souvent.

\- Ce n'est pas une situation que tu peux endurer plus longtemps Tyler. Si personne ne peut rien faire pour empêcher ces gens de te tourmenter, je ne vois qu'une seule solution, je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas facile à envisager pour toi, tu es né dans cette région, et tu l'aimes sans doute, mais le mieux serait tout de même de partir et de refaire ta vie autre part.

\- A New-York par exemple. Avait plaisanté Neal. C'est le meilleur endroit pour refaire sa vie, j'en parle par expérience.

Un regard de Peter l'avait dissuadé d'en dire plus, et il n'avait pas insisté, il n'avait de toute façon rien de plus à ajouter.

Il avait vu Tyler se tourner vers Peter, comme pour voir ce que lui en pensait.

Peter avait pris le temps de réfléchir avant de parler.

\- La décision vous appartient, mais je partage l'avis de mon épouse, vous ne pouvez pas tolérer une existence pareille. Si vous avez d'autres opportunités dans des endroits où ces gens ne pourront pas vous atteindre, alors saisissez les.

Tyler avait hoché la tête et s'était permis un sourire bref.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire. Avait il assuré.

Depuis ils n'avaient plus abordé le sujet, mais Neal avait eu le sentiment que le jeune homme était soulagé d'un grand poids.

Il espérait qu'il prendrait la bonne décision et qu'il viendrait vivre à New-York. Même s'ils n'avaient guère de points d'intérêts communs, ils s'entendaient bien et avoir échappé ensemble à la bande décidée à casser du criminel, c'était du moins ce qu'il les avait entendu hurler avant d'imiter Tyler et de prendre ses jambes à son cou. D'ordinaire il avait plus tendance à tenter de négocier, mais il savait déterminer à quel moment négocier était une perte de temps et à opter pour la solution de facilité.

Enfin, quand il disait que prendre ses jambes à son cou était la solution de facilité, cela n'était pas tout à fait exact, dans le cas présent, il aurait et de loin préféré pouvoir négocier. Fuir sous entendait de courir, le plus vite possible, de préférence plus vite que les personnes qui vous poursuivent. Courir sous entendait respirer fortement, plus fortement que d'ordinaire, donc solliciter les poumons, les gonfler et les dégonfler à un rythme soutenu. Gonfler et dégonfler ses poumons à un rythme soutenu sous entendait faire bouger un peu plus les côtes, qui étaient déjà secouées par la course. Faire bouger un peu plus les côtes entraînait fatalement des douleurs, surtout si les côtes en question étaient déjà meurtries.

Neal avait couru, pour ne pas se faire tabasser et pour éviter de retarder Tyler, pour éviter que lui aussi se fasse tabasser, d'autant plus que Tyler était après tout la cible principale de la colère du groupe.

Tout en courant Neal avait eu l'occasion de vérifier la théorie comme quoi l'adrénaline empêchait de ressentir la douleur, et il pouvait affirmer sans mentir qu'elle était fausse. Bon, pour être précis, elle comportait un fond de vérité, il n'avait pas autant senti la souffrance pendant sa course, qu'après, mais il l'avait tout de même senti. Il pouvait par contre confirmer celle qui disait qu'on ressentait plus fortement la douleur après que l'adrénaline soit retombée. Elle était tout à fait véridique quand à elle. Il aurait préféré que ce soit l'inverse, malheureusement il n'avait pas son mot à dire, il ne pouvait que subir.

Une fois en sécurité sur le bateau de Tyler, après l'avoir aidé de son mieux à lui faire quitter le port Neal avait très nettement ressenti le soulagement d'échapper à un tabassage en règle, puis il avait senti la douleur prendre possession de son corps et il n'avait plus été capable de rien, sinon de se recroqueviller dans un coin en essayant de respirer le moins possible, dans le vain espoir que cela arrangerait les choses.

Tyler qui ne pouvait quitter les commandes du bateau n'avait pu que l'encourager de la voix tout en poussant le moteur autant qu'il le pouvait.

Leur retour sur l'île avait été pour le moins piteux, eux qui étaient partis en douce afin d'aller faire un achat pour le couple revenaient sans l'objet qu'ils voulaient se procurer et Peter les attendait sur le ponton, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

Tyler avait aligné le bateau avec une habileté née d'une longue pratique et avait sauté sur le ponton, l'amarre à la main.

\- Neal ne va pas bien. Avait il lancé à Peter tout en s'affairant à nouer le cordage.

Les mots que Peter s'apprêtait à prononcer lui restèrent dans la gorge lorsqu'il découvrit le visage pâli par la souffrance de son consultant. Neal avait essayé de sourire et de plaisanter pour détourner l'orage qui menaçait toujours de s'abattre sur eux, mais Peter l'avait fait taire en quelques mots.

\- Tais-toi, nous en parlerons plus tard. Pour l'heure je te ramène dans ta chambre.

Neal avait fait un mouvement pour se redresser et l'avait interrompu, bouger était trop douloureux pour l'heure.

\- Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu ici. Avait il articulé avec effort.

Peter avait soupiré et l'avait rejoint pour l'aider à se lever sans écouter ses protestations.

\- Peter ! Avait crié Neal. Laisse moi

Sa souffrance était visible, même s'il ne l'avouait pas ouvertement en paroles.

\- Cela fera encore plus mal si tu restes ainsi. Viens. Avait répliqué Peter en l'obligeant à le suivre.

Neal avait réprimé à grand peine une furieuse envie de se répandre en jurons bien sentis. Ce n'était pas son habitude et il savait que Peter avait raison, s'il laissait son corps se refroidir il souffrirait bien plus lorsqu'il voudrait se lever.

Malgré sa bonne volonté des plus limitées Peter réussit à le ramener dans sa chambre et l'aida à s'étendre.

Il le laissa le temps de lui préparer un verre d'eau et un comprimé anti douleurs.

Neal l'avait pris avec empressement. Il avait hâte qu'il fasse effet. Vraiment très hâte.

Il chassa ces souvenirs douloureux et évita de repenser à la colère de Peter qui s'était déchaînée sur eux quelques heures plus tard, lorsque son inquiétude avait fini par décroître.

Le jour qui avaient suivi avaient été pénibles pour Neal, la douleur ne cédait que lorsque les comprimés qu'il prenait faisaient effet.

\- Nous sommes sur le départ ? Questionna t'il pour faire disparaître définitivement tout souvenir de ces jours douloureux.

\- Juste le temps de prendre le petit déjeuner et nous partons. Répondit Elizabeth dans un sourire. Peter et Tyler ont déjà chargé le plus gros des affaires, il ne manque que ton sac et les dernières provisions.

Les deux hommes mentionnés revenaient justement vers eux.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans un silence un peu pesant. Même s'il était convenu que Tyler et eux resteraient en contact ils avaient tous conscience que le moment de la séparation approchait de plus en plus et tous ces jours qu'ils avaient passés côtes à côtes les avaient rapprochés.

Neal n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient devenus amis intimes avec Tyler, mais il leur était devenu familier et le quitter serait tout de même un moment pour le moins triste.

Sans se concerter ils firent durer le petit déjeuner plus longtemps que d'ordinaire. Elizabeth s'était surpassée pour ce dernier repas pris en commun sur l'île.

Neal et Elizabeth firent la vaisselle et rangèrent ce qui devait l'être encore pendant que Peter et Tyler faisaient le tour de l'île afin de s'assurer que tout était en ordre partout.

Lorsque tout fut terminé et que Peter ferma les portes à clef Neal détourna le regard pour ne pas voir et réprima l'envie de se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas non plus entendre le léger bruit de la clef tournant dans la serrure.

Le cliquetis discret sonnait la fin des vacances.

L'espace d'un instant Neal caressa l'espoir que peut être, au dernier moment, Peter allait lui annoncer qu'ils restaient encore un peu, mais l'agent ne fit rien de tel.

Neal n'en fut pas vraiment surpris, pas totalement déçu, c'était le comportement qu'il attendait de Peter après tout, l'agent était une personne qui plaçait son devoir avant tout et cela le ramenait vers New-York à présent.

La traversée se fit en silence, Tyler les aida à décharger leurs bagages et à les ranger dans la voiture.

Une fois le dernier sac placé dans le véhicule ils se firent face tous les quatre.

Tyler leur adressa un sourire bref et mal assuré.

\- Je ne vais pas trop m'attarder ici pour éviter les ennuis. Je vous souhaite un bon retour. Nous nous reverrons à New-York.

Les trois autres approuvèrent et le regardèrent repartir vers Grand Isle avant de prendre place dans la voiture où attendait déjà Satchmo.

\- En route pour New-York ! Lança joyeusement Neal.

Une joie factice, ce qui n'échappa au couple. Peter et Elizabeth ne relevèrent pas pourtant.

_A suivre_


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 53)Contre temps**

Peter se concentra afin de manœuvrer au mieux pour prendre la route, il ne s'agissait pas d'avoir un accident maintenant. Une fois engagé sans encombre il se détendit. Il avait hâte de rejoindre leur destination. Tout comme il avait pris grand plaisir à surprendre Neal en lui annonçant qu'il était du voyage quinze jours plus tôt, il anticipait avec délectation le moment où le jeune homme se rendrait compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Il jeta un regard vers la banquette arrière pour voir ce que faisait Neal. Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de constater que le jeune homme regardait la marina et le lac avec une expression un peu triste.

Il se garda bien de parler, ne voulant pas dévoiler à son consultant qu'il avait été témoin de cela.

Il se concentra sur la conduite. Elizabeth et lui avaient longuement parlé de leur projet de fin de vacances. Après la balade improvisée de Neal et de Tyler Peter s'était senti particulièrement contrarié. Sa colère était proportionnelle à la peur qu'il avait eu en entendant Tyler les appeler au secours à son retour de Burlington.

Lorsqu'il avait constaté que le bateau de Tyler n'était plus ammaré au ponton ce matin là il avait été vaguement agacé, mais il s'était dit que Tyler saurait faire en sorte que Neal reste à peu près sage. Il s'était promis de se montrer un peu plus coulant en ce qui concernait cette escapade, si toute fois les deux jeunes gens avaient une explication satisfaisante à présenter.

Ses bonnes résolutions s'étaient évaporées comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il avait découvert Neal recroquevillé sur une banquette du bateau, tremblant de douleur.

Avec l'aide de Tyler il avait ramené le jeune homme dans la maison et l'avait aidé à se coucher. Il avait changé ses bandages et avait attendu qu'il se sente assez bien pour lui parler. Elizabeth avait apporté les médicaments et Neal les avait pris avec un empressement qui en disait long sur sa souffrance.

Peter l'avait vu s'endormir et avait finalement renoncé à le questionner sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était descendu afin de tirer les choses au clair avec Tyler.

Le jeune homme n'était pas fier d'avoir accepté la demande de Neal, il se faisait le reproche de l'avoir exposé en l'aidant à gagner Burlington.

Il s'était tourné vers Peter, le visage crispé par l'inquiétude et le remords.

\- Je suis navré agent Burke. Je ne voulais pas le mettre en danger.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Neal sait être convaincant lorsqu'il veut vraiment quelque chose. Que voulait il cette fois ?

Tyler soupira et regarda en direction d'Elizabeth.

\- Il voulait se procurer des patchworks, pour vous et pour la femme chez qui il est logé. Expliqua t'il.

Plusieurs jours après ces explications Peter ressentait toujours la morsure de la fureur qui avait été sienne à l'idée que Neal avait risqué de se faire rosser et d'y exposer Tyler seulement pour quelques couvertures qu'il aurait très bien pu trouver à New-York.

Bien entendu ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, c'était du Neal tout craché, de vouloir certaines choses alors même que se les procurer pouvait le mettre en danger.

Parfois Peter avait le sentiment que c'était justement le fait qu'il y avait danger qui motivait Neal à faire ces choix.

Il fut soudain tiré de ses pensées par le bruit d'une sirène de police. Un regard dans le rétroviseur lui apprit qu'il ne se trompait pas, un véhicule aux couleurs de la police fonçait vers eux, toutes sirènes hurlantes.

Habitué à en voir circuler dans les rue de New-York Peter se prépara à lui laisser le passage, mais lorsque la voiture arriva à leur hauteur le passager leur fit signe de se garer sur le côté de la route.

Peter fit mentalement le point sur leur voiture, à sa connaissance elle était en parfait état, ce n'était donc pas à cause d'elle qu'on leur demandait de s'arrêter.

\- Neal ? Questionna t'il par réflexe.

Neal fronça les sourcils et se renfonça contre le dossier de son siège.

\- Navré Peter, mais cette fois je n'y suis strictement pour rien. Assura t'il. Je n'ai pas quitté l'île depuis l'incident à Burlington et tu le sais parfaitement.

Peter le savait en effet, mais il préférait s'en assurer tout de même.

Il obtempéra à la demande des policiers et s'arrêta dès que cela fut possible sans risques. Ils attendirent ensuite que l'on vienne leur dire ce qui motivait cet arrêt imprévu.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à être fixés. L'un des policiers descendit de la voiture de police et se dirigea vers eux. Il fit le tour de leur véhicule et les examina avec attention. Il fit ensuite un signe à son collègue qui s'empressa de transmettre un message.

Il était de plus en plus clair qu'ils avaient été recherchés, c'était du moins ce qu'en concluait Peter. Restait à savoir pourquoi.

Il baissa un peu plus sa vitre et s'adressa au policier qui se tenait à quelques pas.

\- En quoi pouvons nous vous aider ?

\- Vous êtes bien l'agent Burke, voyageant en compagnie de votre épouse et d'un consultant du FBI répondant au nom de Neal Caffrey ? Questionna le policier en guise de réponse.

\- En effet. Marmonna Peter qui lança un regard contrarié en direction de Neal.

Il ne savait pas comment, mais il était certain que le jeune homme était responsable de ce qui leur arrivait.

\- Dans ce cas veuillez me suivre, vous êtes attendus au bureau du shérif.

\- Celui de Burlington ? Questionna Peter.

L'agent approuva.

Peter réprima un soupir, il n'aimait pas du tout d'être obligé de retarder leur départ et il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il était de plus en plus persuadé que c'était à cause de Neal également.

Neal commençait à avoir le même sentiment et cela n'était pas pour le mettre à l'aise. Même s'ils ne risquaient plus de perdre une location s'ils étaient retardés, puisqu'ils rentraient à New-York, il savait par expérience que Peter serait d'une très mauvaise humeur si le retard devenait conséquent et qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'obligation de louer des chambres en cours de route ou de voyager une partie de la nuit en se relayant.

Il évita de faire l'erreur de se répéter, Peter l'avait parfaitement entendu la première fois, inutile de l'agacer en rabâchant.

Il resta immobile et silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent.

Le policier les escorta jusqu'au bureau du shérif.

Le shérif se leva pour les accueillir.

\- Agent Burke, madame Burke, monsieur Caffrey, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour la façon cavalière dont je vous ai fait revenir. Je n'avais malheureusement pas d'autre choix. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser partir. Ne vous en faites pas, vos supérieurs sont prévenus agent Burke. Vous pourrez rester aussi longtemps que cela sera nécessaire.

Neal se détendit, visiblement soulagé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il n'en avait pas encore confirmation mais pour l'heure rien ne laissait penser qu'il était la raison de leur retour forcé.

Il espérait que la suite allait le confirmer.

\- Pourriez vous nous dire ce qui motiverait que nous restions plus longtemps ? Demanda Peter.

Le shérif le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Vous n'avez pas été prévenus ? Les criminels qui sont passés sur l'île où vous logiez ont été arrêtés ce matin, grâce au témoignage de monsieur Caffrey. Nous avons besoin de lui et de vous pour le procès.

Peter comprenait mieux à présent et il même s'il était satisfait d'apprendre l'arrestation il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir prolonger leur séjour pour une durée indéterminée à cause d'un procès.

Bien sur il n'était pas homme à se dérober et ferait son devoir, mais en même temps il avait l'impression de se dérober à sa véritable mission.

Il était agent du FBI, pas surveillant de témoin clef dans un procès, si tant est que Neal puisse vraiment être considéré comme tel.

Il se reprocha mentalement de penser pareille chose mais en même temps ce n'était que la vérité.

Il redoutait également que ce rebondissement ne soit nuisible au jeune homme. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup parfois pour que Neal prenne la grosse tête, et se voir propulsé sur le devant de la scène risquait de lui donner le sentiment d'être important, ce qui le rendrait proprement insupportable à n'en pas douter.

\- Shérif, pouvons nous parler en privé ? Demanda t'il.

Le shérif le considéra en silence quelques secondes puis hocha la tête.

\- Madame Burke, monsieur Caffrey, si vous voulez bien nous laisser... Curtis, conduisez les dans la salle d'attente et proposez leur un rafraîchissement ou un café.

\- Bien shérif. Répondit celui qui avait conduit le trio jusqu'au shérif.

Neal et Elizabeth le suivirent en direction de la pièce indiquée et s'y installèrent.

Neal était mal à l'aise et cela se voyait, Elizabeth s'assit près de lui.

\- Je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas contre toi Neal, ils ont sans doute des choses à mettre au point. Lui dit elle.

Neal lui était reconnaissant de ses efforts, mais ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas bon signe que Peter demande à parler seul avec le shérif.

Une fois seul avec le shérif Peter ne perdit pas de temps.

\- Vous avez conscience que Neal est un escroc de talent ? Demanda t'il. Il est sous contrôle du FBI mais même cela ne parvient pas toujours à le maintenir dans les limites de la légalité. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit le meilleur témoin pour un procès. La défense n'aura aucun mal à mettre en lumière le fait qu'il a été en prison et qu'il est loin d'être quelqu'un d'honnête.

\- Je suis conscient de tout cela et je ne ferai rien pour le dissimuler. Je sais que c'est un point délicat mais malheureusement votre consultant est la seule personne qui ait su fournir des preuves probantes pour identifier ces criminels. Je vous remercie de vouloir me mettre en garde contre monsieur Caffrey, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Votre supérieur m'a déjà fait un topo très précis de la situation. Pour être franc j'ai bien l'intention de faire en sorte de couper l'herbe sous les pieds de la défense en parlant moi même du passé criminel de monsieur Caffrey lors de mon témoignage et de pousser l'accusation à faire de même. Il est nécessaire que le jury soit conscient qu'il n'est qu'un homme, un homme qui a fait des erreurs, mais également une personne qui a fait son devoir en prenant des risques pour identifier des criminels. Répondit le shérif.

Peter le regarda d'un œil appréciateur. Lors de leur première rencontre il l'avait trouvé sympathique, à présent il savait également qu'il s'agissait d'un homme intelligent qui n'hésitait pas à se mouiller lorsque c'était nécessaire.

C'était une attitude que n'aurait pas eu le shérif qui les avait fait placer en détention.

\- Je vois que vous avez déjà tout prévu et que je ne peux donc que m'incliner.

\- Vous ne serez pas uniquement là pour surveiller monsieur Caffrey agent Burke, vous et votre épouse aurez également à témoigner au cours du procès.

\- Je m'y attendais. Dans combien de temps débute le procès ?

\- Dans une semaine environ. Il aura lieu à Montpelier. Vous serez logés au High Hill Inn, il s'agit d'un petit hôtel qui est plus une chambre d'hôtes pas très loin de la ville. Il est actuellement fermé pour travaux, mais les propriétaires ont accepté de vous louer le loft qui est lui utilisable. C'est un endroit tranquille où personne ne viendra vous déranger. Si nous en avons fini je vous laisse rejoindre votre épouse et votre consultant afin de leur exposer les détails qui vous sembleront utiles de leur communiquer.

\- Je crois que nous en avons terminé en effet. Du moins je n'ai plus de questions, par contre j'aimerai pouvoir passer un coup de téléphone à mon bureau. Non que je mette en doute vos propos mais plus parce que je tiens à prendre quelques dispositions avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je comprends. Mon bureau est votre pour le temps de cet appel, je vous laisse un quart d'heure.

Sur ces mots le shérif quitta son bureau, laissant Peter téléphoner sans témoin.

Une fois seul Peter ne perdit pas une seule seconde, s'il n'avait que quinze minutes il avait tout intérêt à n'en perdre une seule.

Il composa le numéro de son supérieur et attendit.

_A suivre_


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 54)Les vacances sont finies**

Lorsque Reese Hughes fut enfin en communication avec lui Peter commença par lui faire un topo rapide de la situation telle qu'il la percevait puis attendit les instructions.  
Comme le redoutait Peter son supérieur ne lui dit pas qu'ils pouvaient rentrer et que le procès se ferait sans eux.

Cela aurait été trop beau, recevoir l'ordre de rentrer, pouvoir faire grimper son épouse, son consultant et son chien dans la voiture et prendre la route du retour l'esprit tranquille.

Retrouver New York et la « routine » du travail.

Peter qui avait tant rêvé de ces vacances au lac Champlain se prenait à rêver d'un retour rapide à la maison.

Mais Reese Hughes brisa très vite ces rêves.

Bien au contraire, pour une raison inconnue Hughes semblait persuadé que ces jours supplémentaires qu'ils allaient passer dans le Vermont était une bonne chose.

L'espace d'un instant Peter fut tenté de le questionner mais son éducation et la prudence le retinrent de le faire.

Parfois ne pas savoir était mieux.

Il écouta donc sans protester la voix de son supérieur lui exposant les attentes du bureau concernant l'affaire en cours.

Lorsque Hughes cessa de parler il était clair dans l'esprit de Peter que les choses étaient entendues et définitives, pas de retour à New York avant un moment.

Il prit congé, raccrocha posément et se mit à réfléchir à la suite. Très vite une évidence se fit dans son esprit.

Ils allaient devoir faire route vers Montpelier, le plus discrètement possible, le futur procès attisait sans doute déjà bien assez les passions dans la région et les autorités locales ne tenaient probablement pas à ce que les esprits s'échauffent par trop.

Non qu'il y ait des risques que quelques allumés ne décident de faire justice eux même, les gens du Vermont étaient suffisamment civilisés pour que cela ne soit pas une option à redouter. Du moins en principe.

Parce qu'en réalité il y avait toujours le risque que quelques allumés ne soient pris d'une soudaine envie de rendre la justice eux même. Au terme d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée par exemple.

Les statistiques du Vermont disaient le contraire, ce qui ne voulait en réalité pas dire grand chose.

Peter se méfiait instinctivement des statistiques, il savait fort bien qu'on pouvait leur faire dire ce que l'on voulait et préférait rester prudent, ils feraient donc la route sans escorte policière Elizabeth, Neal et lui.

Il se doutait que le shérif et ses hommes ne seraient pas très heureux de sa demande, mais il pensait que les arguments qu'il allait donner pour justifier sa décision seraient suffisants pour les convaincre.

Il commença par en discuter avec le shérif, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Comme cela était prévisible l'homme commença par réfuter un plan de ce genre, faisant valoir les risques qu'il entraînait pour eux.

\- Il y aurait bien plus de risques à attirer l'attention sur nous en nous faisant arriver escortés par vos hommes toutes sirènes hurlantes ou même par des véhicules silencieux, je suis certain que tous vous connaissent et que les informations circulent très vite. Si nous arrivons tels de simples touristes nous pourrons séjourner paisiblement dans la ville jusqu'au procès.

Peter vit le shérif peser longuement le pour et le contre.

Ils n'étaient dupes ni l'un ni l'autre, même s'ils arrivaient tels des touristes ils attireraient tout de même l'attention, mais il était toutefois indéniable qu'ils seraient moins repérables que s'ils arrivaient escortés.

\- Et vous prenez sur vous la responsabilité de la chose ? Questionna finalement le shérif.

Peter opina en silence, conscient que la partie était gagnée et qu'ils pourraient faire la route en paix.

Le shérif resta un long moment sans parler.

Son visage indiquait clairement que s'il se rendait à l'avis de Peter il n'appréciait pas pour autant la chose et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir le moindre soucis à l'avenir.

\- Je vais être dans l'obligation de vous demander de bien vouloir me signer une décharge. La procédure, vous savez ce que c'est. Dit il finalement.

Peter ne fit pas de difficultés, il savait en effet. Il patienta le temps nécessaire à la rédaction puis signa le document que lui présentait le shérif quelques minutes après en avoir soigneusement pris connaissance et en avoir analysé le contenu.

Se passer d'escorte d'accord, mais rien de plus.

Une fois le document signé le shérif le rangea avec soin et fit face à Peter avec le regard de quelqu'un qui n'en avait pas terminé, ainsi que le confirmèrent ses propos suivants.

\- Je vous laisse faire la route seuls, mais mes hommes passeront régulièrement au High Hill Inn afin de s'assurer que tout est en ordre.

\- Je vous en serai gré. Assura Peter.

Il était on ne peut plus sincère, il appréciait la prudence et le dévouement du shérif et de ses hommes. Il était aussi rassuré d'entendre qu'ils ne seraient pas livrés à eux même après sa demande.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas des témoins capitaux, n'ayant pas assisté à l'attaque qui motivait le procès en lui même, ils restaient des personnes dont le témoignage pouvait peser dans la balance et si la bande avait des sympathisants ces derniers pouvaient être tentés de les faire taire.

L'espace d'un instant il regretta qu'Elizabeth ne puisse pas regagner la sécurité de leur domicile à New York et la routine de son travail.

Il aurait été plus tranquille de la savoir loin de tout le cirque qui ne tarderait pas à se mettre en place, mais il savait fort bien qu'elle ne voudrait pas partir et que de toute manière sa présence était déjà prévue au cours du procès.

Ce fut en réprimant un soupir qu'il gagna la pièce où attendaient son épouse et son consultant.

La première chose qu'il remarqua en entrant ce fut le regard de Neal.

Un regard où pour une fois il pouvait lire toute l'étendue de la tension du jeune homme.

Il ne posa pas de questions, il savait déjà ce que Neal avait en tête.

Son consultant voulait retourner à New York et ne pas, surtout pas, témoigner au procès de la bande

Ce qui n'était en rien un signe de lâcheté de la part du jeune homme mais bien tout autre chose. Peter se reprocha mentalement de ne pas avoir prévu cette réaction de la part de son consultant.

Neal n'avait jamais rechigné à témoigner, mais toujours dans leurs bureaux, jamais au cours d'un procès.

Pour sa sécurité autant que pour le bien de leurs futures enquêtes le FBI s'était toujours ingénié à le garder dans l'ombre.

Peter approuvait ce choix et il aurait aimé pouvoir ne pas en dévier, il était clair que Neal l'aurait souhaité lui aussi, hélas nul ne leur demandait leur avis.

Ils allaient devoir témoigner, point barre.

Il était trop tard pour éviter la confrontation, il se devait donc de prendre les devants et de gérer la crise qui s'annonçait.

Avec un peu de chance elle serait moins grave qu'il ne le redoutait.

Il fit donc face au jeune homme et affronta son regard, il savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux crever l'abcès directement.

Avec Neal Caffrey attendre revenait à s'exposer à plus de problèmes encore que si on le recadrait directement, peu importait la manière du moment qu'il devenait clair dans l'esprit du jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Peter n'était pas sans savoir que parfois, lorsque la situation était trop pénible ou trop compliquée ou trop autre chose aux yeux de Neal, ce recadrage ne suffisait pas, mais il se devait tout de même de le faire.

\- Pas de discussion Neal. Nous allons faire ce qu'on attend de nous. Ce qui veut dire, toi, moi, Elizabeth et sans faire de vagues. J'espère que c'est bien clair.

Face à lui il vit le regard de Neal s'assombrir, son visage se fermer et sa mâchoire se crisper, ce qui était sans nul doute assez mauvais signe.

Neal ne dirait rien, il était trop futé pour protester après l'avoir entendu parler ainsi, sans compter le ton qu'il venait d'employer instinctivement, ce ton qu'il n'employait que face à Neal et à Neal sur le point de faire une sottise ou un caprice.

Un ton qu'il regrettait déjà d'avoir employé mais qui lui était venu naturellement, sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience.

La force de l'habitude...

Il se maudissait presque de devoir le faire, surtout de devoir le faire maintenant, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il se devait d'enfoncer le clou et de bien faire entrer dans la tête de Neal que c'était ainsi et pas autrement.

Les vacances étaient finies. L'agent du FBI en lui avait pris le pas sur l'ami et le regard de Neal indiquait qu'il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Son maintien déjà tendu se modifia et se fit plus raide. Son visage se ferma, se vidant de tout sentiment visible.

Peter eut en face de lui un jeune homme très différent de celui qu'il côtoyait depuis plusieurs jours en moins d'une minute.

Ils ne rentraient pas encore sur New York, et le reste de leur séjour s'annonçait sous de pénibles augures pour tous les trois.

Peter ne se faisait aucune illusion.

Neal s'était montré relativement raisonnable jusqu'à présent, mais il pouvait devenir intenable si la situation lui en fournissait l'occasion.

Peter espérait donc que rien au cours de la semaine pendant laquelle ils allaient devoir patienter avant que le procès n'ait lieu, n'allait pousser son consultant à faire quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient tous.

S'ils avaient été seuls, sans témoins et surtout sans Elizabeth dont il sentait le regard pour le moins désapprobateur rivé sur lui, il aurait continué afin d'ôter à Neal toute envie de le faire tourner en bourrique dans les prochains jours. Mais hélas, ils avaient des témoins et il ne voulait pas donner de lui pareille image.

Neal restant silencieux face à lui Peter se décida pourtant à insister.

Il voulait s'assurer que tout était bien clair dans l'esprit de son consultant.

Il savait qu'il venait de heurter le jeune homme et qu'il n'allait pas arranger les choses en insistant de la sorte, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

\- Neal, tu n'as rien à dire ? Questionna t'il en essayant de prendre un ton plus doux qui ne dérida pas le jeune homme à qui il s'adressait.

Ce dernier avait été blessé par la phrase et le ton, même s'il s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître ils le savaient tous très bien, trop bien.

Neal le regarda encore quelques instants sans rien dire, entrouvrit la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à répondre et Peter se prépara à entendre un discours comme seul Neal Caffrey savait lui en sortir.

Il fut surpris de la suite, Neal referma la bouche sans avoir dit un seul mot, haussa les épaules avec une moue brève qui trahissait pas mal d'amertume et se détourna.

Le mouvement des épaules de Neal en disait plus long que des mots cependant, il indiquait clairement qu'il avait parfaitement compris le message, et qu'il en tiendrait compte, dans la mesure du possible.

Ce qui signifiait à Peter que tout restait à craindre.

Si Neal estimait dans les prochains jours que la situation lui pesait trop il pouvait décider de leur rendre la vie impossible.

Enfin, surtout à lui, Neal ne s'en prendrait pas à Elizabeth, de cela Peter était intimement convaincu.

Neal respectait Elizabeth, il respectait les femmes en général, mais il avait avec Elizabeth une relation particulière, qui était loin de celle nouée avec June ou d'autres femmes de son entourage.

Une relation que Peter avait toujours évité d'étudier trop profondément.

Parfois il valait mieux accepter les choses telles qu'elles étaient et éviter de creuser la question.

Surtout qu'il était certain d'une chose, il n'avait rien à craindre de Neal concernant Elizabeth.

La relation entre son consultant et son épouse n'était pas de celles qui pouvait mettre sa propre relation avec eux en péril.

Vraiment pas.

_A suivre_


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 55)En route pour Montpelier**

Le départ pour leur nouvelle destination fut plus facile que Peter l'avait redouté.

Neal se taisait, tassé contre la portière il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Peter n'aurait su dire si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Après tout, avec Neal on était jamais sur de rien, et surtout jamais à l'abri de mauvaises surprises. Le jeune homme avait l'art de surprendre et bien souvent ce n'était pas pour le meilleur.

Peter lui aurait volontiers demandé ce qu'il avait en tête, mais pour l'heure ce n'était pas du tout le moment.

Mieux valait un Neal songeur, perdu dans ses pensées qu'un Neal lancé sur un sujet qui le tenait à cœur.

Faire la route sans escorte était un risque calculé que Peter avait décidé de prendre, non sans un peu d'inquiétude pour leur sécurité, et il se révéla payant.

La 89, aussi nommée Vietnam Veterans Memorial (1), était pratiquement déserte, il faisait beau, ce qui rendait le trajet des plus agréables.

Peter apprécia vraiment de conduire sur cette route qui sinuait entre des bois et des rochers avec par endroit quelques petites villes et des cours d'eau. C'était le Vermont tel qu'il l'aimait, superbe, paisible, très différent de la fièvre de New-York.

Ils parcoururent sans encombre la distance séparant Burlington de Montpelier sans que Neal n'ait daigné prononcer un seul mot.

Ce silence devenait de plus en plus pesant et Peter vit plusieurs fois son épouse se tourner vers son consultant avec un regard qui en disait long.

Neal fit visiblement mine de ne rien voir et Elizabeth n'insista pas.

Le jeune consultant regardait distraitement les bois qui bordaient la route, il suivit un moment le tracé de la voie ferré qui longeait la voie sur une certaine distance, du moins le peu qu'il pouvait en voir entre deux arbres, puis ferma les yeux pour ne plus rien voir.

New York commençait à lui manquer très sérieusement.

Il n'était définitivement pas fait pour la vie à la campagne et même s'il était de ceux qui s'adaptent facilement à leur environnement il y avait des moments où il avait tout de même du mal.

Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsque Peter s'engagea sur Memorial Drive et qu'il fut certain qu'ils étaient désormais presque arrivés.

Montpelier n'était pas très différent de Burlington, si ce n'était qu'ils étaient désormais loin du lac.

Une fois le centre ville passé ils se retrouvèrent dans ce qui semblait être une zone résidentielle.

Sous les yeux alarmés de Neal les maisons se firent de plus en plus rares, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'engagent sur la dernière portion du trajet, Green Road, au bout de laquelle se trouvait le bed and breakfast où ils allaient séjourner.

En dehors d'une grange qui appartenait visiblement à la propriété il n'y avait rien autour, sinon des bois et des champs.

Neal regarda toute cette nature qui les entourait de toutes parts avec une fascination mêlée d'horreur.

Pour un citadin tel que lui pareil environnement n'était pas loin de l'image qu'il se faisait de l'enfer sur terre.

Pas d'autre maison en vue, et si l'on en jugeait par le nombre de véhicules, ou plus exactement, par l'absence d'autres véhicules, ils allaient être seuls la plupart du temps.

Il hésitait encore à descendre lorsqu'une voiture arriva et se gara près de la leur.

Peter aussitôt sur ses gardes regarda qui venait de les rejoindre.

Un couple d'un certain âge se trouvait à bord.

La femme fut la première à descendre et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Vous devez être monsieur et madame Burke et monsieur Caffrey. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, je suis Anne Marie et voici Joseph, mon époux. Bienvenue au High Hill Inn, nous ferons tout notre possible pour rendre votre séjour le plus agréable possible.

Peter et Elizabeth qui étaient déjà descendus se détendirent.

Ils saluèrent leurs hôtes avec politesse puis Peter revint vers la voiture pour prendre leurs bagages.

Lui était ravi de ce nouvel environnement.

Le High Hill Inn n'avait certes rien à voir avec une cabane, mais c'était une belle demeure ancienne, paisible, idéalement située et visiblement bien tenue.

La seule chose qui alarmait Peter pour le moment c'était justement cette situation, l'endroit était à l'écart de tout, un endroit idéal pour une attaque, le seul point positif était que le bâtiment se situait au sommet d'une butte bien dégagée et que personne ne pourrait parvenir jusqu'à eux sans se faire repérer.

Il mit ce point de détail de côté pour se concentrer sur Neal qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger.

\- Neal, tu as l'intention de passer toute la journée dans cette voiture ? Questionna t'il avec un peu d'agacement.

Il était assez préoccupé par leur sécurité, il n'avait aucune envie de devoir en plus gérer un caprice de son consultant.

Un seul regard suffit à Neal pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas pour le moment et il descendit en soupirant.

\- J'aurai préféré séjourner en ville. Murmura t'il.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, mais il va falloir que tu te contente de cet endroit. Je suis certain que tu vas vite t'y faire, il m'a tout l'air d'être très confortable.

Neal garda un silence prudent, s'empara de son sac et suivit le mouvement.

Anne Marie les conduisit jusqu'au second et s'arrêta sur le palier.

\- Nous vous avons attribué les Mountain view, ce sont les plus agréables. Monsieur et madame Burke, vous serez dans la King, monsieur Caffrey lui aura la Queen, j'espère que cela vous convient. Nous sommes vraiment désolés, mais les autres sont actuellement en travaux, nous refaisons les tapisseries.

Elle leur ouvrit les portes des chambres et les laissa en prendre possession.

La King était superbe et Elizabeth la découvrit avec grand plaisir.

Même si elle n'était pas ravie de devoir rester pour témoigner à un procès, elle n'en appréciait pas moins le plaisir de passer du temps dans un cadre aussi agréable.

La chambre était claire, ornée de poutres et de meubles couleur de miel. La salle de bains équipée d'un jacuzzi qui lui donnait quelques idées ainsi que d'une très belle douche.

La chambre attribuée à Neal n'était pas moins confortable, le lit était certes plus petit mais il n'en restait pas moins d'une taille très convenable.

Dans la salle de bains pas de jacuzzi mais une douche et un tub, ce qui suffisait largement au jeune homme.

Il posa son sac en songeant que Peter ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien le genre de choses qu'il trouvait assez confortables pour le mettre de bonne humeur.

Il n'en oubliait pas pour autant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et le fait qu'ils étaient encerclés par des bois et des champs emplis de chevaux et de chèvres, créatures avec lesquelles il n'avait que peu d'affinités.

Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils n'allaient pas rester cloitrés dans cet endroit jusqu'à la date du procès.

Bien sur, il ne ferait rien qui puisse nuire à Peter et Elizabeth mais ce serait vraiment dur, très dur même.

Il s'installa au bord du lit et ferma les yeux.

Il allait devoir faire des efforts et il le savait, pendant tout le trajet il avait observé Peter sans en avoir l'air et il lui était clairement apparu que ce dernier n'allait pas apprécier le moindre faux pas de sa part jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de retour à New-York.

Neal comprenait fort bien, la situation n'était pas du tout facile pour son contrôleur, Peter aimait avoir tout en main et là c'était loin d'être le cas.

Leur seul avantage, que Peter avait réussi à leur obtenir, était sans aucun doute d'être venus sans escorte. Ils avaient ainsi plus de chances de passer inaperçus à Montpelier, à condition de se comporter en bon petits touristes.

Un sourire malicieux se posa sur les lèvres de Neal.

En bons petits touristes ?

Cela risquait d'être plus amusant que prévu finalement, si du moins Peter arrivait à la même conclusion que lui.

Ce serait comme une prolongation des vacances, aux frais de la justice cette fois.

Le sourire de Neal se fit plus large encore.

Peter ne serait pas content, il allait devoir faire très attention, mais s'il se débrouillait bien il pourrait passer de bons moments avec le couple.

Il avait confiance en lui et en ses capacités pour parvenir à ses fins.

Il s'étira puis laissa échapper un soupir douloureux. L'incident de Burlington n'avait pas arrangé son état, il n'était toujours pas guéri et même si le trajet n'avait duré qu'une petite heure il avait été largement suffisant pour lui causer des courbatures douloureuses.

Il s'étendit avec précaution et ferma les yeux.

Il avait terminé sa provision de calmants et n'avait pas voulu déranger les Burke avec un détail de ce genre. Peter et Elizabeth avaient déjà bien assez de soucis en tête.

Surtout il n'avait aucune envie d'endurer un sermon de la part de Peter sur le thème de sa responsabilité dans ce qui lui était arrivé.

Bien sur, il n'ignorait pas qu'il était effectivement responsable de son état actuel, mais de là à vouloir l'admettre ouvertement il y avait une sacré différence.

Dans le milieu où Neal avait l'habitude d'évoluer admettre ses torts était une preuve de faiblesse qui pouvait vous coûter cher si elle ne vous tuait pas.

Pour survivre il fallait se montrer malin, et surtout convaincre ceux qui vous entourent que vous l'êtes plus qu'eux, mais pas seulement.

Neal avait été conditionné depuis l'enfance pour jouer des faux semblants, à tromper son monde et il avait bien du mal à se défaire de cette habitude.

En bas Peter et Elizabeth discutaient avec le couple qui tenait le bed and breakfast.

\- D'ordinaire nous ne faisons pas la cuisine pour nos hôtes, en dehors du petit déjeuner, mais considérant la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, nous sommes prêts à faire une exception pour vous. Affirmait Anne Marie.

Peter et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard, ils ne voulaient ni attirer l'attention ni donner plus de travail au couple.

\- Je crois que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de changer votre façon de faire, c'est le meilleur moyen pour attirer l'attention sur nous. Dit finalement Peter. Comment font vos clients d'ordinaire ?

\- Ils se rendent au restaurant, nous connaissons toutes les bonnes adresses de la région, nous pouvons même vous réserver une table si besoin est. Même au dernier moment. Expliqua Joseph avec calme.

Il était soulagé que ses clients imposés par la justice aient refusé la proposition de son épouse. Faire les travaux et tenir la maison était déjà un bien gros travail pour eux, sans compter les soins aux animaux.

\- Vous pourrez utiliser la cuisine à votre guise. Dit il en guise de remerciement. En dehors des moments où nous en avons l'utilité et à condition de la tenir propre.

Elizabeth le salua d'un sourire chaleureux.

\- Nous ferons en sorte de ne pas être une gêne pour vous. Assura t'elle.

Peter se tourna vers l'escalier.

L'absence prolongée de Neal, le fait qu'il ne soit pas descendu et qu'il ne soit pas plus manifesté depuis de longues minutes l'alarmait quelque peu.

\- Je vais monter voir ce que fait Neal. Dit il à son épouse.

Elizabeth approuva sa décision et le regarda commencer à gravir les marches conduisant au second étage.

Peter n'arriva pas jusqu'au palier, une voiture était en train de se garer devant la maison, il préféra redescendre en vitesse.

Neal attendrait. Quelles que soient les raisons qui le retiennent en haut elles étaient sans doute moins alarmantes que cette arrivée imprévue.

Peter ne voulait prendre aucun risque avec leur sécurité à tous.

\- Restez ici, je vais voir qui vient d'arriver. Dit il au couple de gérants et à Elizabeth.

Toujours efficace Elizabeth écarta le couple des fenêtres et des portes d'où pouvaient venir des tirs mortels si une fusillade devait éclater.

Elle espérait qu'ils n'en étaient pas là, mais mieux valait se montrer prudents.

Le couple de gérants la suivit, sans vraiment comprendre exactement ce qu'il se passait. Ils savaient que le trio était là pour un procès mais ils étaient loin de s'imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir danger de mort.

_A suivre_

(1) si l'on en croit Google Map. C'est une très jolie voie que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à suivre de Burlington à Montpelier par le biais des photos et que j'aimerai bien voir en vrai un jour (on peut toujours rêver...).Malheureusement une partie des photos en question, prises en novembre 2015 présentent une belle goutte d'eau en plein milieu, ce qui gâche un peu.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 56)Moments de tension**

Tout en surveillant ce qu'il se passait au dehors sans pour autant se découvrir Peter retenait son souffle tout en se maudissant de ne pas avoir la présence d'esprit de demander une arme au shérif lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il avait vraiment été en dessous de tout sur ce coup là, ce qui n'était vraiment pas en son honneur et risquait de lui valoir de sérieuses remontrances de la part de son supérieur si ce dernier venait à en être informé. Reese Hughes pouvait se montrer conciliant mais il était également sans pitié face à certaines erreurs.

Enfin, il aviserait de la conduite à tenir s'il s'en sortait, dans le cas contraire plus rien n'aurait d'importance.

Les portières du véhicule s'ouvrirent sur les silhouettes de deux hommes en uniforme qui se dirigèrent vers l'entrée sans manifester le moindre sentiment. Ils n'étaient ni tendus comme des gens sur le qui vive ni particulièrement joyeux, ce qui fit que Peter préféra rester sur ses gardes et ne pas dire à Elizabeth et au couple qu'ils pouvaient revenir.

Il s'efforçait de rester objectif, ces hommes étaient probablement vraiment des agents envoyés pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais jusqu'à en avoir confirmation, il préférait se montrer prudent.

Si seulement il avait pu se munir d'une arme, il se sentirait beaucoup mieux, hélas, de simples touristes ne le seraient pas, c'était certain, donc il ne pouvait pas l'être.

Il ne tarda pas à voir ses craintes sembler se confirmer, les hommes au dehors avançaient en étudiant le terrain, cela pouvait être la procédure qu'on leur avait demandé de suivre, mais il avait de sérieux doutes. Pour une intervention de ce genre on envoyait en général des gens connaissant les lieux, or ceux là se comportaient comme s'ils n'étaient jamais venus. C'était suspect et Peter n'aimait pas les comportements suspects.

Dans la pièce où elle s'était réfugiée avec le couple Elizabeth pesait le pour et le contre, elle ne voulait pas ajouter à l'angoisse déjà perceptible des gérants du lieu, mais elle n'avait pas non plus l'intention de rester les bras croisés alors que son époux risquait peut être sa vie face à des gens mal intentionnés, gens qui ne s'arrêteraient pas avant d'avoir éliminé jusqu'au dernier témoin, elle en était consciente. Être l'épouse d'un agent du FBI avait des inconvénients mais aussi des avantages, on ne reste pas mariée à l'un d'entre eux pendant des années sans acquérir certains réflexes.

Elle se mit donc à étudier la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait servir d'arme et qu'elle pourrait apporter à Peter ou utiliser elle même. L'idéal serait sans doute d'en trouver plusieurs et de se préparer à devoir s'en servir.

Elle arrêta son choix sur un tisonnier et une pince à feu, ce n'étaient pas les ustensiles les plus impressionnants qui soient, mais ils étaient en fer forgé donc lourds et potentiellement dangereux s'ils étaient bien maniés.

Après un regard aux gérants qui la regardaient avec un air alarmé elle s'efforça de sourire et de se montrer aussi détendue qu'on puisse l'être en pareille circonstance.

\- Je vous emprunte ces objets quelques minutes, je vous promets de les ramener dès que possible.

\- Madame Burke, est-ce que nous sommes en danger ? Questionna l'homme.

C'était exactement la question qu'elle aurait aimé éviter, mais puisqu'elle avait été posée, elle n'avait plus trop d'autre choix que d'y répondre et elle ne voulait pas leur mentir, ils avaient le droit de savoir qu'ils étaient peut être en danger.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais m'en assurer. Ne bougez surtout pas d'ici.

\- Je posais la question parce que si tel était le cas, je crois que le contenu de l'armoire derrière vous serait plus approprié que nos ustensiles pour le feu. Ajouta l'homme en tirant une clef qu'il portait autour du cou.

Elizabeth reposa le tisonnier et la pince à feu, prit la clef et se hâta d'ouvrir l'armoire en question, comme elle s'y attendait elle contenait des armes, ce n'était pas pour rien que le Vermont, qui comptabilisait neuf armes pour cent habitants, avait été classé 35ème en 2010 dans le classement des états en ce qui concernait le nombre d'armes par habitants, loin devant New York qui ne comptait que trois armes pour cent habitants, ce qui n'empêchait pas que New York soit un endroit bien plus meurtrier. (1)

Il y avait une belle collection de fusils de chasse, pas moins de six, et quelques autres armes, toutes étaient visiblement très bien entretenues. Il y avait également un stock de munitions.

Elle arrêta son choix sur un Smith et Wesson .44 magnum qui était tout aussi bon pour la chasse que pour se défendre. Elle s'assura qu'il était chargé, referma l'armoire et rendit la clef à l'homme avant de se précipiter pour le remettre à son époux.

Peter posa un regard surpris sur l'arme puis leva les yeux sur elle.

\- Où as tu trouvé ça ?

\- Nos hôtes ont une pleine armoire d'armes, ils ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser y accéder. C'était ce revolver ou un tisonnier. Répondit Elizabeth en prenant place sur le sol à ses côtés. Je crois que tu seras plus habile avec une arme de ce genre.

Elle évitait de regarder dehors, autant pour ne pas se faire remarquer que pour ne pas déprimer par avance.

Peter assura le Smith et Wesson dans sa main, il pesait lourd mais ce poids même était rassurant en cet instant. Il était heureux de tenir à nouveau une arme.

\- Je le crois aussi. Dit il à son épouse.

Alors qu'il jetait un rapide regard à l'extérieur, constatant ainsi que les deux hommes n'étaient plus en vue, Neal les rejoignit et grimaça à la vue de l'arme.

\- On en est déjà là ? Demanda t'il avec un ton mi sérieux mi moqueur. Nous allons bientôt rejouer la bataille de Lincoln ? (2)

\- J'espère bien que non, et sans vouloir te vexer, si nous devons échanger des tirs je préfère être à OK Corral, cela a duré moins longtemps et au moins il y avait des représentants de la loi. Répliqua Peter préoccupé par la disparition des deux arrivants.

Il espérait qu'ils se contentaient de faire le tour pour reconnaître les lieux et qu'ils n'allaient pas tenter une percée par l'arrière. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un tour complet de la bâtisse, il ne savait donc pas combien d'issus elle pouvait bien compter. En cas d'irruption par derrière il serait pratiquement impuissant et les deux hommes au dehors devaient le savoir.

\- Je dois bien l'admettre. Mais au final la cavalerie a fini par arriver. Sourit Neal.

\- Et bien, je ne tiens pas à devoir attendre trois jours. Commenta Peter plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Neal resta un long moment silencieux après cette réponse et Peter laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Désolé Neal, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... maugréa t'il.

Neal prit une profonde inspiration et se détourna pour masquer son expression. Peter n'avait pas besoin de devoir endurer plus pour le moment, ils auraient tout le temps d'en reparler plus tard.

Cela avait été assez désagréable, mais il avait déjà vécu pire avec Peter. Au moins cette fois il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment dirigé contre lui, c'était les circonstances et la tension qui rendaient Peter nerveux.

Il essaya d'étaler, même si cela n'était pas si évident. Lui aussi se sentait tendu et les mots prononcés par Peter avaient ranimé une vieille souffrance.

\- Si je peux me rendre utile... lança t'il pour penser à autre chose.

\- Je crois que pour le moment il vaut mieux éviter qu'on te trouve avec une arme entre les mains. Répondit Peter à regret. Même si tu serais un atout certain en cas de fusillade, je doute que les autorités locales apprécient d'apprendre que j'ai laissé un criminel prendre une arme.

\- Peter ! Protesta Elizabeth d'un ton choqué.

Neal serra les dents, ce que venait de dire Peter était plein de bon sens mais il avait tout de même un peu de mal à l'accepter malgré tout. Il décida qu'il en avait assez enduré pour le moment. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas aider il valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne avant qu'ils ne se mettent à se disputer Peter et lui.

\- Très bien, je remonte dans ma chambre puisque je ne sers à rien. On ne sait jamais, les autorités locales pourraient s'offusquer de ma proximité avec une arme à feux. Après tout je suis un bon tireur même s'ils ne sont pas censés le savoir. Ce que tu ne manqueras pas de leur préciser à la première occasion je présume. Après tout on est jamais trop prudent au FBI, on doit se couvrir dans toutes les situations. Laissa t'il tomber.

Il se redressa souplement et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Elizabeth adressa un regard de reproche à son mari. Peter crispa les mâchoires à son tour.

\- Chérie, j'ai dit cela pour le protéger lui aussi. Affirma t'il. J'en parlerai avec lui lorsque tout danger sera écarté. Pour le moment je préfère que tu retournes avec les autres.

\- Tu ne veux pas que j'aille rejoindre Neal à l'étage ? Demanda Elizabeth.

\- Non, il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille.

Elizabeth se retira sans commenter l'affirmation mais Peter savait qu'elle ne l'approuvait pas.

Il reprit sa surveillance avec plus de nervosité encore. Il constata avec un fort soulagement que les deux hommes étaient revenus sur le devant de la maison. Soit ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'ouvertures pour faire irruption dans la maison soit ils n'étaient pas là pour donner l'assaut. C'était déjà un soulagement.

Elizabeth rejoignit le couple qui se garda bien de poser des questions. La femme était blottie contre son mari lequel l'entourait de ses bras pour la rassurer.

Elizabeth s'installa dans un fauteuil et chercha un sujet à aborder, elle n'en trouva aucun qui lui semble convenable et préféra garder le silence. L'heure n'était vraiment pas aux bavardages futiles et elle n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le principal sujet.

Neal grimpa dans sa chambre comme il l'avait dit mais il n'y resta pas. Il ouvrit la fenêtre avec précaution et regarda au dehors sans se montrer. Un sourire satisfait se posa sur ses lèvres, une avancée du toit allait lui permettre de bouger et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait fait le mur plusieurs fois avant ses dix huit ans, sans que ni sa mère ni Helen ne s'en doutent, il avait donc une certaine expérience en matière de sortie par les fenêtres, qu'il avait continué à cultiver par la suite. Il n'avait peut être pas le droit de manier une arme mais il pouvait agir autrement. Ce qu'il avait bien l'intention de faire, il n'avait aucune intention de rester assis sur un lit pendant que Peter risquait sa vie en bas. Il était plus que temps de voir s'il n'avait pas trop perdu la main.

_A suivre_

(1) D'après wiki. Liste des États américains par possession d'armes à feu ainsi que Liste des états américains par nombre de meurtres par année.

(2) Toujours selon wiki. Guerre du comté de Lincoln. Affrontement entre deux bandes dans le comté de Lincoln le 15 juillet 1878 et les jours suivants.


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 57)Moments de tension seconde partie**

Neal tendit l'oreille, sans rien entendre de particulièrement alarmant. En fait, il n'entendait strictement rien en provenance du dehors comme du dedans et à bien y réfléchir, si, c'était tout de même alarmant ce silence.

Neal n'était pas contre un peu de silence, il appréciait même grandement le silence qui régnait dans le confortablement appartement qu'il occupait chez June. C'était un silence confortable, qu'il savourait pleinement.

Oui, Neal aimait le silence qui régnait entre les murs où il avait trouvé refuge, cela contrastait si agréablement avec le vacarme incessant des prisons où il était passé. Il n'y avait jamais de silence entre les murs d'une prison, ou alors c'était mauvais signe, très mauvais signe. Cela contrastait également avec le vacarme qui régnait à l'intérieur de l'hôtel minable et, il en était intimement persuadé, sans aucun doute insalubre et mal fréquenté, où Peter et le FBI avaient voulu le faire séjourner pour raisons budgétaires.

Ce qui avait été d'après lui un très mauvais calcul de leur part.

Outre le fait que vu l'insalubrité des lieux il n'aurait sans doute pas manqué de chopper une saloperie qui l'aurait fatalement rendu assez malade pour justifier un séjour, peut être même plusieurs, à l'hôpital, et qui disait hôpital disait frais d'hospitalisation, si les budgets alloués aux soins des consultants sous contrôle judiciaire étaient à la hauteur de ceux visant à les loger il se serait retrouvé dans le pire hôpital de New York où il aurait sans doute attrapé un truc en plus ce qui aurait au final coûté bien plus cher.

Il courait aussi le risque d'une mauvaise rencontre. L'hôtel était clairement mal fréquenté, et vu qui il était, bien qu'il ne soit pas très porté sur la fréquentation de personnes de l'acabit de ceux qui devaient choisir de séjourner dans un endroit comme l'hôtel en question, il était probable que tôt ou tard il reçoive la visite de gens mal intentionnés.

Dans le meilleur des cas, pour lui, pas pour le FBI, ces gens seraient venus lui faire une proposition qu'il aurait, ou non, choisi d'accepter. Dans le pire des cas les gus en question seraient venus lui faire la peau. Ce qui, dans tous les cas de figure, aurait été la faute du FBI. On n'enferme pas un type comme lui dans un endroit pareil sans qu'il finisse par s'ennuyer et qu'il fasse des choses préjudiciables.

Neal chassa ces pensées malvenues, il n'était vraiment pas temps de songer à cet hôtel, surtout qu'il en frissonnait encore d'horreur lorsqu'il y repensait. Cet endroit fourmillait de cafards, il en était certain, de rats également ainsi que d'autres animaux tout aussi répugnants, humains ou non.

Comment Peter avait il pu le laisser là bas ? Il faudrait un jour qu'il remette le sujet sur le tapis afin de tirer les choses au clair.

Ce n'était pas à proprement quelque chose qui empoisonnait leur relation, mais il lui arrivait d'y repenser et cela n'était pas plaisant. Pas plaisant du tout. Oui... un jour il faudrait qu'il aborde à nouveau le sujet avec Peter, l'agent du FBI n'apprécierait pas, il allait grogner et le regarder méchamment, mais Neal y tenait. Il y avait des choses qu'il fallait vraiment mettre à plat.

Pour l'heure il avait bien mieux à faire que de penser à l'hôtel, il devait trouver un moyen de descendre au plus vite, histoire de s'assurer que ce silence qui lui semblait très alarmant n'était ni le prélude à de sérieux ennuis ni le signe qu'ils avaient déjà eu lieu.

Neal sentit son cœur se serrer très désagréablement dans sa poitrine à la pensée que quelque chose de grave ait pu se produire alors qu'il était là, à perdre son temps dans une chambre.

Qu'il ait pu arriver quelque chose à Peter, à Elizabeth, et au couple de gérants. Quelque chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser pour l'heure, qu'il ne voulait pas envisager.

S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Peter ou à Elizabeth... il ne pardonnerait jamais.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et enjamba avec précaution le rebord de la fenêtre. Ses côtes protestèrent un peu lorsqu'il se laissa glisser jusqu'au toit suivant, son cœur semblait avoir décidé de redoubler d'efforts pour que son rythme cardiaque dépasse les limites envisageables, mais pour l'heure c'était encore gérable. Il avait vu pire... comme ce jour où... non, penser à ce jour là en particulier était une très mauvaise idée.

L'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti ce jour précis, auquel il ne voulait plus penser, revint en lui tout aussi fortement qu'à l'époque. Il n'était pas du genre à paniquer pour rien, mais ce jour là il avait bien failli y passer et il le savait. Il s'en était fallu de peu, de vraiment très peu pour qu'il finisse écrasé plusieurs dizaines de mètres en dessous de l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Mauvais timing, mauvais temps, mauvais matériel... tout avait été incroyablement mauvais ce jour là, y compris et surtout, son caractère entêté qui lui avait interdit de renoncer. Il n'avait du son salut qu'à son excellente forme physique et à sa rapidité de réaction.

Peter ne l'avait jamais su et ne le saurait sans doute jamais, mais ils avaient bien failli ne jamais se rencontrer. Neal s'était juré de ne jamais en parler à personne, même Mozzie ignorait cet événement de son passé qui s'était produit avant leur rencontre.

La seule excuse qu'il puisse trouver pour justifier ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là était qu'il était encore très jeune, à peine vingt ans, et donc pas encore pleinement opérationnel. Qu'il était encore un jeune homme stupide et trop sur de lui.

Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il s'en était tiré de justesse, que le coup avait manqué et que seule la chance lui avait permis de ne pas se faire prendre.

Après ça il avait été à deux doigts de renoncer à sa carrière de voleur. Il voulait des émotions fortes ? Il avait été servi et cela lui avait suffit pour un moment. Pour un moment seulement, on ne se refait pas même si on a eu la trouille de sa vie. Trouille qui le tenait à nouveau. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir à nouveau vingt ans et d'être juste après son « exploit ». Étalé sur un toit, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, tous les muscles tendus, le corps douloureux et l'esprit quelque peu en déroute.

Neal ferma les yeux un instant et se coucha presque sur les tuiles, attendant que son cœur cesse de battre la chamade.

Définitivement une très mauvaise idée que de penser à ce jour... c'était vraiment incroyable qu'un mauvais souvenir qui avait duré quoi, dix minutes au plus, puisse encore lui faire ressentir autant de peur. Heureusement que Peter n'était pas là pour le voir. Sa réputation en prendrait un sérieux coup. Il ne devait pas avoir fière allure, pratiquement couché sur ce toit, à attendre que son cœur se calme enfin et de pouvoir bouger pour poursuivre.

Si Mozzie était là il aurait sans doute lui aussi beaucoup à dire, mais Mozzie n'était heureusement pas là.

Mozzie était à New York, au chaud, en sécurité, en train de se livrer à des activités sans doute illégales, mais mûrement réfléchies et sans trop de risques.

Neal n'était pas loin de regretter de ne pas être à New York lui aussi... non, pour être franc, Neal regrettait de ne pas être à New York, en train de savourer la paix et le confort de la maison de June, le silence rassurant qui régnait chez la veuve. Pourquoi donc n'avait il pas sauté sur l'occasion qu'il avait eu de rentrer avec Diana et Jones ? Il aurait du tout faire pour rentrer avec eux, même si cela lui avait demandé des sacrifices.

Neal laissa échapper un soupir.

Il savait très bien pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il ne voulait pas décevoir Peter.

Son cœur commençait à reprendre un rythme plus acceptable et le toit sur lequel il se tenait était lui vraiment inconfortable, il était plus que temps qu'il se décide à faire quelque chose.

Il fallait qu'il descende de ce toit et qu'il aille s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Oui... il le fallait.

Il entrouvrit un œil, constata que cela n'entraînait rien de fâcheux pour lui niveau mental et par habitude vérifia les alentours.

Rien à signaler en ce qui concernait le toit, il était mal placé pour voir ce qu'il se passait en bas, mais sa position faisait en sorte que nul n'était en mesure de le voir d'en bas, donc il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté là.

Il commençait à se détendre, tout allait bien, lorsque son regard accrocha la fenêtre par laquelle il était sorti, fenêtre qu'il avait laissée ouverte, histoire de s'assurer une voie de repli, la prudence était mère de la sécurité... un adage qu'il avait du mal à faire sien, il devait bien l'avouer, mais parfois il se ménageait tout de même quelques moyens de retour en arrière.

La fenêtre était toujours ouverte, mais elle était désormais occupée. Par un agent du FBI que Neal connaissait bien et dont l'expression et le maintien, bras croisés et mâchoires crispées, étaient des plus parlantes.

Neal fut tenté de refermer les yeux. Seule la certitude que cela ne servirait à rien et ne serait qu'une perte de temps, le retint. Un peu d'orgueil aussi, on ne se refait pas.

Seul point positif au tableau, si Peter était là, dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, c'était que tout allait bien.

Enfin, que tout allait bien niveau sécurité des lieux. Parce qu'au vu du regard de Peter, tout n'allait pas si bien en ce qui le concernait.

Neal n'avait pas besoin d'être extralucide pour savoir ce qui l'attendait d'ici très peu de temps.

Il y avait vraiment des jours où rien ne fonctionnait comme on le voudrait.

_A suivre_


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 58)Moments de tension fin**

Neal fut tenté de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu et de refermer les yeux, mais il savait déjà que cela serait une perte de temps et qu'en agissant ainsi il ne ferait qu'augmenter la contrariété, pour ne pas dire la colère, de Peter.

Il leva donc la main et l'agita mollement.

\- Salut Peter, si tu es là j'imagine que cela signifie que tout va bien. Dit il.

\- C'est ce que je pensais en montant. Répondit Peter d'un ton sec.

Neal lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Quelque chose t'a fait changer d'avis ? Se risqua t'il à demander.

\- Oui, j'ai réalisé que mon consultant, blessé et fatigué n'était plus dans la chambre où il aurait du rester et en le cherchant j'ai découvert qu'il se promenait sur les toits. Répliqua Peter avec une froide ironie qui trahissait l'étendue de sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Oh. Laissa échapper Neal avec une grimace.

\- Oui, comme tu dis, oh. Franchement Neal ! Mais à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Tu as les côtes abîmées, tu es attendu comme témoin à charge pour un procès qui nous oblige à rester plus longtemps dans la région alors que nous avons du travail qui nous attend à New-York et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de sortir par la fenêtre pour descendre sur un toit. Lança Peter d'une voix mesurée.

Il avait très envie de crier mais il se retenait de le faire malgré la fureur qu'éveillait en lui l'inconscience dont faisait preuve Neal une fois de plus. Il ne tenait pas à ce que les deux envoyés du shérif, qui se trouvaient en cet instant précis en train de les attendre en compagnie d'Elizabeth et du couple de gérants, ne viennent voir ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'ils découvrent à quel point Neal pouvait se montrer pénible et pas d'avantage qu'ils s'imaginent qu'il n'avait strictement aucun contrôle sur son consultant.

Lui aussi avait très envie de fermer les yeux et de compter jusqu'à dix ou même jusqu'à cent, peut être que s'il le faisait lorsqu'il rouvrirait les yeux Neal ne serait plus sur ce toit mais dans la chambre avec lui. La voix de Neal le tira de ses pensées.

\- Je ne pensais pas t'entendre dire que tu as hâte de rentrer à New-York, pas alors que nous sommes au fin fond du Vermont, ta région préférée.

\- Tu es mal placé pour savoir quelle est ma région préférée. Aboya Peter dont la patience atteignait ses limites. Tu est encore plus mal placé pour me dire ce que j'ai hâte de faire ou non. Moi par contre je suis très bien placé pour te dire ce qui pourrait bien t'attendre à notre retour si tu n'es pas de retour dans cette chambre dans cinq minutes. Comme par exemple un retour en prison pour tentative d'évasion.

Neal se figea, essayant de se convaincre que Peter ne venait pas de dire ce qu'il venait de dire. Que s'il l'avait dit ce n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Peter ne pouvait pas être sérieux, il ne pouvait pas réellement le penser. Le FBI avait trop à perdre pour le renvoyer derrière les barreaux.

Cette fois il ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre les tuiles de la pente en face de lui. Il commençait à pleuvoir mais il ne s'en souciait pas.

Il n'avait plus envie de bouger ni de parler pour le moment, il ne voulait pas d'avantage chercher à argumenter.

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête et rouvrit lentement les yeux son regard était aussi fermé que son visage était dépourvu d'expression. Puisque Peter voulait la jouer de cette façon il allait lui en donner pour son argent.

Mais en tournant les yeux vers l'agent du FBI il vit sur les traits de ce dernier la preuve que ce dernier s'était laissé emporter par sa colère et n'avait pas le moins du monde prémédité ces propos. Cependant le mal était fait, Neal n'avait pas envie de pardonner cette fois. Il ne pardonnait que rarement de toute manière et Peter le savait mieux que personne. Il savait aussi que l'expression actuelle de Neal était signe que le jeune homme prenait très mal ses propos.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ses propos avaient dépassé sa pensée mais ils avaient visiblement eu un impact puissant sur son consultant.

Il était à la fois honteux et un peu surpris. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il menaçait de renvoyer Neal en prison mais jusqu'à présent le jeune homme n'avait jamais semblé affecté par ces menaces.

\- Dans ce cas, puisque je dois retourner en prison dès notre retour, je refuse de témoigner. Lui déclara Neal en se redressant sans prendre de précautions.

Il glissa, se rattrapa de justesse sur les genoux, se redressa, fit un second essai pour remonter vers la fenêtre et glissa de nouveau, sous les yeux impuissants de Peter il dévala le toit, incapable de se retenir à quoi que ce soit. Les tuiles n'offraient aucune prise et il n'y avait rien pour empêcher sa chute.

Au dernier moment Neal parvint à stopper sa glissade en calant ses talons dans une gouttière. Il se retrouva étendu à plat dos sur les tuiles mouillées, haletant et frissonnant tandis que la pluie redoublait.

Peter qui avait assisté, impuissant, à la glissade, laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, il avait bien cru qu'il allait voir le jeune homme tomber du toit sans rien pouvoir faire pour lui venir en aide. Il ne savait pas plus ce qui attendait Neal en bas et ne tenait pas à le savoir. Il étudia la position de Neal, essayant de savoir si son consultant risquait encore de tomber ou s'il pourrait attendre qu'il descende lui même afin de trouver une échelle ou quoi que ce soit qui lui permette de le rejoindre sans risques.

Vu la pluie qui redoublait d'intensité tenter de passer par le toit pour sortir Neal de ce mauvais pas était exclu, il n'avait donc d'autre option que de sortir.

Ce n'était pas l'option qui lui plaisait le plus, elle allait l'obliger à passer devant les envoyés du shérif et ces derniers ne manqueraient pas de poser des questions. Questions auxquelles il n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre et qu'il ne voulait même pas entendre en vérité.

Il n'aimait pas non plus laisser Neal seul, même si ce dernier ne risquait pas de faire grand-chose pour le moment, vu la position dans laquelle il se trouvait pour l'heure.

Avant de faire quoi que ce soit il tenait également à s'assurer que Neal allait bien, enfin, aussi bien qu'on puisse l'être lorsqu'on était dans la position où se trouvait le jeune homme.

\- Neal ? Tout va bien ? Questionna t'il.

\- Ça baigne. Répondit Neal d'une voix moqueuse. Je suis coincé sur un toit en pleine campagne du Vermont et mes seules options sont soit d'en tomber avec toutes les conséquences que cela peut avoir, même si je ne crois pas que ce toit soit assez grand pour que je me brise le cou, soit d'en redescendre et de finir en prison. J'avoue que je ne sais pas encore laquelle a ma préférence.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es descendu sur ce toit librement ? Lui dit Peter sévèrement. Tu es dans cette position par ton unique faute.

\- Cela aussi j'en ai conscience Peter. Répliqua Neal sans bouger d'un centimètre, même pour lui lancer un regard. J'ai fait un très mauvais choix, et je ne parle pas de celui qui m'a conduit sur ce toit voilà quelques instants, je parle d'un choix bien plus ancien, je crois que tu sais très bien lequel.

\- Mais tu as sans doute très envie de le préciser. Commenta Peter qui savait effectivement de quoi parlait Neal et qui avait senti un désagréable pincement en entendant les propos de son consultant.

C'était sans doute de bonne guerre, mérité, mais ce n'était pas moins douloureux à endurer.

Parfois il devait bien avouer qu'il aimerait vraiment que l'affrontement entre lui et Neal soit définitivement de l'histoire ancienne, qu'ils soient tous deux en mesure de travailler et cohabiter en bonne entente, sans ces escarmouches qui émaillaient leur collaboration.

Bien sur, c'était presque devenu leur marque de fabrique, mais c'était tout de même pesant, même pour lui qui en avait vu d'autre.

Il regarda le jeune homme, se demandant si c'était la même chose pour lui.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de quoi te sortir de ce mauvais pas. Dit il finalement en se détournant pour joindre le geste à la parole.

\- Je ne risque pas d'aller où que ce soit tant que cette gouttière tiendra le coup. Lui répondit Neal. Mais si tu ne veux pas me retrouver en bas je crois que tu vas devoir faire vite.

\- Je vais faire aussi vite que possible. Assura Peter.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier il remarqua une longue corde repliée sur elle même dans un coin du couloir. Il fit aussitôt demi tour et s'en empara. Ce n'était peut être pas l'instrument le plus adapté, mais il lui permettrait de gagner un peu de temps et éviterait d'alarmer inutilement les hommes du shérif.

\- Tu te sens capable de remonter seul si je te lance une corde ? Questionna t'il avant de le faire.

\- Je pense que oui. Affirma Neal en tournant la tête vers lui avec lenteur pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre en remuant trop vite.

Peter enroula un bout de la corde autour de son bras gauche, il préférait ne pas risquer d'endommager un meuble en la nouant dessus. Il lança ensuite l'autre bout de la corde en direction de Neal. L'extrémité tomba sur la poitrine du jeune homme qui la saisit sans tarder et s'y accrocha fermement.

\- Enroule la autour de ta taille, je vais te remonter. Ordonna Peter.

Neal fit la sourde oreille, vu la douleur qu'il ressentait déjà dans les côtes il n'avait aucune envie d'aggraver les choses avec une corde même si sa sécurité était en jeu.

Il se retourna avec précaution, les pieds toujours calés dans la gouttière, qui craqua de manière assez désagréable. Neal préféra ne pas s'arrêter pour voir si elle tiendrait ou si elle allait craquer. Il avait constaté que l'autre bout de la corde qu'il tenait était entre les mains de Peter et que ce dernier était le seul point d'ancrage, ce qui voulait dire que si Peter laissait échapper la dite corde il avait toutes les chances de finir en bas de la maison et il n'y tenait absolument pas.

Bien sur, il était certain que Peter ne le laisserait pas tomber et s'agripperait de toutes ses forces à la corde, mais parfois la bonne volonté ne suffisait pas.

\- Neal, fais ce que je te dis ! Gronda Peter.

Comme Neal secouait la tête en signe de refus il réalisa pourquoi et reprit d'un ton plus doux.

\- Je sais que c'est douloureux, mais ce le sera moins que si tu tombes de ce toit.

C'était la stricte vérité et Neal se rendit à son avis, malgré la souffrance il enroula la corde ainsi que le voulait Peter, la noua avec soin et prit une profonde inspiration. Il était prêt, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire le reste.

Il serra les dents, rampa sur les tuiles et remonta vers la fenêtre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, tout en s'aidant de la corde sans trop tirer dessus.

Il glissa une fois ou deux et retint son souffle, mais la poigne solide de Peter ne lâchait pas la corde et finalement Neal atteignit la fenêtre.

Peter tendit la main vers lui pour l'aider à rentrer à l'intérieur.

_A suivre_


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

_Onzième texte mis en ligne pour fêter mes dix ans sur FFnet_

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 59)Douloureuse prise de conscience**

Neal fixa la main tendue, hésitant à la prendre.

Ce n'était pas tant parce qu'il avait encore les propos de Peter en tête que parce qu'il redoutait ce qui allait suivre son retour à l'intérieur.

\- Neal ? Appela Peter en haussant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? De prendre froid en plus du reste ?

Neal devait bien admettre que la pluie était froide et désagréable, qu'elle commençait même à l'engourdir sérieusement, mais il avait du mal à se décider à rentrer.

Peter attendait, le bras toujours tendu, il avait parfaitement compris ce qui retenait Neal au dehors et cette fois il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression de vouloir le commander malgré l'envie qu'il en avait.

Il se faisait du soucis pour son consultant, la pluie était vraiment froide et Neal n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, il y avait fort à redouter qu'il paye le prix fort sa petite escapade sur les toits.

\- Neal, il faut rentrer à présent. Ajouta t'il au bout d'un moment, comme le jeune homme ne bougeait pas.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers son consultant, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il pouvait prendre sa main.

Neal prit une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était qu'un petit geste, presque sans importance, mais qui lui demandait beaucoup.

Finalement il tendit lui aussi la main et ce simple mouvement fut suffisant pour le déséquilibrer. Il sentit avec angoisse ses pieds glisser sur les tuiles et la corde se resserrer douloureusement autour de sa taille.

Alors qu'il se voyait déjà soit en train de pendre au bout de la corde, soit de s'écraser en bas, la main de Peter se referma sur la sienne et le tira vers la fenêtre.

La main libre de Neal se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'y agrippa le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle et ses esprits.

Il se hissa ensuite maladroitement à l'intérieur et s'appuya au mur le temps que Peter referme la fenêtre et le délivre de la corde.

Peter roula le cordage avec soin, le posa dans un coin puis revint vers son consultant et le considéra d'un air soucieux.

Le visage de Neal était pâle et il frissonnait ce qui était assez mauvais signe aux yeux de Peter.

Il entreprit de défaire la chemise du jeune homme puis lui retira avant de faire subir le même sort à ce que Neal portait en dessous et qui était tout aussi humide.

\- Peter, je ne suis pas certain qu'Elizabeth serait ravie de voir ce que tu es en train de faire. Plaisanta Neal.

\- Je crois qu'au contraire elle serait très contente de voir que je fais mon possible pour t'éviter d'être malade à nouveau. Mais tu as raison sur un point, il vaut mieux que tu termines de retirer tes vêtements tout seul.

\- J'imagine qu'il est inutile de te demander de sortir histoire de ménager ma pudeur ? Répliqua Neal.

\- Ta pudeur ? Releva Peter d'un ton ironique. Je ne te savais pas pudique.

\- Tu es loin de tout savoir à mon sujet Peter, mais je dois bien admettre qu'effectivement la pudeur n'est pas ma préoccupation première, si nous parlions de la tienne à la place ?

Peter haussa les sourcils et le sourire de Neal pâlit un peu.

\- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu.

Il termina de se déshabiller et laissa tomber ses habits humides sur le sol. Une fois pratiquement nu il se mit à frissonner d'avantage, la fenêtre était restée ouverte si longtemps que la température à l'intérieur de la chambre avait beaucoup baissé.

Peter s'empressa de lui poser une couverture sur les épaules.

\- File te réchauffer sous la douche et reviens que je puisse t'examiner. Lui dit il d'un ton bourru qui ne cachait pas vraiment le soucis qu'il se faisait.

Neal approuva gravement et fila faire ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

Il s'attarda longuement sous le jet, laissant l'eau chaude le réchauffer et le débarrasser pour un temps de ses tensions.

Il en profita pour examiner son torse, comme il le redoutait la corde l'avait meurtri et il n'échapperait pas à de nouvelles marques.

Cette fois il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui et à personne d'autre et il le savait.

Il ferma les robinets et appuya son front contre la paroi de la douche.

Il avait encore une fois pris la mauvaise décision en espérant faire quelque chose de bien et cela s'était retourné contre lui... quand finirait il par comprendre ?

Peter avait besoin de lui en tant que consultant, mais pour aucune autre raison. Elizabeth avait tort, il n'y avait pas de place pour lui à leurs côtés.

Il l'avait su pourtant, lorsqu'il avait commencé à étudier Peter, il avait très vite compris qu'il pourrait tirer profit des capacités de l'agent lorsque le besoin s'en ferait sentir, que ce dernier serait exactement la personne qui lui faudrait. Il avait également su qu'il lui faudrait se montrer très prudent parce que l'agent ne serait pas facile à convaincre et qu'il était très doué pour sentir lorsqu'on essayait de le manipuler.

Il avait su qu'il allait devoir jouer très serré, et que cela ne serait pas facile, mais il n'avait pas du tout prévu qu'avec le temps ce qui n'était qu tromperie deviendrait réel, du moins pour lui et qu'il se prendrait à son propre jeu.

Mais il ne pouvait plus se leurrer, à force de fréquenter les Burke il avait fini par croire qu'il pouvait avoir une autre vie, différente de celle qu'il avait toujours imaginé avoir depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité sur son père.

Un frisson l'agita.

Oui, le jour où il avait été refusé parmi les forces de police il avait cru qu'il ne serait jamais que le fils d'un criminel, et que parce que son père en était un il ne pouvait espérer suivre une autre voie. Qu'on ne le laisserait jamais être autre chose. Qu'on ne le regarderait jamais autrement.

Il avait mis peu de temps à en prendre son parti et à décider que puisqu'on était décidé à ne voir en lui qu'un criminel, alors ce serait ce qu'il serait, mais qu'il serait bien pire que ceux qui l'avaient condamné sans même lui donner sa chance l'imaginaient.

Il s'était appliqué à poursuivre cette voie et n'avait jamais eu de regrets, jusqu'à ce jour.

Maintenant il devait bien admettre que s'il avait pu rencontrer Peter bien avant de choisir de suivre la même voie que son père, il aurait sans doute pu faire un tout autre choix.

Malheureusement ils s'étaient rencontrés trop tard, il ne pouvait plus changer ce qu'il était et n'en ressentait pas vraiment le désir.

Il ne pouvait pas plus changer le regard de Peter sur lui, même s'ils travaillaient tous les deux à résoudre des affaires, l'agent ne perdait pas de vue qu'il était avant tout un criminel. Il faisait bonne figure mais il ne le voyait pas autrement que ceux qui l'avaient rejeté lorsqu'il avait dix huit ans.

\- Neal ? Lança la voix de Peter.

Neal sourit tristement. Le ton de l'agent trahissait un peu d'inquiétude, et c'était compréhensible. Ils savaient tous les deux que si Neal tombait malade cela pourrait compromettre le bon déroulement du procès, peut être même le retarder, ce qui retarderait du même coup leur retour à New-York et la reprise du travail.

Enfin, si ils le reprenaient tous les deux, ce qui semblait compromis s'il en croyait les propos de Peter.

\- J'arrive ! Répondit il en rouvrant la porte de la douche.

Il se sécha rapidement, se couvrit de son mieux et retourna dans la chambre où patientait Peter.

L'agent du FBI se leva de la chaise où il avait pris place pour attendre le retour du jeune homme. Il avait cependant tout d'abord préparé ce dont il aurait besoin pour soigner Neal.

Il était descendu en vitesse afin de faire un bref compte rendu très expurgé aux personnes qui se trouvaient en bas.

Il avait caché la tentative de Neal pour lui venir en aide, même s'il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de mentir aux hommes du shérif il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix s'il voulait éviter des problèmes supplémentaires.

Cela allait les obliger à taire les blessures que Neal avait bien pu se faire en traînant sur le toit, mais comme elles seraient de toute manière cachées par les habits du jeune homme ce serait plus une omission qu'une véritable tromperie.

Les hommes du shérif n'avaient pas fait de remarques et étaient partis peu après en promettant de revenir régulièrement faire un tour de surveillance.

Ils avaient assuré à Peter que cela n'attirerait pas l'attention car ils avaient déjà l'habitude de le faire.

Elizabeth avait attendu à ses côtés que le véhicule se soit éloigné et que le couple de gérants soit occupé autre part et s'était tourné vers lui, le visage grave.

\- Que s'est il vraiment passé ? Avait elle demandé.

Peter avait réprimé un soupir, il aurait du s'en douter, Elizabeth le connaissait trop bien, elle savait lire en lui, elle connaissait aussi fort bien Neal à présent.

\- Trois fois rien, je l'ai seulement trouvé en train de faire un tour sur le toit. Il avait des velléités de me venir en aide. Expliqua t'il d'un ton acide.

Il vit les yeux d'Elizabeth s'écarquiller.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Il va aussi bien que possible considérant que j'ai du le remonter avec une corde et qu'il a bien failli tomber du toit.

\- Peter, il voulait bien faire. Fit valoir Elizabeth avec douceur.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur le bras de son mari et remarqua tout de suite à quel point Peter était tendu. Elle s'y attendait, chaque fois que Neal se retrouvait en mauvaise posture Peter réagissait de façon similaire.

\- Je sais, il veut toujours bien faire. Soupira Peter. Mais un jour il échouera et cela finira mal pour lui.

\- Peter, tu ne peux pas présager d'une chose pareille. Protesta Elizabeth un peu choquée par le pessimisme affiché par son époux. Neal sait comment se tirer d'affaire.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il m'a donné lorsque je l'ai remonté. Murmura sombrement Peter en baissant la tête.

Elizabeth caressa son bras avec lenteur pour le réconforter.

Elle était triste et soucieuse, aussi bien pour son époux que pour le jeune homme dont il était question.

Même si parfois elle regrettait que la route de Peter ait croisé un jour celle de Neal elle devait bien admettre que le plus souvent le charme et l'aisance du jeune homme faisaient effet sur elle.

Tout comme elle savait lire ce que son mari cherchait à lui cacher elle devinait les blessures que le jeune homme cherchait à dissimuler sous ses airs séduisants.

Neal avait certes choisi librement la voie qu'il suivait depuis des années, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins que s'il avait eu d'autres points de repères que ceux qui avaient été siens pendant son enfance et son adolescence, il aurait tourné autrement.

Elle ne voulait pas médire de ceux qui avaient veillé sur le garçon à l'époque, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'ils étaient passé à côté de pas mal de choses concernant Neal.

Enfin, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour changer tout cela, mais pour l'heure, elle préférait se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait à présent.

\- Peter, que fait Neal ? Demanda t'elle.

\- Il était trempé et frigorifié, je l'ai envoyé se réchauffer dans la salle de bains. Il ne devrait pas tarder à regagner la chambre. Je vais monter le soigner.

\- Je crois que le mieux serait de le convaincre de se mettre au lit, il va avoir besoin de repos après une telle aventure.

Peter approuva, une fois de plus Elizabeth était la voix de la raison.

Il rassembla rapidement tout ce qu'il fallait pour soigner Neal et remonta seul, il préférait épargner à Elizabeth la vue des traces qui risquaient de marquer la peau du jeune homme.

Son épouse n'insista pas pour le suivre, elle préférait ne pas se mêler de leurs échanges à venir, elle avait conscience qu'ils avaient besoin de mettre certaines choses à plat avant de trouver le repos.

Elle espérait toutefois que cela ne serait pas trop pénible.

_A suivre_


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 60)Une franche discussion**

Neal considéra Peter afin de déterminer son état d'esprit, simple réflexe de survie basique, non pas qu'il puisse craindre quoi que ce soit de la part de l'agent, mais seulement parce qu'on ne se défait pas si facilement d'années de conditionnement, surtout lorsqu'on se trouve en présence d'un agent du FBI qui peut vous gâcher la vie en un rien de temps.

Neal n'était pas loin de penser que c'était déjà fait quelque part, en le faisant venir dans le Vermont Peter lui avait quelque peu gâché la vie ces derniers temps.

Il se garda bien cependant de dire cela à voix haute, il n'avait aucune envie que Peter ne fasse pire, il l'en savait fort capable.

Il ne vit rien qui soit de nature à l'alarmer dans le regard ou l'expression de l'agent et se détendit un peu, très peu cependant, il était bien placé pour savoir que rien n'était jamais certain dans la vie.

Peter l'étudiait lui aussi et le maintien qu'il voyait à Neal lui laissait craindre des ennuis futurs.

Neal semblait être en train d'hésiter sur la conduite à tenir et ce n'était jamais bon signe.

\- Neal, quoi que tu aies en tête, je t'en prie, ne le fais pas. Soupira t'il.

Il vit Neal hausser les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi il était en train de lui parler.

\- Faire quelque chose Peter ? Je n'ai rien en tête en cet instant, à part peut être me mettre au lit, je ne me sens pas au mieux de ma forme. Répondit Neal.

Les yeux de Peter s'assombrirent un peu plus. Il aurait du s'attendre à une réponse de ce genre, mais elle ne lui en donnait pas moins très fortement l'envie de prendre son consultant par les épaules et de le secouer pour le ramener à la raison.

Cette fois, il n'avait plus aucun doute, Neal avait bien quelque chose en tête au contraire, et pour leur bien à tous il valait mieux qu'il découvre ce que c'était.

Il réprima un soupir, il ne lui avait pourtant laissé que quelques minutes pour se doucher, mais une fois de plus cela avait été plus que suffisant pour que le jeune homme ne se mette à cogiter.

Pour le moment il préférait se concentrer sur l'état de Neal, s'il tentait de lui parler immédiatement il risquait de prononcer des mots qui braqueraient le jeune homme et ils ne seraient pas plus avancés.

\- Montre moi tes blessures. Demanda t'il.

Cette fois Neal ne discuta pas, il commençait à ressentir des élancements douloureux et il avait très envie d'en être soulagé.

Peter fit le tour des meurtrissures nouvelles qui venaient s'ajouter à celles que Neal portait déjà et les soigna sans dire un seul mot.

Il se reprochait d'avoir laissé le jeune homme seul, il le connaissait pourtant suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était capable d'actions de ce genre.

Il ne pourrait pas le changer et il le savait fort bien. Parfois il en avait la tentation, histoire de voir ce que donnerait un Neal qui ne serait pas tenté par le vol et la tromperie, mais à d'autres moments, il devait bien admettre qu'il était très satisfait que le jeune homme soit exactement tel qu'il était.

Il en avait un peu honte cependant, en acceptant Neal tel qu'il était, avec ses qualités et ses pénibles défauts, ne manquait il pas à son devoir envers le FBI ?

Il laissa ensuite son consultant se rhabiller, l'aidant juste le strict nécessaire puis s'installa sur une chaise et le fixa d'un air décidé.

\- Neal, nous devons parler. Annonça t'il d'un ton ferme.

Neal qui redoutait d'entendre cette phrase depuis le début fut à deux doigts de refuser et de tenter une pirouette verbale dont il avait le secret.

Au lieu de cela il tira une autre chaise en face de celle de Peter et y prit place. L'agent avait raison, il était vraiment temps pour eux d'avoir une franche discussion.

\- De quoi veux tu que nous parlions Peter ?

Il ne manqua pas la lueur de surprise que sa réponse faisait naître dans le regard de son vis à vis. Il en fut satisfait, c'était vraiment agréable par moment d'être encore en mesure de surprendre son contrôleur.

\- Nous pourrions commencer par parler de ce que tu avais en tête en descendant sur ce toit. Répondit Peter.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme capitule si vite et il n'aimait pas du tout le sentiment de déception que cela avait éveillé en lui. Il aurait du se sentir satisfait d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait au contraire, alors pourquoi avait il l'impression qu'il n'avait rien gagné du tout ?

Il fixa Neal avec un peu de méfiance, mais le visage de celui qui lui faisait face ne montrait rien, le jeune homme s'était composé une expression neutre et cela non plus ne lui plaisait pas.

Il préférait, et de loin, voir des sentiments sur le visage de Neal, même s'il s'agissait de colère et de ressentiment à son encontre. Au moins, dans ces instants il avait l'impression d'être face au véritable Neal, même si cela n'était probablement qu'une illusion, le véritable Neal n'était connu que de Neal lui même et de personne d'autre.

\- Il me semblait avoir déjà précisé ce point, je voulais te venir en aide. Répondit Neal avec détachement.

\- On ne peut pas dire que cela ait été une réussite puisque c'est moi qui ait du t'aider à sortir de la situation où tu t'étais mis. Fit remarquer Peter avec une pointe d'ironie.

\- Peter, si tu veux parler de choses déplaisantes, si nous parlions de l'hôtel ? Attaqua immédiatement Neal.

Peter le regarda d'un air un peu perdu. Ce qui était le cas, il ne voyait pas du tout de quel hôtel voulait parler Neal.

\- Quel hôtel ? Demanda t'il au bout d'un moment, comme Neal ne semblait pas désireux d'en dire plus.

\- Tu sais bien, celui où le FBI entendait me loger à la base. Précisa Neal.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu en es encore là ?

\- Et pourquoi n'en serai-je plus là ? Vous me voyez toujours comme un criminel après tout.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre qu'effectivement il était un criminel et qu'il était donc normal qu'on le voit ainsi mais se ravisa et se détourna pour masquer sa frustration.

Neal garda lui aussi le silence. Il savait très bien ce que Peter avait failli dire et que ce dernier ait choisi de ne pas le faire au final le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il abandonna l'idée d'ennuyer plus longtemps Peter avec ses récriminations à propos de l'hôtel, il valait mieux qu'il garde le sujet pour une autre occasion.

Alors qu'il cherchait ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à la place il avisa soudain les mains de Peter et fronça les sourcils.

\- Peter... tes mains... souffla t'il en pâlissant.

Peter réprima un juron et plongea ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Inutile de t'en faire pour ça. Je vais bien.

\- Si tu vas bien pourquoi les cacher ? Riposta Neal.

Peter haussa les épaules mais retira ses mains de ses poches et laissa Neal les examiner. La corde brute avait laissé des traces rouges dans les paumes de l'agent. Neal savait fort bien pourquoi et la culpabilité l'envahit.

\- Je suis désolé Peter... tu as raison, j'ai eu tort de descendre sur ce toit. Je voulais vraiment t'aider et je n'ai fait que te causer plus de soucis. Je comprends très bien que tu veuilles m'envoyer en prison à notre retour.

Peter fit la grimace.

\- Oublie cette histoire de retour en prison, je n'y pensais pas sérieusement et tu le sais fort bien.

\- Non, je ne le sais pas. Rétorqua Neal en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Avec toi je ne suis jamais certain de rien.

Peter soutint son regard sans broncher.

\- Tant mieux, parce que je suis dans le même cas. Ironisa t'il.

Un demi sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Neal.

\- C'est bon de le savoir n'est-ce pas ?

Peter haussa les épaules.

\- Cela le serait si c'était vraiment utile... maugréa t'il.

Neal se tendit, ce n'était pas vraiment une affirmation rassurante.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Que même cette certitude n'en est pas vraiment une. Parfois j'ai le sentiment de savoir ce que tu vas faire, mais à d'autres moments je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, comment puis-je donc affirmer que je ne suis certain de n'être jamais certain de rien alors que cela n'est pas vrai ?

Neal se laissa aller à sourire franchement. Ce genre de propos lui étaient plus familiers dans la bouche de Mozzie que de Peter. Il accueillit la distraction avec plaisir avant de réaliser que c'était exactement le but recherché.

Peter essayait de l'attirer sur d'autres sujets. Sans doute pour le détourner de ses plaies aux mains.

Neal baissa le regard vers les mains en question.

\- Elizabeth va m'écorcher lorsqu'elle s'en rendra compte. Murmura t'il.

\- Je te promets de te protéger d'un tel sort. Assura Peter. Je ne peux par contre pas te garantir une totale impunité, mais ce sera une juste punition pour tes acrobaties.

Neal lui adressa un regard qui se voulait piteux.

\- Tu ne crois pas que mes nouvelles marques sont une punition suffisante ?

\- Tu ne le crois pas toi même. Répliqua Peter.

\- Je l'avoue. Admit Neal.

Le silence retomba quelques minutes, puis Neal réprima avec peine un bâillement. Il avait toujours mal mais la fatigue était plus forte que la douleur et l'envie de poursuivre cette conversation.

\- Je suis vraiment navré de t'avoir causé du soucis. Dit il sans réfléchir dans sa hâte de prendre du repos. J'imagine que si je m'étais cassé le cou ou autre chose en tombant tu aurais eu des problèmes avec tes supérieurs...

Il entendit Peter se lever si brusquement que la chaise qu'occupait l'agent du FBI bascula en arrière avec fracas.

Avant que Neal n'ait pu faire un seul geste Peter était sur lui et le forçait à se redresser en le tenant par les bras.

Surpris par ce geste qu'il n'avait pas prévu Neal leva un regard alarmé vers le visage courroucé de son contrôleur.

Les yeux de Peter luisaient d'une rage froide à laquelle se mêlait beaucoup de chagrin.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est la seule chose qui me mette en colère lorsque tu te livres à des actions de ce genre ? L'effet que cela pourrait avoir sur ma carrière ? Tu crois que je ne me soucies de toi que parce que tu m'es utile ? Gronda Peter.

\- Je... tenta de se défendre Neal.

Peter ne le laissa pas poursuivre et le secoua sans ménagement avant de le relâcher si brutalement que Neal fut obligé de se rattraper à sa chaise.

Avant que le jeune homme ait pu se reprendre Peter marchait déjà vers la porte à grandes enjambées qui trahissaient sa fureur.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois sur le pas de la porte.

\- Si c'est ce que tu crois, c'est que tu es bien moins intelligent qu'on le dit, bien moins intelligent que je le pensais et surtout, bien moins intelligent que tu ne t'imagines l'être. Lança t'il d'une voix vibrante avant de disparaître.

Neal ne chercha pas à le retenir, il était secoué par la brusque flambée de colère de Peter qu'il n'avait pas réussi à prévoir.

Il redressa machinalement la chaise de Peter pour s'occuper et se donner une contenance puis se laissa choir sur le lit.

Il avait vraiment fait des dégâts cette fois ci, il allait avoir du mal à s'en faire pardonner.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas en soupirant.

Pour l'heure il valait mieux qu'il se repose et qu'il se fasse oublier le temps que Peter se calme ou qu'Elizabeth parvienne à l'apaiser.

Il sentait son cœur battre un peu trop vite dans sa poitrine.

La colère de Peter l'avait pris au dépourvu, et en même temps, elle faisait naître un curieux sentiment de regret et de chagrin, mais aussi un peu de gratitude.

Il n'osait pas vraiment y croire, mais l'éclat de Peter lui laissait espérer que finalement il avait un peu d'importance pour l'agent en dehors du cadre du travail.

Même si ce n'était probablement qu'une illusion, c'était tout de même agréable à croire.

_A suivre_


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 61)Derniers jours avant le procès**

Neal fut tiré du sommeil par la main et la voix de Peter. Il rouvrit les yeux avec effort, et regarda autour de lui, tout en réprimant avec peine son envie de replonger dans les bras de Morphée. Il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de s'être couché et endormi...

En se redressant il constata qu'en vérité s'il s'était endormi il ne s'était pas couché pour autant, il était certes sur le lit de la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué mais il portait toujours ses habits. Il réprima un bâillement et fixa Peter.

\- J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Demanda t'il.

\- Pas encore, mais si tu ne te lèves pas immédiatement, tu vas manquer le dîner.

Neal fut tenté une seconde de répondre qu'il était tout à fait disposé à manquer le repas en question, mais il s'abstint de le faire pour ne pas risquer de remontrance. Peter avait en effet son regard des mauvais jours et cela incitait à la prudence. Du moins pour le moment, Neal se sentait trop las et encore endolori pour avoir envie de provoquer son surveillant.

\- Juste le temps de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et j'arrive. Assura t'il.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains il remarqua que les mains de Peter étaient désormais bandées et marqua instinctivement un temps d'arrêt.

\- Elizabeth ? Questionna t'il brièvement.

Peter hocha la tête en silence puis se fendit d'un demi sourire.

\- Elle n'a pas l'intention de te laminer si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir. Ajouta t'il.

\- Bon à savoir. Commenta Neal en disparaissant dans la salle de bains.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit Peter l'attendait et le considéra pensivement.

Neal haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire dans les pensées de l'agent du FBI pour deviner que quelque chose le préoccupait.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais j'ai reçu un appel qui m'a quelque peu ennuyé. Nous sommes assignés dans cette maison jusqu'au début du procès. Si j'en crois le shérif pour le moment personne d'autre que lui et ses hommes ne semble être informé de notre arrivée en ville, en dehors bien sur des gérants de cet endroit, et il tient à ce que les choses restent comme elles sont. Donc pas question d'aller te promener sans permission.

Neal se laissa aller à un sourire malicieux.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire que je n'ai même pas le droit d'aller me promener dans les champs et les bois qui entourent cette maison ? Méfie toi, ça va bientôt ressembler à de la séquestration...

\- Neal ! Gronda Peter qui n'avait aucune envie de faire de l'humour pour l'heure.

Elizabeth les rejoignit avant que leur discussion ne tourne nouveau mal et les regarda sévèrement.

\- N'allons pas faire attendre nos hôtes, surtout pas à cause de vos disputes, ils en font déjà beaucoup pour nous, ils n'ont pas besoin de devoir en plus patienter parce que vous ne réussissez pas à vous entendre plus que quelques minutes.

Son regard dissuada les deux autres de protester. Peter et Neal savaient fort bien déterminer le moment précis où poursuivre les exposait à son courroux. Neal affectait bien de n'y attacher que peu d'importance, mais Peter et Elizabeth savaient que cela n'était pas tout à fait la vérité.

Ils descendirent tous les trois, Elizabeth se tenant entre les deux hommes afin d'éviter qu'ils ne puissent reprendre leur discussion houleuse.

Avant d'arriver en bas elle tourna la tête vers Neal qui fermait la marche.

\- Je compte sur toi pour que la soirée se passe bien. Lui dit elle d'un ton ferme.

Neal hocha la tête, il ne demandait pas mieux en vérité, lui aussi tenait à ce que cette journée qui n'avait pas été la meilleure de leur séjour se passe au mieux.

Il tint parole et se montra aussi charmant que possible pendant tout le temps qu'ils passèrent avec le couple qui tenait les chambres d'hôtes.

Il monta cependant se coucher avec soulagement. Il se sentait épuisé et en même temps nerveux en raison du procès à venir et de la contrainte dans laquelle ils allaient être de rester dans cette maison.

Tout en se mettant au lit Neal se demanda comment allaient se dérouler les quelques jours qui les séparaient encore du début de ce maudit procès.

Il ne redoutait plus vraiment qu'ils soient attaqués, pour autant qu'il ait pu en déduire des mots de Peter la situation était sous contrôle pour ce qui était de leur sécurité, mais il redoutait un ennemi bien plus sournois et difficile à combattre, un adversaire qu'il avait été dans l'obligation d'affronter plus d'une fois au cours de sa détention et des longues heures passées à travailler pour le FBI : l'ennui.

Pour lui il n'y avait rien de pire que l'ennui et il avait la désagréable certitude qu'il allait devoir l'affronter une fois de plus.

Il s'endormit sur ces pensées déprimantes.

Dans leur chambre Elizabeth et Peter n'étaient pas d'humeur plus joyeuse. Elizabeth avait pressé son époux de questions après avoir découvert les traces rouges sur ses paumes et il ne lui avait pas fallu très longtemps pour obtenir des réponses. Elle avait été quelque peu choquée d'apprendre ce que Neal avait fait et comment les choses avaient failli très mal tourner.

Elle avait beau tout faire pour ne plus y penser, se dire que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, que Neal et Peter étaient sains et saufs, enfin, presque, elle ne cessait de ressentir une sourde angoisse qui n'était pas du tout faite pour lui permettre de trouver le sommeil.

Elle se tourna et se retourna un moment, jusqu'à ce que Peter se résigne à s'adresser à elle.

\- Chérie ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à ne plus penser à ce que tu m'as dit... répondit Elizabeth. Vous auriez pu tomber tous les deux... Neal aurait pu tomber avant que tu ne trouves un moyen de le tirer de ce mauvais pas...

\- Mais cela ne s'est pas produit. Fit valoir Peter. Nous nous en sommes tirés, une fois de plus. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, c'est terminé.

Elizabeth se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder.

\- Terminé ? Tu trouves que c'est terminé ? Dit elle avec mauvaise humeur. Nous étions censé être en vacances, et vois où nous en sommes ! Nous devons rester plus longtemps pour ce maudit procès.

\- Je sais chérie, je suis vraiment désolé, crois moi je ne voulais pas que cela se passe de cette manière. J'avoue que je m'attendais à ce que Neal se montre un peu pénible, mais pas que nous nous retrouvions face à une bande de braqueurs de banque, encore moins dans l'obligation de rester plus longtemps... je te donne ma parole que je nous ramènerai en vacances dès que possible et cette fois ce sera sans Neal.

\- Je n'ai rien contre la présence de Neal. sourit Elizabeth avant de l'embrasser.

Peter lui rendit son baiser et la considéra avec un peu de perplexité.

\- Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu étais justement en train de dire le contraire.

\- Tu m'as mal compris dans ce cas, je ne me plains pas de la présence de Neal, je me plains du fait que nos vacances n'ont pas tourné comme elles étaient censées le faire. Neal n'est pas en cause, ni toi ni moi, mais...

\- Mais ? Questionna Peter avec un peu d'inquiétude.

\- Mais j'aurai voulu que nous ayons plus de temps pour apprécier ce séjour et qu'il se termine comme il aurait du s'achever. J'aurai voulu que Neal et toi n'ayez pas à endurer ce que vous avez traversé. J'espérais que notre retour se fasse comme j'en avais envie, avec une nuit ou deux dans l'endroit dont je t'ai parlé... Neal aurait été heureux de le voir et cela ne m'aurait pas déplu non plus.

Peter hocha la tête, il comprenait fort bien ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire et même s'il n'était pas très attiré par l'endroit en question, il savait qu'Elizabeth disait la vérité, y aller plairait à Neal et aussi à son épouse.

\- Vu comment les choses tournent on peut dire que je suis de retour au travail, alors que je devrai être encore en vacances. Lorsque le procès sera terminé pour nous je demanderai quelques jours en plus à mes supérieurs.

Elizabeth sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, c'était ce qu'elle espérait entendre. Elle espérait également que ce que venait de dire Peter se ferait. Ils auraient tous les trois besoin d'une bonne pause dans un endroit confortable après tout cela.

Peter la serra contre lui, soulagé que les choses tournent bien au final, lorsqu'il avait réalisé que son épouse s'agitait dans le lit il avait redouté une dispute qui aurait tourné à son désavantage.

Il s'endormit paisiblement quelques instants plus tard et Elizabeth ne tarda pas à en faire autant.

Ils se réveillèrent tard dans la matinée. Lorsqu'ils descendirent ils découvrirent Neal dans la salle à manger, très occupé à discuter avec le couple qui tenait l'endroit.

Peter tendit l'oreille, redoutant de l'entendre raconter des choses qu'il n'aurait pas du, mais il se tranquillisa très vite, Neal questionnait leurs hôtes sur la région.

Il entra dans la pièce plus serein, salua Neal et le couple, Elizabeth lui fit écho.

Une fois les politesses d'usage échangées ils prirent place à leur tour autour de la table.

\- Excusez nous d'arriver si tard. Dit doucement Elizabeth. Nous n'avions pas mis notre réveil à sonner.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, nous ne l'avions pas mis nous non plus, mais nous ne dormons pas beaucoup. Sourit la femme des chambres d'hôtes. Même si nous sommes fermés pour le moment il y a toujours pas mal à faire avec les animaux et l'entretien.

\- Nous pourrions vous aider. Proposa Neal aussitôt.

Peter réprima un soupir, il n'était pas surpris que son consultant saute sur la première occasion qui lui soit offert de trouver une manière de sortir de la maison alors qu'il lui avait justement dit qu'il devait rester à l'intérieur.

\- Neal... dit il d'un ton qui ne laissait planer aucun doute, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un avertissement.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais sortir. Affirma aussitôt Neal. J'ai juste proposé d'aider. Je suis certain qu'il y a des choses à faire sans mettre un pied dehors.

Peter secoua la tête.

\- Tu es vraiment incorrigible... murmura t'il.

Neal inclina la tête avec malice.

\- Je plaide coupable. Répondit il.

Malgré lui Peter se sentit sourire. Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Elizabeth la veille au soir, alors qu'ils peinaient à trouver le sommeil.

Il se tourna vers le couple.

\- Si vous avez des travaux à nous confier, ce sera une bonne chose, il a besoin d'être occupé et moi aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas le travail qui manque, nous allons vous satisfaire. Commenta l'homme.

\- Mais pour l'heure restaurez vous, vous aurez bien le temps de penser à travailler ensuite. Ajouta son épouse.

Les jours suivants il démontrèrent à Neal et à Peter qu'ils ne mentaient pas, qu'ils avaient largement de quoi les occuper jusqu'au procès.

Ils s'y consacrèrent avec application, autant pour faire fuir l'ennui que pour éviter à ce qui allait suivre, au moment où ils devraient se rendre au procès.

Le dernier jour Neal se tourna vers Peter avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Peter vit aussitôt que le jeune homme n'était pas tranquille et le suivit afin de savoir ce qui le tracassait.

Neal ne le fit pas attendre et entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

\- Peter, demain j'irai seul. Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'Elizabeth et toi vous exposiez. Vous n'avez rien vu contrairement à moi. Vos témoignages ne sont pas indispensables, du moins pas en direct. Vous pouvez parfaitement les faire sans vous montrer en public.

Peter ne put se retenir de froncer les sourcils. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre pouvait sembler partir d'un bon sentiment, mais il préférait se méfier. Neal pouvait aussi bien vouloir vraiment les protéger ou au contraire il essayait de les tenir à l'écart pour de mauvaises raisons.

Il hésita, il ne voulait pas sauter tout de suite à de déplaisantes conclusions.

Finalement il décida d'atermoyer.

\- Nous aviserons demain matin. Déclara t'il.

Il quitta la chambre de Neal sans se retourner et manqua l'expression fugace qui passait sur le visage de son consultant.

_A suivre_


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 62)Les débuts difficiles du procès**

Le lendemain lorsque Peter se leva Neal n'était plus dans sa chambre. Cette constatation des plus alarmantes précipita Peter dans l'escalier, à la recherche de son consultant.

Il dévala les marches dans l'espoir que le jeune homme se trouve en bas, en train de prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie des gérants du lieu.

Un espoir qui fut déçu. Le couple était bien là, mais il n'y avait pas de traces de Neal.

\- Si vous cherchez votre ami agent Burke, il est déjà parti avec les hommes du shérif, ils sont passés très tôt ce matin, votre épouse et vous dormiez profondément, il n'a pas voulu vous réveiller. Expliqua l'homme.

Peter réprima un soupir contrarié et tira une chaise à lui.

\- Vous êtes certains qu'il s'agissait bien d'hommes du shérif ? Demanda t'il par habitude.

On ne passe pas des années au sein du FBI sans adopter certains automatismes.

L'homme hocha gravement la tête.

\- Je comprends vos doutes agent Burke, mais ceux qui sont venus ce matin nous sont familiers et ils ont montré leurs documents à votre ami. Ils lui ont laissé le temps de vous écrire un mot.

\- Le voici. Ajouta son épouse en tendant un papier plié en quatre à Peter.

Peter prit le papier et remercia avec politesse.

Il était rassuré, mais en partie seulement, même si Neal était bel et bien parti avec des hommes du shérif il n'appréciait pas du tout le fait qu'on ne l'ait pas attendu.

Il pouvait comprendre qu'on soit passé les chercher tôt, pour les préparer à ce qui allait suivre, par mesure de sécurité également, mais pas que Neal ait décidé, une fois de plus, de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et y aller sans lui.

Il n'était pas vraiment surpris, après ce que Neal lui avait dit la veille, il aurait du s'attendre à quelque chose de ce genre, mais il était fortement contrarié.

Neal n'apprendrait donc jamais ?

Il lui avait dit qu'ils en parleraient le lendemain, mais non ! Neal avait décidé que ni lui, ni Elizabeth n'avaient besoin d'être présents, et il avait agi en douce.

Il déplia le papier et prit connaissance du message.

Neal n'avait pas pris le temps de s'épancher beaucoup, ou les hommes du shérif l'avaient pressé, il n' avait qu'une seule phrase : On se voit ce soir.

Peter serra les dents et replia le papier avant de l'enfouir dans sa poche, pour ne pas céder à l'envie de le froisser et de le jeter dans la première poubelle venue.

Ce mot qui ne rimait à rien était une provocation de plus pour lui, une façon qu'avait Neal de prendre ses distances et se moquer un peu.

Mais Peter n'avait aucune intention de laisser les choses se dérouler comme le jeune homme semblait s'y attendre.

Il allait prévenir Elizabeth et il se rendrait à son tour au procès. Il n'y avait pas grand rôle à jouer, sur ce point il partageait l'opinion de Neal, mais il tenait à y assister.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment...

Non, en vérité, il savait très bien pourquoi.

Neal était seul avec des hommes qui ne savaient pratiquement rien sur lui, et rien que ce point de détail rendait Peter nerveux.

Il n'aurait pas été plus serein s'il avait pu assister au départ de son consultant quelques heures plus tôt.

Neal s'était réveillé à l'aube, encore tourmenté par la façon dont Peter avait évité la discussion la veille au soir, alors qu'ils avaient clairement besoin de mettre les choses à plat... ou plus exactement alors que lui en avait vraiment besoin pour affronter au mieux le procès à venir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Neal se trouvait sur le point de participer à un procès, pas toujours du mauvais côté de la barrière, mais pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, il se sentait bien plus nerveux cette fois.

Peut être parce que pour la première fois il n'intervenait pas en tant qu'accusé ou en tant que consultant du FBI mais en tant de témoin d'un crime sans rapport avec une affaire suivie par la division des crimes en col blanc et que cela faisait au final une sacrée différence.

Il n'aurait pas le garde fou du FBI et quelque part c'était assez angoissant.

Neal savait gérer les moments où il était coupable ou consultant, il savait alors parfaitement où il se situait et cela lui donnait l'assurance nécessaire pour faire ce qui était le mieux pour lui et l'affaire.

Mais cette fois les choses étaient très différentes et il ne savait pas du tout ce qui allait lui arriver au cours de ce procès.

Il ne pourrait pas compter sur Peter, il ne devait pas compter sur Peter, l'agent du FBI ne devait pas se mêler de ce qui allait se produire au cours du procès, s'il y avait bien une certitude que Neal avait, c'était bien celle-ci. Quoi qu'il arrive ce n'était pas l'affaire de Peter et il ne fallait pas qu'il s'y trouve associé, cela pourrait lui nuire, pourrait également nuire à Elizabeth.

Neal savait que Peter ne serait pas du tout content mais il préférait affronter sa colère et le savoir en sécurité que de le voir se mettre en danger ou qu'Elizabeth le soit.

S'il arrivait quelque chose à Peter Elizabeth lui arracherait les yeux, au mieux, Neal ne voulait pas envisager ce qu'elle pouvait faire de pire, et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Elizabeth, Peter... Neal ne voulait pas songer à ce qu'il se passerait si quelque chose de ce genre se produisait. Il savait juste que cela marquerait sans aucun doute la fin de leur collaboration.

Il s'était levé, incapable de rester au lit plus longtemps, s'était habillé et était descendu sans faire de bruits.

Comme il le pensait le couple de gérants était déjà levé lui aussi. Il avait pris le petit déjeuner avec eux, ils étaient sur le point de quitter la table lorsque les hommes du shérif étaient arrivés.

Leur intervention, bien que plus matinale que Neal l'aurait escompté, avait été la bienvenue pour lui, ils lui donnaient une porte de sortie et il en avait profité sans hésiter et surtout sans tarder.

Écrire un petit mot à l'intention de Peter ne lui avait pris que quelques secondes. Il savait que l'agent du FBI risquait de mal vivre son départ et n'aimerait pas plus ce qu'il avait écrit sur la feuille, mais une fois encore, il valait mieux un Peter en colère qu'un Peter dans les ennuis si ce n'était pas pire.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait pris place dans le véhicule banalisé, entouré par deux hommes dont il ne savait rien si ce n'était qu'ils étaient des envoyés du shérif, il avait tout de même eu un petit moment de doute. Après tout il n'avait aucune certitude concernant ce qui allait suivre et pas d'avantage sur l'endroit où on le conduisait.

Faisait il vraiment ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous ?

Il espérait du fond du cœur que oui, mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain.

Peut être aurait il mieux fait d'attendre que Peter se réveille.

Il avait essayé de regarder la route qu'ils suivaient, mais rien ne ressemblait plus à un arbre qu'un autre arbre et à une maison du Vermont qu'une autre maison du Vermont et il ne connaissait pas du tout la région, ce qui fit que même dans les rues de la ville il ne parvint pas à se repérer.

Il avait été soulagé lorsqu'on l'avait fait descendre dans le parking couvert qui se trouvait sous le palais de justice (1) pour l'entraîner vers un petit bureau où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs personnes. Être arrivé dans les sous sols d'un bâtiment qui avait tout l'air d'être un bâtiment officiel était un peu rassurant, il y avait moins de chance qu'on cherche à le tuer dans un endroit pareil. Ce n'était pas en général le genre de lieux où on tendait à éliminer qui que ce soit, même si cela se produisait de temps en temps.

Neal les étudia sitôt entré afin de déterminer à qui il avait à faire. C'était ce qu'il convenait de faire en pareille situation. Il avait été conduit dans cette pièce par des représentants de la loi, il se trouvait en principe dans un lieu sécurisé, mais il n'était pas naïf au point de se croire en sécurité pour ces simples raisons. Bien sur, il savait que s'il était en présence de personnes qui auraient été achetées et dont le but était de le faire taire, après tout même des représentants de la loi pouvaient être corrompus, il n'aurait pas beaucoup de manières pour se tirer d'affaire. Il espérait donc que ce n'était pas le cas. Peter lui en voudrait à mort s'il se faisait avoir par des ripoux. Ce qui au final serait le cadet de ses soucis, puisqu'il serait soit mort soit en fuite à nouveau. Oui, il conservait l'espoir de s'en tirer vivant malgré tout.

Il identifia sans peine ceux du bureau du shérif à leur façon de se tenir, mais le troisième homme qui le fixait avec une pointe de méfiance n'était pas des leurs. Il semblait presque contrarié de se retrouver en sa présence et Neal songea que c'était assez mauvais signe lorsqu'une personne que l'on rencontre pour la première fois vous regarde ainsi.

Il opta pour une approche directe afin de jauger de la situation, ou plus exactement de vérifier qu'elle était aussi mal engagée qu'il en avait l'impression.

\- Bonjour, heureux de vous rencontrer, je suis Neal Caffrey. Lança t'il avec un sourire qui se voulait assuré et aussi charmant qu'il puisse l'être étant donné qu'il s'adressait à des représentants du sexe masculin.

Ce n'était pas qu'il soit totalement contre les relations entre personnes du même sexe, seulement qu'il n'avait aucune intention de se frotter à un total homophobe comme cela pouvait se produire dans des régions comme celle où ils étaient.

Neal n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'homosexuels dans le Vermont, il était certain qu'il y en avait comme partout ailleurs, seulement qu'il ne voulait pas se frotter à des gens qui ne les aimaient pas.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes. Déclara l'homme qui n'était pas un homme du shérif. Je suis en charge de l'accusation et vous êtes celui qui doit me fournir une part des informations qui vont me permettront de gagner ce maudit procès. Je vais être franc avec vous monsieur Caffrey ou quel que soit votre véritable nom, ce dont je ne veux pas me soucier, sauf si cela doit me compliquer la tâche, auquel cas je vous serai gré de tout me dire immédiatement. En fait, je vous demande de me dire absolument tout ce que vous pouvez me dire sur l'affaire qui nous intéresse et qui pourra m'aider à la gagner ou au contraire pourrait se retourner contre moi.

Un silence pesant suivit ces propos prononcés d'une voix dure.

Neal était désormais fixé sur l'identité de l'homme en face de lui et également sur les sentiments que ce dernier lui portait.

Il avait à faire à un représentant de la loi dans toute sa splendeur, du genre de ceux qui aiment mettre les criminels en prison et pas du tout devoir le faire en composant avec une personne qui était du mauvais côté de la barrière.

Même si Neal était un consultant il n'avait jamais cessé d'évoluer entre deux eaux et ce fait était visiblement parvenu aux oreilles de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui et il était clair que ce n'était pas le genre d'information que celui-ci appréciait d'avoir.

C'était le genre de situation que Neal détestait, même s'il n'avait pas le choix lorsqu'il travaillait avec Peter et le FBI, il en allait tout autrement dans la situation présente.

Aider à faire condamner des criminels, surtout des criminels qui n'avaient vraiment pas fait dans la dentelle lors de l'attaque et qui ne s'étaient pas montrés beaucoup plus délicats par la suite lorsqu'ils étaient venus sur l'île se refaire une santé, était une chose qu'il aurait plaisir à faire, mais vu comment celui qui devait mener l'accusation venait de l'accueillir, il allait se montrer quelque peu difficile à faire parler, ou plus exactement, non, ce serait en fait tout à fait le contraire, il allait parler, beaucoup parler, énormément parler.

L'homme qui se trouvait là voulait tout savoir ?

Pas de soucis, Neal allait tout lui dire.

Tout en affichant un large sourire Neal prit place sur un siège après avoir évalué son confort d'un seul coup d'œil, il n'était pas excellent, mais cela suffirait pour le temps qu'il aurait à y passer.

\- Très bien, par quoi puis-je commencer...

_A suivre_

(1) je ne sais pas s'il y a un parking couvert sous ce bâtiment, je crains bien que cela ne soit pas le cas en fait, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire et la sécurité du héros, on va dire que oui.


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 63)Quand Peter s'en mêle**

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant la silhouette de Peter, un Peter furieux qui étudia la pièce et les personnes qui s'y trouvaient d'un œil soupçonneux.

Neal s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise en souriant.

\- Bonjour Peter, on dirait que tu n'as pas eu mon mot.

\- Je l'ai eu au contraire, je te remercie d'avoir eu la délicatesse de prévenir que tu avais l'intention de revenir après avoir filé en douce avant mon réveil.

Neal leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

\- Je n'ai fait que suivre les personnes venues me chercher, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de les faire attendre.

Le regard contrarié de Peter se riva au sien.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils auraient vu d'inconvénient à patienter jusqu'à ce que je descende. Dit il.

Neal haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu le dis. Murmura t'il d'un ton peu convaincu.

Peter avait très envie de le secouer pour lui remettre les idées en place, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire, pas alors qu'ils étaient entourés par autant de personnes.

Il se contenta donc de tirer une chaise à lui et d'y prendre place.

\- Très bien, je suis là maintenant, nous pourrons reprendre, une fois que quelqu'un m'aura résumé ce que j'ai manqué.

Neal qui surveillait du coin de l'œil les réactions de celui qui était en charge de l'accusation le vit contracter les mâchoires, ce qui était parlant. Il se prépara à une réaction virulente et ne fut pas déçu. L'homme ne tarda pas à se lever, le visage exprimant une forte indignation.

\- Vous dépassez les bornes agent Burke ! Vous n'avez rien à voir avec l'affaire dont je dois m'occuper et aucun droit pour poser des exigences. Vous ne devriez même pas être ici !

Un silence suivit ces mots. Peter se détourna de Neal pour se concentrer sur celui qui venait de parler.

\- Vous êtes ? Questionna t'il d'un ton trop calme.

Neal réprima un sourire, l'homme qui avait osé parler de la sorte n'allait pas tarder à le regretter. Peter avait vraiment le chic pour rabaisser les gens en beauté. Pour l'avoir expérimenté lui même il était bien placé pour le savoir.

\- Nelson Trent, je suis celui qui doit mener l'accusation et au risque de me répéter, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous. Monsieur Caffrey a fourni toutes les informations souhaitables et pour autant que j'ai pu le comprendre, il tenait à ce que vous et votre épouse restiez en dehors de cette affaire. Considérant que contrairement à vous il a vu les suspects qui vont être jugés il est le seul à être indispensable. Je le déplore, mais c'est ainsi.

La façon dont l'homme avait prononcé le nom de Neal fit tiquer Peter, il était clair que cet individu n'appréciait pas du tout de travailler avec un consultant d'origine criminelle. Son expérience personnelle lui disait que ce n'était pas très bon comme situation. Il était toujours difficile de mener à bien l'interrogatoire d'un témoin de façon convenable si on ne le voyait pas autrement que ceux qu'on était censé envoyer en prison. Il allait devoir faire comprendre à cet individu qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à poursuivre dans cette voie et que s'il s'y obstinait il le trouverait sur sa route. Même si Neal le rendait fou de temps en temps, il était trop précieux pour qu'on laisse un petit employé de la justice du Vermont le sacrifier sur l'autel d'un mauvais procès.

\- Monsieur Trent, je ne sais pas ce que Neal a bien pu vous raconter, ni ce que vous vous êtes imaginé, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Neal se rendre seul où que ce soit, à un procès encore moins qu'à un autre endroit. Je n'ai certes pas vu les suspects dont vous parlez, mais je suis responsable de mon consultant. Dit il froidement.

Nelson Trent le fixa d'un air dur et pour le moins accusateur.

\- Et vous en êtes tellement responsable que vous l'emmenez en vacances avec vous ? Comme c'est touchant.

Peter se raidit en entendant ces mots venimeux qui étaient tout aussi insultants qu'accusateurs.

Nelson Trent venait d'insinuer qu'il se montrait complaisant envers Neal, voire pire. Au silence des autres individus présents ce fait n'avait échappé à personne.

Un silence qu'avait interrompu un long sifflement admiratif, qui émanait des lèvres de Neal. Il avait les mains sur les genoux, le visage neutre, son visage n'exprimait rien, mais le sifflement qu'il venait de laisser échapper était très parlant.

En cet instant Peter le détesta autant qu'il détestait désormais Nelson Trent. Pour les avoir mis dans cette situation, pour avoir poussé ce sifflement qui aggravait les choses et pour n'éprouver, une fois de plus, aucun remords.

Il pivota lentement pour que leurs regards se croisent et celui de Neal soutint le sien, insolent, assuré, insupportable comme il s'y était attendu.

Il laissa sa rage transparaître l'espace d'une seconde, pour que Neal sache ce qu'il en était, mais en prenant bien soin que personne d'autre ne puisse voir son expression. Le jeune homme face à lui ne broncha pas, un sourire amusé se posa même sur ses lèvres, augmentant sa rancœur.

Puis il pivota pour faire face à Nelson Trent, à celui qui venait de l'insulter et qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde désireux de retirer ses paroles ou de s'en excuser.

Peter avait envie de lui rentrer les mots dans la gorge, de lui faire ravaler son petit air supérieur, mais il n'en avait pas le droit et cela n'en valait de toute manière pas la peine. Aucun Nelson Trent ne valait la peine qu'il risque sa place au sein du FBI pour lui casser la gueule.

Aucun Neal Caffrey non plus à bien y réfléchir, si brillant et efficace puisse t'il être pour résoudre des enquêtes. Il était peut être doué pour trouver des moyens de s'en sortir, mais le prix à payer pour obtenir son aide était bien trop élevé aux yeux de Peter à présent. Il ne voulait plus en endurer d'avantage. Pas avant d'avoir pris de vraies vacances, sans problèmes, procès ou consultant insupportable.

\- Que voulez-vous, nous faisons tous des erreurs un jour ou l'autre. Dit il simplement d'un ton sec. Et le moment venu, nous nous devons d'en assumer les conséquences. A présent, puisque visiblement ma présence et celle de mon épouse ne sont pas nécessaires ni souhaitées, je vais me retirer et vous laisser poursuivre sans moi ainsi que vous le désiriez tous. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour le procès.

Il était alors sorti de la pièce, partagé entre le soulagement de s'éloigner enfin de Neal qui lui avait porté sur les nerfs une fois de plus, la rage d'être en train de faire le jeu de l'escroc et de le savoir parfaitement et le regret d'être en train de le faire justement.

Il était sorti, il avait fait quelques pas dans le couloir, s'était tourné une seconde en direction de la salle qu'il avait quitté, avait hésité puis haussé les épaules et avait continué sa route. Songeant que Neal s'en sortirait sans lui et qu'ils se retrouveraient à la fin du procès, pour faire en sens inverse toute la route qui les avait conduits jusqu'à cette ville. Pour retrouver New-York, les bureaux du FBI, les enquêtes. Il commençait déjà à préparer mentalement le sermon qu'il infligerait au jeune homme lorsqu'il le reverrait.

Il s'était retrouvé à l'extérieur et avait levé les yeux vers le ciel.

Il faisait très beau ce jour là.

Un magnifique soleil brillait au firmament.

Il avait un instant oublié Neal et sa contrariété pour penser qu'il pouvait aller rejoindre Elizabeth et qu'ils auraient tout le reste de la journée pour profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

Il s'était même mis à sourire, jusqu'à ce que, derrière lui, l'enfer se déchaîne, sous la forme d'une explosion.

Il était trop loin pour en être victime, mais il en avait ressenti le souffle, il avait frémi, de ce frémissement que l'on ressent lorsqu'on réalise que le pire vient de se produire, qu'on y a échappé mais que d'autres n'ont probablement pas eu cette chance.

Il avait entendu des cris, vu des gens courir, certains pour fuir les lieux, d'autres pour s'y précipiter.

Il s'était retourné lentement, comme on le fait lorsqu'on sait qu'on ne va pas aimer ce que l'on va voir mais que l'on a pas d'autre choix.

De la fumée s'élevait du bâtiment, il n'y avait pas de flammes visibles cependant, pas encore... elles viendraient ensuite, comme viendraient les pompiers, les secouristes, les curieux.

Les pompiers seraient utiles pour maîtriser l'incendie déclenché par la bombe, pour éviter que le feu ne ravage l'ensemble de la structure. Il n'y aurait au final que quelques pièces d'endommagées par les flammes et la déflagration.

Les curieux auraient de quoi satisfaire leur curiosité morbide.

Les secouristes viendraient en aide à quelques personnes qui se trouvaient à proximité de la pièce où se trouvait la bombe, ou qui avaient été choquées par le drame.

Pour les occupants de la pièce proprement dite, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Plus personne à sauver, seulement des corps à dégager des décombres, certains très endommagés, d'autres presque indemnes, comme celui d'un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres dont les lèvres ne souriraient plus jamais et dont le regard bleu ne se poserait plus sur qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit.

Peter garderait espoir jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur le visage figé et sans vie de son consultant, après qu'un médecin légiste ait écarté un drap d'un geste négligent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus nier la réalité des choses. Neal Caffrey ne s'en tirerait pas cette fois.

Il contemplerait le visage intact et encore si séduisant qu'il avait sous les yeux puis rejoindrait son épouse et aurait un simple mouvement de la tête qui suffirait à Elizabeth dont les yeux s'empliraient de larmes. Peter lui s'effondrerait le soir venu, dans le secret de leur chambre d'hôtel. Il se reprocherait longtemps d'avoir laissé Neal, et les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti en le quittant.

Le procès des braqueurs aurait lieu, avec d'autres gens pour mener l'accusation et servir de témoins. Des preuves déjà enregistrées seraient utilisées contre eux malgré la disparition de celui les ayant fournies. Ils seraient lourdement condamnés.

Il y aurait une enquête à propos de l'explosion bien entendu. Ironie de la chose elle révélerait que la seule personne visée par la bombe était Nelson Trent, l'engin explosif était caché dans le porte document qu'il avait avec lui, qui n'était pas le sien soit dit en passant, il avait été échangé avec celui qu'il prenait toujours, un petit cadeau d'un homme dont il avait séduit l'épouse. Après son arrestation le mari trompé avait juré qu'il n'avait jamais eu dans l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit d'autre que Nelson Trent, il avait calculé l'heure de l'explosion avec soin pour que la bombe se déclenche alors que sa cible se trouvait d'ordinaire en voiture, sur la petite route déserte séparant sa maison de son lieu de travail. Il avait admis qu'il avait eu la main un peu lourde sur la quantité d'explosifs, mais il voulait être certain que sa cible ne s'en tirerait pas.

Hélas, ce matin là Nelson Trent était parti plus tôt de chez lui, bien plus tôt, poussé par la colère de devoir composer avec un criminel pour en faire condamner d'autres.

Peter et Elizabeth rentreraient en avion, leur véhicule serait rapatrié ultérieurement par d'autres personnes. Eux avaient quelqu'un à ramener à New York pour la dernière fois.

Dans la soute de l'appareil un labrador soupirerait à fendre l'âme, très malheureux d'être enfermé dans une cage et, à quelques mètres de la dite cage, un cercueil se trouverait solidement arrimé, ramenant à New York un jeune homme qui adorait cette ville et qui y reposerait non loin de la tombe d'une femme qu'il avait aimé.

Il n'y aurait plus jamais de vacances dans le Vermont pour Neal Caffrey, pas plus pour des deux membres du couple Burke, qui n'y retournerait pas, malgré le fait qu'ils aimaient cette région. Certains souvenirs sont trop lourds à porter.

Suite à ces événements, et après bien des hésitations en raison du drame qui s'était produit, un autre homme quitterait également cette région pour s'installer à New York et s'y construire une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle carrière, mais ceci est une autre histoire qui ne sera pas contée ici.

FIN


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

Petit mot en passant : devant les reviews reçues sur le chapitre 63 j'ai décidé de rajouter celui-ci, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Les vacances idéales de Peter Burke**

**Chapitre 64)Tout recommence...**

Il était à peu près trois heures du matin et tout était calme chez les Burke. Satchmo somnolait dans son panier, à quelques pas de ses maîtres profondément et paisiblement endormis.

Paisiblement ?

Pas exactement en vérité, le sommeil de Peter semblait pour le moins agité, il ne cessait de secouer la tête en marmonnant des mots sans suite, le nom de Neal revenant régulièrement.

Finalement il se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa dans le lit, le visage tendu par l'angoisse, le souffle court.

Il regarda autour de lui, avec cet air qu'ont les gens qui viennent de faire un très mauvais rêve, ce qui était le cas en ce qui le concernait.

Voyant que tout était sombre et silencieux autour de lui, qu'il était chez lui, en sécurité, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Bien sur, ce n'était qu'un rêve... un de plus, aussi mauvais que les autres, mais un rêve tout de même. Rien dont il ne puisse se prémunir hélas. Il en faisait de plus en plus depuis quelques temps, à tel point que son épouse avait commencé à s'en alarmer et lui avait suggéré, avec son tact habituel, d'aller en parler à un psy. Ce qu'il ne tenait pas à faire. Il estimait en effet que ses rêves, bons ou mauvais, n'appartenaient qu'à lui. En particulier ceux qu'il faisait concernant un certain Neal Caffrey.

Penser à son consultant lui noua la gorge.

Neal... il avait encore rêvé de lui cette nuit là, et cela avait été encore pire que les fois précédentes.

Combien de fois allait il le voir mourir dans ses rêves ?

Quel sens devait il donner à cela ?

Peut être qu'Elizabeth avait raison et qu'il serait grand temps de consulter un psy, après tout, il était entraîné à ne fournir que les informations qu'il voulait bien donner, il pouvait sans doute biaiser et ne pas dévoiler toute la vérité...

Il n'était pas prêt à parler de Neal à un psy, c'était trop sensible encore, trop personnel, trop douloureux.

Neal Caffrey, son cauchemar personnel, à la fois sa plus grande réussite et son plus retentissant échec.

Après un regard à son épouse Peter se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains sans prendre la peine de passer des chaussons. Il se moquait bien d'avoir froid aux pieds après le rêve qu'il venait de faire.

Il referma la porte derrière lui avant d'allumer la lumière et se rapprocha du lavabo, du miroir.

Il s'étudia en silence quelques instants.

Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine, vraiment besoin de vacances.

Heureusement, le lendemain Elizabeth, Satchmo et lui partaient pour quelques jours de repos bien mérité.

Peter eut un sourire sans joie, ouvrit le robinet et glissa les mains sous le jet d'eau froide, se mouilla le visage dans l'espoir inutile que cela suffirait à effacer toutes les traces de fatigue et de tension qui le marquaient.

Il allait falloir bien plus que cela pour réparer les outrages que le stress et la fatigue avaient causé à son être.

Laissant retomber ses mains il se contempla à nouveau d'un œil dur, cherchant les moindres traces d'usure.

Usure... il n'avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier la chose.

Il était usé... pas encore bon pour la casse, mais certainement bon pour devoir lever le pied quelques temps.

Il n'était pas le seul, son entourage en avait pas mal bavé lui aussi ces derniers temps.

Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé aussi... pas étonnant qu'il fasse de mauvais rêves et qu'il soit si fatigué... si... usé.

Les premiers temps, lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, même s'il ne dormait pas, il avait l'impression de revivre ces moments de tension extrême et cela était tout sauf agréable.

Ses pensées tournaient toutes autour de Neal... il fallait que cela cesse. Si seulement il suffisait de vouloir, si seulement cela était si facile... le séduisant jeune escroc semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter de sitôt.

Laissant échapper un autre soupir il referma l'eau, éteignit la lumière et retourna vers le lit qu'il n'aurait pas du quitter.

Alors qu'il s'y glissait il entendit la voix de son épouse, douce et compatissante.

\- Ce mauvais rêve, encore ?

\- Oui. Répondit Peter. Désolé de t'avoir réveillée chérie.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Affirma Elizabeth en se rapprochant de lui pour l'embrasser.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser et Peter se sentit un peu mieux.

Il pouvait vraiment compter sur Elizabeth pour lui remonter le moral et le soutenir, même dans des circonstances aussi pénibles.

Son esprit retourna vers ses préoccupations majeures et il ne put se retenir de soupirer, encore.

\- Tu es certain de vouloir le faire ? Demanda Elizabeth.

\- Certain non, répondit Peter, mais je serai plus tranquille si je le fais.

\- Je comprends chéri, mais, tu as vraiment besoin de vacances et je ne suis pas persuadée que cela sera très reposant dans ces conditions.

Peter réprima avec peine un rire amer.

Il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort, cela risquait de ne pas être très reposant en effet, vu ce qu'il avait prévu pour les vacances à venir. Mais...

\- Cela le sera encore moins si je ne le fais pas. Murmura t'il.

Elizabeth soupira à son tour, c'était la réponse qu'elle redoutait d'entendre, et en même temps, elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait pas d'autre.

D'un autre côté, tout était déjà prêt depuis un moment déjà, elle avait veillé personnellement à régler au mieux les derniers détails dont elle pouvait se charger pendant que Peter agissait de son côté.

Ce qu'ils allaient faire ne serait pas reposant, mais au moins ils se changeraient les idées. C'était le principal.

\- Tu as trouvé tout ce qu'il fallait ? Questionna Peter.

Elizabeth sourit dans l'ombre.

\- Oui, fais moi confiance, tout sera parfait. Tu me connais.

\- Je te connais oui. Je suis certain que ce seront les meilleures vacances qu'on puisse avoir... si...

Elizabeth le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et Peter ne termina pas sa phrase. Le doigt d'Elizabeth était fermement appuyé, un signe qui ne trompait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il continue, il n'allait donc pas continuer.

Il n'en restait pas moins soucieux pour la suite.

Il avait peur que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ne vienne se mettre en travers de leurs projets et finisse par tout gâcher. Cela s'était déjà produit, comme l'année où...

Il chassa ces pensées déprimantes.

Tout sauf penser à cette année là.

A ces vacances là.

C'était du passé, un passé pas si lointain, mais du passé tout de même.

\- Essaie de dormir encore un peu. Lui conseilla Elizabeth en retirant son doigt et en s'installant le plus confortablement possible contre lui. Nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend demain.

Peter ferma les yeux et parvint finalement à replonger dans le sommeil.

Satchmo lui ne s'était même pas réveillé, ou du moins il n'avait pas bougé, pas même fait l'effort de lever une paupière.

Au matin Peter se sentait assez reposé pour affronter avec le sourire la journée qui l'attendait, il se leva et s'habilla en sifflottant.

Les mauvais rêves de la nuit étaient loin derrière lui, le soleil brillait, il était en vacances, Elizabeth l'était aussi, ils partaient en voyage.

Tout s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices.

Il but son café en bavardant avec Elizabeth, tout en surveillant l'heure. Il avait de plus en plus hâte de se mettre en route, mais il manquait encore quelque chose pour qu'ils puissent se mettre en route et il espérait que ce qui manquait ne tarderait pas, ils avaient un horaire à respecter.

Lorsqu'enfin on sonna à la porte il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas trop tôt... maugréa t'il.

Elizabeth sourit et se leva.

\- Je m'en occupe, termine ton café.

Peter la suivit du regard tout en portant la tasse à ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas le genre de café qu'aimait tant Neal, mais il lui convenait parfaitement à lui. Il n'avait pas les goûts de luxe du jeune homme.

Elizabeth ouvrit la porte, non sans avoir vérifié l'identité de la personne sur le perron.

Celui qui se tenait là lui adressa un sourire éclatant, comme à son habitude.

\- Bonjour El', une bien belle journée pour voyager ! Dit il d'un ton malicieux.

Peter réprima un sourire en songeant qu'il ne pensait pas si bien dire, reposa sa tasse et se leva à son tour pour accueillir lui aussi l'arrivant.

Ce dernier lui fit un petit salut désinvolte de la main.

\- Salut Peter, je viens aider comme prévu.

\- Bonjour Neal, tu es en retard, comme toujours.

\- Peter ! Protesta Elizabeth.

Neal laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- La circulation est épouvantable ce matin, le bus n'avançait pas. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir cinq minutes de retard à cause d'un bus Peter.

\- Plus tôt quinze. Corrigea Peter.

\- Peter... répéta Elizabeth d'un ton plus menaçant.

Les deux hommes face à elle sourirent et elle secoua la tête avec accablement.

\- Vous êtes de vrais gosses tous les deux parfois... Neal, un café avant de commencer ?

Neal aurait volontiers accepté, mais un seul regard à Peter le convainquit de n'en rien faire.

\- Merci El', c'est très gentil, mais j'ai déjà pris un petit déjeuner avant de partir. Je préfère m'y mettre sans tarder, plus vite la voiture sera chargée, plus vite le voyage et les vacances commenceront.

Il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le tas de bagages qui attendait dans un coin de l'entrée.

Peter et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard entendu.

Pour eux, cela avait déjà commencé.

FIN...

_Et voilà, j'ai rattrapé le désastreux chapitre 63, nos héros sont repartis pour un tour, et vous ? Partants pour qu'on recommence à zéro ?_


End file.
